


Voltron Cafe

by PinkHitman



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boy Love, I have no idea where this is going, I mean its kinda serious, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Maids, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Someone stop me, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, asult, attempted sexual asult, but no 'all the way' no lasting after affects, buttlers, eventual flirting, eventual whatever, forced kissed, hush hush now.. its mostly fluff for a bit, i dont care about spoilers i dont want anyone to be set off, i live in japan i just wanna write about japanese stuff, i want it to be an intence scene, many taggs, nothing serious happens, osaka Au, smut at some point, so tags and rateings may change later, thats it, there is a plan!, they live in JAPAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHitman/pseuds/PinkHitman
Summary: Lance is the number one butler at a maid cafe, and his number one customer? Just his old High School rival Keith.





	1. Of Masters and Maids

Lance peddled along the side street, turning and swerving his trusted, blue bike through the twisting maze of back alleys. The gears clicking aloong as he coaxed along in the summer heat. The heat never seemed to bothered him. In fact, while most would say it was the downside of an Japanese summer, Lance loved it. The heat reminded him of everything he loved. Even away from his grandmother's home out in the country, he could still hear the clicking of cicadas and tinkling of wind chimes.

Living in the city during the summer had its own benefits, like air conditioning and heaps of cigarette smoke driving out mosquitoes. But, he still missed those more youthful years when he could return to his grandmother's home, with his brothers and sisters, spending their long summers watching fireworks and catching bugs.

Youthful years, who was he kidding, he was still youthful. Just turned 18. In fact, he would be prepared to head off to college if it wasn't for… well.

He didn’t get into his applied college.

The frustrating thing was he was two points shy of the cut-off on the entry exam.

He could try again next year, in fact he would, but being a ronin isn’t exactly the place to be if you want parents off your back. “ Why Tokyo U.” They say... “ Try smaller,” they say. “ Stay in Osaka.” No way. While Tokyo U wasn't the best for Space Science, it was closer to home, and the best school in the country. Lance knew he could study science and English and could even transfer to a school in America at some point.

In the meantime, he was a ronin, bound to study and test as long as it took to achieve his dreams.

Oh and work of course. The city life wasn't cheap.

Lance pulled up behind the back of 'Voltron Cafe' just as Hunk, the head cook, was taking out the trash.

“ Lance, You’re late again. Allura’s gonna kill you.” Hunk said with a pittied look.

“ I was up late studying,” Lance said, Kicking his bike stand up and locking it before swinging his back over his shoulder. “ Besides, I’ve only missed the group meeting, I don’t need to hear all that.”

“ Yeah well... Alice quit.”

“ What? Why?”

The two entered the Kitchen and Lance strut off to the locker room, Hunk following to continue the conversation. Lance proceeded to change into his uniform.

“ Harassment I guess. Off the clock, apparently. You and Shiro usually do a pretty good job.”

“ Ugh. Can’t stand those creeps. They make a perfectly good, respectable job, a living nightmare.”

“ Right… Respectable.” Hunk said chuckling. Lance glared at him while fixing his tie and slicking back his hair. He hated doing his hair like this. It felt sticky and wrong and against his bad boy look. Allura liked it, doing his hair proper might result in her being less pissed.

“ Are you questioning the glory of this job? You better not let Allura hear you talk like that.” He grabbed his id card from his wallet and shut his locker. Scanning it into the clock on the wall. Hunk just left back to the Kitchen without a word.

“ Yo Lance.” Lance turned to see Pidge, looking equally sleepy and twice as disheveled as Lance did.

“ Sleep hard? Or hardly sleeping?” Lance asked with an amused smirk.

“ You’re late Lance. Vamoose before I kick you out. It's the girls changing time.” Pidge bit back.

“ Fine fine.” Lance put up his hands, walking out onto the floor.

 

 

“ Welcome home, master!” Coursed over by the front entrance as Lance entered and he looked up to see one of their maids greeting a group of Americans. The Voltron cafe was about ten years old now, though Lance had worked at it for only two of those years. And before you ask, no. He is not a maid, you perv. He likes to think he has more dignity than that.

The cafe itself was not overly cutesy, but rather had the look of a french cafe. Exposed brick and warm wood, offset by deep royal blue curtains and light fixtures. The windows over by the waiting area was framed by spirling ivy and ferns and white roses, all kept by Allura.

Voltron Cafe has a unique spot in maid cafes, not many having male servers as butlers. Their were few in the area despite the demand.  Their were many a girl or guy who wished to be doted upon by a cool butler instead of a cute maid. Voltron was about 50/50 on butlers to maids, or at least it used to be, the butlers being by far more popular. Him, Pidge, and Shiro and Coran rocking the top of the charts, with his happy little butt sitting on top.

He was proud of that. He loves the idea that he had pleased so many people that they, in return, voted him the best butler. It gave him an odd sense of pride with his work. Sure, the job had its downsides. Like, he would never be able to put it on a resume for a proper job. But, he got to flirt with girls and guys all day. Who wouldn't love that?

He picked up a small white linen cloth, laying it over his arm with grace before grabbing a pitcher of water. From the moment he is out on the floor, his character switch is flipped on. He greets, he smiles and fills water and coffee cups till he gets a proper request.

“ Lance,” Lance turns to see Shiro approaching him with a platter of food balanced on his prosthetic arm. Shiro was second in popularity. He was plenty charming, for sure, but a little awkward and not super versatile. Still, a pretty face is a pretty face ( and a hot bod is a hot bod) . 

“ Your regular is here.” Shiro said with a sly grin. Lance huffed in annoyance.

“ You deal with him.” Lance shot back, wanting to crawl back into the kitchen.

“ He didn’t ask for me.”

“ Ugh…" Of course 'he' didn't. That was the problem. " He's just messing with me I know it.”

“ Right... Well, he’s still a paying customer.”

“ I wish you never brought him here,” Lance grumbled, marching away from Shiro and his dumb, goodlooking, smug face.

As Lance journyed across the room, he greeted other regulars as he passed, trying to prolong the inevitable. He chanced a look at that spot and was met with a pair of dark lilac eyes, framed by raven hair, watching him.

Uggggghhhhh… Keith.

Keith was Shiro’s brother. Well, adoptive brother. Either way, Shiro had dragged Keith in one day to probably prove the job wasn't pervy. It was an issue they all struggled with when it came to family. And boy, did he convince Keith. The guy was more regular now than some of the anime nerds that came in once a week. But Lance knew Keith for another reason.

“ Keith...” He spoke with venom. His usual chipper greating compleatly absent.

“ Don’t make me call Allura over here for being rude… Lance.” Keith smiled.

“ M-Master, how may I serve you today?”

“ A smile to start,” Keith said, smiling himself, slyly.

Lance felt his lips curl up to bear his gritted teeth. “ Anything else?” He grunted through them.

“ Moi Moi latte and the Kira Kira omelet. Both with a special message.”

Lance rolled his eyes and stalked off without saying goodbye, heading towards the kitchen.

 

 

“ He’s the worst Hunk! He’s just doing this to bug me.”

“ So… you bugged him in High School.”

“ I did not! I challenged him.”

“ Yeah, you did.” Chimed in Pidge. “ Every day, every event, every year. You challenged him to an immune system contest once and you both wound up with influenza and missed midterms.”

Lance banged his head against the table.

“ His foods almost done by the way.”

“ Ugh… I don’t wanna go back out there.”

“ What if he just likes you,” Pidge added in, picking up some freshly made drinks for their own tables. Lance rotated his head on the counter to glare her down.

“ Are you nuts?”

Pidge shrugged before headed back out to the main room without another word..

“ Come on, Lance. Don’t let it get to you. Power through and tonight we can go out for sukiyaki. My treat.”

Lance picked his head up off the counter, looked up at Hunk with big puppy dog eyes.

“ Can we do nomiho dai*?”    (*All you can drink.)

“ So long as you don't get drunk. I'm not dragging you home again.”

Lance streightened up and saluted before picking up the food and heading back to the main room.

 

The plate clattered as it was dropped a short distance onto the table, along with the late. Lance quickly picked up the ketchup bottle and spelled out his message, finishing the Latte art to match.

When it was done he slid it over back to Keith who had been watching the entire time.

‘ Get lost.’ ‘Creep.’

“ Nice penmanship,” Keith said smiling.

“ Anything else?” Lance asked in an exhausted tone.

“ You gotta do the magic on it.”

Lance groaned before stomping over to the omelet and waving his hands around.

“Kuuuruuuu Kaaaraaaa Kiiriii Voltron Power!” Lance ended the chant in a pose. It was usually cuter when the girls did it, which is why they were the ones that normally did it. People requesting buttlers were less inclined to ask guys to make fools of themselves. It ruined the cool illusion. 

“ Will that be all? Master?” He could feel the heat of rage rising in his face by the minute. He would need another break at this rate.

“Hmm... Will you please eat with me?” Keith grinned innocently.

Lance huffed, sitting in the chair opposite to Keith. Lance, watching Keith eat his food with delight on his face. It was so weird. He was so different then in school.

“ Why do you keep coming back here?” Lance asked casually.

“ I like hunks cooking.” He answered simply before taking another bite and moaning into it.

“ Maybe you’re secretly a closet perv.” Lance provided.

“ Maybe,” Keith responded. Lance always figured he could out Keith and get some payback going, but Keith treated this place like any other restaurant. Ya know, aside from requesting and tormenting Lance with requests, every time Keith visited.

Lance studied him. One of the many reasons Lance found Keith irritated was his poker face. If Keith didn’t want you to know what he was thinking, you had no way of finding out. The day Keith had come in was the worst day in his life, and he figured Keith was equally embarrassed considering that whole first day Keith didn’t say anything. He didn't order anything either. He just left a minute after Lances greeting.

Keith never told anyone about it. Lance had started working while being in school, but having a part time job was not allowed. And,  the fact Lance was working at a maid cafe would diminish his rep. It wasn’t that he hated his job or felt shame for it, he just knew it was a misunderstood trade. Either way, if word got out he had been working during school it might affect his teachers recomendations and his chances of getting into Tokyo U. Okay maybe not that serious, but Keith seemed to keep the whole thing fairly quite. Although maybe he was holding onto that little nugget of information for the right moment. After all, Keith had only been visiting four about four months now.

If Keith not telling anyone was surprising, Lance was downright dumbstruck when Keith return again and again, only requesting Lance himself.

Keith shoveled the omelet away like he hadn’t eaten all morning. Part of Lance wondered if Keith had skipped meals, but before he asked the logical part of his brain stopped him. The last thing he needed was Keith thinking Lance cared.

“ Sitting down on the Job Lance?” Lance looked up to see Allura, the owner, dressed in her long maid outfit. It wasn’t really standard with these kinds of places, but Lance knew Shiro wouldn't survive if she were to put on the normal Uniform, maybe Allura knew too. Still, she was not only the owner but maid number one. The two were known as the tan twins, despite not being related, because they were both dark skinned and both road the top of their respective lists. People loved Allura because she was stirn yet beautiful and kind. While she wasn’t open for request, she worked as a hostess. Moving about the room, scolding maids and greeting customers.

“ Sorry Allura, I stole Lance for a bit so I wouldn’t have to eat alone.” Keith supplied.

Allura looked surprised to see Keith, as if any other customer would be ballsy enough to ask the server to sit with them.

“ That’s fine, but he does need to get back to work.”

“ Almost done.” Keith smiled.

Lance side glanced over to Keith as he faced Allura leaving. It was odd despite requesting Lance, Keith never really spoke to him that much. Well, that wasn’t true. But what they had was far from normal conversations. Mostly just jabs at each other until it turned into a shouting match.

Lance watched Keith eat, not bothering to hide his attention to the boy. Keith wasn’t half bad looking, and Lance might be all over that if the owner of said face wasn’t out to make his life a living hell. And It didn’t stop at the cafe.

When they were in school together, Keith bested every top score, every timed race, every competition Lance could think of. Guys loved Keith because he was awesome in almost every sport. Girls loved him because he was attractive and brooding. Teachers liked him… well, tolerated him because of his grades. His dumb attitude hurt his score in the eyes of society but he had more than enough points to make up for it. That's what irked Lance so much.

Keith stood to go pay, and as protocol suggested, Lance followed suit, till he was bowing Keith out of the store. Gone, Lance felt himself relax slightly.

“ I think he’s just lonely,” Allura said joining Lance to watch Keith cross the street. “ He never takes part in any of our crazy promotions, or orders stage performances.”

“ I hardly think he's refraining from ordering those for my sake, he’s probably just waiting for a rainy day when he needs a good laugh.” Allura frouned at Lance, not liking the negitivity, but moved on.

The bell chimed, another regular of Lance's.

This one Lance didn’t know as well, but they were another regular. They were a little out of shape, and usually had a very tired unkempt look about them. Lance really just wanted to scrub that skin. But, the dude was kind enough. He at least let Lance continue to work after he had set the food down.

That was the kinda place this was, not the most attractive people, but they tended to be a lot nicer, just looking for a little companionship.

At the end of the night, he took over cleaning Hunks workstation so the guy could walk home and grab his truck. No way Lance was dragging his bike around. Allura had locked up the front door an hour before, so the last thing Lance did after getting changed back into street clothes was take out the trash, letting the back door lock behind him.

He ruffled his hair as he waited for Hunk. It was still sticky. He wished Allura woundn't insist on it. The only one that got away with it was pidge, who did that whole cute shota boy look. The shitty kid looked too cute with that wild hair,  infact it looked down right wrong to gel that mess down, not that the gel could contain it for long.

Lance couldn’t keep himself from bouncing around on the balls of his feet. He was excited. Just two awesome hours of Hunk, sukiyaki, and beer.  Then home for a long weekend. He checked his phone for the time. Hunk should be back any minute.

A noise sounded behind, causing Lance to jump. He turned to look down the alleyway. It was too dark to see anything, though Lance had 40 bucks it was one of those many cats Allura and Shiro couldn’t stop feeding. Or at least a new one that must have heard the good news of food behing handed out by two dumb humans. He called out into the silence. But nothing appeared.

 Lance started to walk into the shadows, looking for a pair of glowing cat eyes, and instead noticed the shadow of a figure. Twenty feet away, slightly larger than him, breathing heavy. The shadow moved towards him.

Lance turned around, grabbing his bike, deciding he’d rather wait at the mouth of the ally rather than hang around here. As soon as he took a step it echoed in the footfalls of the figure behind him, following him. Lance's pace turned into a run, the figure followed suit.  Lance quickly dropped his bike sprinting too the mouth of the ally, where he was bathed in bright neon lights. He turned, continuing to gather distance, his head snapping behind him to get a look at the figure. He colided into something.

” Hey!” said a familiar voice and as he tripped with the person he had crashed into. He felt arms wrap around him protectively as the two hit the ground. Though, considering he was just being followed by someone super creepy, he wasn't really in the mood to be grabbed by anyone. He tore himself away in an instant, standing bolt upright.

“ Keith?!” He said looking down at Keith who was lying on his back, his arms laying flat and open after Lance had shoved him away.

“ You’re welcome.” Keith groaned standing up finally, and much to both their surprise, Lance helped. Lifting Keith up and checking him over for any scrapes absentmindly.

“ Sorry. There was just... Some weird dude in the alley, I think. I don’t know really. I kinda paniced. Sorry.” Keith's annoyed look faded away turning into worry. Without a word, he walked around Lance heading to the Alley.  Lance followed behind to the mouth of the alley again before stopping... “ Wait up! Hey! He could still be there.”

Lance stayed put and watched Keith walk back through the Alley, fading into the darkness. He felt on edge. Usually, he could handle creeps, he wasn't defenseless, but that shadow looked huge.

A honk from behind caused him to jump up, and he turned to see Hunk climbing out of his truck.

“ Ready to go, dude, where’s your bike?”

“ In the alley, some guy was following me.”

“ No way, did you see his face? Is he still there?”

“ No but…” Keith emerged with Lance’s bike and Lance turned his attention to him. “ Was he still there?!”

Keith had a wide eyed surprised look about him but shook his head. Lance let out a breath of relief.

“ I’m not sure if that's a good thing, Lance. He could come back.” Said Keith. Lance glared at him.

“ This is why I hate you, you can't give me this one second of relief.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“ Hey, Keith were heading out to dinner. Wanna join?” Hunk offered.

“ What! No!” Lance protested.

“ Come on! The guy did help.”

“ He crashed into me. And then confirmed the asshole had left.”

“ You crashed into me. And yeah I walked down that alley which you were too afraid to go down.” Keith shot back.

“ Either way, we’re old classmates, come on. My treat.”

“ I’m not hungry,” Keith said. Right on cue, his stomach growled. A blush blossomed against Keith's cheeks.

Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing his bike from Keith. “ Get in. I'm hungry, we don't have time for your arguments.” Lance said before walking off to throw is bike into the truck bed. When He climbed into the truck itself, he found himself squashed against Keith and the left side door. While normally he would complain, he felt too tired to, and instead let the warmth from Keith relax him. He smelled funny too. Like fried food. Strange.

 

They headed over to Rolo’s, a decent joint that had all kinds of fun stuff. Suki shabu was Lance's favorite. Nothing like a hot pot to remind you of family. And, it was out of season due to the heat, so the place was practicly empty.

“ So Allura has another bunch of events lined up for this month.” Hunk explained while adding vegetables to the hot pot. “ Which you missed when you missed this morning's meeting.”

“ Like I said, I had to study.” Lance took a long gulp of beer before cracking open his raw egg into his plate and mixing it up with chopsticks. “ Besides, that's what I got you and Pidge for.”

“ Just me. Pidge is still in high school, don’t bother them with extra shit.”

“ Pidge seemed smart enough to go ahead and do college now, so why not?” Keith chimed in, a tray of meat already ready in his hand, he set it down next to the hot pot and grabbed a piece.

“ ‘cause the board of education doesn't want Pidge showing off, missing the character building experience that is ‘high school.’” Hunk answered. Keith and Lance snorted in tandem.

“ Right, experience. I’m glad to be rid of that place.” Keith said, taking a long drink from his own beer.

Lance agreed. Though sure he would miss those days before third year. High School was fun if you weren’t dealing with the extreme pressure of weighty decisions looming overhead. Plus, his homeroom teacher practically laughed at him when he told them he wanted to go to Tokyo university. Lance was better off out of that envorment.

“ So what have you been up to Keith?” Hunk asked. Keith just shrugged.

“ I got into my school, but I haven't started yet and not sure If I want to go anymore. They are giving me a year to think it over.”

“ What did you get into.” Lance found himself asking. He never really did properly check in with Keith during cafe visits. Too distracted by Keiths evil.

“ Tokyo U.”

Lance spit out his food.

“ AND YOU’RE THINKING OF TURNING THEM DOWN?!”

" Lance... don't waist food." Hunk scolded, handing Lance a napkin. Lance accepted it silently while galking at keith.

Keith looked oddly guilty.

“ My reason for going isn't the best reason, so I’m not sure it's a great idea.”

“ What's your reason?” Hunk asked.

“ .. teachers. They said it would be a good fit. I wanna pick out the right school for me. Though, I might not go in at all.”

“ Ugh…” Lance downed his drink and banged his head on the table, Hunk scolding him to pick it back up. 

“ Trade me your brain already.”Lance said holding his hands above his head, flat, plams riased to the cealing. The perfect place to put a brain.  He could hear Keith laughing but wasn't in the mood to look up.

The three began cooking their meat strip by strip, leaving not much room for conversation. Lance felt the gloom and doom of having his rival beat him again, leave him gradually. Inviting some hearty laughter shared amongst all with each passing empty beer glass.

“ I'm ordering more food,” Hunk said examining what was left. “ What do you guys want?”

“ Meat!” They said in tandem before pausing to look at each other. Hunk was laughing as he called over a server to ask for more meat and vegetables.

“ We should get udon at some point,” Lance suggested before slurping up a large piece of beef.

“ Last order I'll get a few boxes.” Hunk agreed. The eating had slowed down somewhat, the three boys eating more than their money's worth. “ So that guy, in the alley…” Hunk started, and Lance groaned.

“ Hunk, not now. I’m so happy. I don’t wanna think about some dude jacking off in the alley.”

“ Ugh gross,” Keith said setting the bite he had prepared back down. “ Why would you bring up that mental image?”

“ I’m just thinking,"  Hunk started again.  " What if it was the guy bothering Alice?”

“ Someone was bothering Alice?” Keith asked in mild concern.

“ Oh, like you know her.” Lance scoffed. Keith glared at him.

“ For as often as Keith visits, he knows most of the wait staff pretty well,” Hunk says, and for the first time, Keith looks slightly ashamed of this fact.

“ You wouldn’t think it, with him harassing me all the time.”

“ I don’t harass you!” Keith protested

“ You do too!”

“ Guys!” Hunk shouted out, the two huffed into silence. “ I’m just saying, this dude could be bad news.”

“ Dudes, hanging out in random alleyways, is usually bad news,” Keith added, taking a long drink, refusing to look Lance's way. Lance drank too, his head starting to feel as though it was sitting in hot water.

“ Speaking of creepy guys hanging around the cafe,” Lance started, Hunk could see where Lance was going and tossed his hands up in frustration. “ What were you doing hanging around Keith?”

“ I wasn’t hanging around. I was walking home.”

“ Oh please, a likely story.”

“ Yeah actually.” Hunk chimed in. “ That is a likely story, seeing how Keith stops in on his way to work.”

Lance flashed Hunk a look of betrayal but said nothing. As did Keith, instead focusing on the food.

Hunk ordered another round of drinks.

 

It wasn’t long before Lance was a complete mess. As he stood the world seemed to tilt, and his head followed suit till he landed against Keith.

“ Lance.” Hunk sighed.

“ MMfine huk. I can stand and everything.”

“ Why don’t you say that while not mumbling into Keith's shoulder.” Hunk suggested as they paid. At the back of Lance's mind, he felt something around his waist, securing his stance.

“ Lightweight.” Keith murmured.

“ Ewr not much lesss drunk pretty booie.”

“ Right.”

Lance groaned and moaned an odd little tune as his companions dragged him out.

“ Keith, stay here with him while I go get the truck.” Hunk said running off.

“ Yeah. On it.”

The two stood in the humid street, leaning against the wall. Lance found himself rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. Something about the fresh air and breeze helped his head clear up.

“ You gonna be careful about this guy?”

“ He’s not after me. Hunk was right, he’s after Alice. Probably has no clue she quit.”

“ What if it's someone else?” Keith asked. Lance shrugged.

“ Sss part of the job.”

They fell into silence again.

“ Whyy do you request me every time? It can’t just be torment, or you’d bother Shiro.”

“ How drunk are you?”

“ FNot...t aht… hat… thhhh at…. Ok… pretty drunk.”

Keith sighed against him.

“ Cause you have to pay attention to me, in a nicer way.” Lance felt his head sway and the world went with it, he tried to swing it up to look at Keith, only to see him looking away.

“ Id pay tention to you. Highschool I bothered ja every day.”

“ That was fine, for a while, but this is different.”

“ Aaamost sounds like you like me.”

Keith didn’t say anything, and Lance felt his head sway back down before something rose in his chest… and hit the curb.

“ Jeez. Lance!”

Lance couldn’t remember much after that, someone that smelled like tasty fried food dragging him back up to his apartment and laying him out on his bed before leaving. The next day Hunk would neither confirm nor deny that it was him. So Lance found his first off day to be one of wallowing in self-pity, hugging the toilet, barfing out his free meal.


	2. Little Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #latteart #madewithlove/hate #blossomingbromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect updates so quick. Had some free time at work today and I'm makeing these a lot shorter than my normal chapters. Mostly because Im not really doing much preplaning with this.

“ Welcome home Mast-” Lance started, looking up from his bow to see Keith there smiling.

“ Oh, cute. Cat ears.” Keith said amused. Lance felt a hot wash of shame over his face. The damn cat ears had been his idea, and now he was regretting them so hard he was considering asking Pidge to build a time machine.

“ Oh and a tail too,” Keith commented looking around Lance at his rear. “ Well, come on kitty, don't keep your master waiting.”

“ Dude, you are way too into this,” Lance commented, Keith's words sending an unpleasant chill up his spine. Keith just laughed sitting down at the table.

“ Just the latte today, please.” Lance nodded and walked off.

 

“He’s tormenting me…” Lance moaned.

“ He’s buying coffee. Which, could you make it? I’ve got my hands full with the lunch rush.”

Lance dragged himself up from his chair and began preparing the latte.

“ Don’t spit in it.” Hunk warned.

“ Like I’m gonna do that, who knows what these freaks get off to… in fact… I'll make the best Latte ever! So he will have to say I’m the best.”

“ Uh huh, you do that dude.”

And so he did, he steamed the milk, till it was frothing and light. Adding a dash of mocha and nutmeg. And one fresh raspberry to sit at the top. From the raspberry he drew leafs and a branch around in the foam, giving it the look as though the berry was still attached. Lance showed Hunk his work.

“ Woah.. you must really… really.. “ Hunk looked lost for words. “ Hate? The guy?”

“ Darn tootin'. Now, I’m gonna go make him eat his words, by drinking this!”

“ What words!?” Hunk called out as Lance busted back through the kitchen doors and onto the floor.

Keith's head had popped up with his arrival, and he soon looked as though he wanted to run, probably because of the devilish expression Lance was sporting that just spelled ‘trouble’.

“ Enjoy our special Moi Moi Latte. On the house!” Lance spoke with menace in his voice, setting the cup down gently. His challenge issued, waiting for Keith to respond.

Keiths twisted expression relaxed at the site of the latte, his eyes growing wide, filled with sparkles. He quickly took a sip.

“ This is awesome!” Lance felt the pride swell in his chest, chuckling evilly at Keith's obvious delight. He was ‘ The best.’

“ Send my kudos to Hunk! He’s really outdone himself this time.”

Yes… Yess… Kudos to … Hunk?!

“ I made that!” Lance shouted suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. Keith had removed the cup and turned away from Lance protecting it, with an offended look.

“ Yeah Yeah. No freaking way. Besides, I know Hunk makes the lattes. You just do the little designs or whatever.”

Lance felt his blood boiling.

“ No way! I made it!”

Keith gave Lance an unimpressed look before taking another sip and setting it down.

“ You don’t believe me?!” Lance strained.

“ Nope,” Keith added an extra pop onto the P. Looking back to his coffee. He was about to pick it up again when Lance grabbed his wrist and dragged Keith up and back to the kitchen.

“ What the hell are you doing Lance!” Keith yelled. But Lance didn’t care, nor did he care about all the looks he was getting. He dragged Keith back shoving them through the Kitchen doors.

“ HUNK! TELL KEITH I MADE THE LATTE.”

“ Really Lance?” Keith strained.

“ Lance made the Latte.” Hunk said simply.

“ Bullshit. You're just saying that to stop Lance from screaming.” To which Lance responded with a frustrated scream.

“ Honestly, I asked Lance to make it cause my hands were full.”

Silence filled the room as Keith looked unconvinced and shocked at Hunk. Lance looked away, arms crossed, pouting, foot tapping. He had never been so insulted. Keiths face grew in disgust.

“ You spit in it, didn’t you.” Keith grimmest, looking over at Lance.

“ What?! Hell no! I made my best freaking latte just for you! I wouldn't spit in it.”

“ You… made your best?”

“ Yeah of course-” Lance turned back to look at Keith to see soft eyes and an awestruck expression, and his words just died on his tongue. Sure, Keith still looked disbelieving, but it wasn't in such a harsh way now. Lance felt his cheeks heat up.

“ Lance! Stop dragging your boyfriend into the kitchen to make out!” Pidge called from behind them. They both jumped around to look down at the well dressed Pidge, their ears hardly sticking out of their hair. Keith excused himself instantly, heading back out. Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“ It's not like that Pidge, I just made him coffee.”

“ You made ‘your best’ coffee, You usually only do that when you’re trying to score some digits.” Pidge mused. “ Which he might leave if you’re lucky.”

“ I don’t need his digits!”

“ Yeah! He’s already got them!”

“ HUNK!” Lance shrieked.

“ Last year before graduation, Keith asked him out and gave him his digits.” Hunk continued.

“ Woah… and here I thought you two were hopeless.”

“ WOAH WOAH NO! I intercepted a note for someone where he was going to ask them out! As a prank!”

“ How do you even know it was intercepted?” Pidge asked.

“ Because, little Pidgen, the girl next to me was a total hottie. He was totally banking on her, but instead, he got me.”

“ Even if he was aiming for Lance, Lance crumpled the note up in Keith's face. So that was probably his answer right there.” Hunk added.

“ He was not- that… He was aiming for Erika!”

“ And he kept it anyway?” Pidge asked. Pidge and Hunk would do this sometimes, talk like Lance wasn’t there, or he couldn’t understand them. It frustrated Lance to no end.

“ For prank calls!”

Both Pidge and Hunk rolled there eyes, Pidge heading back out, trying to hide their obvious laugh.

“ We’re just saying, there might be more to this whole rival thing with Keith.”

“ And I’m just saying, there isn't.”

“ Hey, Lance!” Pidge said popping back in. “ You should make coffee more often, Keith looks like he’s in love with his cup.”

Lance stepped away from the counter and peered through the door window. He could just make out Keith smiling wide as he took another sip, he felt his heart throb.

“ T-tell him he can’t marry it. I-m.. going on break.” Lance said before walking away to the locker rooms to distract himself from what appeared to be rage causing his heart to run wild.

 

When Lance came back out, Keith was still there, cup empty.

“ Can I, have another?”

“ Yeah.. sure.”

“ Can... can you make it?” Keith asked. Lance smiled wickedly.

“ Say the magic words?”

Keith gave Lance a tired look. “ Please.”

“ Right away, Master!” Lance's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he gathered the cup and headed back in, to work his magic. This time feeling the strange need to add another raspberry.

Keith didn’t seem to notice the extra treatment. He just happily sipped the latte once it had arrived at his table, letting Lance get back into the flow of working.

“ Lance!” said one of his other regulars, a guy, the same one from yesterday. “ You’re so cool!” He gushed.

“ It pleases me to hear you say that Master.” Lance offered his suave look, bowing politely.

“ that guy..” the customer started, nodding over towards Keith. “ He’s not... Bothering you... Is he?”

“ Not at all, Master. But thank you for worrying about me.”

“ Of course! You’re my butler after all.” Lance smiled. This was what was nice about this job, people were so cool to play into the fantasy and not be weird about it.

“ Lance!” Keith called out.

“ Excuse me,” Lance said to his customer, heading over to Keith who was finished and ready to leave.

The two walked over to the register Coran was working at, for Keith to pay.

“ First latte was on me, Coran.”

“ Understood Lance,” Coran said, punching in the numbers. “ Oh, by the way, Keith! We are running a special promotional event tomorrow. You can challenge any of our servers to a game of peanuts! If you win, you get a picture with the maid or butler of your choice. Lance here is our champ.”

“ Keeping my record going strong, last year I hardly gave out any photos. Not that I’d object to handing them out, but I’m not gonna lose to anyone.”

“ True. Lance only loses to the fair few, and by fair I mean beautiful!”

Lance felt the heat in his cheeks rise. Feeling as though he had been caught. Keith just gave him an amused smug look.

“ Not surprised. He was always easily distracted.”

Lance gave a dramatic gasp as Keith started to leave.

“ Lance!” Coran ordered, “ Bow our guests as they leave.” Lance gritted his teeth and Keith turned around.

“ Travel safely… Master.”

“ Be good, Lance,” Keith said smugly before strutting off.

 

Kitchen closed early that day, so even after cleaning up the Kitchen, Hunk left early.

“ I’m heading down to Shay’s for the weekend.”

“ Get some, boy!” Lance called out. Hunk blushed.

“ Lance... It’s not like that.”

“ Uhuh. Sure.. HEY PIDGE! HUNKS GOING TO SHAYS!”

“ GET SOME, BOY!!” Pidge called out. Hunk turned even more scarlet.

“ I’m out.” Hunk mumbled. “ Get home safe.”

Lance offered Hunk a thumbs up before continuing with work.

“ You gonna be okay getting home Pidgen.”

“ Yeah, Matt’s picking me up. You gonna be okay, want a ride?”

“ Naw, I got my bike.”

“ Why do you still ride that thing.”

“ A bike is freedom! No gas, no traffic, no sticking to train maps and schedules. I know how long it takes me to get around.”

“ I’m just saying. A bike's good once you get out of this area, but you gotta walk that thing through some bad territory.”

“ I'm a man, I can manage. Half my job here is to manage creeps.”

“ Right…” Pidges phone went off. “ Ah, that's Matt.”

“ Why don’t you head out. I can finish up.”

“ You sure?”

“ Yeah, I got time off tomorrow. Not too worried about when I’ll go home.”

“ Okay then. Thanks! Text me when you’re home safe so I know you’re not dead.”

“ Ten-four good buddy.”

And then Pidge was gone.

It was odd being in the shop at night. Mostly because when they cleaned, they changed out of uniform. Being in Cafe Voltron without his uniform was hyper strange, like being at school without his school uniform. He didn’t feel naked, more like he was a regular customer. They also turned the lights down, keeping away any late night paying customers. It wasn’t too hard to work in the dark. His eyes adjusted after a while and he was mostly just moving tables and chairs to make way for the morning cleaning crew. He also always felt like he was being watched. Now yes, there were two gigantic windows for anyone to look into. But more often than not, people just passed buy. They couldn’t really see him inside, and he couldn’t really see them outside. It might be due to the fact that while he is working he has tons of eyes on him, it's all part of the performance, so even now he feels the need to hold himself like a butler.

He steps out, the door clicking behind him. Stretching he can hear music and street noise drifting down the way towards him.

“ Hey.”

He jumped, spinning around, ready to grab his bike again to make a run for it, only to lock eyes with a well-known face.

“ Keith! What are you doing here?”

“ Making sure the kitten gets home okay.” He smirked, looking at the top of Lance's head. Lance grabbed there out of instinct and felt something fuzzy. The ears.

“ I forgot to take them off, what’s it to you!?”

“ Nothing. I just figured you’d like a ride home.”

“ No flipping way!”

“ What! I’m just trying to be nice!”

“ Why?!”

“ For the coffee, dammit!”

Lance paused. Keith looked mildly distressed.

“ I don’t know why you gotta think the worst of me all the time.” Keith continued. “ I’m just trying to be your friend.”

“ Really?” Lance said quietly.

“ YES, Really.”

“... Oh.”

Lance wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He had always assumed Keith put up with the challenges because Lance had forced him to do it. In his earlier days, he thought it was because he assumed Keith felt threatened by him. But in a way, Lance guessed, they had formed an odd friendship already. Keith had always been there to pick a fight when Lance had been dumped, destracting Lance from his broken heart. Keith hardly showed up to classes before Lance had started challenging him. Keith was friends with Pidge and Hunk because of him, so… why not be his friend too.

“ We’re… already friends.”

Keith looked blankly at him.

“ Bullshit.”

“ I’m serious!” Keith really did look dumbfounded.

“ Of course… Of course, we’re friends. Only a friend would dedicate so much time to messing with me at work.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

“ SO…” Lance spoke with the hope of clearing the awkward air. “ That ride home still on the table?” Keith smiled.

“ Yeah. For sure.”

Lance's bike was left in the alley with a note tied to it for Allura not to worry, or toss it out. Lance was straddling the back seat of Keith's motorcycle, fist clenched tight in his leather jacket.

The rumble of the motor was soothing, coupled with the cool wind and Lance couldn’t help but sigh in content. Keith was normally a reckless driver, but he seemed to be driving unusually slow for him. Probably aware of how tired Lance was, worried he might fall off.

He was friends, with his enemy. This wasn’t so bad. In the darkest hours of the night, to no one, he would admit quietly that he admired Keith. Who couldn’t really? The boy screamed a natural perfection that held no form of cheese to it. Keith was charming, in that scrappy, rugged, awkward kinda way. He had an attitude problem, sure. But he never had to try to be popular.

It was difficult when you were constantly comparing yourself to someone so great. But then, Lance supposed; if someone so great wanted to be your friend, you couldn't be too far off.

It wasn’t till they pulled up to Lance apartment did Lance realize he had never shared his address with Keith.

“ Last week, when Hunk took you home I helped out.”

“ Oh… right.”

“ Also I live here too.”

“ WHAT?” If Lance had been drinking, he would be spitting. Keith parked his bike, leaving the helmet set atop the bike.

“ Yeah. I live a few floors down from you.”

Okay, that was fair. This place was pretty cheap. But… he had always figured…

“ I thought you lived with Shiro?”

“ I did. Moved out after High School. I thought I was moving to Tokyo, remember?”

“ Right…. Right. Why not go back to his place then.”

Lance watched as Keith swatted his wallet against the key card pass, and it clicked open.

“ I’ve got this feeling he's gonna gather up the balls and ask Allura out, and when that starts going down I’d rather not be anywhere near him.”

Lance laughed.

“ Does he know that’s why you didn’t stick around?”

“ Yup. He was red for a full two hours.”

“ Probably thinking of naughty stuff.” Lance winked and nudged Keith as they reached the elevator and hit their respective floors.

“ What? My brother? The saint? The ‘If not for Allura, we would have all though he played for no teams.’”

“ He could have been gay?” Still could be a little.

“ There is no way my brother would stay single if he was gay. I should know. Not that I’m attracted to him.. Cause I'm not going near that with a ten-foot poll.” 

“ I'm sure he would provide the ten-foot poll.”

“ Ugh… gross. He’s my brother.”

“ Adoptive.”

“ Adoptive or not this isn’t some drama. He’s as good as a blood relative to me. Flying nowhere near my gay thoughts.”

“ So, who would be flying near your gay thoughts?” Lance asked, looking for some good dirt on his new friend.

“ Goodnight, Lance.” Keith said stepping out, flashing Lance one more smile as the doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Friendship level acheived! Shall Lance and Keith asend higher? Probs. Gay shit on the way.


	3. Peanuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out Peanuts! Fun time for party with family and friends... and made cafes.
> 
> Time for a little 'Special Service'

The cafe was buzzing with excitement. Any of these events usually brought in a rush, and Lance lived for it. Usually, the cosplay ones were fun enough, it was a break from their normal routine and the flow of energy made the days go fast, but this was possibly his favorite event.

The first year Lance had worked at Voltron, they didn’t even have peanuts. It was a game he played with his family, savagely he might add. One year, his oldest brother broke a finger trying to drop cards into the stack.

So he brought a much more light-hearted version to Voltron, happy to teach patrons the rules and then win every round. He gave some a chance to be fair, but he more than often creamed his opponents. Lance took special joys in kicking the asses of the guys that came in like hot shit, trying to poke fun at him and the other members of staff.

“ Okay..” He smiled at the girl in front of them with a cute bob cut and hand knitted beanie. “ The game is simple enough. Have you ever played solitaire?”

She nodded and giggled. Lance was used to this reaction, girls were usually a bubbling mess in the cafe. He knew he was good, but he was honest enough to put down that most of it was just attributed to the fact that going to a cafe like this was kinda scandalous.

“ You start out by dealing yourself 4 cards face up, then 12 here, all face down except for the top card. These four you stack in the normal black to red, king to ace kinda way. But if you get an ace, place it here and stack up, same color and shape. You want to get rid of the cards in your 12 stacks. Each time you use that top card flip a new one over. And the cards left in your hand you flip in threes. Ready?”

Honestly, she looked lost, but she nodded determinedly.

“ Okay. Let's start with a practice round first.”

Allura had asked him to be the grand prize this year, him being the master and all, but it meant if she caught him slacking or letting someone win as a form of flirting, she would pull him to do kitchen duty with Hunk. Now he wasn’t against hanging with his best bud, but Peanuts bested doing dishes any day.

“ Oh.. I think I finished?” She spoke up, catching his attention.

“ Oh, awesome! Good practice round. When you finish, you shout out 'Peanuts.' But you haven't won yet.” She looked confused again.

“ Okay, I count the cards left in my stack and double the number.. 4 cards so I’m negative 8 points right now. And then we tally the cards in the center. Each card is a point.”

She finished early, so it was her advantage, She won by two points.

“ Ready to play for real? Grand prize is a super spicy photo with me!” He winked, and she turned into a giggling mess, nodding, covering her smile with her hand.

“ Okay. Let's go!”

She didn’t win. Lance felt bad to see her sulk away, but he was used to it. Each girl or guy that challenged him usually reacted the same. But Allura was forgiving, any match with Lance, any points in the positive, you got deals off food for that day. It was a treat enough. More so than a picture for some.

While he waited for his next challenger, he let his hands flip through the decks, rotating small stacks of cards and shuffling them again like a pro card shark, letting his mind wander to the thing it had been focused on all week.

Keith.

Now Lance was never one to turn down a friendship, and he rather liked the idea of being friends with Keith. Keith had benefits. Like, the possibility that he might tutor him. Though Lance would never admit Keith was smarter than him so he quickly pumped the brakes on that idea. Okay, he liked the idea of being Keith's friend but he wasn't sure why. Keith was always the studious yet rebellious dude with a bad attitude, and Lance was the class clown that everyone loved, who might also skip class to go grab food with hunk or space out on the school roof or go for a dip in the school pool. They were not similar. But at the same time, they kinda were. They were both hot-headed, egotistical, snarky and sarcastic. They both liked space, and aliens if Keith's phone charm was any proof. Both athletic, both try hard, both attracted to men.

Lance nearly dropped his card. That was something else he had been thinking about, though he never wanted to admit to it.

In school, Keith had always received a flurry of love letters. Not that Lance never did, and usually from really shy girls for some reason, but Keith never dated anyone. Lance had in fact witnessed Keith dumping out the contents of his shoe box right into a trashcan. Lance, although he didn’t open them, noticeded that because of the stationery, they were all probably love notes.

So that made sense at least, he was gay, he wouldn’t wanna give any girl false hope and better to just let them continue to believe he was uncatchable.

Lance chuckled remembering there was a whole club of girls dedicated to his ‘ protection.’ generally making sure that new girls and underclassmen understood that no one was good enough. It wasn’t an ideal atmosphere at the time. But it did create some funny moments, mostly when Keith would shut them down. Lance found himself laughing.

“ Laughing to yourself? That’s kinda creepy.” Lance looked up to see Keith smiling, settling down at his table.

“ Keith, figured you would show. Can’t stand that I’m the best at something?”

“ Sure, let's go with that.” He said unconvinced. It made Lance's blood boil. That superiority, it drove Lance up the wall.

“ Need an explanation? Every explanation comes with a practice rou-”

“ I’m good. Let's start, I want my prize.” He winked. He freaking winked. Lance would have jumped the table and punched him right in the mouth if he wasn't so acutely aware of Allura watching. In fact… when had they drawn such a crowd?

While Lance was busy noticing the audience they had drawn, Keith was setting up.

“ Let’s go.” He said, grabbing Lance's attention.

“ R-right.” Lance setup, taking a deep breath and igniting his determination.

“ And… START!”

1 minute... It didn’t even seem possible. One minute and Lance heard Keith cooley speak across the table.

“ Peanuts.”

“ Bullshit.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“ He’s legit dude,” Pidge started. “ Been watching him the whole time, no cheating.”

Lance bristled.

“ Whatever! You haven't won yet. Longer games mean more points. I Doubt you have anything even out…”

There were two completed stacks in the center, that Lance hadn’t even noticed. Ace to King… all Keith's cards.

“ Shall we count?” He said.

Lance counted his stack of 8 cards.. -16 points, and then 10 in the middle. -6 being his final score, against Keith… 26.

“ Congratulations Keith! First to beat our champion this year!” Allura announced, Lance eyed the polaroid camera she was holding, Lances face started to burn.

“ Time for the grand prize! Ready Lance?” Allura asked.

“ Yeah, ready Lance?” Keith repeated smugly. Lance stood, trying to keep his expression nonchalant. He stood behind Keith, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other crossing over Keith and touching the table, so he was arched over him, faces nearly cheek to cheek.

“ Smile, Master.” Lance laid it on thick, whispering huskily into Keith's ear, something he normally reserved for his normal regulars.

A click and a flash went off.

“ Lance! You weren’t looking!”

“ Sorry. Sorry. Let's go again.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Keith’s red cheeks. He felt an itch at the back of his mind.

Another click and a flash.

“ Okay! I think we are set!” Allura said, but Lance didn't move. He instead turned towards Keith and pecked him on the cheek.

Another Click and a flash.

Lance shot up to see Allura covering her mouth, attempting to hide her laughter.

“ Why did you take three?”

“ Had to capture the special service.” She giggled. “ Here you go Keith.”

She handed the three photos off to Keith, who took them silently before grabbing his bag and leaving without a word.

“ What did you do to him?” Shiro asked approaching, eyes fixed on the door Keith had just scurried through.

“ Special service.” Allura giggled. Shiro’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

 

Special service, was exactly as it sounded. Just a simple kiss on the cheek or a hug. Some physical sign of affection. You can't order it on the menu. It’s something the servers can do if they want to. It used to be Alura had a secret quota, each member of staff had to hand out one special service a month, till Pidge pointed out if anyone found out it would hurt their image. Now it's just something she requests now and then. It's great for business too. If you’re a nice customer and you participate, and usually if you’re returning or regular, you might get ‘special service.’

Lance, hadn’t really been thinking. He’d done it to mess with Keith, more or less anyway. Though it was a bit off-putting Keith now has photo evidence of this. He could just smell the upcoming blackmail. Probably why he ran out so fast, didn’t want Lance to tear it up.

Really he knew anything coming was his fault, but it was distressing, to say the least, his heart felt like it was gonna burst due to nerves.

“ Which Instagram filter do you like?” Pidge said nudging him. Lance leaned over to look at the photo displayed on Pidge’s phone. His heart stopped altogether.

A wide-eyed Keith was frozen in time, with Lance next to him, eyes shut, laying a soft kiss on the frightened boy's cheek. Lance could see the beginnings of a blush on Keiths face, the way his shoulders looked stiff and pinched up, making him look that much smaller.

Lance begrudgingly thought that if he wasn’t sure he was that dude in the picture doing the kissing, that he was super into it. But he didn't cause it was Keith.

Lance slapped the phone out of Pidges hand.

“ Dude!”

“ Allura, I'm going on break,” Lance called out before heading into the back with Hunk where the world made sense.

He busted through the doors and in one smooth motion, dramatically draped himself in a chair, arms and face resting on the counter.

“ Hi to you too.” Hunk sounded off, Lance could hear crackling from the pans on the stove, and the smell of tomatoes and sweet basil were hung strong in the air. Someone had ordered the pasta special.

“ Hunk, why am I like this?” He asked without lifting up his head, more content to stare with blurred vision at the counter.

“ Uhh, context? Cause I don’t feel like I should answer till I know what specifically you are referring to in the character that is… you.”

Lance groaned, and Hunks phone dinged.

“ Oh!... Oh…” Lance groaned again. Pidge had fast fingers.

“ Well… Uhh… to be honest, this is contrary to how you usually act, so I don’t have a reason for this buddy.”

“ I was just messing with him!” Lance shouted, looking up to see Hunk staring at his phone.

“ Yeah…” Hunk said, not sounding convinced at all.

“ UGh!” Lance felt like taring out his hair, he for sure ruffled it, making it look more messy than before.

“ I mean… maybe this all makes sense.” Hunk sugested.

“ What does?”

“ You were always kinda obsessed with him in high school.”

“ He was my rival!”

“ You wrote him all those letters…”

“ CHALLENGES!”

“ You visited him in the hospital when he got hurt that one sports day.”

“ I went to go toss my victory in his face!”

“ We were in the same class! You both won!”

Lance huffed, playing with a crumb on the counter.

“ All I’m saying is besides your friends, you’re only this attentive with people you… ya know...”

“ NO.”

“ You’re bi? Why does it matter?”

“ It shouldn’t… it doesn’t! I just- That's not whats going on.”

“ Would it really be the end of the world if you did like him?”

“ YES!”

Hunk sighed as Lance let his head thud against the counter again. He could hear Hunk return to his cooking.

“ What’s the real problem buddy? You’re not that cold, and neither is he. I’m not pushing for it, but I’m not blind either. I always thought the thing you guys had going was kinda sweet.”

“ How so?” Lance mumbled, half interested.

“ Well, remember when you got rejected like… right to your face... That girl you liked so much your first year.” Lance raised his middle finger in response. “ You were thinking about switching schools, and Keith punched you outright calling you stupid.”

“ Is there a point to this? ”

“ Keith cared. He cared enough that he didn’t want you to leave. He knew you would regret leaving me and Pidge too. And you returned the favor when he was gonna drop out.”

Lance peeked up to see Hunk watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“ Whether this is romantic or not… You guys have always been friends. And let's face it, you’re that friendly with the rest of us. So it’s no big deal right?” Lance sat up. Taking a deep breath he looked Hunk in the eye and smiled.

“ Yeah... You’re right. You know, we agreed to be friends about a week ago. I guess I’m getting used to the concept.”

“ You don’t have to change, just be aware he’s your buddy and if he dies you will be sad.”

“ Good way to put it Hunk,” Lance says dryly.

Hunk pressed a buzzer and Pidge came waltzing into the kitchen to grab the order.

“ Oh look... It's Special Service~san.Hey, you know your public awaits you, right?” Pidge spoke in that harsh flowery tone that she reserved for her best sarcastic moments. Lance flashed his phone up at her to show her the time.

“ Still got 15 minutes Pidgen.”

“ Gonna spend it crying over spilled Keith?”

“ More like mooch of Hunk,” Lance spoke with a wicked smile. “ Yo buddy! Hit me up?”

Hunk slid a small plate of some of the pasta leftovers to Lance who took a bite hungrily. He turned to look at Pidge who was giving him a disapproving, one eyebrow salute.

“ Clients are waiting Pidgen. Pitter patter!” he said, shooing them away. Pidge rolled their eyes and left.

“ How did Keith react by the way. He looks kinda red in Pidges pic.”

“ Ran. I probably freaked him out. I would be if he just randomly kissed me.” Lance sighed again. Into his next bite. “ Why am I such a freak?”

“ Again, you’re not, you just need to explain yourself. I’m sure he will figure out later how you were kidding. You two have been pushing this weird joke for months, it was bound to go too far at some point.”

“ Yeah, I think you're right… Hey Hunk, do you still have some of those mikan cookies?”

“ Uhh.. should be some in the fridge. Why?”

“ I’m gonna apologize... Lance style.” he winked.

 

Four hours later, after his shift, he exited the back door early. It was almost weird leaving with the lights still on. Allura had let him go early due to his bike having gotten a flat this morning, he had to leave it at home. He took the bus to work, but they stopped running, so he had a long walk home ahead of him.

Lance took out his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and opened a chat window with Keith. It was empty because he never had the guts to use that number he had stolen. He wasn’t even sure if it would still work. He typed in a message.

 _Hey! It’s Lance! Sorry for the rando text. You at home?_ -Lance

 _How did you get this number? Also not yet. Just got off work._ -Keith

 _Got it off Pidge. Btw she probably knows your social security number. She for sure knows mine. Don’t question it. Anywho… wanna talk about earlier._ \- Lance

 _Is that a question? Or are you telling me._ \- Keith

 _I’m telling you? Not gonna force you. Just.. yeah. We probs should. You know, for this whole friendship thing._ -Lance

 _Where are you?_ \- Keith

 _Walking home from work._ -Lance

 _Where is your bike?_ \- Keith

 _Home. Got a flat_. - Lance

Radio silence for about five minutes. Lance found himself checking his phone repeatedly, not even putting it away in his pocket. Should he say something else to keep the conversation going? He jumped when it finally went off.

 _Want a ride?_ \- Keith

 _Sure! Where are you?_ \- Lance

 _Behind you_. - Keith

Lance spun around in place a few times till his eyes spotted a bright red crotch rocket, with an ever familiar rider, sat atop. Clad in a Red cropped leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a red and black helmet with the tinted visor down. For a second the sean was a little intimidating, like something out of an intense spy movie, that was until the rider sat back and gave a small timid wave. Lance rolled his eyes. What a dork, as usual. This bike pretty cool though, he hadn't seen Keith on this yet. Maybe he traided up.

“ Has anyone ever told you, that you try too hard,” Lance said approaching the rider, who in turned popped off his helmet. Now that looked like a scene from a movie.

“ What?” Keith said, setting the helmet in his lap.

“ Nothing.” Lance sighed. “ Nice bike.”

“ Thanks,” Keith said smiling down at it in earnest like the damn thing had just won the spelling bee. " She's new. And much faster then Shiro's old bike."

“ Do you oftin ride around like a character from Kill Bill.”

“ Only always.”

“ Wow. A movie reference that stuck. I'll alert the press.”

“ Anything with swords I’m down, Kill Bill is pretty much the reason I got this bike.” He patted the bike proudly.

“ You’re joking.”

“ Yeah, I'm joking.” Keith shrugged. “But her name is Black Mamba.”

“ But ‘she’s’ red.” Lance said, adding quotation fingers around ‘she’.

“ You gonna get on or what?” Keith said looking slightly disgruntled.

“ Oh right. Uhh…” Lance looked at the thermos and bag in his hand. “ Not sure if I can ride with this…”

“ It’s fine. The thermos is safe, right? Just put it in your bag.”

“ Well yeah... I’m just worried it will pop open.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“ Why couldn’t you finish your coffee before you left?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. Lance wasn’t sure he liked that judgmental tone.

“ It’s not for me!” Lance said. Thinking about how awkward this was about to get. Still, couldn’t be more awkward than what he was apologizing for.

Lance held the bag and thermos out to Keith, who looked at it confused. Lance shook them in front of him, raising his eyebrows, trying to speak without words. Lance could practically see the tiny mouse running on a wheel inside Keith's head. Then it seemed to click because Keith's eyes widened and he fumbled with the stationary helmet that had been sitting in his lap. He set the helmet aside on the seat behind him and accepted the treats.

“ W-” Keith started to ask, but Lance jumped in.

“ It's as an apology.”

Keith stared at the gift for a long yet few seconds, before examining the area around him. He handed the gifts back for a second, moving his helmet and popping the back seat up. Inside was a small tuck away In which he pulled out a small leather shoulder bag. He emptied it out into the seat trunk and closed it. Placing the helmet back down, accepting the treats again, and adding them to the bag.

“ Uhh… “ Lance said watching Keith swing the bag over his shoulder.

“ It's small enough that it shouldn't move around. Hop on.”

Lance did, moving his messenger bag to rest behind him, he swung one leg over and found himself straddling the seat behind Keith. Keiths bag was resting on his front, so Lance was free to lean against Keith's back. Lance didn’t do this. He instead found comfort in more or less, poking Keith with his index finger, and sitting all the way back. He wasn't really sure how to touch or grab. Usually, if it were Hunk or Shiro, he would be all over them, pitching his voice higher and pretending to be love struck. Heck last week he was all good riding with Keith. But, with his antics from earlier, this seemed like a bit much.

“ You wanna die?” Keith said turning around to Lance.

“ Huh?”

Keith let out a frustrated huff, spinning around and shoving the helmet onto Lance's head. When he turned back around, he reached for Lance’s hands, tugging him forward till his chest was flush with Keith’s back. Then Keith pulled Lance’s arms around his waist tight. Lance gripped the leather there in shock, and Keith satisfied with this patted the hands and kicked the engine to life. When they rocked off the kickstand, Lance felt his arms clench around Keith's waist. When they started moving, he gripped even tighter. He could feel the warm thermos through the bag just above his arm. Both resting on Keith’s chest.

Keith, handled his bike like he handles most things in his life; reckless, fast, and without care for others. His old bike did little to aid in this nature of Keiths. With an older bike, that wasn't even his, Keith seemed to be far more careful. But now he seemed hell bent on breaking this beast in. Lance would never admit it out loud to anyone, but several times he yelped and nearly screamed. He was white knuckling Keiths jacket and praying that Keith was too focused on keeping them alive to notice.

When Lance finally felt more at ease, he realized his eyes had been closed, and he opened them to see a world of colored lights flashing by. He noticed how muffled everything was in the helmet, how fast the lights would move and blur into each other, how warm his arms and chest felt.

Lance relaxed his grip on Keith, and leaned back slightly, feeling self-conscious. Keith, apparently, didn’t like this; as he took that moment to begin swerving and weaving between traffic, racing past red lights. Lance's grip tightened three times over, and he no longer held back his pleas for help. Keith rocked his head back in laughter. Lance took a moment at a stop light to briefly let go enough to punch Keith rappidly in the back.

They pulled off into a park, and the second the bike switched off, Lance was scrambling off. He yanked off the helmet, tossing it to Keith, before flipping him the bird and adding a big “ Fuck you!” for flair. Keith had caught the Helmet and was still chuckling watching lance pap down his helmet hair.

“ Why did you pull over?” Lance asked, finally getting his heart beat in control.

“ You seemed like you needed a break.” Keith hopped off, and quickly checked inside his bag. “ safe and sound.” He said with a smile.

“ Wish I could say the same for me. That thing is a death trap with you driving it.” Lance ranted, stomping off to a nearby bench. " I'm telling Shiro to downgrade you. Or swap. At least on that clunker I never saw my life flash before my eyes." Keiths seemed to be ignoring him, as he didn't seem to respond.

He sat down and looked out onto the scene before him. Somehow, in all that craziness, Keith had ridden them up to one of the more higher up parks looking over the city. It was a little out of the way of their apartment building, he noted, but Keith was probably enjoying messing with him. He huffed and fixed a scowl on the view he was pretending not to enjoy.

Keith sat next to him, pulling out his coffee. Taking a long slow sip.

“ Fuck… that’s good.” He practically moaned. Lance felt tense at the noise, he didn’t dare look over.

He could hear a rustle of the bag and short impressed whistle.

“ Wow, what did you do wrong for me to deserve this?” He said, pulling out a cookie and biting into it.

“ What do you mean? I did the thing this afternoon.” Lance was looking at Keith now, who was half way through a cookie, looking at him like they were not even speaking the same language.

“ What thing?”

“ You know! The thing!!” Lance felt his frustration rising. He made wild hand gestures that in no way helped his explanation like he hoped it would, before watching again as Keith's face seemed to be lost in thought. Then Keith’s mouth fell open into an O shape.

“ Oh, that?”

“ Yes, that!”

“ Why are you apologizing?”

“... Be-because! You ran off!”

“ Oh… Yeah. It was weird but, Pidge explained it was a special service thing.”

Lance felt himself blush.

“ What?”

“ Yeah. Pidge told me it was something Allura was having you guys do.”

“ R-Right of course,” Lance said, shifting his attention to his own phone, and the texts he had been ignoring from Pidge.

 _Saved your gay skin. You’re welcome._ -Pidge.

“ Cool… Well…” Lance stalled. “ I wasn’t sure if you knew, so yeah… I’m sorry if it was weird.”

“ I mean..” Keith paused his thought to take another sip. Lance was thankful he wasn’t moaning anymore. “ It was kinda of nowhere but, you had to do it right.”

“ Well.. yeah.” He lied. “ But we can pick whoever… So, I don’t know. I figured I’d mess with you?” That last part was more or less true, but Lance sounded about as unsure as he felt.

“ Figured. It’s why I took you on this fun detour.”

“ You did that on purpose?!” Lance said, shooting straight up in anger.

“ You started it! Relax. You were never gonna die, no matter how much you whined about it.”

Lance did sit back down, a bit more in a huff, but relaxed all the same.

“ So…” Lance started. “ We’re cool?”

“ Mmmm... Yeah.”

There was a long silence, were Lance watched the lights twinkle below them, like a nebula of noise and people. He felt the warm wind blow through him, pull him, sends him off to a place where thoughts were light and carefree. His eyes closed to enjoy the feeling.

Keith nudged him. His eyes opened again to focus on the thermos in front of him.

“ Don’t fall asleep,” Keith mumbled as he munched on a cookie.

Lance took a swig. It was still warm, and he felt an aware feeling flood into his brain. He grabbed a cookie from Keith, taking one more sip before handing it back.

“ Thanks for this,” Keith said, bundling up the cookies, probably saving them for later.

“ No problem. Hunk made the cookies last week. I'm surprised they aren't super stale by now.”

“ Week old cookies... Thanks, Lance.” Keith said sarcastically.

“ Hey, I’m not gonna have him make a fresh batch, and they go really well with my Mikan Latte.”

“ I figured you made this,” Keith said, looking at the thermos before taking another sip. Lance nodded, biting into his cookie. Unlike before, Keith drank the coffee excitedly, and fast. In about ten minutes it was gone.

The two made their way back over to the bike, with Keith's promise to slow down. And He kept to his word more or less. Only speeding up every time Lance seemed to relax his grip. Lance eventually gave up and more or less snuggled into Keith's back. Apparently this was just a thing they did now.

He let his mind go blank, and before Lance realized, they were in the parking garage of their apartment building. They rode the elevator up silence. Lance having collected the empty thermos was fighting with the lid.

“ Got any plans?” Keith asked, breaking the silence.

“ After fixing my bike? Studying.”

“ Really pushing for Tokyo U-huh. So unlike you.”

“ If I want to do graduate school in California, I gotta have some impressive college under my belt.”

“ California huh…”

“ Yup.”

“ Want help studying?”

“ Really?” Lance exclaimed nearly dropping the thermos.

“ Sure. I passed their exam. I could help you out if you wanted?”

Lance couldn’t help but smile. I mean sure, it was a hit to his pride, but the few months he had been a ronin already sucked, he would take any help he could get.

“ Yeah! ...Sure, that would be cool.”

“ Cool, head over to my place tomorrow, text before you head down.”

“ Sure sure. Thanks, man.”

“ No problem.” Keith smiled, stepping out of the elevator onto his floor. He looked back at Lance and suddenly looked up, eyes widening. Lance gaze followed, but he was only met with the top of the elevator door, the ceiling… the light? What was he missing? Soon as his head was craned up far enough, he felt a light breeze of movement and two soft lips on his cheek. His neck snapped down, eyes wide to look at Keith. Who was on the other side as the doors shut. Giving Lance the middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably more choppy and messy than I'm used to writing. Because like my fic renegade, where i styled it more like a comic plan. This is more like a shojo manga plan. Im hitting all those notes. Woot Woot. 
> 
> This also takes place in Sakai Osaka Japan. Yet, to make it less weird, its a Sakai Osaka Japan thats a weird mesh of Japan and America. Not sure how to discribe it. Some aspects im drawing on from insperation becuase I live in Sakai Osaka Japan. But I don't wanna focus on that too much, so I pull back on the whole Japanese culture thing. Not sure how well I'm explaining myself really, Its hard to not be inspired by what is around you, yet the humor is very American. Ah well. There was an attempt.
> 
> Next chapter! Comming whenever. The " Oh shit Im going to be alone in his bedroom with him" episode. good times.


	4. Hit the Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying happens... and then it doesnt ;)

Lance tried not to think too hard about how, if you tried to tell him this is where he would be standing one day a few months ago, he would have laughed loudly and with gusto. He will be the first to admit his own shortcomings. Not out loud of course, but he was aware of them nonetheless. He also knew that he had never truly mistrusted Keith, not on the whole of things. Lance liked to think himself the better man at times and he could easily keep his cool in the layer of his new friend/ex-rival. He still felt stiff, though.

He rung the doorbell, bearing his teeth in a comical half tried to smile at the camera above the intercom. Padded footsteps soon followed on the other side, and the door swung open, revealing Keith in a t-shirt, hair pulled up into a ponytail, and glasses perched slightly lopsided on his nose. He was leaning forward, not stepping foot in the entryway. Lance took the door from him and entered, kicking off his shoes. He noticed, in a small thought, the lack of a pair of guest slippers. But then again the only person who might seem to visit Keith on a regular basis was Shiro. Keith seemed to notice Lance stall, but Lance entered, flashing a real smile this time before Keith could offer an explanation. Lance supposed he only kept spares due to growing up in such a large house. Keith being a loaner, it wasn’t a huge deal. Besides, there were more important things to focus on.

“ I didn’t know you had glasses,” Lance smirked, unloading his bag into a corner in his living room. The apartment was smaller than his own, Lance noticed the piled up futon in the corner and realized he probably didn’t have a bedroom. He didn’t even know this apartment complex had studios. Now he felt rather silly having the one bedroom a few floors above. The place was clean too, but in an oddly fresh way, as though Keith had just been cleaning. Lance could even feel a wet feeling over the floor and that odd burning smell of freshly vacuumed carpet. ‘Aw’ Lance thought sarcastically, ‘he cares’.

“ I wear contacts normally. But they bother my eyes if I wear them too much.”

“ Ah.. gotcha.” He pulled out his books while Keith grabbed a table from his closet, setting it up.

“ So what were your issues on the test.”

“ Uhh... let's see… math? And uh... English for sure… Japanese lit. Ummmm…” Lance tried to remember that day for the entrance exam, but honestly, the whole thing was a blur. Lance hadn’t really done any college prep study, figuring his grades at school were more than enough proof he would be fine.

“ English? Really? You always fine in that subject, the teachers loved you.”

“ They loved me cause I could pronounce stuff, and use it in the context of a conversation, but get past anything at a junior conversational level and I'm out. It probably doesn't help that I practice reading American Celeb tweets.”

Keith gave Lance an unamused look.

“ Okay, so written English, Japanese lit.” Keith scowled, Lance knew it was a subject they both hated. “and.. Math? Really?” Math was one of the subjects they always competed over, so his confusion wasn’t at all misplaced.

“ To be fair. I did Math last, and I really don’t remember… what happened.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ I mean… I may or may not have… passed out?” He turned it into a question like he hadn’t closed his eyes for a second only to open them and find himself slumped over his desk over a large drool stain. “ I rushed through it with the remaining time, final score was a B because I couldn’t finish a large chunk of the questions.”

Keith was staring at him blankly before he busted out laughing. One of those got it really isn’t that funny kind of laughs. Ones that would slow and die down before sparking up again. At first, Lance was surprised to hear Keith laugh so openly. I mean it's not like he never laughed like this, but it was rare, and hardly ever caused by him. Lance could have sworn he heard a cute snort or two in there. But as the Laughing continued, it got tired. Fast.

“ Okay! Okay! Think that’s enough comedy on my behalf.”

“ Sorry..” Keith said, still smiling as he wiped away a few stray tears, his laugh now a soft chuckle. “ It’s just so you.”

“ Well excuse me for being myself. Can we get started?”

“ Sure.” Keith smiled, pulling out a timer on his phone while Lance pulled out a practice test.

The day flew by, somehow without the battling over test scores they seemed to find a rhythm. Though Keith wasn’t the best at explaining things, he could at least point Lance in the right direction enough for him to figure it out. Lance for sure needed help with his endurance. The tests felt twice as long as the ones from high school. Four hours in, Lance couldn’t take it.

“ Stick a fork in me I'm DONE!” He said falling back, flopping onto the floor.

“ The exam period takes twice this long.. At least finish this test.”

“ Uuuuughghghghggh.” Lance carried the nose on stalking.

“ Lance.”

“Fine. But we need a break after. I'm starving.”

“ How bout you finish, and I’ll order pizza,” Keith suggested, pulling his laptop over and unlocking it to look around for possible pizza options.

Lance sat upright as though someone lit a fire under him.

“ Yes, Sir!” He chirped, starting back in on his test, new found energy buzzing.

Wait… that was something else buzzing.

Lance looked over and saw his own phone vibrating against the table top, Hunks face flashing over it. He answered aware Keith's disapproving eyes were on him.

“ Hunk! Babe, What's up?”

“ Hey, can you come in? We’re having a bit of an emergency.”

“ Oh.. Uh..” Lance looked up at Keith, who was now mirroring his concern after hearing the tone in Lance’s voice drop. “ Yeah… I’ll be right in. See you in a bit.”

He hung up.

“ Rain check that pizza dude. I gotta bounce.”

“ What's up?”

“ Something went down at the cafe, they need me in, probably a call in or something.”

Lance quickly gathered up his books.

“ Do you need a ride?”

“ Uhh… wait.” He texted Hunk, asking for a ride home later. Hunk quickly responded ‘sure’.

“ Sweet! Yeah, that would be awesome.” Lance smiled, a smile that quickly fell. “ Wait, you’re not gonna kill me again are you?”

“ I didn’t kill you the first time. Or the many other times you have willingly road with me.”

“ I beg to differ.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“ Do you want a ride or not?”

Lance weighed his options.

“ Ah… sure. Yeah. Thanks. I’ll buy Pizza next time.” Keith smiled at that and grabbed his Keys as the two headed out.

Not before long the two were pulled up in the alley behind the cafe. Lance climbed off, tossing the helmet back to Keith with quick thanks.

“ Text me if you need help again!” Keith shouted after him. Lance saluted walking backward into the door. Keeping his eyes on Keith as he watched him speed off, before turning around.

“ Was that Keith?”

Lance jumped, yelping as he turned around to see Pidge, wicked smile and analytical eyes fixed on him.

“ Maybe. Yes.. So what.”

“ So.. what were you doing?” they asked, words dripping with accusation.

“ Studying.”

“ Is that what the kids call it these days.”

“ You’re younger than me!” Lance pushed past Pidge over to the locker rooms.

“ Ah, you're right… Hey, Shiro! Lance and Keith were studying! ” Pidge called out called out.

“ Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Shiro hollered back with a tone of amusement. It sounded like he was in the locker room. Lance grunted. Pushing the door into the locker room to see Shiro, shirt off adjusting his arm. He fixed Shiro with a betrayed angry look, before pushing past him to get to his locker.

“ So, what was Pidge making fun of you for this time?” Shiro asked with a giggle.

“ Pidge wanted to know if I was plowing your brother,” Lance said, hoping the bluntness would shake some of that smugness loose from Shiro's smile.

“ Oh. Are you?”

“ I'M NOT! We were studying!”

“ Why was Keith studying?” Shiro asked while Lance ripped off his shirt.

“ He wasn’t, he was helping me.”

“ You asked?”

“ He offered!” Lance buttoned up his dress shirt, removing his pants next, fumbling slightly due to his exaggerated angry movements. The room was silent for a bit before Shiro offered an amused hum, before fixing his own shirt and jacket, leaving. Lance felt like banging his head on a locker. How was he supposed to figure out his feelings if people kept trying to do it for him?

Figure out his feelings? What was there to figure. Keith was just a friend. An attractive, nice friend. Whom he had hated for years due to his insistent inability to admit his admiration for Keith. Completely normal. Nothing to figure.

Lance's head banged against the locker.

Even if… by some stretch… he did like Keith.. ‘That way’™ it’s not like it would go anywhere besides wishful pining and/or broken hearts.

He pushed off the locker, straightening himself before heading out.

“Yo Allura. Heard you needed me!” Lance joked with gusto, in the hope it would cover his earlier distress. But Allura’s face wasn’t it's usual pissed off twist that marked a call in. It was something more angry, and solum. In fact, everyone was holding the same expression to some extent. Shiro, Coran, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura sat around one of the larger center tables.

“ Lance sit down. Shops closed for today.”

“ Wait, what? Why?” And why didn’t Shiro tell him before he got all dolled up?

“ Ayaka quit. Runa too...” Pidge answered.

“ What? Why?”

“ Apparently…” Allura started. “ We have a stalker. Whoever it was causing Alice stress, they stuck around.”

“ So what, now we’re a maid cafe of butlers? This isn’t gonna help keep the cash flowing.”

“ I know…” Allura bit her lip. “ But I can’t afford to hire any maids until we catch this guy. It wouldn't be right to put anyone into danger. And I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to let you guys work either.”

“ You’re joking right?” Pidge piped up.

“ Allura, isn't that kind of extreme?” Lance said.

Allura let out a long tired sigh, one that aged her and reminded Lance that she was a good 7-8 years older than him.

“ We don’t know how dangerous this guy is. They haven’t made their intended target known only that they’re interested in someone in this place.”

There was a wrap of knuckles at the front door, and the team looked up to see a pair of regulars that usually came about this time. Allura let out another frustrated sigh. Lance quickly stood, patting her on the shoulder before heading over to the door and unlocking it, poking his head out.

“ Uhh..” the larger of the two started. “ You’re not open?” They both looked heart broken. Lance quickly put his act on.

“ I'm so sorry master. You see there was a fire in our Kitchen, one of our stoves is out and we need to close for repairs. I'm sorry masters. We will update our website when we are up and running again. We hope you will return home, to us, at that time.” Lance smiled.

The pair looked at each other and then back to Lance, nodding sadly before heading off.

He locked the door behind them, turning back to the group.

“ Pidge, could you update and say we had a kitchen fire?” Lance said glancing over at Pidge.

“ On it,” Pidge said, not looking up from their phone. Lance rejoined the group.

“ Allura.” Shiro started “Talk to the cops, and yeah... Let's close down for a weekend. And then pic up with maybe a new promo. Butler's only or something. We can handle ourselves and we don’t scare as easy as Runa and Ayaka. When we are sure things are safe, you can hire more maids.”

“ He’s right my dear.” Coran started. “ We’ll lose business if you shut the place down for more than a week. People will talk. Truth or rumor won't help us either. Just keep things afloat, we will handle the rest.”

Allura sounded off one last huff before nodding in agreement.

After changing, Lance stalked into the Kitchen to see Hunk packing up leftovers.

“ Allura says we can take some, cause you know, they go bad otherwise.”

“ Sweet,” Lance said, looking at the large bag of food designated for him. He was half tempted to dive into it right then and there.

“ Sorry for the call, I didn’t know Allura was gonna shut down. I just knew we were too staff short and there was a meeting.”

“ It's fine. after this week, there is gonna be no days off for a while though, huh.”

“ I’m sure Allura will close on Mondays and Tuesdays to make up for it. Those days are pretty slow.”

Lance nodded in agreement.

“ So….” Hunk continued, a leading tone in his voice.

“ So?”

“ I really am sorry..” Hunk started.

“ Hunk its fin-”

“ To pry you away from your date!” Hunk laughed, Pidge popping up from out of nowhere to high-five him.

“ Oh snap!” Pidge shouted.

“ Will you guys knock it off!” Lance bristled.

“ You didn’t knock it off about Shay.” Hunk pointed out.

“ And you and Shay are happy together! What’s your point?”

“ Our point is..” Pidge started in.

“ Go get you some Kogane.” Hunk finished

“ Get Kona Gay,” Pidge added.

“ Get your man Lance!” Hunk said slapping Lance on the back

“ ‘Lance’ your man Lance,” Pidge said winking

“ Dance with your man Lance.” Hunk said, pulling Lance into a dance position, spinning them around until Lance fell Into a low dip.

“ Romance your man Lance!” Pidge said leaning over to smirk at him, adding another over exaggerated wink.

“ Take a chance, Lance!” Shiro called out, having just entered the room from the main door.

“ Put on pants Lance!” Allura called out from the back office.

“ GO TO FRANCE LANCE!” Coran called out from the main room.

Soon the whole group was laughing in tears, Allura and Coran joining the crew in the kitchen. Lance couldn't help but chuckle as Hunk broke away from him to slow dance with Shiro, only to then pass Shiro off to Allura causing both to rise a few hues of reds before awkwardly rocking slowly back and forth while Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Lance joined in a chorus of ‘kiss the girl.’

Lance couldn’t help but smile at the fact that despite this annoying deal with the stalker, the group could still pick up their heads and laugh. It was one of the reasons he was so attached to this place, there was an odd hope about it.

An hour later, bags of food in Hand, everyone headed out. Shiro, of course, checking the ally to be safe, but it was still far too early in the day for anyone to really be lurking.

“ I’m feeling like we need to party,” Lance said dreamily while the group walked Pidge to the train station.

“ We could do an unplanned Enkai* tonight.” Hunk suggested. *( Enkai is a work party.)

Allura looked thoughtfully on this, which was a good sign in Lance's book.

“ I’ll pass. That’s precious cram time.”

“ Ah, cram cramming. Have some fun pigeon.” Lance said swinging an arm around the much shorter Pidge.

“ Allura?” Shiro questioned, looking equally hopeful.

“ Alright. Sure. Meet at Rolo's in an hour. Bring funds. I’m not paying for your guy's ideas.” Allura said, breaking off to head to her own station. Shiro followed, as per usual, because while there was a much faster train to his own apartment, he rode with Allura to keep her safe.

“ Like she needs protecting.” Pidge chimed in, “ I've seen her straight up man handle dudes in her Judo classes.

“ Isn’t that the point of Judo?” Hunk chimed in. “ Manhandling the other guy?”

“ Still impressive by my books,” Lance added.

The remaining swiftly departed, Hunk, as promised, dropped Lance off at his apartment, just as Keith looked like he was heading out the main door.

“ Yo Keith!” He called out. Keith turned away from the garage entrance to look at him with a startled face.

“ You’re back? What happened.”

“ Just some work drama, I’ll explain later, we’re gonna shut down for a bit.”

“ Woah. Is it serious.” He looked concerned. Lance shrugged.

“ Meh, just annoying. But that’s besides the point. We’re going out to Rolo’s for an enkai, wanna come?”

Lance wasn’t sure why he invited Keith. It just seemed right. He was a friend, he knew the staff well enough. Maybe it was the emptiness of his apartment, the idea how alone he might get, the idea that they were going to be spending the night together before hand, and Keith had put work into cleaning his place. All these reasons aside, it was worth asking, because Keith had the look of finding out that he had won a million bucks, for a contest he never entered.

“ I… don’t work with you guys, though…”

“ Close enough, old school friend and whatnot. Shiro's brother. I’m sure it will be fine.”

Keiths early shock churned into an uncertain look, rocking his weight between his feet, looking as if he wanted to run.

“ I… I’m not sure I could affor-”

“ I’ll cover you.” Lance smiled, enjoying the shock returning to Keith's face. It was funny to see him so thrown off. Lance was sure Keith would have pinched himself if they weren’t both sure Lance would have laughed at him for it.

“ You can-”

“ You’re just gonna tutor me for free? It's a big help having someone to study with, keep me accountable, think of it as a thank-you.”

“ I don’t-”

“ Besides, I'm already calling your brother to ask.” He had whipped out his phone, showing the screen displaying a photo of Shiro in full maid uniform they had taken at last year's ‘roll switch’ event.

“ Don’t!”

“ Hey, Shiro! Can we bring Keith? Uhuh… uhuh.. Yeah.. OF course!” Lance wasn’t really listening, rather watching Keith's flabbergasted expression grow more and more read. “ Great! See you soon!” He hung up.

“ Why-”

“ We’re friends now. Friends don’t let friends chill by themselves all night eating cup ramen or whatever, not when the friend in question was gonna chill with the other friend before stuff happened.”

“ What?” Keith looked compleatly lost.

“ My point is, you’re going out, we’re gonna have a blasty blast, and you will enjoy yourself. Now, I gotta head up and get changed. Hunks coming back in about 45 minutes to take us there. Go on and scoot up to your place and put on something nice!”

He was now physically shoving Keith back into the building, laughing at how little Keith was physically putting up a fight.

Damn, Lance thought to himself, he was such a nice awesome guy, inviting poor lonely Keith out. Truly the better of the two at being a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I feel like a massave troll with this, plus it's kinda a mess really. Most of my fics i take time to kind of lay them out, plot point wise so I at least have a guidline. This time its more like... Eh imma stop here. Do more later. Sorry. 
> 
> I've been focusing on some other projects so I'm a bit all over the place. Still... 
> 
> Many thanks to all your comments! Happy endings and romcom action are a foot. As well as my standards ><
> 
> ( Its not that I don't care about this fic, im just holding it to a less of a standard then some of my works in the past. Im more or less exploring an Idea at this point. And you get to watch that exploration.)


	5. Kings Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun night with the work fam. What could be better? What could be worse? Please enjoy Lance freaking out over stuff.

About forty minutes later, as promised, Keith met him at the front door. It was odd seeing him dressed so... Cool? Lance was used to seeing Keith in his school uniform, or his basic clothes he seemed to always wear to work. Now he looked like some kinda model, or he just walked out of some romantic drama. A loose fitted white shirt was coupled with this odd sleeveless, hoody vest type thing, that fell past his hips and lacked a straight edge near the bottom, creating this odd draping feeling. It also had a hood which Keith was messing with, seeming to debate pulling it over his head. Lance hoped he opted out because his he had managed to get some of his bangs out of his face, showing off those stupid pretty boy features. Coupled with a pair of worn tight denim pants, a few rings, pendants and an odd watch that's strap looked more like a wrist guard, he seriously looked photo-worthy.

Lance swallowed hard, suddenly regretting his own black graphic t-shirt, flannel, normal dark blue denim pants, and a blue and white snapback.

“ Uh…” Was all he was able to get out. Which may or may not have been ideal due to the fact that Keith seemed so ridiculously nervous.

“ You look… sharp?” Lance bit his lip, seeming to fail his attempts to seem casual.

“ Uh... thanks.”

“ Never took you for the fashion type.” He said, eyeing Keith up and down again. The look really did suit him.

“ Uhh... yeah. This is kinda… my one outfit… for… stuff.”

“ Right… Stuff.” What like dating? What’s with this guy. Lance was feeling twice as awkward with Keith fidgeting like that, almost like this was a date or something. Lance scratched the back of his neck.

“ Right… well. Uh… Hunk should be here soon.” Lance had to lead this conversation somewhere.

“ Cool.”

“ Yup.”

Fuuck. This shouldn’t be weird. Keith was Keith. But… Lance had never seen this side of Keith before. Even in the cafe, where you would think Keith would be most out of place, he fit right in. Heck, sometimes the girls even turned to flirt with him, and he held his ground and played into the fantasy enough that they wouldn’t have a bad time. He couldn’t handle this. He needed to break the tension. He looked down at the pristine white shirt.

“ Oh... a stain." He said pointing to a perfectly white area of Keith's chest.

“ Wait, what?” Keith’s face snapped down lightning quick to see the spot Lance was pointing too, but lance moved his finger quickly upwards, flicking Keith on the nose. Keith froze, and

Lance had this odd gut feeling that he had just fucked with a lion.

“ Heh.. got yah.” He said weakly, he could feel a laugh creeping up his throat, the fact that Keith had fallen for something so dumb was priceless. It's like this kid never had a childhood. Keith's head slowly lifted up, and Lance could see the small red welt on that overly pale skin.

Lance laughed. First a burst of laugh that he quickly covered with his mouth, but no doubt Keith could see him smiling behind his hand. Then boisterous laughter continued as Keith proceeds to chase Lance around the front area. Lance made a dive for the garden, but Keith caught his wrist and the two rolled into the soft patch of grass, Lance landing on his stomach with Keith laying on top of his lower half.

Lance tried to crawl away, still laughing. He could hear Keith laughing too. Keith turned him over, pinning him to the ground with his hands raised over his head. One of Keith's hands held them in place while the other prepared for what Lance could only dream, the most powerful nose flick of his life. It made his eyes welled up with tears and he clutched at it, looking up at Keith who sat proudly on his lap, laughing his ass off.

The two were startled by a loud honking, looking up to see Hunks car had pulled up. Keith quickly climbed off, brushing himself off.

“ If there IS a stain now, I hope you know, I’m gonna kill you for it.”

“ Then it really will be stained... with my blood.” Lance said in a spooky voice, standing up. “ Besides, it wasn’t my Idea for you to football tackle me to the ground.”

Lance stretched, his back popping in several places.

“ Man... is it too early to say I feel old.”

“ Yes. You're probably just out of shape.” Keith said, jumping the hedge to head over to Hunk. Lance struck an offended pose before he followed, his legs not lifting high enough leaving one to get caught, throwing him off balance. Keith caught him, tugging him free.

“ How you’re not dead already is beyond me,” Keith spoke critically, but there was a tone of amusement mixed in. Once they made it to the car. Keith climbed in the back while Lance walked around to the passenger side door.

Hunk looked at him, eyebrow raised in confusion. Lance mirrored it, not sure what Hunk was trying to say. Hunk sighed and turned back to the road.

Lance found out what Hunk was getting at when they pulled over, Keith hopping out and heading over to Shiro instantly.

“ Dude… what did I see earlier?”

“ What?”

“ Were you and Keith rolling around on the ground together…”

“ What?! No. I flicked his nose cause he's gullible, so he tackled me for revenge.”

“ Okay. Just know I’m supportive of all your romantic choices…”

“ Hunk. It's not like that. Just two guys being dudes.”

“ Right…”

Okay, so Lance might... In fact… definitely… for sure, have a slightly… huge crush on Keith. Lance was never one for gradually falling. It was usually just an ‘ _Oh yes, you are attractive_ ’ and then BOOM ‘ _you are the sun and stars and light of my life'._ Keith might have been more gradual than any other crush he had ever had. Probably the first where he knew more about Keith before the whole crush part. But the boom was all the same. In fact not to skip over anything important, the boom, resulting in Lance’s unusual crisis happened midway through dinner.

What scared Lance was usually there was some kind of trigger. The person about to claim his heart did something to him, towards him, for him… resulting in a head over heels affection. This was more a train of thought in which Lance had doomed himself.

During a break through the dinner, while everyone was waiting for the next round of food, Lance found himself studying Keith's features. The whole dynamic of everyone sharing a hot pot reminded Lance of winters with his family. That warm fuzzy feeling of nostalgia filled him with a warmth that kept him smiling to the point where his cheeks were hurting. During a lull, when Shiro was busy telling a story about Keith getting lost bug catching for two days, and when they had found him Keith hadn’t even noticed that much time had passed besides the fact he had enough bugs to start a museum, he found himself staring. To deny that Keith was interesting was impossible. His strange nature drew many people into him. His demeanor, determination, and imposable levels of focus and passion had made him the perfect rival for Lance. It was in these new lights though he could see them being applied to more than just sports or academics.

The way he and Pidge ganged up on Shiro with oddly leading comments towards his feelings about Allura. The way he talked about cooking with Hunk. The way he listened in earnest to any of Lance's stories. In fact, every time Lance told a story during dinner, it was almost directed at Keith, the way neither of them could stop looking at each other.

But now he was caught staring as Keith turned from Shiro back to Lance, everyone laughing at the shared mental image of a small Keith running around at night for beetles.

“ What are you smiling at,” Keith said, no bite, just a latent laugh below the surface of his words.

“ Oh, you know… just thinking about updog.”

Keith’s smile vanished for a look of confusion.

“ About what?”

Pidge was sniggering, as was Hunk and Shiro.

“ You know.. Updog.”

“ What’s updog?”

The table fell silent, only the sizzling pot of broth in front of them making any noise for a whole beat before everyone broke out into a roar of laughter. Lance leading the charge, clutching his sides as he rocked with uncontrollable glee. Everyone continued laughing except Keith who seems hyper-focused on Lance… Mind possibly replaying what he had said. Lance’s laugh came down to a few small whoops and chuckles, watching the gears turning in Keith's head.

Before his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open into a small ‘O’. Before he started laughing too. Such an earnest laugh that Lance felt his heart throb in his ears before his breath stopped. A thought passing through his head and sticking to his brain like flypaper.

Holy shit he's gorgeous.

When Keith calmed down he offered Lance a disapproving look, that was thrown off by the small amused smirk.

Lance offered a quick smile back before focusing in on his drink… Deciding to stop drinking in favor of just staring at it, willing his heart to stop raging in his chest, and his mind to shut up and stop creating pictures of scenarios. Like if Keith had dressed up for him. Like the two were heading on a date. If the two-headed on a date. He’d probably show up right on time, where Lance would be late. Maybe they would go to the movies or something. Although that seemed pretty basic. Maybe somewhere else?

Before he realized it, he had been picturing and planning perfect dates with his new friend/study boy/not boyfriend and the group had made their way to karaoke.

The heck was he doing, getting a full on crush on Keith. This had bad news all over it. For one, it messed with his work. Two, he had just started a friendship and he was rather excited at the idea of being friends with Keith, and three… fuck him if he stood a chance.

Sure... Keith was gay, and Lance was a catch. Well… he was to some degree. But there was having a chance, and having a slim chance in hell. Lance was on the latter of the two. Which resulted in this new lovely concept of him being screwed, crushing on his new friend, all while that friend delighted in tormenting Lance at his place of work. Lance wasn’t sure if he could call Keith ‘master’ again without losing his cool and breaking down into a pile of mush. Not that it was really his kink, but every man had their limits.

The team put in their songs and he stayed uncharacteristically quiet. It wasn't till Shiro dragged Keith on stage for a round of over emotional enka that Lance loosened up. Yeah, he was doomed. But maybe these feelings would pass. This crush was no reason to not enjoy the present.

He broke out the trifecta of his abilities… choosing Greed by Knockout Monkey and a few choice favorites from the Pillows. With Hunk and Pidge as backup, singing or miming instruments, the three rocked out like no tomorrow to the cheers of their friends, and Lance felt his cares vanishing into the night.

That was until Allura got an idea.

“ Come on! It will be fun! I’ve got the sticks marked right here!” She said holding cup of chopsticks, handle side facing down. At the mere mention of the game, Lance ordered the hardest drink on the menu. Knowing hell was in sight.

“ I don’t know that one. How do you play?” Keith asked.

Kings game.

The concept was innocent enough. Each player would draw sticks, each one stick for each player, all numbered save for one. That one was the King marker. With everyone's numbers secret, the king then picked one to three numbers and decided what they would do. The mystery taking out any targeting.

It was a nightmare. Once the new drinks arrived Lance downed his. Not wanting to get wasted, but needing the liquid courage. He usually ruled at these games, but he knew Allura to be an unlucky demon.

“Okay! Let's start!” Allura called out. Everyone drew.

“ Sweet! I'm king!” Pidge cried out. “ Let's start out easy. Six pick up four… ten seconds at least.”

Allura and Hunk stood up, all shocked to see Allura sweep Hunk off his feet. You couldn't even see her from behind Hunks massive form. Lance laughed looking at Shiro, who looked flabbergasted.

“ Got a new kink there Shiro.” He said, nudging Shiro in the side while everyone clapped at Allura’s amazing strength.

Next draw.

“ Oh, it's me!” Hunk called out. “ One, Two and Three.. Hand standing competition.

“ Alright!” Lance called out, joined by Shiro and Pidge. Shiro won, if only because Lance tried to knock Pidge over.

“ Oh sweet. I'm next!” Lance called after the next drawing. “ Two feed Six.”

Poor Shiro was a blushing mess as he picked up one of the treats on the table and fed it into Allura’s waiting mouth.

“ Oh Dear. I seem to be King!” Cried Coran striking a pose! “ Five! Sing the national anthem.” Keith was five and the group pretended to weep and sob with pride while Coran conducted Keith with the King stick.

“ My turn again!” Lance said. “ One and six have to chug their drinks.” As luck would have it. Both one and six, Allura and Keith, had just gotten a new drink. At first, the group was laughing as the two picked up their large drinks and started chugging, but soon the laughter stopped in place of amazing gasps. They finished at the same time. Lance had not been able to to take his eyes off Keith the whole time, letting out a ‘woah’ as Keith slammed his now empty glass on the table.

Next was Shiro, which had Lance and Pidge battle singing the 'Sailor Moon' theme.

Then it was Coran again, who commanded Hunk had to speak in a french accent for the next hour.

Then Pidge again who had Lance rattle off the table of elements backward.

Keith got chosen and had Coran and Pidge arm wrestle.

Then the hell began.

“ Oh! My turn!” Allura giggled with delight, but the room all feel silent say for Keith, each looking at their stick and praying.

“ Okay! Four and five have to hold hands for ten minutes.” Lance blinked. Huh, that was pretty mild for Allura. He looked at his stick. Five. He looked around seeing Keith doing the same. Lance showed his number to the group, Keith followed, and soon Keith was sitting next to him, their fingers locked. Lance felt like his hand was gonna catch fire.

The two both leaned away, covering their faces respectively while Pidge snapped some photos. The game continued on and ten minutes later the two let go, Keith, moving back to his spot on the opposite side of the table.

The game continued. Hunk had to buy the next round of drinks. Hunk had to sing the batman theme, on top of still having his accent. Coran had to cry out the name of the one he loved, he called out to his cat. Shiro and Hunk had to take off their shirts for a muscle competition. Then Allura was king again.

“Three sit on two’s lap for the next hour.” Lance looked at his stick… glaring at the two. Well, it could be worse. He could be the one sitting.

He was wrong. He shot up straight seeing Keith let out a puff of annoyance before standing up and looking around.

“ Okay… who’s two.”

Lance meekly raised his hand and watched as Keith's eyes grow wide. Pidge burst out laughing and Lance slammed his hand down on the table.

“ Allura you gotta be cheating!”

“ Now how could I do that Lance?” Allura smiled. Lance looked like he was about to start arguing when he noticed Keith next to him. Lance yipped in surprise sitting back up straight. Keith sat down without a word. He was... Warm. Lance was thankful he had grabbed the far back corner seat, now he could turn and hide his face in the couch, mentally screaming. A few flashes of light confirmed Pidge taking pictures, and the timers started.

The next drawing came. And Lance refused to face his friends instead blindly groping for the cup of sticks. Keith let out an annoyed huff and smacked his hand away, grabbing one for each.

“Would you quit being such a baby!” Keith said, turning around to Lance. Lance wished he wouldn't wiggle on his lap, it was making this situation so much harder, in more ways than one. “ I can’t even hide my face,” Keith whispered and despite its harsh tone, proximity to Lance's ear caused a shiver to run down it. This was definitely new, he had never had a newly discovered crush sitting on his lap so soon after said discovery. Heck, he’s never had a crush sitting on his lap ever.

A few more call outs, neither Keith or Lance being called forth, Pidge got hold of king's ship.

“ Six kisses three!” they called out. Damn, Pidge was worse than Allura. Speaking of Allura, she was standing up showing her number. Six. Keith and Lance looked at each other, four and two. Hunk and Coran held out theirs, Five and one. Everyone turned to look at Shiro, who sat frozen looking at his stick. Lance whooped, Keith relaxing leaning into him, chuckling. The group all cheered as Allura moved forward, tilting Shiro’s head up and leaning in to kiss Shiro smack dab on the lips.

“ Honestly I was hoping for Lance and Keith, this is fucking awesome,” Pidge said, taking a slew of photos.

It was probably the alcohol, but Shiro responded, pulling into the kiss moving his hands up to cradle Allura's face while her hand moved to clutch at the fabric of his shirt. It was like the room gotten ten degrees hotter. The whooping and cheering fell silent as the kiss grew more intimate. When they did break apart, they stayed close, gazing at each other, before Allura pulled Shiro up and away, outside the room.

“ Short break everyone!” She called out as if she was still managing.

Everyone broke into giggles and murmurs, Pidge looked like she couldn’t wait to tease Shiro, but Lance was having other issues.

Pidge had been hoping for him and Keith, and the idea put a scene similar to the one he just witnessed on the forefront of his thoughts. He felt Keith grow more comfortable, seeming to forget the fact he was sitting on top of Lance, shifting and moving to turn and talk to others, wiggling.

Lance was busy counting backward from a million. Keith, like Pidge, was practically bouncing with excitement about tormenting his older brother about his love life; which was driving Lance towards insanity. Lance ducked his head down again, this time his hands came up and grabbed Keith's hips, stopping his movements instantly.

“ Lance, what-” He had tried to turn around to look, but with his hips fixed he couldn’t turn completely, but that wasn’t what cut him off. Lance knew exactly what cut him off.

“ Stop… moving.” Lance spoke slowly, feeling Keith go ridged.

“ Fuck…” Keith crust in a long drawn out whisper, one that almost kinda sounded like a moan, but Lance knew better. If he wasn't so sure his face was so horribly flushed he would have loved to see Keith's embarrassment, even his anger. It might help his current predicament. But Keith didn’t say anything, not until he was sure the others were completely engulfed in conversation.

“ Why the fuck are you hard?!” He said in a harsh whisper. Unable to turn around he was leaning back against Lance, tilting his head to the side, making everything worse.

“ I'm an eighteen-year-old guy with the butt of an attractive guy on my dick. I can’t help it.” He whispered back, and Keith… shook.

It wasn’t like he was whispering sweet nothings, or anything raunchy, but Keith freaking twisted against him and his hands flew down to clutch at Lance's hands. The ones that were still gripping Keith's hips.

Fuck. This was dangerous.

He could hear Keith panting, and suddenly all those ideas of ‘no chance’ fled as his mind went white. One of his hands let go of Keiths hips to slowly creep across Keiths thigh.

And Keith freaking let him.

Suddenly a phone chimed and Pidge looked down at their phone.

“ Oh.. You guys,” they turned to Lance and Keith. “ Your time is up. You can move… that is... If you want.”

Keith instantly slid off Lances lap but didn’t return to his seat across the room, instead he just sat down next to Lance. Still tense.

Lance felt as though he had just run a marathon, crossing his legs in the hopes that he would hide how much he had enjoyed that. This was scary. Keith was scary. Lance wasn’t sure if he could handle a friendship with him crushing on Keith so hard.

The game didn’t continue, even as Allura and Shiro returned, red-faced, holding hands. People started singing again, moving around the table, holding different chats. Keith left his side rather quick to go talk to Pidge about something. Probably debating on how they could mess with Shiro.

Lance took advantage of the fact he had calmed down for the most part and stepped out, heading down the steps to the front door to head out and get some fresh air.

The air wasn't cool enough, the air was still thick and Lance realized he probably would have been better of hiding in the bathroom. Still, it was good to get a moment away, just to clear his head. This thing with Keith was gonna be tricky.

Lance was always a man of logic. He saw life as a stream of events that could happen as a result of his own actions. So, what would happen if he did ask out Keith?

Rejection. The result he put the most money in. If for any reason his lack of confidence when It came to Keith. But also the simple fact of their past. Keith wasn’t a horrible guy, though, he would let him down easy. Probably offer to keep being friends. Things would shift, though, no more study nights, no more visits to torment at work. Lance wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He could not reject him. Slim chance. Maybe not in hell anymore. Like a 20% chance. But within that, there was a 19.99999% chance of it ending in break up. Which would cause a huge rift between not just them, but everyone? No more big cafe family outings. Shiro would probably hate him, Allura too if they were dating now. He was Coran's favorite but that could change. Pidge and Hunk would be on his side sure, but he would be taking away some of the few friends Keith had, and vice versa.

Lance leaned against the building, letting his head fall back.

No way he was risking that.

“ Lance?” Lance turned to see to familiar faces. They were too of his regulars at the cafe, the ones that had stopped in earlier today.

“ Oh h-” He realized he didn’t know their names. Which was odd, he saw them so often. “ Hello... Masters.” He added a playful wink. They both blushed before smiling. The larger of the two looked innocent enough, he had the face of a gorilla, but the expression of a lost kid. The wild hair and baggy clothing didn’t really help his look either. His friend was not only shorter, but thin, though again it was harder to tell with the baggy clothing. Lance did recognize the t-shirt from a popular maid anime, though. A strange pair but if the otaku lifestyle was the best at something, it was making odd friendships.

“ What are you doing out and about Lance.” The larger one asked.

“ Yeah… are you on a date? Or something” The smaller one added. The two seemed almost worried.

“ Haha no. Just getting some practice in for our new routines next month. Wouldn’t want to disappoint you, master.” He added a wink, and the two smiled even brighter. Waving excitedly as they kept walking. Lance waved back. If only he was dating someone. Maybe he wouldn’t be so messed up about Keith. Maybe he should. Just go find someone.

“ Hey…”

Lance turned to see Hunk poking out from the doorway.

“ You doing okay?”

“ Yeah… A little tipsy. Needed some fresh air.”

“ Right…” Hunk stepped out and Lance really wished he wouldn’t. Mostly because he had known Hunk since elementary school, which meant Hunk knew him.

“ Wanna talk about it?”

Lance let out a sigh. Did he? It was all still settling for him.

“ No?” He answered, shifting into a more defensive stance as if crossing his arms would keep Hunk from reading his mind.

“ No?”

“ Maybe?”

“ Okay.” Hunk just leaned up against the wall and waited. The man was a monk. He could wait out a storm for Lance to get over himself. Lance knew this all too well. He sighed louder and slumped down till he was crouching with his back against the wall.

“ I like him.” Lance finally said.

Hunk stayed quiet.

“ And by ‘him’... I mean Keith.”

Still quiet.

“ By ‘I’ I am referring to myself.”

Nothing.

“ By ‘like’ I mean I wanna ride his-”

“ Dude! I got it!”

They both fell silent.

“ So…” Lance prodded.

“ ‘So’? So what. This isn’t news to me.”

Lance didn’t even have the energy to be surprised, he just raised his eyebrows up at Hunk till the man continued.

“ I’m just saying, you think Pidge and I are poking fun at you? Pidge got sick of the sexual tension you two were sporting for each other since day one. I held them back in school… well sometimes, but you two are both too thick to get it.”

“ What do you mean ‘ you two’ I thought we were talking ‘bout me here.” Hunk moaned with grief.

“ No way. I’m not messing with this now. You put everyone through some shit you’re gonna finish this one your own.”

“ Finish?”

“ Ask him out.”

“ No freaking way,” Lance said automatically, bluntly, and straight-faced. Hunk looked like he was gonna have a stroke.

“ So let me get this straight… You’re attracted to him?”

“ Yes.”

“ You like him?”

“ Yes.”

“ You like spending time with him?”

“ Yes.”

“ But you’re not gonna ask him out.”

“ Because I’d like to keep my nuts intact, thanks.”

“ He’s not gonna 'punt your boys' because you ask him out.”

“ You’re right. He will reject me softly, say ‘we can still be friends’...” Lance mimicked Keith by running his hand through his hair, adding an extra flourish to the invisible mullet, and putting on his coolest ‘look’. “ And then I will have to move to China, change my name and get a job working as a rice farmer. Or maybe go study kung-fu on the mountains. Hey.. You think Keith might like me more if I knew Kung-fu?”

“ He hasn’t rejected you yet.”

“ But he will,” Lance said wagging a knowing finger.

“ But you don’t know that.”

“ I think I know enough…”

“ Lance it took the dude sitting on you for you to realize you liked him.” Lance choked.

“ IT WAS BEFORE THAT!”

“ Okay.. what was it. What did it for you.”

“ I…” He paused, he still wasn’t sure. “ I don’t know.. Maybe it was growing over time.” He ignored Hunk mumbling ‘no shit’. “ But at dinner… when he Laughed….”

“ You’re shitting me… You realized you were in love with Keith... Because of fucking updog?”

Lance sputtered on his words. “ WHO said I LOVEd Him.” He was trying to keep from screaming, knowing they were out in public, but it was hard when he wanted to draw attention to a glaring issue in Hunks ASSUMPTIONS.

“ You like him.”

“ YEah… LIKE.”

“ Dude, we all know where ‘Like’ leads with you. It's gone, Attraction, Like, Crush, Love, Head over Heals, and then planning your marriage.”

Lance will deny it ever happened, but when Hunk said marriage, Lance pictured it.

FUUUCK.

He crumbled.

“ NOooooOOOoooOoOoooooooo.” Lance let out, the sound was pitiful, made even worse by the fact Lance covered his face and let the full weight of him leave him sitting against the building.

“ Lance… get up. That's dirty.”

“ YOU'RE DIRTY!”

The door to the bar swung open again, and this time Keith popped out. Lance shot up, quickly trying to assume a cool pose on the wall.

“ You.. guys okay?”

“ GOLDEN,” Lance answered. He hadn’t meant to scream. Hunk looked at him as though he had just spat out a live bird.

“ Right… well…” Keith said. “ Our last hour is almost up. You guys heading back in?”

“ Yeah, In a bit.” Hunk answered fast, not giving Lance another chance to scream something else.

“ Okay...” Keith left, and Hunk turned his sights on Lance.

“ Golden?”

“ FUuuuuuuuuuuUUuUUUUuuuuUuUuUuuUKk.”

“ Are you gonna be this bad around him all the time now?”

“ Nope. I’m drunk now... I’ll probably be way worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I've done it now. Sat down and planned out what's gonna happen for the rest of the fic. And frick me if it isn't waaaaaay to many chapters. Also, this was my first time using Grammarly to check my writing. Let me know if you notice its better and I'll head back into the older chapters and spruce them up a bit. In the mean time enjoy!  
> ( There will probably be M-E rated stuff at some point. Gonna update the tags. It won't be for a while and it will have warnings when it gets to that point so yay!)


	6. Broken Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was quite and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Not really important but**  
> So I talked about how I started using grammerly last week for final checks before I post. And It was really nice. I intend to go through and use it on other previously posted works. Editing them for the better. But my school laptop doesnt have grammerly and I try to keep my posts at a good time by general U.S. time seeing how I live in the future. So I will make edits after I return home. But in the mean time please enjoy!
> 
> I'm also tempted to go back into older chapters and kinda freshen them up a bit. These newer ones have a lot more of my usual detail and style, wondering if I should bother trying to even them out or if everything seems to be okay.

The cool wind crawled under his sweatshirt, bleeding into the fabric, making Lance shudder as he waited for the light to turn. Leaves scraped the ground as they tumbled by, and Lance watched them with a present disbelief that it was already autumn.

The past few months seemed to fall into a pattern of work or study, the only shifting elements from the months before being Keith… and his feelings towards him. Lance could be proud of the way he held himself during his shifts, still giving Keith the unusual spiteful treatment, mixed with a sence of indifference and a dash of hostility. But in reality, it was killing him. Now instead of complaining about the fact that Keith was there to mess with him, Lance was complaining about the fact that he was there to unintentionally steel Lance's heart. New unnoticed details about Keith popped up like soda bubbles, each endearing him and adding a strange adorable quality to the edgy boy. Lance was realising that with Keith came an unusual frustration that he had yet to encounter when It came to his past romances. Knowing Keith as a friend before looks, seemed to pull Lance in deeper and faster then he thought possible. Months ago if Keith appeared in his dreams it was as an outsider, or some side point. If he had any focus it was usually a nightmare where Keith was shirtless and steeling some dream girl or boy away from Lance. Now Keith cut between these illusionary lovers and wisked Lance away insted. Still shirtless, but Lance never really found Keith unatractive. Lance just thought Keith had a shity personality.

It helped him keep his head that Keith was still a little shit during work hours. While Lance had to practically shield his eyes from Keith's rare earnest smile to protect his heart, he still managed enough snarky crap to challenge Lance's competitive side.

They didn’t talk about what happened during Kings game. Keith never brought it up, and it’s not like Lance was going to. Not that the scene didn’t roll through his mind for late night analyzing, or flash into his head when the two were studying at Lances, or play out in a dream with the added feature that Keith was shirtless again.

And after getting over the fact that he had suddenly wanted to grope Keith's junk, Lance having been lost in the heat of the moment and loosing the sence of consent or the fact other people were in the room, he had an unusual thought to deal with.

Keith didn’t stop him.

Now… To be fair, if Lance was about to get groped by Keith... He would probably let it happen and then ask if he could get it out… it probably would have felt nice. Wait… Dammit! Stop thinking abou that!

The light was clear and Lance kicked off, pedaling at full power, letting the wind cool his hot face.

Okay yeah… He probably scared and confused him which answered the question as why Keith didn't stop Lances hands from roaming. Keith probably figured Lance was just trying to keep Keith from moving or whatever. But what about Keith's moan...

Nope. Lance need to drop this. I mean honestly, Keith was a dude. And Lance knew Keith was into dudes so it was proably the siduation more then the actual people involved. That is to say if Keith did moan which Lance still wasn't sure about. Nothing was proof.

Proof of what?

 

Nothing... nothing. Moving on.

 

What arose in the weeks that past were many more memories.

Memories of how they had met, their time in school together, every competition. Each memory resonated with the feeling he had when the group had been out at dinner, there was something there, that was constant. Something that Lance could only seem to label as interest? There was definitely an unhealthy fixation.

He thought about the number that he had crumpled up... And kept. For prank calls sure, that was his thought at the time, but he wondered why he had forgotten in that moment… the fact Keith was gay. And Lance, due to his amazing luck, had gotten assigned a seat surrounded by pretty girls. Well… pretty girls and Keith. So yeah. Maybe the note was meant for him. But that just made more sense, because when Lance had read the note the first time, he had broken out laughing.

“ Call me this summer. K. XX-XXXX-XXX.* ” Keith's number.

Okay, he wasn’t laughing at the guy for wanting to chill with him or anyone come summertime. It just seemed so out of character for Keith. Putting it in prespective now it did'nt make sence at all that Keith would be so forward with someone outside their circle of friends. Their frenemy thing, along with being casual friends with Pidge and Hunk, was the only friendship the kid had to have had. So yeah. The dude probably wanted to hang.

 

Lance still had the dumb note. Instead of being stuck in the pocket of his old uniform it now sat on the desk in his room, which Keith wasn’t allowed to enter during their study visits.

Oh man. Those study visits. Never has Lance focused been tested more. Keith usually brought a book to read, or something along those lines, while Lance took his mock tests; letting Keith grade them later. During the test Lance had to naw his lip, pain keeping him focused on the test and not the pretty boy in front of him. Stupid glasses, stupid pony tail, stupid stupid t-shirt that hugged the boys frame so well. Lance cursed his long legs for the first time in his life as they often brushed knees with Keith under the tabel causing Lance to jolt and sit awkwardly to avoid it happening agian. 

Despite all these hiccups in his love life, or lack there off, Lances day to day kept to usual patterns.

 

As with the stalkers? Well, Allura made it mandatory at once for everyone to leave in groups. At first, there was an ultra serious air about the time each closing rolled around. But weeks passed with no sign of the stalker ass hat. So yeah. They slacked off a little on the buddy system, relaxed a bit more. Allura even started looking into bringing on new girls for interviews. So yeah, love life aside, shit was smooth as ic-.

Lance pulled up in front of the cafe to see the signs turned off and a sign taped to the door.

_Staff out with the flu!_

_Closed until further notice._

_Updates will be posted on our website._

_www.cafevoltron.jp_

He stared at the sign confused. No prank, that was Allura's flawless penmanship, but he hadn’t gotten a call that people were out sick. Not even a text from-

He looked inside and saw Allura, waving to grab his attention and then pointing towards the back door.

“ Okay. What’s going on?” Lance said entering, to see most everyone present. “ No one's sick?”

“ No,” Allura said sadly.

Lance looked around the room. Everyone held the same grim expression.

“ Someone gonna clue me in?”

“ You…” Shiro started. “ You didn’t leave with Pidge… last night… did you.”

It wasn’t a question.

“ Pidge kicked my ass out the door and locked it behind me. They knew I had....” To go to Keith's to study. “ Mock exams coming soon. They w-”

Lance's heart sank into his stomach as though he had swallowed hit whole.

“ Where is she?” Lance’s voice was unfamiliar to him. Cold. Blunt. Scared. He felt his body stiffen, fist tighten.

“ Pidge is fine,” Allura said quickly. “ A little shaken… But fine. No one is blaming you… Pidge made it clear she fully intended to keep you locked out until you left without her.”

“ Fuck…” Lance felt his legs give way, and soon he was sitting on the kitchen floor, back against the door. “ What the hell happened.”

“ It appears…” Coran started, his voice lacking its usual warm spark of joy. “ It appears that our stalker is still about. They attacked Pidge last night as she was leaving.”

Fuucck.

Lance felt like he was gonna cry. He should have insisted. He should have hung around. He-

“ Where is she now?”

“ Home,” Allura answered. “ Leave her be. We’re not letting her come back till everything is sorted. We talked to the police today, they’re gonna talk to Pidge tomorrow after school.”

“ She’s still going to school!?”

“ Lance.” Shiro scolded. “ Pidge knows she can take time off if she needs it, but it looks like she just wants things to return to normal just like the rest of us. Besides, she gave asshole some trouble of her own before she got away.”

“ Surprised the dude got away. No doubt Pidge turned the tables and the guy was running for his life by the end of it.” Hunk added. The room looked at him with a tired expression.

“ Sorry... I’m just trying to lighten the mood a little. Pidge is pretty bad ass.” Hunk lowered his head in shame, but Shiro smiled.

“ That she is.”

“ I need to apologize. It's my fault this happened.” Lance said standing up.

“ No, it's not Lance,” Shiro said. “ Sit.” Lance did, begrudgingly.

“ We need to start the buddy system again. I don’t want anyone leaving here after hours alone. You either have a ride or you leave with a coworker. The shops closed for four days due to the lie we had to make up. The police made some huge deal about not telling anyone about the attack aside from staff.”

A knocking sounded from the main entrance, no one moved to answer, but Coran moved to the back office to presumably check the security cameras. The room held its silence until he returned.

“ Just a couple of folks. No big deal.”

“ Actually…” Allura said sadly. “ No doubt the stalker is one of our guests, probably a regular. Everyone needs to be on their toes. Because we can't accuse anyone. If we don’t find this person soon enough, I'm shutting us down for good.”

“ Allura...” Shiro started.

“ No!” Lance shouted.

The room looked at him.

“ I know… I know I’m studying to leave for Tokyo… so I have no right to say this, but we can't fall apart. This job is like family to me. It’s like family to so many people.”

“ And one of those people,” Allura said sounding angry. “ Is taking it all too far.”

The room was quiet again.

“ So.. if this asshole gets caught… everything will be okay?” Lance spoke in a voice just above a whisper, but Allura heard.

“ If the cops find him… yeah. The 'buddy rule' will not change, though I want that to stay in place to keep anything like this from happening again. That’s it for today. Be back Tuesday... No party tonight.”

There was another knock at the back door, and Lance stood to open it, seeing Keith.

“ Dude. What are you doing here.”

“ I saw the sign, I knew you and Shiro and Allura weren't sick so I figured something was up. I tried texting you.”

Lance pulled his phone out from his pocket. It had been on vibrate, but Lance must not have noticed.

“ Right... I’ll explain later. We’re just about to head out.” Lance looked down at Keith who made no move to come in. Lance grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him back inside before locking it and walking away.

Yes. Keith could probably hold his own better than Pidge. Yes, it was still bright out. Yes, Keith didn’t work at the cafe, so he probably wasn't a target. But he still felt better with Keith indoors.

“ Oh, Keith,” Shiro said looking startled. The two seemed to share a conversation through looks alone before Keith broke staring contest to lean against the wall.

“ Hunk. You know the drill. Anything that won't keep longer than four days.”

Hunk started packing up while Shiro and Coran made their way to the main room to stack up chairs.

“ Hey.. Where is Pidge,” Keith asked, nudging Lance. Lance felt a thick, slimy, painful feeling seep up his chest and settle like tree roots. He wanted to find Pidge but knew he should lay off. He wanted revenge for this guy who was waging war on the cafe. He… he needed to get out.

Lance pushed away from the counter where Hunk was loading up a bag with his name on it. He made no move to grab it, no move to say goodbye to any of them, he just ran out the door.

Fists clenched tight in his pocket, he stormed down the alley to the main street, making a beeline towards the nearest Bar with a dart board he could remember. That was until he realized that the bars would be closed for another two hours.

“ Lance! Wait up!” Keith called after him.

“ What!” Lance shouted, more of a bark than an actual question. Probably because he didn’t really want Keith to answer.

Keith did look a bit startled, almost hurt. Lance couldn’t deal with that. Not for an instant. He deflated, letting out a long sigh, feeling himself crouch again. Keith approached.

“ Wanna talk?”

“ Wanna fight?”

“ Why are you like this?” Now that was a question Lance didn’t want to answer. He stood up looking Keith strength in the eyes.

“ I need to blow off some steam. Any ideas?”

 

 

Lance gripped the hard wood, licking his lips with anticipation. He rolled his hips delighting in the frustrated groan that Keith let out. He gripped harder, narrowing his focus down on this one point.

Swing and a miss.

“ DAMMIT!” Lance screamed out, throwing the bat and helmet down in frustration. “ HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!”

“ Don't take your helmet off! “ Keith yelled from behind the batting cage fence. “ This is something I do to take the edge off, it's not my fault I forgot you suck at batting.”

“ It's not your fault… YOU FORGOT. Yeah right. You just want to rub your skills in my face. You know I’m a better pitcher.”

Keith let out a long sigh, picking up his helmet and putting it on before entering the cage.

“ Look, throwing something doesn’t feel as good as hitting something.”

“ I’d hit the target. That’s what I’d hit. Right now I’m swinging at air.”

“ If you took batting seriously, you wouldn't have this issue.”

“ I am being serious!”

“ The butt wiggle Lance… really? “

“ It's a taunt to the pitcher!”

“ No, it's not. Besides, the pitcher is a machine.”

“ Pretty sure that taunt worked on you back in high school.”

“ You’re right… I stopped to think about how stupid you were before I pitched you to strike out. Now try again.” Keith stepped out of the cage, hitting the button to start the pitching again as he did. “ and NO butt wiggle.”

Lance pouted glaring at him. “ No butt wiggle... “ Lance mimicked in a childish voice. He turned his attention towards the pitching rig. He let a few fly by, hitting the fence behind him while he collected himself. He took a breath, trying to calm the rage that had been bubbling under the surface of his skin. He tried to imagine Keiths face on the ball as it came flying at him.

Missed.

“FUCK!” he screamed.

Keith stopped the rig again before entering in.

“ Dude. Chill. I’ll help you out okay. Take your stance.”

Lance did and Keith disappeared from his line of sight only to come up superbly close behind him. Keith's hands slid over his own, and if it wasn't for the batting gloves he would be able to feel that warm skin for the first night since the party.

Lance tried to focus on the way Keith was shifting his position, trying his best to hold it in place and end this hell; or heaven.

Lance must have moved because when Keith stepped away and Lance swung again, he missed.

“ What do you usually do when you’re pitching? How do you calm down?”

Lance thought about it. Pitching was easy, he always had a knack for it, so he was already confident going in. But still, there had been those days when he was pitching against Keith, those days when the fire lit in his belly was one of a youthful passion for competition. He took a breath

CRACK.

Lance had to admit, the sound alone of the baseball hitting his bat was ultra satisfying. His arms even felt sore as they carried the impact through, redirecting the force and direction of the ball back outwards.

Keith had moved to the other side and switched off the machine. Making his way back towards Lance with his hand held high in celebration.

The high five shouldn’t have left him feeling as happy and floaty as it did, but there was no fixing Lance’s messed up brain now. He felt the skin stretch under the strength of his smile. Keith was beaming back at him.

“ Think you can do it again?”

“ I think,” Lance looked down at the bat. “ I think this could be good… If I had more practice. I might have to stick to my methods of relaxing for the time being.”

Lance handed the bat off to Keith.

“ We still got a half hour left. You wanna bat for a bit?”

Keith shrugged and took the bat, adjusting his helmet and shaking himself to loosen his muscles. Lance stepped out of the cage, hitting the on switch on the way out.

A few hits in and Lance could tell Keith was going at half power, maybe because he didn't stretch. He couldn’t help but focus on Keiths back and upper arms as they shifted through the motions of each hit.

The dude had skill. Lance was an okay pitcher, he had precision over speed, enough to seem impressive during high school, but never enough to take him to the majors. The only claim to his fame was the fact he had stuck-out Keith.

Keith could have for sure joined the school team. It drove the baseball team nuts that he didn’t. Keith could probably get into the majors no problem. But he didn’t, baseball wasn’t a drive with him.

To be honest, Lance wasn’t even aware Keith had any ambitions. Without school, the dude seemed lost. Somehow impressing others and being the best never mattered to him, which was a crime because he was the best at many things naturally. In school, Lance always figured Keith would find one of those jobs that allowed him to be perfect and amazing and never bored, but it seemed impossible. The only things Lance knew Keith had stuck with had been school, his jobs which Lance still didn’t know what the guy did, and the cafe.

Lance was smiling.

Somehow, even if it was just to be tormented, Lance had captured Keith's undivided attention at the cafe and kept him interested enough to keep coming back.

He caught a flash of Keiths eyes, subtly looking back at him as he stretched his arms.

Next hit was full power.

Enough to draw a crowd from some of the other guys that had been batting, even some of the workers. Lance couldn't help but feel prideful. It felt like that hit was for him.

When the hour was up, Keith turned around and jumped at the swarm of people that was now crowded around his cage.

“ Hey, Kid! You going for the majors?!”

“ JOIN THE GIANTS!”

“ Shove off! He’s gonna join the Tigers! This is Osaka after all!”

Lance could see Keith looked slightly panicked under the attention, and he stepped forward, pulling Keith out of the cage and through the crowd, hand in hand. Damn those gloves.

“ Okay, make way! The next Ichiro Suzuki coming through!”

Equipment returned, the two stood outside, breathing in the last dregs of sunlight.

“ So… What now?” Keith prodded. Lance was happy Keith wasn’t calling it a day, but he could still feel the guilt laced tight over his heart. “ You still haven’t told me what happened.”

“ Like we need two of us freaking out, we might cause a scene.”

“ You do realize now I’m even more worried.”

Lance let out a sigh. The words still felt thick on his tongue.

“ Okay... Okay.” Keith said quickly. “ Let's get you calm first, then we gotta talk. So this didn’t work. What do you usually do?”

Lance smiled.

 

 

There was something about the light weight plastic in his hand that made him feel at home. Deep breath, squeeze the trigger.

“ HIGH SCORE!”

Lance whooped with pride looking over at Keith who was smiling at him.

“ I didn’t know you actually had a skill.” He giggled as Lance laughed sarcastically.

“ Excuse you I happen to be the best shot in Osaka.”

“ Oh really?”

“ Yup. Doesn’t matter what I'm holding, bow, cork gun, baseball. If it's hitting a target I’m the best.”

Lance entered in his name into the high score slot and pointed out the similar names following it.

“ So you come to the same arcade and best your own score?”

“ I come back and reclaim my crown. Heck! Festivals won't even let me play the shooting games anymore cause I always win!”

Lance moved onto the next game. One of his favorites. The gun was a bit heavier and vibrated just right to feel like it was a real shot. Keith leaned against the arcade cabinet as Lance started.

“ You gonna explain what’s going on now?” He said, giving Lance a prodding look. Lance kept his focus on the game, but let his mouth go on autopilot.

“ Remember the stalker from about two months ago.”

“ Yeah. He’s back?”

Lance nodded.

“ He attacked Pidge.”

“ What!?”

Lance looked over to see the fury filling Keith's form.

“ Chill dude. I don’t wanna go back to that baseball place to work out your rage. We'll get mobed by old men. Hell, I'm pretty sure that owner was about to introduce you to his daughter.” He said without any jealousy. Nope. no jealousy here. Keith took a visible breath, long and drawn out, before resting on the cabinet again. Still tence but willing to listen for a change.

“ Okay, so... what happened? I thought you guys were doing the 'buddy system'.”

Lance sighed, letting the gun fall from its aim.

“ We were… I was her buddy.”

“ So what happened?” Keith spoke with a stirn tone that Lance was not a fan of. He felt something defencive kick in.

“ I don’t know, Pidge kicked me out. I’d been letting her leave early for weeks whenever Matt showed up. I knew she was stressed with testing. She doesn't need to study but I've seen her worried about being at the top again. I don't think she enjoys some of the attention. She knows I had to study for my thing so apparently, she wanted to return the favor.”

“ And you let her?”

“ She kinda was gonna blackmail me if I didn’t leave.” More or less. What Lance called blackmail, Pidge called being his 'wingman'.

“ With what? ”

“ Kinda the point of blackmail. I don’t want people to know about it.” especially when it's about Keith in the first place. “ The crew said she’s fine. Gave the dude a piece of the Pidge fury before ducking out. They’re at home now.”

Keith seemed to relax at that answer. Both of them seemed to remember at the same time Pidge kicking the ass of a dude twice her size in there judo unit in gym. Lance picked up his gun and began shooting again. Though Keith still looked worried. He said nothing as he rested on the cabnit and staired off at a speck on the floor.

“ I tell you what…” Lance started, catching Keiths attention. “ Next time I leave, I’m gonna give that dude a piece of my mind, and my fist.”

“ What are you talking about? Allura’s not shutting down?”

“ For a couple of days, yeah. But then we’re back to the buddy system. Unless the dude gets caught the shop will close, and I'm not having that.”

A few more well precision shot later, it appeared to click in Keith's mind.

“ You… You’re not thinking about going after this guy are you?”

“ He went after Pidge dude. Sure, Pidge is a girl, but at work they are neutral, and as far as our customers can guess, Pidge is a dude. This guy is either trying to take us all out one by one, or he was never after the maids in the first place. Heck, he probably is after maids and he just wants all the butlers out of the picture. Either way, I’m not letting that place shut down just ‘cause some creepy ass hat is chasing skirts. Pidge was the final straw.” another bullseye fired off at the screen bursting into thousans of pixles desplaying a new high score.

“ You’re talking about revenge, dude." Ketih objected as Lance started moving on to the next game. He needed something more physical. " You can’t mess with this guy. He’s probably mental."

Lance was igoring him. He found another game and started playing. Out of the courner of his eye he could see an angry Keith trying to catch his attention.

"You’re putting yourself at risk.” Keith said, raising his voice over the game audio.

“ I put Pidge at risk. It's only fair!” He missed his shot. And now a zombie hord was pouring at him in every direction.

“ That's not how this shit works Lance!"

Miss... miss.... miss! Dammit. He was hitting air and his character was dieing and Keith was screaming at him.

"If you get really hurt you think Pidge is gonna be happy about it?”

“ If I GEt the GUY THEN YEAH!”

Lance gripped the gun in rage. His voice had been loud enough to hear even in the already loud room. Lance gained some dissaproving looks from other gamers and some of the archade workers. He didn't really care. Now, he was toe to toe with Keith, breath heavy, fire and rage pouring through him. He wanted Keith to feel this rage too, to fight along with him, not hold Lance back.

“ This…” Lance forced out. “ They are as much my family as any blood relatives. There, I’m not just some ronin. I have a place, a job, one I’m good at. Part of that job, in case you didn’t realize, Is protecting the staff from creeps. Something that I apparently failed at too!”

“GAME OVER.”

The two turned to look at Lance's dead character on the screen. Lance set the weapon down harshly and turned to walk off. Keith followed.

“ I get it,” Keith said as he jogged slighlty to keep up with Lances long powerful strides. Keith's voice was soft and calm. “ Really, I do. My family has never been... compleate. All I had was Shiro for the longest time. But… now I have everyone at the cafe too… I have you. I know you wanna beat this guy, believe me, I do too. If Voltron shuts down I loose the only people and the only place that felt like home to me.” Lance had slowed down now, until he had compleatly stopped. He looked over at Keith. Keith’s head was hung low, hiding those magestic sharp eyes under his unruly hair.

“ I know... It's pathetic. But it’s what I got.”

Lance considered Keith for a moment. Mister perfect. Ultimate cool guy.

Everyone has issues.

“ It's not… It's not pathetic.”

Keith looked up. He looked tired.

“ But… You should understand then… understand why I need to get this guy.”

Keith sighed.

“ Yeah, I do. But not at the cost of loosing any of you.”

They were in the crane games now… he felt lost. Not sure where to head from here, and Keith looked as though he felt the same.

That was until Keith seemed to spot something. Lance watched as Keith darted over to one of the machines, loading up his coins and staring at the contraption inside. Lance had never been good with these crane games. The American ones always seemed to be rigged, while these worked enough that you could unload half a paycheck in without thinking. Knowing how much money he would waste due to his stubbornness, he usually stayed away.

An item plunked down in the bin and Keith removed it, then turning to hold the box out to Lance.

He opened it, looking inside to find a strange looking pendant with a blue lion painted on it. Lance looked up to see Keith's face flushed. He wasn't sure why. It seemed to be ordenary for the most part. An oval disk that arched to resembel some stone or jewl. With a blue lion's head roaring in the center. It felt light in his hand but suprisingly sturdy.

“ A charm… for protection.”

Lance looked dumbly at the pendant.

“ Wouldn’t something from a shrine be better?” He asked, seeing Keith bristle and make a snatch for the pendant back. Lance simply jumped back.

“ Nope, it's mine now.”  Lance put it on and tucked it away in his shirt. He offered Keith a smile of thanks, but Keith just turned away, starting to head out. A strange reaction. But Lance couldn't be to mad. Keith's dumb gester seemed to calm him down.

As they walked back to the cafe, where both Lance and Keith left their bikes, they was a comfortable silence between them.

“ Don’t beat yourself up about Pidge,” Keith said suddenly.

“ I know… I’d be giving her even more blackmail material if I did.”

“ She’d probably call you stupid or something.”

“ Yeah…” Lance had to admit, even with his little adventure with Keith, guilt still wracked his brain. “ I think I’m gonna go visit her tomorrow. Allura said she’d be at school.” Keith nodded.

“ Could I…. co-” Keith suttered

“ Yeah.. you can come too,” Lance answered quickly, giving Keith a smile. The dude really did care about Lance's friends, about him. How had Lance never noticed?

 

 

A quick motorcycle ride, the following morning and the two were parking outside the school. Lance pushed the intercom button asking for Pidge, and five minutes later, there she was. She was in her normal school uniform, the skirt pulled to its lowest length, hair still a wild mess. Round coke bottle specs perched on her scrunched button nose. She was smiling.

“ Honestly, I don’t even have to try with you two.”

“ What?” Keith and Lance asked in tandem.

“ Nothing. What's up?”

“ Whats up? Pidge.. Cause of me you-”

She held up her finger to silence him.

“ I kicked you out. You and I both know you’ve been letting me off early. I just wanted to repay the favor.”

“ So... “ Keith started. “ You’re okay?”

Pidges smile faltered.

“ I wouldn’t say okay. Just shaken a bit. Kinda pissed off. Gave him a real good kick to his future children.”

Both Keith and Lance squirmed at this, Pidge was ruthless when she wanted to be. No pity for the stalker but holy crow. That was not a good mental image.

“ I’m fine really. More stressed about tests and the fact Allura’s keeping me from work. She says she's gonna have me crunching numbers and running the social media pages, but it's won't be as fun.”

“ You’ll be safe.” Lance offered.

“ I'll be bored,” Pidge added. “ Thanks for showing up, by the way.  Now everyone's gonna think I’m dating one of you two chuckleheads… or both of you.”

Pidge was smiling again, and Lance felt the strain leave him. Not completely, but somehow just seeing Pidge was okay made his chest unclench.

“ Ohhhhh… We wouldn’t want that... Would we Keith.” Lance said jokily, rolling his eyes over to look at Keith. Keith smiled as he seemed to catch on.

“ What…. What are you two…?”

Lance leaned in kissing Pidge on the cheek, Keith opting for the opposite side near the temple. They broke away to see frazzled looking Pidge, who immediately started scolding them. But Lance couldn’t help but notice her smile.

 

 

Two hours later, back studying with Keith, Lance got a text from Pidge.

“I hope you’re proud. The whole school thinks I’m in some love triangle with you too.”

Lance started laughing his ass off, gaining the attention of Keith. Lance showed him the text.

“ Think she’s still at school?” He asked Keith, a plan cooking in his brain.

“ Uhh.. yeah. Probab-” Keith’s words cut off. Probably because Lance was stripping out of his shirt.

“ Here.. take your shirt off.”

“ What?! Why!?”

“ I'm gonna bet Pidge is texting in class and this is gonna make her scream.” Lance winked. Keith made no move to take off his shirt, so Lance scooted over, phone in hand. Readied for the selfie. Right before the flash went off, Lance pulled up Keith's shirt.

“ LANCE! What the hell!”

“ This is gonna be so funny.”

Lance added a message and sent the photo off without looking at it. He crawled back to his seat, putting his shirt back on. He looked over at Keith, who had his head down, shoulders tense. Ah… Lance realized that was probably not the best thing to do with your crush… Keith was probably super pissed.

“ Sorry. Just trying to make her laugh.”

Keith visibly twitched, still tence, but he didn’t look up at Lance. A few hours later Lance left, Keith keeping his face void of emotion as he walked Lance out and shut the door. Lance feeling an edge of regret.

When Lance got back to his apartment he looked down at his phone. Pidge hadn’t replied but he truly looked at the photo for the first time and nearly died.

He was fit... Sure. Enough. He looked fine. Whatever. Keith was fucking ripped. Somehow more than he was in school, and Lance felt as though his brain was dying. Forget Pidge riffing on him. He had done this of his own accord, she couldn't blackmail him with this.

She could blackmail him with the fact that he was now rock hard, sliding his back against the front door of his apartment.

No wonder Keith was quite. Either Keith wasn't into him like that and he had just been sexually harrased by his friend, or Keith was into him like that and was probably dissapointed at Lance's lack of abs.

 

BUt now he had this photo. It was risky. He should delete it.

 

He didn’t.

 

Instead, he gazed at it, eyes hooded with lust, till his head snapped on straight and he dropped the phone like it burned him. Running over to take a very… very… Cold shower.

Friends didn’t jack off about other friends. Crush or not. He had to hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro tip. Don't take shirtless pics with you're crush. 
> 
> Also! I know I tend to write Pidge as nutural. Canon I think Pidge is a girl, and her character and siduations around gender are more about the comidy of which bathroom is for girls rather than, which do I go into. I think pidge is probably more of a haruhi siduation. Shes like, yeah im a girl but im gonna do what I want. Hence.. gender nutral usually and then girl. 
> 
> In the future the pronounce will swich depending on the scene. Ill go into the taggs later and explain.  
> Not against a gender nutural character. I think that shit would be rad. I have gender nutral characters of my own. But I think they designed Pidge to be a girl. But a new kind of girl that is generaly like... fuck steriotypes. Which might even be better for her character. Yeah.. so uh.. yeah.


	7. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I changed up some of the tags! For fear of not wanting someone to get into this crap without knowing. Like, I didn't intend for it to follow in this direction THIS FAR. But I'm never one to pull back? I pulled back I guess but only because I wanted to keep it more in line with my original tone. ANYWHO. New tags! 
> 
> Guh.. remember when this was lighthearted and funny?

Lance awoke late to his phone ringing the next day. Apparently, Pidge didn’t text back right away because she has screamed ‘What the fuck’ so loud it got her sent off to the office. He rolled over in bed, bathing in the warm sunlight, delighting in the mild trouble he had gotten his friend into.

“ But you did get your phone back?”

“ _Yeah…”_ Pidge grunted. “ _Don’t think I’m not gonna get my revenge_.”

“ Is that why you called? To scare me?” Lance laughed.

“ _Well, yeah. But I also remembered something about that night_.”

“ What? ” Lance sat up. The covers sliding off him, sending a cold chill down his bare flesh.

“ _The dude that grabbed me, he let go_?”

“ Well yeah, A Pidge kick to the nethers would do that.”

“ _Yeah, no. He let go before that. Like… It was so dark I couldn't see. I got grabbed and then they let go right away. I don’t think they were after me_.”

“ At this point, I’m not sure if they are after anyone. I'm sure anyone will do.”

 _“ I don’t know Lance. I got this odd feeling that if we switched places that night, you’d be a lot worse off than me_.”

“ Are you denying my strength?” Lance said attempting to lighten the mood, but he heard no laugh in responce from Pidge. Instead a smaller worried voice.

“ _I'm just saying, I’ve been talking to Keith and he says you’re bloodthirsty, so don't be stupid_.”

“ W-why are you talking to Keith?”

“ _Dude, Keith and I are tight. He dishes all his dirty secrets to me_.”

. “ What secrets! Pidge, you must share!”Lance sputtered, jumping out of bed. He wanted to know... everything... anything. Any dirty revenge he could pull on the boy that captured Lances attention against his will. Maybe even find out Keiths preferences when it came to guys? Keith seemed like a dude intrested in the lower half, legs, ass- 

“ _Yeah, I don't think so."_   Pidge said, cutting off his train of thought. _" That shit is like a two-way street for me. Every secret about him that you get, he gets one about you in return. I get to pick which ones too. So, what do you want me to tell you in exchange for you freaking out about that shirtless selfie after the fact?”_

“ I - I did-”

“ _Oh, you so did. I know you. Your brain needs an hour to process some of the shit you do_.”

Okay yeah. He did freak out.

“ _I could tell him about your massive cru-”_

“ STOPP…. Okay. I get it. No secrets.” He grimaced as he listened to Pidges giggling on the other line.

“ _You’re so freakin’ hopeless_.”

“ I know that.”

“ _No. You think you're hopeless because you don’t have a chance. Everyone else thinks you're hopeless cause you won't even try_.”

“ I don’t need to be ‘with’ him Pidge.” Lance couldn't believe what he was saying. “ What we have… it's okay. It's good.”

He heard Pidge mumble something, but all he could make out was ‘again.’

“ _Sure… it's good. Until your brain is unconsciously making you take his clothes off_.”

Lance moaned in embarrassment.

“ _You talk to him about it_?” Pidge asked.

“ When we met up last night, he didn’t say anything, so I didn’t bring it up. I explained myself when I took the photo it's fine.”

“ _You will kill that boy I swear_.”

“ Why am I killing him? He’s the one killing me!”

“ _Can’t deal with you right now. Gonna hang up_.”

“ Wait, Pidge!”

“ _What?_ ”

“ No secrets but… does he ever talk about me? Besides the whole shirt thing. Like… what does he think about me.”

The silence was killing him, he could practically hear Pidge weighing her thoughts.

“ _That you’re a weird confusing idiot_.” then the line went silent.

Right. Fair enough.

Lance decided against studying today, he could feel his motivation flee as the colder day drifted in. Which was true. It had nothing to do with his feelings towards the man two floors under him. He typed out a text to Keith. Only getting a simple one-word reply of confirmation before his head struck the pillow.

 

 

A few days drifted by in the same fashion. Lance opting to sleep in or wander around his apartment rather than study. He wasn’t avoiding Keith, really. He wanted to see him more than ever. But not for studying. He wanted to head back to the batting cages or the arcade. Maybe a movie. But that was the thing, they all felt too… date like. Even though they had been there casually already, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

A minutes into one of his solo study sessions one day, he got a text from Keith.

  _Can we talk?_ -Keith

Lance looked down at the odd text until his eyes strained, making the text look like it was somehow larger than it was. He typed out a quick sure, and it was followed by an instant knock at the door.

Lance got up and opened it.

“ You could have knocked?”

“ I… wasn't sure if… Sorry.”

“ No, it's fine. Come in.”

Keith had been over before, and usually found his way to Lance's small couch to settle in. But now he stood still in Lance’s living room, making Lance feel uneasy.

“ You… uh.. Wanted to-” Lance started, but Keith cut him off.

“ Did I do something wrong?”

“ What? No. I’ve just….” Right. Missing their lessons. Of course, Keith would think it was him.

“ I’m just being a little lazy," Lance explained  " My brain feels permanently fried. Don't wanna admit I can’t handle shit in front of you. It's... “ Lance picked his brain for words. “ It's my own pride. Sorry. Why don’t we study today? I'll grab my stuff. We can chill here. Is that okay?”

Keith nodded.

The session started and Lance felt the air was much more awkward than weeks prior. Mostly because Keith hadn’t brought a book and was sitting close explaining questions. The closness, while usually might have been nice, was horrible. With both of them so awkward around eachother, each brush caused the two to jump out of their skin. It wasn’t long before Lance tossed the book aside, offering instead to get pizza and hang out. Keith didn’t put up any objections. At least then they could attempt to relax and Lance wouldn't waist his focus on watching Keiths hands as they explaind or wrote something out; compleatly missing the key information.

Things did relax once food was there and the two fell into a stedy beat of conversation.

“ Do you…” Keith said, fiddling with his crusts. Keith never ate the crusts. Lance would try to argue, but Keith was usually pretty fast to offer the stray bread to Lance. So why argue when Keiths fault of judgment and taste yealded more bread for him. “ Do you need rides to work? It's getting colder.”

“ Your okay with that?”

“ Sure. I… we usually go to work at the same time anyway.”

“ True…” lance pondered. “ Yeah, that could work. I'll even give you a store discount for when you drop in.” Lance smiled. Swiping the bread from Keith and starting to munch out it. Keith didn’t protest.

“ I want one of your lattes at least.” Keith smiled.

“ That's a texas sized ten for!”

 

 

So. Now Lance had his study sessions in the early afternoon with Keith, and they would lead into the Cafe. Keith waiting for Lance to bring out his special Lance latte.

They had dropped the master stuff. Or at least Lance did, and Keith never seemed to notice. Which was nice. Taking away that embarrassing note on their conversations Keith usually finished his coffee in peace before heading off to work. Coming back to collect Lance after hours.

Two weeks into the routine and Lance and Keith fell into a pattern of eating out before they went back home. Keith would never drink, and out of fear of what he would do or say while drunk, neither did Lance. The two continued this pattern and Lance often found himself wondering if this was what it was liked to be married. Well, Hunk and Pidge gave him endless shit about it anyway. The teasing seemed to be 24-7 now.

“ Lance!” Hunk called out.

“ Yeah.” Lance turned from sweeping the floor over to see hunk popping out of the kitchen.

“ We need to hurry up. I’ve gotta head out to see Shay tomorrow morning.”

“ Oohhh… Gonna go see Shay?” He said swiveling around, dancing and mooning before breaking down into laughs at Hunks blushing expression.

“ Hurry up. You can mess with me later.”

“ Head out already. I’ll grab a ride from Keith.” Lance said, digging in his pocket. He texted Keith asking for a ride and got a response within thirty seconds.

“ See?” He said flashing the screen at Hunk.

“ I don’t know. I don’t like you being here alone.”

“ The door will be shut, and I’ll keep the lights on if that helps. Keith will be here soon anyway. Nothing to worry about Big guy.” Lance walked over flipping on the switch and the lights lit up inside the shop. You still couldn't see outside, large curtains shut over the large main windows, and it gave off a nice protective fee.

“ You’re wasting time Hunky boy.”

“ Yeah… right. Okay. Just... text me when you get home okay?”

Lance sent Hunk off with a salute before returning back to his work.

 

He set the broom down for a moment, stretching. He was still in his uniform for the most part. He had been too tired to change... He would probably wear it home. Now that might be funny. Maybe he could cook Keith dinner wearing his suit.

Maybe Keith could wear it.

Lance shook the thoughts out of his head.

His brain liked doing that. Picturing scenarios where they were already dating. Where Lance would cook him dinner and they would feed each other, giggling as they called each other ‘master’. But it was no good to taunt himself like that.

A crack of thunder sounded from outside, followed by a heavy downpour. Lance went over and peeked behind the curtain. The light from within reflecting on the rain outside… Yup. Raining. Lance would rejoice if it wasn't for the fact that his ride was on a motorcycle.

His phone buzzed. Yup. Keith was telling him he was delayed. Just great.

Lance kept working. Moving the tables and chairs. He had put his music on over the system so that he could hum and dance a little while he worked. The noise making him feel less alone. Maybe he would even pull Keith in so they could dry off. Now that would get him into a butler suit.

Lance giggled.

Allura would kill him for letting someone in after hours but Lance couldn’t help but picture waiting out a storm with Keith. Probably bundled up for warmth. He took out his pendant Keith had given him for protection. The thing was so dorky, Lance almost couldn’t stand how it made his heart flutter.

In a bold moment, he found himself moving it up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it. Thinking of his ‘friend.’

Suddenly, the lights were off, along with the music. Followed by a crack of thunder outside. Dammit. No power.

He started texting Keith, even though he knew the guy would be on his bike.

The back door opened and closed.

Huh. That was probably Keith. He was more surprised Hunk didn’t lock the door.

“ Hey, Keith! Lets-” Lance stopped when he saw two shadows. Lances gut wrenched and he spun around, running towards the front door. Something struck him from behind and everything went dark.

 

 

 

His eyes blinked, and again… and again. Everything was still dark. He could feel that his eyes were open, but he couldn’t see anything.

“ Lance.” said a voice. One Lance knew. But not well. He tried to speak. But his mouth was duct taped shut.

“ Our Lance.” Another voice said. He jumped as he felt a hand ghost across his cheek.

Lance shook. His arms and legs were bound to what felt like one of the dining room chairs.

“ We’re sorry Lance.” The first one spoke, his voice low and dull, dripping with a thick tone that implied a lacking intelligence. “ We don’t want to be mean.”

“ We know you care about us.” The other sounded, voice scratchy and naizly, pitched higher... He sounded excited. Lance didn’t want to know what for.

“ We know you love us.”

Lance jolted as he felt two sloppy wet kisses from each of them touch his face, followed by a third on his neck. He felt like he was gonna hurl.

“ We know you want to be with us.” Thick meaty hands were on his thighs now, Lance let out a growl.

“ Oh.. I think he likes it.” The excited one said. Smaller hands found their way to Lance's chest.

“ We were waiting for you, Lance. So many months. Watching you. You’re perfect.” The excited one decided to whisper this In Lance's ear, and Lance bit back the new growl, not wanting to egg them on further. It was hard when the guy followed it up by sticking his tongue right in Lance's ear. Lance felt a wave of chills shoot up his spine. Now he was really gonna spew. His hands shook against his restraints... And he rocked in his seat.

“ Careful Lance, we will take care of you soon.”

“ We will take good care of you.” the thick voice one said. He sounded like a kid talking to a dog.

“ You don’t have to serve anyone else anymore.” the excited one explained.

“ We will take good care of you.” The dumb one repeated.

Lance wasn’t sure how long he had been out. But not long considering they seemed to start undressing him now. The excited one couldn't keep from giggling as he undid each button of Lance's shirt. Which was really the dude's downfall… because Lance could tell the ass-hole was right in front of him.

Lance headbutted him. It left him a little dizzy sure. But from the crack that sounded followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground, then followed by the, even more, naizly cries of distress, sounded like he broke a nose.

“ That wasn’t very nice Lance.” The probably bleeding one said. “ You better kiss it better.”

The tape was ripped from his mouth.

“ LIKE HELL I-” He shouted but instantly a wet, _salty probably from the blood_ , mouth was latched onto his, a tongue shoved down his throat. He gagged, feeling bile rising in his throat as blood and snot mixed into the spit of the kiss. He must have been small, because he weighed almost nothing as he climbed on to Lances lap, grinding something small and hard into Lance's stomach.

The guy had Lances cheeks pinched together, keeping his jaw open, the second they moved their hand away to groap at Lance's open chest, Lance bit down hard. The dude pushed away, letting out more moans of pain. They carried along with footsteps off to the kitchen. Before he could yell, the tape was back over his mouth and what he assumed was the big guy punched him.

His head still felt woozy, and in the back of his head, he realized the force had knocked him to the floor.

“ Lance….” Dumb one said. “ Maybe… maybe you would trust us if you saw us? Then you’d remember that you loved us.”

Lance didn’t need to see them. He had a feeling for exactly who they were and he felt betrayed and hurt just thinking about it. He always took pity on the customers that looked down on their luck. Giving the sad sack extra attention. This wasn’t like America, where he worked on tips, he just loved seeing people smile. Now that these two had abused it, he regretted taking pity on them.

He was sat up. The guy had pulled off his blindfold, and he looked into the dark expression of the guy in front of him. His face was held in a smile, but a fake worried one. Like a kid double checking that Santa really isn’t real. The look only fell to a frown when Lance glared hard at him.

A knock sounded at the back door. Lance was about to yell but the larger man reached out and put his hands around Lance's neck.

“ Be quite. Your masters will send them away.” The guy started to lift and suddenly Lance was held up by his neck.

“ Scream and we will punish you.” He was dropped, and the chair tipped over to hit the floor again. Before the dumb one left, he slapped the old tape back on Lances mouth.

“ It's that pretty kid. What do we do?”

“ Did he see you?”

“ No.. Just checked the cameras.”

“ Just wait. He’ll leave soon enough.”

Lance looked out he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket, followed by his ringtone. He saw the pendant. There was... A hole in it. It…. couldn't be.

He wiggled towards it, all the while breathing more and more heavy, the moisture from his breaths, along with tape being ripped on and off, loosened the tape to the point where it hardly had any stick at all. He pushed the tape away with his tongue. He could scream, but he wondered if the pitch of his voice would be loud enough over the traffic and the heavy rain outside. He heard the familiar engine of a motorcycle in the distance, and without a second thought picked the pendant up in his mouth he blew into it.

A sharp high note cut through the silence like a white-hot knife. The two rushed into the room, the small week one kicking Lance under the jaw, dislodging the whistle and stopping the noise.

“ Why are you doing this?!” The excited one cried out. Lance looked up to see the two looking panicked and teary eyed.

“ We know you better than anyone!” The other shouted. “ You’re ours!”

“ Not some dumb fuckin’ pretty boys! Who doesn’t care! None of them do. They Don’t care like we do! ”

That was it. That was the last straw. He felt the chair legs splinter as he shifted, the joints of the chair had grown brittle with each fall, and now as he struggled they grew weaker by the second.

“ Yours?”

He streightend up, rage filling him as he looked to them, seeing how much they shrank back. He struggled with all his maid, adrenaline running through his veins as he pulled his arms free. They were still bound to the arms of the chair, but the chair arms had splintered off, as did the chair legs. As he moved the bindings and wood seemed to fall off him.

“ I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!” He roared! Lance was free, and he threw his right fist right into the gut of the small one bring him down. The next one came at him, aiming to grab his throat, but Lance grabbed the arm, grounded himself and tossed the dude over his shoulder. He walked over swiftly kicking the large one in the head to knock him out.

 

“ Holy fuck-”

Lance turned around to see Keith. Standing in the middle of the room, looking at Lance wide-eyed.

“ LANCE!” Keith rushed over. “ Are you okay!? Where is Hunk?! I thought he was gonna wait with you till I showed up. I would have been here sooner but the rain… are you okay?! Holy shit you're bleeding!!”

Lance felt Keith's thumb graze under his nose.

“ I… doesn't think that's mine,” he said. His voice felt ragged. Adrenalen rushing out of him now that Keith was here. He moved his hand up to his head to stop the spinning. It felt wet.

“ That… could be mine,” he said showing Keith his damp hand.

“ Geez, Lance!” Keith said, whipping out his phone on the spot.

 

 

Keith explained he had come to the back door and knocked. He heard a click, meaning he knew someone was inside and had locked the door, but no one came out. He had called Lance but Lance didn’t pick up. He was about to take off to go looking for him, that’s when Keith had heard the whistle and knew Lance was still inside.

“ Allura won’t be mad that you broke the window. You saved me.”

“ You saved yourself.” Mused Keith. The paramedics had wrapped a blanket around Lance as he sat in the back of the ambulance. Keith had called emergency services the second he heard the whistle and the two unconscious goons were dragged off right away. Now Lance's head was being treated, and Lance could tell by Keith's expression a few bruises had started to show. The person Keith had called once he had Lance was Allura. Both her and Shiro showing up to talk to the cops along with Lance and Keith.

“ Why on earth did you let Hunk go early?”

“ You were on the way, I thought it would be fine.”

“ But it wasn’t. Dammit, Lance, you can’t tell me what you did wasn’t fuckin risky!”

“ Fine. I fucked up. But we caught the guy. That’s something…”

Keith looked like he was about to explode. Lance could even imagine all the stuff Keith was gonna say to him. But right when Lance thought Keith would let loose, he deflated. His head hitting Lance's shoulder.

It hurt, sore from his adrenalin rush, but he made no attempts to move to shake Keith off.

“ You’re okay?”

“ Yeah, buddy. I'm okay.”

“ Good.”

 

 

Allura and Shiro had similar things to say once they were both done talking with the cops. Allura was practically spitting fire, which was put in an extreme contradiction to Shiro’s cold disappointment and quiet words of concern. For Lance, the words mushed together, as did the rest of that time in the back of the ambulance, then towards the hospital.

Keith had not been allowed to ride in the ambulance with them, but he seemed to have followed close considering how fast he turned up again after they arrived.

Lance was sick of the checking, and the prodding. He just wanted some dinner and a good night's rest.

Keith seemed to agree, pulling him away after two hours of checks with the promise he would answer questions the following day. Keith had Shiro and Allura drive them home. Keith had them stop for some food at the first Lawson's they saw and came back with two whole bags of all of Lance's favorite snacks. As Lance took small sips out of his favorite melon soda he felt his head draw into Keith’s shoulder. It hurt, like hell it hurt, but the warmth seemed to ease the ache that had been crawling into his mind.

Keith walked Lance to his door, stepping into the apartment to set the goods down on a table before turning around. Lance caught his sleeve.

“ Stay.”

Keith turned, not saying a word, giving him a searching look.

“ Just…. I’m not in the mood for being alone right now…”

“ Right,” Keith answered. “ I’ll go get my bed. I’ll be right back.”

Lance let go.

Ten minutes later, Keith was back at his door, futon in arms, already changed into a looser shirt and sweatpants. Lance had changed too, trying to find something to do with his mind while he was waiting for Keith.

Keith set the futon up in Lance’s room a few feet away from Lance’s bed.

Lance unloaded the food into his small fridge for the morning.

They turned off the lights and crawled into their respective lights. It was nearly three in the morning.

A half hour later, Lance sighed in frustration, leaving his own bed to crawl in beside Keith in his own bed.

To say he had not feared for his life tonight would have been an outright lie. He had been scared. He was shaken at the idea of what this would mean. Would he be scared to work there again? He had no idea. Sure, in Lance’s opinion, he had gotten worse from the fights at school. The physical was nothing. The sexual abuse was on a slightly different level of trauma, but he had gotten his ass slapped metaphorically and physically enough at that job to have become desensitized towards it. It didn’t make it okay, but it didn’t bug him. What truly shaken him up was his sense of trust.

He looked over at Keith, who had been awake when Lance had joined him and was now passed out. He could trust Keith.

He could trust Hunk and Pidge… Allura, Shiro, Coran. His family.

Two assholes wouldn’t ruin him. He was made out of tougher stuff than that.

He crawled a little closer to Keith, enjoying the warmth of another, the physical knowledge that he was not alone, and let his eyes fall to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hope no one had major issues with that OUTSIDE of the work. While I feel like hiding these stories is in a way saying they can never happen, I am never wanting to subject someone to relive something horrible. This was supposed to be the old climax of this fic, but once I started planning I found it moving more in line with a new direction. I still wanted to finish this out, and It should be a wonderful budding moment for Keith and Lance, setting up some future stuff. But YEAH. Hard parts over! ( well gross part)


	8. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as life continues, Lance continues to fall into doki doki hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are comming out fast! This isn't normal! I just came into a lot of free time where I cant draw.  
> For those of you who don't know, I'm a teacher in Japan, and when enough students are out with the flu, they close that class. Trying to stop the spread you know? So yeah. A third of the school ( my school is tiny though ) is shut today. That was all my classes. So yeah. Same for tomorrow. And possibly the next day =~= this fic may get finished too fast.

Lance awoke to the sticky feeling of a wet cheek and sunlight hitting his eyes through his curtains. His arms and legs were splayed out, taking over the small futon. He had forgotten how restless he got when he slept on these things. He sat up, eyes still crusty. As he scratched his soar head he could feel how disheveled his hair looked. Then he smelt it. Burning.

He jumped up, as if he had just been dunked in Ice water. Running out of the room, head throbing with pain from sudden movement, his feet making padded slapping noises on the surface. He entered the kitchen and was met with a rather amusing look of determination, etched across Keith's face as he glared down into the charred pan.

“ What are you doing!?” Lance said, moving over to pick up the pan. Keith’s fighting demeanor faded in place of the look of a confused puppy.

“ I was… trying to make some breakfast.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, offering Keith a tried, very much ‘DONE’ expression. Keith huffed turning away as Lance moved to get a new pan. He started working quickly adding a spice or two, laying the egg out nice. He grilled some vegetables, like his mom used to, as a side. And finally drizzled some ketchup on his creation.

When he returned to look at Keith again, the boy looked enthralled, not stunted or suprised, but as though Lance was a five star chef doing a dinner side table show.

“ Learned from Hunk. I'm pretty awesome right?” Lance adorned his most cocky of grins. Keith must have noticed he had been giving away how impressed he was because he swiched his expression to one of indifference.

“ More like Hunks a good teacher.” Lance huffed, walking over to the living room table and switching on the news.

“ I’d offer you one,” Lance said, digging in. “ But I feel like you should finish what’s in the pan first.” Lance giggled. Keith didn’t respond, he just sat next to Lance, who pouted.

“ I can make you one… if you beg!” cocky grin was back. Keith countered with a small smile that made Lance's heart sing.

“ I’m fine.”

Lance looked at him hard, setting his own food aside for a moment. Lance, who had access to tasty goods at his job, was starving before the thing happened last night. Neither Keith nor himself had dinner after that. So this dude hadn’t eaten in…

Lance glanced at the T.V to see the time displayed.. 13:00.

Lance groaned, standing up without a word to move back towards the kitchen. He started cooking again without a word, and Keith didn’t protest.  When Lance dropped the plate down in front of Keith, the guy just stared at it while Lance went back to eat his own. Well at least it was still warm.

“ Sorry,” Keith said suddenly.

“ Huh?”

“ I… You shouldn’t be taking care of me… after.”

“ Dude. Shut up and eat.”

Keith did.

“ How is it?” Lance prodded, attempting to change the subject.

“ It’s good,” Keith mumbled.

Lance let out another groan.

“ Look, dude. I get that you’re concerned. It means a lot to me, but I’m tougher than you think.”

Keiths eyes flickered down to his neck… and Lance suddenly realized he hadn’t really looked at himself yet. He pretended not to notice.

“ Do you think I’m weak?”

“ No.”

“ Do you think I’m fragile?”

“ No.”

“ Do you think I’m worthless?”

“ OF course not!” Keith banged his hand on the table. “ I just…”

“ I want everything to go back to normal, as soon as it can.”

“ You… you’re not gonna quit?”

“ I’m not some quitter.”

“ But those guys-”

“ Had their asses handed to them, by me. And they got a one way ticket to a one room apartment with bars for walls; utilities included for life. If anyone tries anything again, we will all be prepared. Not to mention logically speaking, heightened awareness alone will greatly lower the probability of it happening again.”

“ Logic nerd.”

“ Logic is golden.” Lance smiled at Keith who returned it, and then the two began digging into their food with more earnest. Lance took small moments where he new Keith was watching T.V. or looking away to pull the sleeves back on his night shirt. They had covered his wrists and now he could see the deep dark bruises etched across them for his struggles.

“ Hey, gonna pop in the toilet for my morning BM. You need to use it?” Lance said, standing up and patting Keith’s shoulder as he stood. In the back of his mind he noticed how week his arms felt.

“ Uh, gross dude. I’m good.” Keith laughed. “ Hurry back or I’m gonna finish off your breakfast.”

“ Don’t you dare!” Lance said, pointing at Keith as he walked backward toward the bathroom.

He was a mess. Hair aside, which was still wrapped in the disheveled head bandages, he could see bruises etched across his face and neck. Somehow his eyes had managed to stay safe.

He pulled off the itchy bandages, trying not to think about the spots of blood on them. He was scared to brush his hair, worried he might open something up.

His cheek was dark from the few impacts it had taken, and he could see the ghosts of fingers in the bruises around his neck. He pulled off his shirt slowly. He was covered in patchy marks of a deeper gross brown. Some holding small nicks where he had been cut. Everything started to hurt. Awareness bringing pain into the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help but feel angry.

Angry at those assholes who had done this to him. To his face. It would be days before he could be normal. Weeks even.

A knock sounded at the door.

“ Lance, Shiro called. He said we need to get you back to the hospital. Your pain meds are probably wearing off, and they wanna make sure your head is okay.” Keith spoke calmly, as if the words of what he said had no weight, as if he was talking about a dentist appointment. It was soothing.

Lance didn't realise. But he had been crying. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the slow crawl to seeing what they had really done to him. They had taken his face. He felt hopeless, his hands moving to do something resembling his morning routine but his mind crossing each thing out. He couldn't do his face mask, or even wash his face, he couldn’t brush his hair, he couldn’t-

The door opened just a crack and Keith’s voice came in stronger.

“ Lance? Did you hear me?”

“ Y-yeah.” Dammit, his voice broke.

“ Lance? Are you-” Keith had started to open the door when Lance turned and threw the door open, entangling Keith in a hug. It was weird to think he was taller than Keith, but it was only these small moments where he could really tell, when he felt himself almost envelop Keith in his arms.

“ Don-... Don’t judge me for this okay… but… I need you to tell me something.”

Keith who had let out a startled noise wrapped one awkward arm around Lance.

“O-okay?” He said, awkwardly patting Lance.

“ Am I-... do I look… okay?” It was all he could get out, ‘am I pretty’ feeling oddly cliche. He prayed in his mind that Keith would get it. Keith, mister blunt and literal, might just try to describe how he actually looked.

Lance felt himself be pulled back from Keith, who set two soft, tender, warm hands on either side of his sore face. He gave Lance that determined look, fire in his eyes, the look of one that couldn’t lie.

“ You’re beautiful.”  

Lance sobbed with relief.

A week passed before Allura would let Lance even enter the cafe to talk about when he was going to return to work. She had been paying him his while he was on leave, so in terms of money he was fine, but he was so bored. The most fun he had was studying with Keith. But Keith had been fairly quiet.

Lance counted his blessings on this, Keith probably had his own opinions on when Lance should return. Hunk was a regular mother hen, coming over to Lance's place to cook for him, the two could hardly start a conversation without Hunk apologizing. The silence with Keith was boring, but at least it wasn't a stream of ‘sorrys’.

He stepped in. Seeing the new window that had yet to be painted with the cafe’s logo. He stepped in with his street clothes, his snapback facing forward over his eyes, green jacket hunched up, the hood hiding most of his neck. Most of the bruises were fairly faded by now, the only ones really prominent were the ones on his neck and cheek. He was more concerned with someone recognising him. Allura approached him on sight.

“ Have a seat, Lance, get something to eat, we can talk in a bit.”

He did, finding himself sitting off in a corner of the room. He laughed to himself. This was usually Keith’s seat.

Now all he needed to really flip the table wa-

“ Welcome home Master.”

Lance felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, he looked up to see Keith. Hair slicked back, full suit, gloves... Holy shit. That little smirk and half-lidded look. Keith held out a menu, which Lance made no move to grab.

Suddenly a fury raged in him. He shot up, startling Keith slightly. He stormed through the main room to the back, probably drawing attention to himself. Good. He would not be shut down for this.

He kicked Allura’s door open.

“ YOU REPLACED ME?!”

He shouted. Allura was shocked, sitting having a cup of tea with Shiro who was also looking at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“ What on earth are you talking about Lance?” She asked. Lance felt his rage only bellow and burn hotter.

“ LANCE!” Keith called from behind him.

“ Don’t you get into this pretty boy! So, I’m out for a week and you think you can just bring someone else in!? I was- AM YOUR NUMBER ONE!”

“ Honestly,” Allura shot up, pulling them both inside before shutting the door. “ Could you be any louder?”

“ YES!” Lance said, kicking the volume up to prove his point. He felt a warm hand cover his mouth. Keiths. He glared hurt at the guy, who only seemed to glare back.

“ Keith…” Allura started. “ Insisted he works to pay off the window and other damages caused by what happened.”

Lance felt himself relax, Keith’s hand moved away. Lance turned to him.

“ But you didn’t do anything!” He said he was now speaking in a shouted whisper.

“ I broke a window.”

“ To save me.”

“ You saved yourself.”

“ Lance!” Shiro said clearing the air. He turned to Allura and she continued.

“ None of us blame Keith for that night. He has taken it upon himself to help considering your absence. Now I lost three maids, and a bunch of new hiers in all this mess, I need more people anyway. I’m not going to turn Keith away, and of course…” she glared at Keith. “ We are paying him.”

Allura left no room for Keith to argue.

“ Allura and I were just discussing,” Shiro began. “ Maybe moving this cafe into that tone permanently. There is a good market for them. We think maybe removing the maids may remove some of the more usual creeps, while brining in some new buisness. It's not a guarantee, but we can at least hire men in the future.”

“ So…” Lance started. “ You’re not replacing me.”

“ No Lance.” Allura said. "With the addition of Keith that makes for five of you working the main room. It's not a lot. We won't be able to open twice a week, but it's a manageable staff. Besides-”

Allura stood, placing a hand on Lances cheek, it was a little too hot. Probably from holding her tea.

“ We need our number one butler.” She smiled, and Lance returned it.

Lance re-entered the room, followed closely by Keith.

“ You okay?” He asked. Lance shrugged.

“ Getting there.”

“ Hungry?”

“ Tell Hunk to surprise me.” Lance smiled. Keith beamed back before heading back towards the Kitchen right away.

Ahhh meatballs. Hunk sure could make some tasty pasta. With a little bit of kick to it as well.

Lance sighed into each bite of pasta mixed with the creamy orange sauce.

“ Need anything else, master?” Keith said that amused look plastered back on his face.

“ Sit with me please?” Lance said in a joking tone, pitched higher, batting his eyes wildly. Keith laughed and joined him, fidgeting with the cuffs on his jacket. The boy was this coin flip of awkward and confidence, Lance just couldn’t handle how cute he was. He instead took another bite of food and moaned at how tasty it was. Hunk was a genius. They should let him do specials.

“ That good?”

“ Dude… Dude….” Lance loaded up his fork with flavor holding it across the table for Keith. Only realising at Keith's wide-eyed expression how freaking intimate it looked. Keith shrugged as Lance felt his heart start racing, Keith leaning forward to take a bite, pulling it from the fork, then leaning back to chew.

“ Woah. That’s awesome.”

“ Yeah… awesome.” Lance said, looking at the fork. He felt his face flush at the idea of using the same fork again. But he shook those thoughts away, what was he… 12? He took another bite.

The conversation hit a lull. Lance noticed how empty the place seemed to be. With the frequent closes no doubt they were falling out of people's mind. It was hard to expect people to stay loyal when you could hardly stay open.

“ How’s maid life been treating you?” Lance said. Noticing Keith really didn’t have anyone else to take care of. “ I’m surprised you didn’t tell me about it when we were studying.

“ Thought it would be funnier to surprise you.” Keith smiled  “ It’s weird. I just pretend I’m you and people eat it right up.”

“ You should find your own niche if you’re gonna stay.”

“ What would my ‘niche’ be?”

“ Well. What would you say I am, when I’m working. What type do you think people put me into.”

Keith blushed slightly.

“ Open…” He mumbled.

“ Open how?”

“ I don’t know… Charming?” Oh ho. That was interesting. Keith was turning redder by the second.

“ You think I’m charming?”

“ NO. I’m just saying… that’s probably what you’re trying for.”

Lance hummed in thought, and Keith grew redder by the second.

“ You’re right. I’m for sure in the charming category.” He watched Keith's shoulders relax. “ The type is called ‘prince’ or ‘knight’.”

“ ‘ Prince’ or ‘knight?”

“ Yeah. I’m open, charming, chivalrous, loyalty.” Lance counted out on his fingers.

“ Humble.”

“ Yup Humble. Open is a good broad term for what I am, though, it lends to the ideas that I’m the most active. I compliment, flirt a little. In the scene, I hit most at being in love with the customer.”

Keith flinched.

“ Isn’t that… risky?” He prodded, quietly.

“ Yeah… But I’m not gonna change what I do here because of that. I’m number one for a reason.”

Keith was smiling again. Before Lance could continue, Pidge came over.

“ You two on a date or something?” She giggled.

“ Now that you’re here.” Lance flirted, grabbing their hand and making obnoxious kissy noises as he crept into kiss it.

“ LANCE! Gross!” Pidge pried their hand away. Lance laughed.

“ How's the Shoujo manga life.”

“ Freaking wonderful. I have a fan club now, and I got three love notes from guys and girls. It's a mess, and I hate you forever.” Pidge turned away, but Lance noticed how their cheeks turned upwards before they turned.

“ Okay… do you know what type Pidge is?”

“ Uhh.. what?” Keith was startled, apparently not realizing the conversation had returned.

“ Pidge’s butler type. Something we call ‘Shota’.”

“ Right… but Pidge is a girl.”

“ Pidge is a girl when Pidge wants to be a girl. Here, Pidge is a shota type. Girls love them because they are tiny, and pouty and energetic. They have that adolescent look but a mature mind. Girls like fawning over Pidge when they are acting tough or smart.”

“ But Pidge is tough and smart.”

“ Hence why Pidge is awesome.”

“ Okay.. what about Shiro.”

“ Shiro? Easy. Him like Coran are just classic style butlers, but unlike Coran he’s got this mature calm air about him. Like Husband/father material. Girls look at him and they don’t just see a romance ending with the credits rolling, they see the ‘ happy ever after’ with kids and a car, and family vacations and growing old together.”

Keith looked rather shocked at this explanation.

“ Your insight to this would be?” Keith asked.

“ Aside from the fact I have eyes, Allura likes to gush when she’s drunk, and she’s fairly poetic. Before I started working here Shiro was the number one. He wasn’t flirty enough to beat me when I joined, people love that attention, but I knew I wasn’t winning Allura’s heart anytime soon.”

“ You- You like Allura.”

“ Liked. I could have had any job in the city with this smile. I got pulled in by Allura’s looks and praise and was nearly heartbroken when I realized I didn’t stand a chance.”

“ Nearly heart broken.”

“ Okay a little heart -broken, but it’s hard to stay sad when you’re too busy laughing how those two ducked around each other. Now that they’re dating it’s hard not to be happy for them. Besides… I have other prospects.”

Lance had turned to keep eating, only slyly catching a glance at Keith as he ended his thought.

Yeah. ‘Other Prospects’ more like new Heartbreak.

“ Okay.” Keith continued. “ So what would my type be.”

Lance put a finger to his chin in thought.

“ Hmmm…. Well, I think the quiet type would suit you. You’re usually somewhere in the Emo, Bad boy category.”

“ Imo*?”

“ But that doesn’t always suit the butler aesthetic. You could be another Knight type? But like a dark one. One with a foreboding back story and the need to protect what you have now, because you know what it’s like to lose. In short, you’ve seen shit.”

“ Writing a novel?” Keith said, eyebrows raised. Lance laughed. “ I could deal with Knight type.”

“ Yeah. A little cold, and indifferent. Girls will love that.”

“ Really? People like that type?”

“ Sure! Look at you in highschool! Love notes every week. You’re mysterious. They can’t understand what is written on your heart, but they want to know, they want to hope it's their name.” Lance said in a flower adventurous tone. Now it really did sound like he was writing a novel.

Keith laughed, leaning onto one of his arms to gaze at Lance with amusement.

“ I can work with that.”

Lance wished he hadn’t said anything, wondering if it might have been best to leave Keith to try to act like himself rather than Keith 2.0.

Keith soon after returned to work. Allura brought Lance back into the office and discussed a return date, Allura pushing to make sure Lance realized he could take the time off by giving him extra breaks, and sending him home with a bag of food. Luckily with some more of that tasty pasta in it. As he headed out Coran stopped him.

“ Lance my boy. While we were cleaning I found this. Due to its color, I thought I’d check to see if it's yours.” Lance looked at the cracked plastic of the lion whistle pendant. It was no doubt broken.

“ Yeah… that’s mine. Thanks, Coran.” He said pocketing it.

 

*Note: Emo, sounds like 'Imo' in Japanese, which means sweet potato.

 

 

 

Lance returned back to the cafe the following Wednesday, and things seemed to fly like normal, aside from the fact he no longer had his usual crush regular, but now his crush coworker. Which was beginning to be a problem?

Lance picked up a tray of plates he had cleared from the table only to have Keith wiz by and take it.

“ Keith! Will you cut that out! I can carry it on my own.”

“ Gotta be faster next time!”

Lance openly pouted following after him, grabbing the tray back. The two were more or less in the center of the room now.

“ No, next time I will clear my own tables and you will clear yours and you will not edge into my territory. I don’t need your help all the time. I’ve been at this for years.”

As Lance ranted Keith just looked him straight in the eye with a small smile. Lance huffed in annoyance and walked off with his dishes to the Kitchen.

 

“ I’m not sure what’s worse, Keith making fun of me for my job? Or Keith trying to best me at my own job?”

“ He’s just looking out for you, we all are.”

“ We all got jobs Hunk.”

“ Well Keith better keep it up, it's been awhile since we were this busy, I think he’s getting popular.” Hunk said.

“ Maybe we have a new king,” Pidge added, walking in, shit-eating expression proudly hung on their face.

“ No freakin' way! I’m the king!” Lance said. Keith came into the Kitchen next, Lance noticed with a few more dishes worth than his own tables. Lance pushed away from Hunks counter before heading back out.

“ How is everything young misses?” Lance asked, bowing and flashing his best smile. The girls all giggled behind their hands.

“ We were wondering Lance…. If… if…” One girl couldn’t finish, so the other continued.

“ If you and Keith were maybe… together?” Lance did his best to remain stone-faced, his mouth betraying him as he gaped slightly. The girls just continued to giggle excitedly.

“ Uh.. w-”

He jumped as he felt a hand on the right side of his waist and a hot breath near his left ear. Keith was beside him, pulling him in tight, finger pressed to his own lips.

“ Shhhhhh.” He said winking. The girls were squealing. Lance jumped away clutching his chest. Keith only gave him a half caring, clueless expression before returning to his work, Lance doing the same.

The following day they were even more busy. The next day too. So on and so forth. Girls started boldly asking for both Lance and Keith, and the dynamic between the two became more of a show than anything. Pidge had deemed it, ‘the forbidden love’ appeal.

Customers would never ask anything from the two of them, they didn’t have to. Just requesting them both Lance and Keith would find themselves in embarrassing scenes. Lance blamed Keith, who seemed to be instigating them. Lance would be serving, Keith would glide up from behind and grab menus or something. Keith would fidget with his tie, causing Lance have to constantly walk over to him and straighten it for him before he ruined the damn thing. When girls asked who held his heart, Keith would look at Lance slightly, yet obviously enough for the girls to see, and then whisper that it was a secret.

They ate it up. The fact that Lance was thrown off guard too was messing with his game. He just couldn’t keep up. Not normally anyway. The girls were too interested in their interactions with each other rather than Lance flirting with them.

“ Its beautiful” He overheard some girls chatting one day. “ The Knight that is in love with the Prince. So loyal, and in love.” They all sighed.

So that was the new angle. He’d been bumped up to prince full-time, rather than just a white night. He would spoil Princesses and his… knight would look after him.

 

It hurt.

 

Lance didn’t want to admit how much it affected him, but it hurt. The idea that Keith acted as though he was in love with Lance, flirting, wooing, in his own Keith way. But then lights off, clock out, he was back to normal. Lance’s heart was weak. He needed to play up his side before he got completely lost in the fantasy himself. He needed control.

“ Oh! What… is it?” One of the girls said, looking into her latte. Keith wasn’t great at the latte art.

“ It’s a lion,” he explained. Lance moved to look over. Like hell that was a lion. Looked more like a kids doodle of a sun sitting on a table.

“ My dear Keith,” Lance spoke in an amused tone, the girls giggled. “ There is no way on god's green earth, that you have ever seen a lion.”

“ I have too!”

“ If this is the proof, I have many questions.” Lance smiled brighter. Keith pouted. Lance moved him aside. He used a spoon to clear the foam from Keith's work and making his own. “ The arts were never your strong suit.”

“ They never seemed to hold a use.” He commented watching, a pouting tone still held in his voice.

Lance made a lion similar to the one on the pendant.

“ I wouldn’t say that.” He smiled. “ They could be quite useful in the game of love.” Lance winked.

He regrets it. Keith looked like he wanted the mug for himself now. The girls were still squealing with delight. Lance pulled in close as he passed behind Keith whispering in his ear.

“ Cool your jets, I’ll make you one later.”

Keith nodded in response. The girls might not have heard what they said, but the interaction between the two was deadly.

 

Lance moved to his next table.

 

That night Lance made a Latte for Keith in a travel mug before Hunk started cleaning up the kitchen, and Keith pouted until Lance drew a lion in it.

Lance didn’t even think about the fact that the cup of coffee was probably Keiths twentieth, he had seen the guy downing so much during the day.

 

Their dynamic was so strangely close at work, it filtered into their everyday. Not in obvious ways, like touches and such, but more in tone with conversation. Their walks to and from Keith's motorcycle in the biting cold were becoming Lance’s favorite part of the day. They would joke and laugh about customers or whatever, Lance’s heart would be filled with more warmth than any of their fake flirting skits. Hunk had made a comment about the two looking like one of those old couples that had been in love for years, and that night Lance dreamt of that very scenario, making lattes when he was 70, drawing lions on the foam for Keith.

“ Lance?” Lance looked up from the tea he was pouring to his customer. Keith was busy setting out the cakes on the table, trying to hide a long yawn. “ What is your favorite thing about Keith.”

This again. Peoples poking and prodding was really making this job hard to deal with, he was better off pinning in silence.

“ Just one?” He winked. She flushed giggling with her friend, Keith kept working, pretending not to hear.

“ Let's see… Favorite thing...” If he was being honest it was a hard question. Aesthetically, it was his eyes, and that cute pouty look he would make. He also loved Keith’s laughs and the idea that Lance had made them. His butt wasn’t bad either. He opted for something further down the list.

“ He is exciting.” He answered, looking over at Keith. “ He follows his instinct so you never know what’s gonna happen.” The girls were enraptured with his answer quickly adding their own opinions as to why Keith was great. They fell on deaf ears, though, for in one stolen glance Lance could see Keiths focus on him.

“ Keith…” One piped up, stealing his attention away, the girls must have noticed Keith staring as they broke down into yet more giggles. “ What is your favorite thing about Lance?”

“ Loyalty.” He answered without hesitation. Like the answer was tattooed in his brain for him to recite at a moment's notice. Lance smiled, and Keith refused to look at him.

“ What about… physical?” They looked at both Lance and Keith with eger expressions.

Really now? Well, this could be funny.

“ His backsid-”

“ His ass.”

Lance's eyes bulged, not just at Keith's response, but the boldness of it. Sure Lances was the same but he had said it with a wink and a smile and flourish that implied he was joking. Keith had said it as though once again, it was his automatic go to.

Lance slapped Keith in the arm.

“ What?”

“ Language!” Shiro called out. The man had good ears.

Keith seemed to realize what he said and fixed it.

“ Eyes. I meant to say his eyes.”

Lance gave him an unconvinced look. The girls were still laughing, not giggles anymore, but a more comical laughter. Keith excused himself and moved away. Lance turned back to the company as they calmed down.

“ I meant to say eyes as well.” He smiled jokingly. They all laughed.

 

 

“ Dude. You look wrecked.” Lance said, watching Keith come in. Keith had a later shift, and Lance insisted on riding on his own on his bike that morning. When Keith showed up, though, he was late.

“ Just tired.”

“ You rode the bike that tired?”

Keith shrugged, moving to the locker room. Lance returned to the main room

Keith moved around slower that day. His mind seemed to drift and he kept forgetting orders. It worked in his favor, because he was working with Lance and the girls seemed to love Lance scolding Keith. Weird.

It wasn’t until Keith tried clearing a table that Lance noticed what was wrong.

He saw Keith sway, moving forward he caught Keith against his chest, keeping him standing. He wrapped his right arm around Keith as support, the left taking the tray from Keith's hands.

When he set the tray down he looked at Keith.

His eyes were shut, breathing heavy, and his face was blotched with red.

“ Oh Geez dude.”

He stood Keith up a bit, spinning him around laying his hand over Keith's forehead. It was hot to the touch.

“ Dude! What are you doing working with a cold!”

Most restaurants customers would probably be worried about their own health at this point. Instead, the whole room erupted into squeals of delight. Keith's eyes pinched tighter at the noise.

Right, damn. He had to get him back to the kitchen.

Once there, Hunk handed Lance a damp wet cloth, which Lance dabbed onto Keith's head, Keith could hardly keep his eyes open.

“ What’s going on,” Allura said exiting her office.

“ Keiths sick.” Lance answered immediately. Keith began shaking his head. “ The hell are you shaking for you dumb shit. You can hardly sit up straight.” Lance scolded.

“ Damn. Hunk, can you get Keith home?” Allura asked before Hunk could answer Hunk cut in.

“ He's gotta cook. I'll go.”

“ You’ve got people waiting for Lance. I'll pull Shiro onto cooking.”

Keith began violently whipping his head back and forth, trying to get Lances attention, pointing at himself.

“ What… let you go alone?”

Keith shook again. Pointing stronger.

“ S--Shiro.” He mumbled.

“ Oh man!” Hunk exclaimed. “ He must be really sick! He thinks he’s Shiro!”

Keith shook again.

Keith drunkenly mimed the action of cutting something, pointing at Shiro then pointing at himself. Lance studied unblinking… Oh!

“ Shiro’s a shit cook too.”

Keith nodded. Lance felt like laughing.

“ Oh.. Uh.. well Coran or I could-” The three eyes looked at Allura, Instantly shooting her down.

“ I’ll finish up real fast, excuse myself, and take him home. The customers will love it! Hunk! Look after Keith for a sec.”

Lance walked back out without even waiting for an okay from Allura.

 

“ He’s sick. I know that much. I need to get him home.” Lance explained again to his last table.

“ Will he be okay.”

“ I’ll take good care of him.” Lance winked. They giggled with delight.

“ In the meantime I hope you're okay with Shiro looking after you?” Shiro stepped up, and Lance could see the look of interest shift from ‘Romantic date’ to ‘ forever with kids.’

He left before any objections could sound off. One quick change later and Keith was perched on the back of his bike. It was quite an issue thinking of a route home where they didn’t pass any police boxes. The last thing Lance needed was some cop stopping them for riding tandem.

Lance dragged Keith up to Keith's apartment slowly, not wanting to push the guy. Keith seemed to favor keeping his head down. At Keith's door, Lance asked for Keith’s keys. Keith pushed him away.

“ T-thanks. You can go now.” His voice was weak but somehow still commanding, maybe it was the word choice. Keith started jamming his keys into his lock, and missing each time.

“ You sure? I-”

“ I'm fine.” Keith shouted. He returned to stabbing the door with his keys until Lance got fed up, snached the keys away and pushed past Keith, opening the door in a flash.

He started to step in but something grabbed his jacket hood. He turned to see Keith standing there, he said nothing but shook his head.

“ You’re joking right? You gonna hobble to bed?”

Keiths grip wasn’t strong enough to hold him, and Lance entered, kicking off his shoes.

Keiths apartment was a mess, a tower of instant noodle cups and a pile of sorted trash bags sat in one corner. Another corner had his dirty Laundry overflowing from its basket, and the only clear area looked as though it would fit one futon.

Lance made no comment.

“ Do you have any cold meds? Or anything?” Lance asked, looking up at Keith, Keith shook his head. Damn.

Lance set up the bed and turned around while Keith took his pants off and climbed in. Lance helped with the dress shirt, bushing as he unbuttoned it off Keith, peeling it off him before grabbing another shirt off the floor and shoving it over the boy’s head.

“Got a thermometer?” Finally Keith nodded.

38.1

“ Dammit dude. You’re gonna kill yourself working like that.” Lance scolded.

“ Sleep. I'll be right back.” He said stepping out, but not before tossing a damp cloth at Keith's face.

As Lance walked to the convenience store his mind sorted through the evidence. Keith was not a messy person by nature. It was something that was inconvenient, and something he wouldn’t stand for unless he had to. He only seemed to have instant food and tons of energy drinks. No clean laundry.

Keith had two jobs before starting work at Voltron Cafe, what if he didn't quit. Well that would be crazy. Hunk said Keith worked construction in the mornings, which seemed right. Keith always looked freshly showered when Lance showed up for their study sessions. Then they would study, go to work together and then head out at close. Then they went back to the apartment complex. Was Keith dropping Lance off then leaving to yet another job?

Lance returned with cold packs and tea and enough cold supplies for a family of four. He also grabbed some groceries to make rice porridge.

Lance managed to get Keith up for a second to take some meds and stick a cold compress on him before Keith passed out. Lance looked around.

Would it be completely crazy if he cleaned right now.

Crazy or not, Lance did. Two hours later the place was sparkling, Keith having slept through the washer and vacuum and Lance’s frequent leaving to take out the trash.

In his cleaning he found a small box sat on one of the shelves. It stood out to him... what was inside it? It felt like he was private and quickly set it back, turning his focus to cooking.

Steam bellowed out the pot as Lance added the finely chopped onions. He was smiling. He was reminding himself of his mother, taking care of him and his other siblings or their dad. Lance smile widened as an image cropped through his mind. Waking up, cooking breakfast, seeing Keith enter the room with a tired smile. Keith would kiss him between his shoulder blades, hugging him from behind. Lance would shoo him away.

The long cooking chopsticks nearly cracked in half in Lance's hand when he realised what was going on. His phone buzzed.

 _Did you realise how fuckin domestic you are yet?_ -Pidge

Fuckin’ god dammit.

 _I’m guessing you decided to take care of him, seeing how you haven’t come back in three hours.-_ Pidge

Dammiiiiit.

 _Yeah sorry. He didn’t have any cold goods, the guy is useless.-_ Lance

Lance responded. Feeling his heart racing in his chest he searched Keith's cabinets for a bowl to serve the food with.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight-_ Pidge

Lance left his phone in the kitchen.

“ Keith. Hey buddy. Wake up so you can eat something.” Lance prodded. Keith moaned in response.

Lance changed the compress grabbing the wet rag to dab at some sweat.

“ Dude, you are gross right now. Change of clothes?” Apparently Keith was awake enough because he nodded at a closet across the room. Lance grabbed a new shirt.  

“ Need you to sit up buddy.”

Keith pulled himself up, and Lance kneeled close. He looked at Keith's face, which was amistake really. Sweaty, disheveled, red, mouth breathing heavy, eyes glazed.

Holy.

Shit.

His shut his eyes to save his mind, unconsciously saving that image, his hands reached out for the shirt. They fumbled blindly for the hem, before tossing it off of the boy, Keith groaning in response. How had he done this before? His eyes opened to find the new shirt, and he gazed upon a sleepy, flushed, sick Keith. The dude looked sweaty as all get out. Steeling himself, he stepped away grabbing the same rag from before rinsing it, coming back to wipe Keith off a bit before putting on a new shirt, anything to keep the amount of times he had to do this to a minimum.

Dressed again, Lance found his cool. He held out a spoon of rice porridge. Keith wavered, not opening his mouth.

Lance flicked Keith in the side.

“ Hey!”

Lance took that moment of Keiths eyes and mouth being opened to feed him a spoon full. Keith glared at him as he chewed, reluctantly opening so Lance could feed him more.

One finished bowl and two hours later, Lance changed Keith again and found himself drifting off to sleep besides him.

Lance didn’t know what time it was, just that he was being nudged awake.

“ Wah?” He said blinking, waking up. He realised he had fallen asleep slightly on top of Keith.

“ Go home, sleep in a bed.”

“ You gonna be okay?”

“ I’ll be fine. Go. You can check on me in the morning if you're that worried.”

“ Yeah… okay.” Lance leaned forward. “ Get some rest.” He added before pecking keith on the top of that black sweaty mop of hair.

They both froze.

“ Sorry! Sorry! I just… I have a lot of little siblings so it's kinda habit!”

“ It’s fine! Just- Get out of here or stop screaming!”

“ RIGHT! Right. Sorry. Tomorrow… morning.” Lance stood up nearly tripping over his own feet. “ I’ll be back. Don’t be dead.” And with that he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi.. Laaaaaance. You sly dog. You gonna kill him.
> 
> I've been meaning to say thanks for all the comments! I usually dont respond or do proper one to one thanks till the fic is finished, but I've been loving the support so far for this one which is only a thing because of a thought my brain had at 4 am of that first scene in chapter 1. So yeah. That's nice. Glad so many people are into it. 
> 
> Edits finished on this chapter.
> 
> I realised it might not be clear, Keiths gestures... He makes a cooking motion, points to shiro, then to himself. Only Lance gets it because only Lance knows Keith is a shit cook.


	9. Silk and string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! You ever been to Kyoto! I recommend. Its a good time ;)

Lance tucked his head into his own shoulder as he leaned against the window. Something about watching the cities roll by from atop the train had given Lance peace. Even as a kid, nothing would shut him up more than gazing out the window of an above ground train.

He could see the roofs and picture himself flying over them, grinding on telephone wires, diving into clouds.

He let his eyes shut.

Tap Tap.

He opened his eyes back up to see Pidge handing Lance a bottle of tea and a rice ball, he took off his headphones that she had been tapping on, accepting them with small thanks.

“ You sleep okay?”

“ More or less.” Lance lied. He had been having shit sleep since he took care of a very sick Keith a few weeks ago. Something about the wonderful colors of autumn could do nothing to distract him from the fact he had kissed his crush as if he was his youngest sister. That would bring his uncontious kissing of Keith up to two times. Keith never really brought it up, only telling Lance after Keith's fever had gone down that it was ‘fine’. So now his brain loved making up a million different scenarios after the lights switched off at night, and there was nothing to distract himself with.

His more confident nights had him thinking of how the kiss could have gone if he was a little bolder. If he had kissed a cheek again, or even his lips. Even playing out to the eventual cold he was likely to catch after, Keith returning the favor to take care of him.

Most nights though, he over thought what ‘fine’ meant, in more negative definitions.

The only positive note from the whole adventure was that Lance managed to convince Keith to take a break from one of his jobs and just stick with the cafe. Keith seemed suprised when Lance correctly gussed at least one of his jobs. Part time construction worker. He would often take up one project or two at a time and fill in his free time working his mystery job. For some reason he was reluctent to share. When Lance had sugested he might get more hours, keith dropped construction work. He seemed to have no real ties to it. Soon he seemed much more energetic at work.

Well, as energetic as Keith would seem.

Lance peered over a few seats to see Keith, his own headphones on, fast asleep.

“ Ahh… Pining?” Pidge chimed in with a wide, knowing grin.

“ Shut it.”

“ Look, I get it alright. You probably think you have a lot to lose if you just go up and ask him out.”

“ Pidge...”

“ I’m not saying it’s not risky, but if you don’t tell him soon, he’s gonna find out in the worse way.”

Lance peeled his rice ball from its wrapper, taking a large bite.

“ I know we pick on you… but maybe this trip is a chance for you two to have some fun.”

Right. This trip.

 

 

 

_“ Good work today everyone!” Allura announced clapping her hands after Coran locked the door behind the last few customers. “ Now that we have everyone here, I want to make a small announcement._

_Lance and the others gathered around waiting, Lance hadn’t seen Allura bursting with that much excitement since they were all dragged off to this ‘science of tea’ exhibit for ‘research’._

_“ As you know, we have our Christmas and New year events coming up, and while Christmas will be a rather bland promotion, considering our complications with  keeping the store open, I want to break into the new year with a month-long promo.”_

_Lance quirked an eyebrow up at that. Usually, their promos ran for a week and a half at best. It was only November, so If Allura was announcing it now, it probably took prep._

_“ Tada! Japan of old!” She said, holding a large photo of Kyoto with a few girls dressed in Kimonos.”_

_The team stayed quiet, but Allura didn’t lose her flame._

_Coran and Shiro will be building a cover of sorts, to raise the flooring in here as well as a small stage, we can put on plays and walk around in varied traditional costumes. Hunk is designing some sweets for the location and we are going to take this coming long weekend….”_

_Coran started a drum roll._

_“ To go shopping in Kyoto!” Allura exclaimed._

_“ Woah for real!” Now Lance was excited._

_“ This weekend on Friday we will travel out, and stay in my family home. It’s perfect because at the moment my family is out traveling to America. Aside from having a few Kimono shops of our own within the family, I’m sure we would be able to set you all up with one or two. Keep them clean enough for work and they are yours to keep. We may even have time for some extra fun.”_

 

Lance was over the moon about the trip, really. Japan was small but that didn’t mean he always had time to see it all. He had an aunt in Kyoto… he thinks? He remembers visiting her house when he was younger.

Two nights in Kyoto at Allura’s family home, with tons of fun in between. Lance had to shake Keith from his mind in order to have a great time.

“ I’d rather have fun with everyone.” He finally answered Pidge. “ Save that boys love drama for when we get home.”

Pidge giggled. Something that usually didn’t suit her when she was in her butler uniform, but now in a long skirt with _black_ boots, a thick sweater, and a knit cap, well she looked down right adorable. Lance reached up and plucked the cap from her head so he could scuffle her hair.

She just laughed at the attention.

“ How jealous is your brother that you get to travel.”

“ That’s a joke right? You trying to be funny?”

Lance shrugged.

“ I think him and dad are having a blast in America. Kinda wish I could have gone.”

“ You got school Pidgey.”

“ Yeah but apparently Matt’s American friends keep kidnapping him to go on benders. Last time he says he woke up in Canada and had to stay over there for a week before they would let him back into the country.

“ Oh yeah… I remember that. He sent you all that maple syrup.”

“ I’ve still got tons. Look out, you’re getting some for Christmas.”

Lance finished his snack and tea, and after a half hour of games with Pidge and a few amusing texts to Hunk, they arrived.

More or less. They still had to take a packed train to Allura’s family home. Lance and Keith both quickly put an arm around Pidge to keep her from getting bumped into or groped by strangers. Lance took the opportunity for a selfie of that moment, warning Pidge he might just make copies and plaster them around the school.

Allura’s family home… was huge. Well huge for Kyoto was different then Lance had seen in the country. Stuff was rather packed in tight in many areas. But it was still pretty big. You could probably fit three or four small apartment buildings in the space. About half the size of his old family home, but taller, and also more modern. Lance and Pidge excitedly ran around the main front garden entrance and into the house without little concern for how rude they were being. They flew through the halls calling out dibs on their respective rooms.

Having arrived on the later side of the weekend, Allura suggested the first night they would just rest, she ordered pizza, and Lance wished Hunk was there too. His reasoning for not coming being that he didn’t need to buy a kimono as he wouldn't leave the kitchen. In Lance and Pidge’s humble opinion the real reason is that he was going to see Shay.

They delighted in texting pictures of all the food to him, though, knowing a part of Hink was regretting the choice to stay behind. At least enough to make Hunks mouth water, where ever he was.

After all, bros before hoes.

The night quieted down, and Lance helped himself to a long bath in the houses large open air bath. There was nothing more relaxing than chilled air on your face and a warmth in your body. As Lance left, he noticed Keith heading in after and found himself thinking of excuses to take another bath.

Back in his room, he flopped down on his futon, seeing Hunk had called. His grin grew wicked, wondering if he should go find Pidge to continue the torment. He called back.

“ Hey Hunk... Feeling Hunnngr-”

“ _Lance_!” Hunk spoke in a soft harsh whisper. Lance felt dread fill him.

“ What? Whats up.”

“ _I need…. To talk to you….”_ Lance could tell Hunk was doing his sneaky voice.

“ Where are you?”

“ _At Shays.”_

“ You dog. She sleeping... Didja put her down gent-”

“ _Dude!”_

“ What?” After a few moments, Lance heard a soft click and then Hunk spoke in a slightly louder tone.

“ _I need to talk bro to bro. I thought it could wait till you guys got back but…_ ”

“ Whats up.”

“ _I… I need your honest opinion. Feel free to tell me if I’m crazy over here. I just…_.”

“ Dude... Spit it out .”

“ _I think…  I think I wanna ask Shay… to ya know… Marry me_.”

Holy shit… HOLY SHIT!!!!

“ _Lance stop screaming! I have the speaker covered and I still think she might hear you_.”

“ DIBS ON BEST MAN!”

“ _No shit._ ” Hunk deadpanned. “ _So… you think it's a good idea.”_

“ Hunk... Babe. The only issue I have with this idea is how long it came to be one. You gonna get the ring and whatever.”

“ _She’s not really into rings? But I can't skip tradition or she might be confused… I don’t know. I was thinking a bracelet or something. Maybe both_?”

“ Stick to one hunky boy. Knowing her she might not even need anything. You could show up with a barrel of rice for her family and she would be down.”

“ _Dude this is serious_.”

It was. One of those weird milestones of life. Forget your own love life, that you had control over.

When your childhood best friend gets married... That was another story. That was real adult stuff.

“ I’m proud of you dude.” He found himself saying. “ 100% approve. Shes awesome.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“ Yeah.”

Hunk made Lance swear not to tell, which was easy enough considering he got distracted by dreams of his own during the night. In the beginning, he dreamed of his friend's wedding, pride swelling in his chest. Hunk would probably cry. The party would be awesome after, Hunk focusing on the food. Maybe he would dance with Keith. Keith didn’t seem like much of a dancer. Allura said he had managed to memorize the routines for work, but he always managed to get out of them. He was probably embarrassed… Guh.. he was too cute.

“ Lance, stop wiggling while you’re eating your breakfast,” Pidge said prodding the boy in his side. “ You practically got flowers around you, who are you thinking about?” She spoke in a softer, leading tone.

“ Nothing! I mean no one. I just really enjoy… basil toast.”

“ Right.”

“ Well team,” Allura announced catching their attention. “ We have all day to shop before we head back tomorrow. Let's get started.”

“ Wait! I thought we were doing stuff for inspiration, I wanna go see stuff.” Lance wined

“ If we have time I’m sure we could take in the sights,” Coran began stroking his mustache. “ Kyoto is a wonderfully historical city, plenty of museums and such.” Lance stuck out his tongue in disgust.

“ We got that jazz in Osaka! I wanna do the dumb American stuff.”

“ Like what?” Keith asked, sounding less annoyed than Lance was expecting but still pretty tired.

“ THIS!” He held up his phone.

“ Monkey park?” Keith asked.

“ YES! It's in Arashiyama! Tons of wild monkeys and you can pay to feed them and whatever. Also, Arashiyama is like… super cool looking.” Lance pulled the phone back scrolling through pictures.

“ Lance. While I appreciate your enthusiasm, we don’t really have time to head over there today, it's on the other side of Kyoto.”

“ But-”

“ We have our mission. Kyoto isn’t so far from Osaka that you can’t take a day trip in the future.”

Lance pouted. Sure that was true, but he was usually too busy with school or work. Plus who wanted to go alone.  The subject was dropped and after they left the cafe where they had been having breakfast, the group headed off towards heavily populated shopping district.

As far as stores went, they were all mass chains except for the Kimono shops.  Allura said they would go hunting for more traditional costumes in the afternoon, which sounded way more fun than about twenty different old ladies scolding him for getting too much sun, or talking about his poor posture. But it was hard to stand up straight when he was too sad at the thought that, right now, he could be feeding monkeys.

After what felt like the hundredth blue kimono, Lance was losing hope for any fun at all. Allura picked out one for him which he shifted enough to the point where it hung loosely on him, exposing his neck and chest. One of the old lady's slapped him on the back of the head for that. Pidge had a bright green short one, with the sleeves tied up. Allura had also managed to get Pidge in a girl's Kimono. Which was super adorable, despite Pidge looking as angry as a wet cat. Keiths had Lance clutching for something to hold him up. He was wearing his a tad looser too, but never did Lance consider how well the blood red shade would suit him. Damn.

As they bought their first round Lance looked down at his watch. It was only 11. But by the sound of Allura, they had made such great deals on the first round, she considered getting another before they got costumes. Damn.

They stepped out of the shop, Coran carrying their bags, and Lance dragging behind pouting. He looked ahead and did a quick headcount. Wait… where was Ke-

He felt a tug at his wrist and spun round to see Keith, hunched slightly, index finger pressed to his lips. He tugged again and Lance followed. They ran, through the crowd, away from the group. Lance felt like his heart was racing, and not because of the running. They didn’t stop until they had reached the nearest train station. Keith continuing to run into the underground.

“ Wait!” Lance called out. Keith looked up at him.

“ Where are we going.”

“ Arashiyama.”

“ But the other-”

“ Allura knows your size now. She can pick one out for you. Let's go.”

“ B-”

“ Do you wanna feed monkeys, or keep moping around about how you’re not feeding monkeys.”

Lance had opened his mouth in response but promptly shut it. Keith turned back to continue heading down into the underground. Lance felt as though he could float. His cheeks pulling him two feet off the ground. He was grinning so hard it heart. His phone buzzed. Pidge was calling.

“ Where did you two go?” They asked without any greeting.

“ Monkeys Pidge.”

“ What?”

“ Monkeys!”

The train was packed. Like, seriously packed. Like rush hour packed. Lance wasn’t sure they would fit. Keith managed to climb on, tugging him inside, and then he felt the hands of one of the train attendees pushing at his shoulders. When the doors shut he was flush against Keith. Flush like that night of King’s game. The only difference now was Keith was facing him. Which made everything a billion times worse. Lance banged his head against the closed door, trying to move as close to it as he could. They had maybe a few inches between them.

The next stop, more people got on from the opposite side door. Pushing them in closer togeather.

“ I’m just gonna say this now,” Lance started. “ Before any judgment or whatever. I’m sorry if I pop a stiffy…”

Keith flinched at his words before tucking his head down so Lance couldn't see his face.

“ Geez, Lance…”

“ I’m just saying… I'm a young boy and whatever. Anyone would have issue with this kinda thing.”

“ Well, what do you usually do when you ride the train packed.”

“ I don’t.”

Keith shifted, and Lance started counting to one hundred. The train slowed suddenly, and Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders to keep him from falling. Keith had grabbed at his shirt. Lance shove his hips so far away from Keith that he was worried about cracking his phone in his back pocket against the door. Like seriously this wasn't fair.  Keith wasn’t even touching ‘down there’ and he was still half mast. Next stop… more people. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, looking up, bringing him in.

“ Sorry.” He whispered. Keith just nodded, being shoved closer, keeping his own head down.

When they finally arrived, they kept a good foot between them. Neither one looking at the other for a solid ten minutes. Keith no doubt was trying to forget what just happened, while Lance was trying to calm himself down. Thankfully, the cold air helped somewhat.

 

 

“ I didn’t… think… it….” Lance gasped. “ It would…. Be…” He kept gasping, his legs feeling as though they were going to burst from exhaustion. He made a grab for the nearest thing…

“ Let go,” Keith said coldly. “ I’m not dragging you up just because you didn’t know the park was at the top of a mountain.”

Lance let out a moan of pain. Keith rolled his eyes, tucking Lance under his arm enough to drag Lance to a rest spot. Lance collapsed on the bench dramatically.

“ This is it. You are taking me to heaven. God… Look after my spirit in the next life... Make me a bird.”

“ You’re pretty out of shape.”

“ I’m just gonna edit out that last part… and keep the first part, and say thank you.”

Keith shuffled his feet in that way he usually shifted his weight when he rolled his eyes as if he rolled them so hard it knocked him off balance.

“ Sit up. I wanna sit too.”

“ No… I’m dead.”

“ If you’re dead then you really won't mind being on the ground.”

“ How dare you! Do you not have respect for the recently departed.”

“ I do, but not for the ones still talking.”

Lance shut up, and Keith nudged him enough so that Lance could sit up, allowing Keith to sit. But then he decided the hell with life anyway and fell back into Keith's lap. Keith jumped a little but relaxed soon enough.

“ You’re really that tired?” He asked. Lance felt a prickle at the top of his head. Probably just the wind, but Lance liked the image of Keith playing with his hair.

“ Sleepy.”

“ Don’t sleep. We gotta see the monkeys and get back to Allura and the others.”

“ mmmmm…” Lance rolled over, facing Keith’s stomach. It was warm. So warm. Why would he ever want to leave?

“ Lance…” Lance felt himself drifting, falling into that warmth, his mind slowing with each second.

“ Lance… we gotta go.” Keith nudged. “ It's been fifteen minutes already.”

Had it been? Lance didn’t really care. Keith was the best. So warm. Lance would spend forever up here with him if Keith would let him.

Suddenly Keith stood, causing Lance to roll off his Lap and onto the hard cold ground.

“ The hell?!” He shot up looking around to see Keith already climbing back up the mountain. Lance blinked his eyes to focus, scrambling to catch up. “ Wait up!”

Keith didn’t, nor did he acknowledge Lance behind him. When Lance did catch up, he noticed how red Keith's ears seemed to be. He probably just got cold. Which was fair enough.

The top was worth the wait. Monkeys aside, they were treated to a fantastic view of the city. Wild monkeys walked about as if there were no groups of people goggling at them. The park had a small cabin at the top where they sold food, and a deck area covered in wire caging where you could feed the monkeys by handing them food through the cage.  Lance bought himself and Keith two bags of cut bananas each to hand out and delighted in watching Keith's face of amazement as he monkeys along side Lance. The dude could be so stoic and cool and then in an instant turn into a total nervous dork. How on earth was Lance supposed to cope with that?

Once they finished, grabbing pictures of them feeding,  Lance decided he wante dto pose with the monkeys. Lance regretted this instantly after having his ear grabbed by a monkey who was aiming for the last piece of banana while he was taking a selfie. Outside the two grabbed more photos with the monkeys. Most of them were of Lance posing, making faces, walking behind them. They were about to leave when Lance bravely pulled Keith aside, in rather close and took a photo of them together. The skyline behind them.

Lance made sure that one was saved special, the face Keith was makeing of mild surprise, slightly blushing cheeks in the cold, was so freaking cute.

On the way back down, which was much easier then going up, he got texts in from Pidge.

_Allura said she’ll forgive you two if you admit to the fact you guys are totally on a date.-Pidge_

_We’re not on a date. Like I’d be that lucky. But check out this sweet selfie!! ( IMAGE SENT)-Lance_

_The fuq you talking about ‘not a date’? geez, you two look like you’re on your honeymoon. You two look more coupley than Shiro and Allura, who are currently thinking about matching Kimonos. I'm forwarding this to hunk btw.- Pidge._

_DUDE SO PROUD OF YOU FOR ASKING KEITH OUT! You guys look cute.- Hunk_

_That’s not whats up. You know Pidge lied. We just ran away for a bit. - Lance_

_Pidge, tell Allura she can pick the costumes. I wanna see if I can get Keith to do that dorky Jin Rickshaw through the bamboo groves.- Lance_

_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay- Pidge_

_Send picks- Pidge_

_Allura will kill you if there are no pics- Pidge._

Lance let out a chuckle before tripping, Keith caught his fall.

“ Watch it! Don’t kill yourself on the way down.” Keith scolded.

“ Sorry, sorry. I was talking to Pidge. Allura’s just gonna go ahead and pick out our stuff. S'that okay with you?”

“ It’s fine. Don’t really care too much about all that anyway.”

“ But what if she buys you a shrine maiden outfit… or a girl ninja.” Lance was giggling behind his hand.

“ Better than the Kappa outfit she's gonna buy you.”

“ S-she will not.” He stuttered worried. Nudging in close to Keith, who smiled wickedly.

“ Or maybe we’ll give you a top knot... Shave your head..” Keiths grin grew.

“ Noooooooooooo,” Lance said clutching onto Keith's arm as Keith’s head rolled back with powerful laughter.

They reached the bottom, and the arm Lance had taken to keep from tumbling stayed wrapped around his arm.

“ Let's go on a rickshaw!” He said excitedly.

“ What are you twelve?”

“ Yes.” He looked at Keith, mustering up all his determination.

“ Fine…” Keith said, turning away.

“ Yay!” Lance dragged Keith over and soon the two were off, sitting in a cart being dragged by a dude, with a small blanket between them for warmth. The groves glowed in the sunlight, thick round trunks carved with names of loved ones, climbing up to thousands of leaves arching over in the canopy. Lance-shaped a picture of the two of them, and then of Keith with the bamboo passing behind him. Sending both off to Pidge.

“ I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Lance said suddenly. The thought cropping up as he watched Keith fiddle with the hem of the blanket. “ Why did you drag me off.”

“ You were being annoying. Figured I’d shut you up.”

“ There are surely better ways to shut me up. Like a fist...” Or a kiss.

“ You would prefer I punch you?”

“ NO, no. I just… It was nice. So, thanks.”

Keith smiled.

“ You’re welcome.”

“ I’m not ruining your trip am I?”  Keith shook his head. Leaning back into the cart and closing his eyes. The cart turned and some of the force pushed the two closer together. Lance's arm twitched, pining to wrap around Keith's shoulder, but it stayed put.

When the ride was over, Lance and Keith both agreed to get some food before they headed back. Most of the meal held a strong silence, mouths dedicated to their food, eyes dedicated to anything that wasn’t the other person. By the time they were leaving, the sun was starting to set.

“ Damn. I still wanted to see Fushimi Inari.” Lance said, glaring at the sun as it began its descent to rest.

“ We can still go, it’s not like it closes or anything. Besides it's only four.” Lance checked his watch.

“ But it will be dark when we get there.”

Keith shrugged.

“ It might also be less crowded.”

Lance stood for a moment in contemplation. That could be cool. He felt a tug on his jacket and looked to see Keith tugging him along.

“ If you keep thinking like that there won't be a shrine left.”

Keith kept tugging Lance along, and Lance let him. Delighting in the fantasy that he was being dragged by a hand, and not a jacket sleeve. Still a little in shock, Lance felt his phone buzz.

 _It’s getting dark. You guys done with your date?-_ Pidge

Lance looked at the back of Keiths head while he was dragged through, date or not, he felt this need to be selfish. To keep holding Keith's attention. To not share him. Whatever this day was, he didn’t want it to end.

 _Nope._ -Lance

 

The shrine was spooky for sure, and nearly empty. It was worth the visit, running through the the twisting gates, like walking through a mirror's reflection. Too dark for selfies to turn out, but that didn’t stop Lance from taking them.  One long walk up and around, following the torii around the mountain and Lance was starting to feel the weight of the day sink in. But he still didn’t want to head back.

While switching trains, Lance dragged Keith off down into a shopping district where they hit up a few bars, some arcades.

Keith was a genius at crane games. Even the employees were impressed. Two arcades later and Lance was walking out, arms full of prizes. They walked through the tunneled shops, sampling locally made pickles and other tasty fried food. It wasn't till they were nearly at the mouth of the shopping area that Lance spotted something. It was a capsule arcade, and he suddenly felt the desire to seek out some for his younger siblings. Most of them were fairly standard, mascot characters or anime keychains or whatever. He got a few from a popular show he recognized that he knew they were obsessed with, adding them to his own prize bags when his eye caught another one.

It was probably the gaudiest thing he had ever seen. It was a robot lion maid set. It must be from the same show as the lion pendent because he recognized the logo. Voltron? Oh yeah. That weird old anime. He remembered wanting to be a blue lion once, but he couldn't remember much from the show. This set must have something more to do with the show. What looked like five robot lions. Except they were all dressed in maid outfits. God damn, they were phone charms too. He had to have them.

“ Keith! Check these out!” Lance said, fishing in his coin purse. He cranked away and out toppled the capsule. It looked kinda over stuffed. Keith approached, crouching down next to him.

“ Double prize!” Lance shouted with glee.

“ No way. That's impossible.”

“ Nothing is impossible when you’re as lucky as me.” Lance knew he was grinning like an idiot.

He pulled out the two. They were freaking huge, about the size of his pinky, not really practical for a phone charm. He strapped the blue one on his phone anyway.

“ Here! The other one’s red.” Lance dangled the lion in front of Keith, who just stared at it.

“ It's so tacky.” He grimaced.

“ Well, if you’re gonna be like that, I could give it to hu-”

“ I’ll take it.” Keith snatched it out of his hand and strapped it to his own phone. Lance smiled with delight.

“ Oh shit, they jingle too!”

Keith didn’t, wouldn't look his way. The most Lance caught him doing besides examining the scene around them as they headed back to the train station was take out his phone on occasion to text. He couldn’t help the disappointment in his chest at the lack of interaction, but he pushed through. He has had a whole day of Keith’s attention.

 

 

“Hope you two had fun.” Allura said coldly, standing in the entryway to scold them before they could even get their shoes off.

“ Sorry.” They both said.  Allura huffed and headed back in. They entered in the living room to see Pidge hanging out by a mostly empty table of food.

“ You guys missed dinner. But there is still some left over.”

“ Not hungry.” Keith said instantly before heading off to his room.

“ Geez,” Pidge exclaimed. “ Who shit in his udon.”

“ Me, probably.”

Lance huffed, dropping the bags of items on the table.

“ The hell. Did you guys rob a store? What is all this stuff.”

“ Keith decided to show off that he was the master at crane games. He let me keep the stuff.”

“ Oh really?” her voice holding an air of mischief. “ So how did the date go.”

“ Not a date.”

“ Seriously?”

“ Seriously Pidge. As much as I would love that it was a date, that I could hold his hands, and that we would have kissed at some romantic spot, it wasn’t a date.”

“ Dude. You have it bad.”

“ Shut up. I know.”

“ Anymore pictures?”

“ No good ones.” He put his phone on the table, unlocking it for them to sift through.

“ What on earth is that thing.” Pidge pointed at the phone charm.

“ Won it.”

“ Damn that thing is ugly. Okay, let's see…”  Silence poured through, and Lance busied himself playing with a piece of stray cabbage from the food that was left.

“ Wow. Not bad. These are even better that some of the ones Keith got.” She shifted through, showing a photo Lance had taken of Keith in the groves.

“ What photos. Dude hardly took out his phone.”

“ Mmmm…” Pidge hummed, flipping through, not answering.

“ I’m gonna go take a bath and then hit the hay. I’m exhausted.” He excused himself, grabbing his bags and phone before trudging off to his room.

Changing out of his clothes to head into the bath, there was always a shiver of anticipation, especially in the cold. The way the cold air hit his skin set a shock so strong up his spine he jumped, quickly scurrying off to start scrubbing down so he could climb in as soon as possible.

Clean, he climbed in, remarking again on the garden like build of the bath, with its stone wall dividers. He wondered if this was meant to be a mixed bath. With so few people it hardly mattered. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to relax. His muscles hummed in thanks.

Lance kept replaying the day through his head, wanting desperately not to forget a single thing, but even now it seemed like such a short time his mind could only focus on a few choice moments, most of them with Keith smiling.

“ Dammit Keith.”

“ What?” Lance’s eyes shot open and he looked around to see Keith just past the small device. How in the heck had he missed him?

“ W-what are you doing here!?”

“ Taking a bath?”

“ Why are you on the girls side?!”

Keith looked around, realizing his mistake.

“ Oh. Does it matter?”

“ Well yeah! What if Allura and Pidge come in.”

“ Oh… okay.”

Why couldn’t Lance keep his big mouth shut? Keith stood, towel wrapped around his waist, clinging to his thighs as he moved. Lance noticed Keith started to lift himself over the wall.

“ What the heck are you doing!” Lance cried, spinning away, he turned back when he heard a soft splash.

“ You made it clear I shouldn't be over there. What's the big deal.”

“ Why did you climb, you could have walked around.”

“ Too much effort.”

Keith settled in next to him, they had a good three feet between them, but Lance couldn’t settle at all.

“ Will you stop bouncing your leg, you’re making waves.”

“ Sorry!” Lance slapped his leg down. But with water in the way he more or less splashed Keith.

“ Will you quit being a spaz for two minutes. You’re making this weird.” Keith snapped, splashing back.

“ I’m making this weird? I’m not hanging around being all… this.” He gestured to Keith.

“ What… all of me? You do realise I can’t not be me.”

“ You could try.”

“ You hate me that much?”

Lance wasn't sure what to say... Yes? No? It a seemed to leading. He instead opted for roaring in rage, sinking both fists into the water creating a tremendous splash.

Keith splashed back.

The splashing scalded, Keith was hard to hit, he kept ducking under water. Lance let out another frustrated cry. He kicked and swam towards the cleaning area to grab a bucket and send it right at Keith. It hit. Square in the head. He was a good shot after all. Keiths head snapped back at the impact sending him into the water. Lance approached with caution when

Keith didn’t rise back to the surface. Oh god. What if he killed him. He peered into the murky water at Keith's blurry form before jumping as two arms shot out and latched onto him, dragging him under.

There was a struggle. Lance scrambling to the surface, not having got a proper breath and Keith trying to hold him in place. The two erupted from the surface gasping for air, grasping each other. Before Lance could pull away Keith’s grip tightened.

“ What’s wrong with me!?” He shouted, and Lance wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not.

“ NOthing!” Lance spoke anyway. His voice cracking.

“ BullSHIT!”

“ Really! You're just… I don’t know. FRUSTRATING.”

“ WHY!?”

“ BECAUSE! I-”

“ HOLY SHIT!” They turned to see Pidge and Allura. Both wrapped in towels, looking wide eyed at the pair who were holding each other in the water. Allura covered Pidges eyes.

“ Goddammit!” Lance wailed, shooting up and trying to run out the door. His towel had slipped. He had no time to care. He scurried off, slipping on a stray piece of soap, falling flat on his face.

He crawled back through the door leading out of the bath and slammed it shut. Dressing and running back to his room to then scream into a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well despite having time at work this chapter too longer than expected. Still working on edits. Every time I get home from work I crumple into a little ball and work on art. But with the weekend ahead I got pleantly of time to go back through and take care of some edits.  
> Been re-reading my other work cactus. There are some glaring issues there too that I must fix.  
> As well as I've started another fic I have yet to post at this point. Because I hate myself.


	10. Let's Share the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

It was another two days before they spoke. Making the trip home all the more awkward. For once, no one bothered him about his feelings for Keith. They let the two be, which was nice. It gave Lance time to collect his thoughts. Eventually he found himself waiting outside Keith's apartment with apple fritters and a pizza in hand and an apology that didn’t go beyond “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.”

Keith apologised too. For what, Lance had no idea. But he didn’t question it. Lance welcomed the ability for their relationship to fall back within the realm of normal for as long as he could keep it there. Somehow the rhythm of their nature both in and outside the cafe found its beat. Lance no longer felt awkward with Keith during their more showy relationship, and from the way Keith responded positively it seemed like he was handling it well too. Lance a few months ago would have been bitter to share the top spot with Keith as favorite, but the idea they were loved as a pair made him too giddy. He also felt a lack of stress towards the customers. He had, more or less, held back after that night, knowing that the fancy can be too much for some to handle sometimes. But Keith almost felt like protection. A customer would joke about how they wanted to steal Lance away, Keith would sneak up beside and politely take Lance's place. What seemed to entice most was the indirectness of their actions, allowing them to derive their own fantasies. Though some just liked asking really embarrassing questions. Like who tops.

 

“ Lance!” One of his regulars called out, a guy who seemed to have brought a date with him. Way to go, dude. “ Will you be spending Christmas with anyone?”

“ That depends. I was going to ask Master the same, but it appears he already has a young lady.” He winks at the pair and they blush bashfully.

“ Really though, which butler will you spend Christmas with?”

If the question wasn’t leading enough, Lance noticed them looking pointedly at Keith who was serving across the room. He followed there gaze obviously, turning back around to smile.

“ It’s a secret.” He smiled. Picking up their plates as they giggled together.

Of course he would love to spend Christmas with Keith. Number one date holliday of the year after Valentine's and White day, how could he not. But he was also trying extra hard to keep things platonic between the two. He showed up to study sessions in sweatpants and thick sweatshirts and heat pads, trying to suck the romance out of the moment. He remembered how easy it was to ride on Keith's motorcycle with his hands on the shoulders rather than the waist. A fact he had forgotten for some reason. And with cold winds and darker nights, he stayed out with Keith far less, often excusing himself right to bed.

In the bath in Kyoto... He had almost… whatever. All he knew was being around Keith in any romantic frame was a danger to him, his heart, and his friendship. He had to focus on his work. He had to focus on his studies and his dreams.

“ Welcome home Masters.” Lance said greeting another group of men about his age that he had seen once or twice before. The four of them were usually a loud group, say for one quiet friend, but Lance felt no ill intention about them. They were just out to have a good time. Besides, He was protected.

“ Hello Lance.” The quiet one greeted being nudged on by the others. Lance set them up at a table and left them with menus. When he returned, the boys were talking in whispers.

“ Ah… Lance.”

“ Yes Master?” The boy’s friends giggled at this.

“ Uhh.. Jun is fine.”

“ Oh. Okay. Jun.”

“ Right uhh.. I was wondering. If… this Christmas…”

Damn another date offer. The dude wasn’t bad looking. Another shy type, which was what Lance was more or less used to. He had gotten a few honest proposals for dates, people that seemed to be attracted to him enough to want to know him outside of work. He, more or less could see these coming from a mile away.

“ This… Christmas.”

“ Could he have your heart?!” One friend sounded off loudly. The rest cheered, while the shy one turned red.

“ Well I-” he was cut off, he felt a hand swooping around his waist.

“ You’d have to fight me for it.” was whispered softly in his ear, but loud enough for the others to hear now that they had quieted down due to shock. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance could see Keith staring them down.

One by one they each burst into shades of red.

“ Lance, Hunk needs you in back. I’ll get their order. Right masters?” Keith winked, letting go of Lance. It was that horrid wink Keith did that reminded Lance of how awkward he truly was, stiff and letting his whole head tip with the motion, not really subtle.

“ Right… I’ll be right back.” He stepped away, fast walking to the kitchen, busting through the doors, walking around the counter and hiding behind Hunks work station. He hid his glowing face behind his hands.

“ Uhh.. you okay?” Hunk asked looking over at him.

“ Keith… is gonna kill me.”

“ What did you do this time?”

“ Nothing! He-”

Lance didn’t have time to finish because at that moment, Keith came through the door, handing the orders to Hunk.

“ Where’s Lance?”

“ That depends… How mad are you at him?” Hunk asked carefully.

“ What? Not at all.”

“ Oh really?” Hunk asked skeptically.

“ Yeah, really.”

“ Oh, okay then. he’s back here.”

“ Hunk!”

Keith slid over the counter and hopped down in front of Lance, crouching to look him in the face. Lance didn’t move his hands.

“ You okay?”

“ I’m fine.”

“ Those guys-”

“ The tiny one was asking me on a date, it happened. It's fine.”

“ Okay… I just…”

“ I get it. It's fine.”

Keith offered him a small smile before leaving, causing Lance to tilt over before he was laying across the floor, hands still covering his face.

“ Are we sure you’re not the one in the anime, dude?”

“ I am dead, I have done something wrong in this life. When I am reborn, I wish to be a sea cucumber.”

“ Dude, get off the floor. Allura’s gonna kill you if she sees you down there in uniform.”

Lance sat up, flopping onto the table like an octopus, letting his weight hold him in a barely standing position.

“ What I don’t get is why you two keep dancing around each other. Like, its super frustrating for the rest of us.”

“ This isn’t some perfect world Hunk. Even if Keith did like me-”

“ Which he does.”

“ I just… I’m scared to make that jump. Things are so awesome now, aside from the fact I’m currently dead.”

“ Exactly. What could be the damage of you two dating?”

“ Everytime I think about it it's not just dating. Like my vision scopes out to like… what if we date, and it's awesome, and we get married, and then one day we’re cooking and talking and he says he prefers Hokkaido style okonomiyaki, and then freaks out that I don’t provide enough for the dogs. Then we’re fighting every day, and all my insecurity about how he’s better than me crops up and I yell something stupid, and he takes the dogs and leaves me. That’s just a lot of pressure to go into a relationship with.” Lance turned to look at Hunk who was looking at him as though Lance had just slapped Hunk with a raw dead fish.

“ Lance… You gotta shut that brain off.”

“ I can’t… Everytime I think of something starting, I think of it ending. I can’t get past that fear. I don’t want anything to end with him.”

“ Woah…” Hunk seemed lost for words, and found his way in gesture by placing a large warm hand on Lance's shoulder.  “ I’ve never seen you this messed up about someone.”

“ I don’t think I’ve liked anyone like this as hard before. Keith…” He sighs. “ Other girls and guys in the past, it's like they validated me. I feel like my ego isn’t just all hot air. I am a good looking, charming guy.”

Hunk nodded.

“ But Keith… from the moment I met him I wanted to be better. In highschool I would have settled for better than him, but now… I just want to be… better? I don’t know if I mean good enough for him? Or the fact he inspires me to try. Like with studying, won’t have to say a thing but I feel like him being there is motivation. I wanna get into Tokyo U for me but also for him. I want him to see me.”

“ He does see you. Trust me.”

“ But what if… that stops. Endings aside what if it just becomes a validation. What if I don’t feel that motivation anymore.”

While this wasn’t coming from nowhere, Lance really didn’t have any intent to share it. He felt as though things were bubbling to the surface, beyond his control. He felt like crying. So frustrated with his own head. Maybe he should just grab what he has saved and skip out of town off to Cali. Get a job in some Japanese restaurant. Live out his days away from what might have been.

“ Lance?” He heard a sweet soft tone. Allura. He looked up and saw her beautiful face knitted with worry. “Oh dear. Come with me.” She walked behind the counter hosting Lance up by the arm and carrying him off to her office, letting Hunk get back to his cooking.

“ Lance. Are you okay?”

“ Fine… Allura.”

“ Because Keith told me you were being hara-”

Before she got the word out Lance let out a sob.

“ Lance! What-”

“ Nothing happened! Keith.. ugh.. “ Lance was wiping away stupid tears with the heels of his hands, Allura handed him some tissues.

“ Some guy asked me out and he pulled the whole… ‘ I’ll fight you for him’ routine, and my heart just freakin can't take it okay?”

Allura’s worry seemed to ebb away replaced with a warm understanding look.

“ You two are usually fairly flirty when you work, do we need to lay that idea to rest?”

“ No... its… I was fine till he came into check on me, I just… I was talking to Hunk about some stuff. It’s just… frustrating. But I’ll be okay.”

Lance knew this. He already felt his tears subsiding. It was dumb for them to fall in the first place, he knew better. For one, half these frustrations were attributed to his own stubbornness, the other half were from Keith who couldn't help it.  He knew he would get used to it, the ache, the longing, it was still so new to him. But still. It was dumb to cry.

“ Would you like to take a break today. I don’t think the others would mind. You could go get some sleep. You’ve probably been studying too much.”

“ Yeah… yeah okay.”

A few minutes later when he was sure his eyes no longer looked puffy, he grabbed a few cakes from the back and carried them out to his table.

“ Well well, master has gotten me into a spot of trouble. I’ve been sent home for being to desired it would seem. I wish for you to enjoy these cakes on the house, and the handsome Coran will be taking care of you from here on out.”

As Lance presented the cakes the friends of the guy looked sheepish, while the friend in question seemed to try to put on his best smile. Allura had apparently told him asking out staff was against the rules after Keith had told her what had happened. So yeah. No fixing that. Lance probably lost them as customers. He quickly headed back into the kitchen to the locker room.

“ Lance!” Keith shouted after him. Lance was almost too tired for this.

“ Yeah.”

“ You sure you’re okay? Allura said you’re taking off?”

“ She offered. Like I’m gonna turn a major cat nap down.”

“ Lance…”

“ I'm fine, Keith. I’ll text you later okay?”

Keith must have been a dog in a past life because he had the puppy dog eyes down to a perfected art. The slight subtle pout of his lips did Lance no favors either.

“ Okay.” Keith answered simply before Lance ducked out the door.

The train ride and walk back to his apartment seemed to stretch, with nothing but the chatter of the city to fill his ears his mind was left to stew in thoughts. While Lance would like to think he was a brave man, ready for adventure at the drop of a hat, his heart was another thing. It had been broken before. And while he could weigh in that those were intense infatuations, he had not been aware of that fact in the moment. Heck, he could be merely infatuated with Keith now. Just the idea of them together. He could be seeing Keith through rose colored glasses for all he could tell. Falling after insistent pushing of friends for something more.

His apartment felt big. Suddenly he was aware of the space that didn’t occupy himself. It felt thick, like there was twice as much air, his mind hyper focused on the strangest details of the room. He closed his eyes, letting his mind hum… listening for the ambient noises, willing them to distract him. But no dice. He trudged into his room, letting gravity pull him into bed. Not bothering to change or climb under the sheets.

He dreamt of dazzling Christmas trees. A warm hand in his own. A bright red hat.  Jingle tones… wait.

Lance drunkenly winced as he came to realise the jingling tones were coming from his phone that was vibrating in his back pocket. He shuffled to get up, arching his butt in the air for a moment, stretching his hand back before falling back, face down, onto the bed. He answered.

“ Hello?”

 _“ Lance. You awake?”_ It was Keith.

“ I am now.”

“ _Oh geez. Sorry. It was already past closing so I was… just...”_

Lance let out a sigh against his better judgement.

“ Checking in? Thanks. I’m okay. Just sleepy. I think I’ve been stressing about the second round of mock exams.”

_“ Really? You did fine on the first round of them this year.”_

“ Yeah well, you know me. I’m a… worry wart.” As he spoke these embarrassing words he turned over, digging his spare fist into his forehead. It’s like Lance didn’t even care about trying to be cool around Keith. What a mess. He heard Keith chuckle from the other end.

_“ Yeah. Guess so. Sure it wasn’t-”_

“ That dude was not the first to ask me out. I could fill a scrapbook with all the numbers I’ve gotten from that job. Just part of the deal.”

_“Right…”_

Keith sounded a bit cold at that, maybe it sounded like he was ungrateful for the save? Well, can’t have that.

“Thank you though, for today. Just because I get it all the time doesn’t make it easier to deal with, it’s kinda hard to turn people down when they ask you outright like that. I tell them it's against the rules and they just try to become a friend outside work or I don't know, whatever method. Having you as a save worked well. Better for business too… well. Till you flipped out apparently after I left.”

_“ I didn-”_

“ Calling Allura is enough. I don’t even want to know what I know you did to them. But really. Thanks.”

_“ So….. if it happens again, it’s okay If I use that again. I don… I just wanna help out.”_

“ Only If I can do the same, when your greasy mop of a hair gets hit on.”

_“ Deal.”_

“ Cool. Now Keith. I'm gonna go back to my dream. Pretty sure it was Christmas and I'm pretty sure a mega babe dressed as santa was feeding me fried chicken.”

 _“ Right.”_ Keith answered, Lance could hear he was holding back a laugh.

“G’night.”

_“ Goodnight, Lance.”_

That may not have been what he was dreaming of before, but it sure as shit was now. Except the ever vage ‘babe’ was played by a far less vague Keith, who delighted in stripping off pieces of chicken to dip into Lance's mouth while Lance enjoyed the warmth of Keiths lap and the nakedness of his chest. Needless to say, Lance woke up hungry.

That aside he couldn't shake the dream previous and an odd ever looming question he needed an answer for. Christmas… Keith.

Not really a question, but how the two would interact with each other. He had managed to deduce from conversations with Shiro that Keith would be returning to the family home with Shiro and Allura and they would spend Christmas together with their parents. So his idea to ask for a ‘bro chilling out’ on a date holliday was out. Then there was a gift.

If Keith's apartment was any evidence it was that he lacked anything extra. Everything had a purpose. So if he wanted to get Keith something it had to be useful. At the same time he wanted to be special. Because sue him he had a crush and he wanted to stand out big woop. So now he was standing in a craft store with Allura, glaring at bright red yarn.

“ So what would you knit him? A muffler?”

“ Geez no. That's… too romantic.”

“ It’s what I’m making Shiro.”

“ Right…” Lance looked into her basket. “ Black really? Doesn't that detract from the whole love thing.”

“ He likes black and gold.” She said pointing to the thinner gold sparkly yarn. “ Gonna mix them. Besides, if you knit Keith a red scarf then they will match, we don’t want that.”

“ I’m not knitting him a scarf.” Allura giggled. “ My freaking heart couldn’t take it.”

“ I’m sure he would love it.”

“ It's not about his reaction. I wouldn’t be able to hand it over. Besides, rejected or accepted I would die. Not a scarf.”

He picked up the yarn.. It felt soft in his hand. Something else maybe. Something practical. Something special.

He grabbed a few balls of yarn and some new needles and the two left.

“ So what do you plan to do for Christmas?” Allura asked casually.

“ I should be asking what you’re doing?” He said nudging her. “ Meeting his family already.”

“ Quit it you.” Allura scolded, slapping Lance lightly on the arm.

“ Its nice though, he’s introducing you.”

“ Yes… It is.” she smiled.

“ Most couples would get away, but here you are meeting family. He must really know you well, that you would prefer this.”

“ Family is important Lance.”

“ Future family that is.” She hit him again.

“ What about you? Will you be going home?”

“ Ah well… No. Youngins are off to Okayama to stay with my grandparents while my mom and dad hit up this cruise she won.”

“ Wow. I wish I had your mom’s luck.”

“ My mom’s got a gift.”

“ So… You’ll be alone?”

Lance shrugged.

“ It's just Christmas. I’ll join the family in Okayama on new years.”

Allura still looked concerned.

“ You keep frowning like that you're gonna start aging faster.”

There was that beautiful f-you look Allura was so well known for. Lance smiled brightly, the two continuing to chat as they walked down the street.

 

 

He made a hat… bright red hat… much worse he made it with cat ears. He looked at the clump of yarn. It was his best knitted creation yet, and he had aced home ec. in school. So now he had a hat. A hat for Keith. Damn this hat. He had a white bag sat on his bed next to the hat. He just had to wrap it and hand it off to Keith tonight before he left to see his family. Easy right? He would just go visit Keith in his apartment downstairs and deliver the gift and then run back to his own apartment before Keith could say or do anything.  He could knock and run away. But that would give off the air that he was as embarrassed as he really felt.

He would play it off cool. Like he was in a rush. So many other handmade cat hats to hand out to…. Anyone. Sorry I can’t stay longer. It's okay if you didn’t get me anything. I’ll see you later!

…

It was foolproof.

He spent a good twenty minutes wrapping and signing the bag. Another ten leaving his apartment.Three trying to hit the elevator button and another eight trying to pluck up the nerve to ring the doorbell.

…

…

No answer.

He looked at his phone. He hadn’t gotten any texts. He checked social media. Ah…

He looked at a picture that Shiro had taken of both him and Keith riding the train. Keith was trying to balance a large cake box. He had already left. Damn.

He felt the defeated desire to leave the gift at the doorstep, but his hand wouldn't let it go. He wrapped the bag cords around his wrist and left. Not back up to his own apartment. But out into the cold.

It was freezing. He hadn’t grabbed a proper jacket to go see Keith. He didn’t think he needed one. He texted Hunk and Pidge. Both were with family.

He let his feet pull him over towards the large shopping plaza by their train station. He was surrounded by twinkling lights, cheery laughs and… couples. He supposed he could buy some dinner and cake and head home with that. Not a complete loss. Before buying his cake and chicken he decided to get something hot to drink first, and rest his legs a bit. It wasn't an easy walk to this Plaza. He enjoyed the view of the large tree as each sip of warm cocoa filled his body with an uplifting energy. He remembered running around this plaza when he was young, there had been snow then. It so rarely snowed here that he had been so excited he played till he nearly passed out, making him sick for about week. How could he have not indulged though, something so rare and beautiful had come just to see him. Each miserable day after was worth it.

It was odd to think of Christmas without others. But then again, he was sure once he was in California, that it would be harder and harder to get home for the holidays.

An hour and two more cocoa drinks passed, and it was getting harder and harder to deny how little his fall jacket was doing for him.

He took a snapshot of the scene, posting it out with a generic message. A few texts flew in from Hunk and Pidge. The promise of a party. Then.. a call.

 _“ Lance?”_ It was Allura.

“ Yeah. What’s up.”

“ _I was just wondering if you were doing okay? I hope you’re not wondering around that Plaza sulking.”_

“ No Allura. I was just about to buy some dinner and head back home.”

_“ Wait!”_

“ What?”

_“ Maybe you should hang out a little longer. Enjoy the night.”_

“ Allura... It's cold. I forgot my hat and gloves.”

_“ You’re gonna head home then?”_

“ Unless a bar and a stranger finds me first.”

_“ Lance…”_

“ Merry Christmas Allura. Go bask in Shiro's pectorals.”

_“ I will… Merry Christmas Lance.”_

She hung up. Lance fumbled with his phone for a moment. He debated on texting Keith. Somehow he wanted to wish him a merry Christmas in person, but that was probably out of the question now. He typed out the generic message, adding some emojis for added cheery effect and sent it off.

He stood, turning to head back home, he was pretty sure he saw someone selling KFC and Christmas cake on the way here. That would be his Christmas. In a few days his friends would rejoin them at the cafe for their final day of Christmas promo and then he would go home. Home to celebrate the new year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“LANCE!”

Lance spun round so fast he almost tripped.

Freshly popped out of the the train station exit was Keith, dumb leather Jacket, bright white thick muffler, charging towards him.

And all Lance could do was focus on a single point, where a snow flake had just passed in front of his nose. ‘Ah.. it’s snowing.’

Keith rammed into him, knocking him to the ground in a way that would make American Football fans proud.

“ YOU IDIOT!” Keith shouted, perched above Lance while Lance looked at Keith, at the sky behind him, little white dots standing out like shining stars against the inky black night. “ What the hell is wrong with you? Spending the holidays alone, like some sad sack. You should have told me! I had to find out from Allura! We would have invited you over in a heartbeat if we-”

Lance reached up, and pulled Keith down to hug him. Tight. He could feel Keith gasping next to his ear, feel the heat fill his chest stronger than any hot cocoa could muster. Lance ignored how tense Keith felt.

Lance gritted his teeth, feeling hot tears streak down his face. His grip on Keith tightened.

“ Lance?” Keith tried to pull back, but Lance held him even tighter, making sure Keith’s face stayed facing the ground.

“ Dont-” His voice was so  horribly broken, cracking as he hit the vowel. He knew he was making a scene, from his peripherals he could see people looking their way.

“ Lance… let me up please. This is kinda embarrassing.”

“ You think you’re  embarrassed?” His voice still sound strained, fumbling for his usual tone, he just sounded even more distressed. “ I’m the one with my face showing.”

“ Let go for just a bit and we can get out of here.”

“ No.”

“  Why not?”

“ ‘cause you're stupid!”

“ What kind of reason is that?!” Keith tried to pull away again only to have Lance tug him down harder.

“ Why are you so strong now, you’re like a freakin’ snake.”

“ it's not my fault you're weak shit!” Lance sobbed in frustration. Keith didn't say anything, but within a few short moments the hands that had been trying to push away wrapped tight around him. What he thought was over was far from it. Lance began to feel Keith shaking… then he realised he was leaving the ground.

One large battle cry echoed from Keith as he lifted Lance up into the air. Lance fearing he would drop, swung his arms around Keith's waist.

Lance would deny up and down later that he did not scream, but the evidence of people recording them and posting it online later outweighed those claims.

Then Keith started to run.

“STOP! STOP STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!” Lance cried out, clinging tighter as he bounced while holding onto Keith. He couldn't even open his eyes. Moments later, the running stopped. Lance jumped off so fast that he tripped and stumbled over.

“ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” He shouted up at a red faced, huffing Keith, who looked like he was about to murder someone.

“ I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!” Keith shouted, he caught himself. Taking a small calming breath. “ Even if you didn’t want to spend Christmas with me, I’m sure Hunk or Pidge would have been more than happy to invite you over. Why did you keep this all so damn quite?”

“ It’s not why I’m upset. I’ve gotta get used to Christmas alone anyway.” Lance saw the look of confusion on Keith’s face but pushed on. “ I… I don’t know why I’m so messed up.” he lied.

Keith let out a frustrated huff. Sitting down on a nearby swing. It was at this point Lance noticed that Keith had literally ran him to a park. Keiths head was ducked down, his form looked solemn and defeated. Lance stood up and joined him, taking the next swing over. He wanted to hold the chains, but he was reminded of how cold they were and instead shoved them as far as they would go into his pockets. The left arm was stopped by something… Oh shit. Keiths gift.

Lance had a mini spaz attack, quickly flipping sides on the seat so that his right side was closest to Keith and he was turned the opposite way on the swing.

“ You’ve been odd lately.”

“ How lately is lately?”

“ Like honestly? That night we went out drinking with Hunk in the summer. But more so after the attack. After I got sick. After Kyoto.”

The sorrow in Keith's voice plucked harshly at Lance's heart.

“ Like, one minute you’re fine. The next you’re heading home early. I might not be as much as a puzzle solver as you…”

A what now?

“ But I can recognize a common thread. Its me.”

“ Keith… no.”

“ It is. You’re acting weirder around me. We spend more and more time together and you get weirder and weirder.”

“ Can you stop calling it weird, I’m starting to think you’re expecting me to turn into an alien.”

“ I can't. It's the only word that fits. ‘Cause you’re not unhappy, not all the time.”

“ Oh and you know me so well?” Lance turned to give Keith a skeptical look only to receive a determined look blazing in Keith's eyes.

“ I do.”

Lance held the look as long as he could, before shying away. He could still feel Keith’s eyes on him, burning holes into his chest, tunneling towards his heart.

“ I-” He started. “ I knew this Christmas would be lackluster. Pidge can’t bring me home ‘cause her parents now also think I’m one of the two boyfriends so she won’t let me anywhere near her house.”

Keith snorted. Instantly trying to collect himself back to a serious look.

“ Hunk’s introducing his family to Shay so he can propose-”

“ Hunks proposing?” Keith interjected. Lance just nodded. “ How long have they been dating? From the way you guys make fun of him I figured they were just friends.”

“ Naw they have been dating since junior high? But Hunk’s trying to keep them pure till marriage. He’s such a dork about her. He knows he doesn't care but her family does. They actually kinda hated him for the longest time. So yeah.”

“ Damn.”

“ Yeup. It’s a drama I’d watch for sure.”

“ Sounds like you did.”

“ I’m Hunks number one fan after all.”

Keith was laughing again, and the air seemed to clear.

“ What about me and Shiro… We would have-”

“ Allura. She was so excited to meet your family. I wasn’t gonna take any attention away from that.”

“ That’s not the point. You wouldn’t be-”

“ I’m fine. Being alone on Christmas is no big deal.”

“ Then why were you sulking around with a shit jacket, no hat or gloves-”

While Keith was talking, Lance angry reached the bag from his arm and shoved it between them, stopping Keith mid rant.

Keith didn’t take the bag, he just stared at it. Lance shook it at him.

“ For m-”

“ Yes!”

“ I... “ He took the bag. “ I didn-”

“ It’s fine!”

Lance couldn't look at him. He grew more and more tense, curling into himself as each sound of the bag opening hit his ears. Then… there was just silence.

When it dragged, Lance started to get agitated. His knee began bouncing, soft at first then turning more violent. Still no reaction from Keith. Lance felt a growl crawl up his throat.

“ rrrrrRRRR! IF YOU HATE IT THEN-” He made the mistake of turning to see Keith holding up the red hat, eyes sparkling. What the fuck….

Lance checked his pulse. Nope. Fuck. His heart stopped. This dude was too cute. He was dead.

“ I love it.” He said having looked over at Lance after Lances outburst. Keith jammed it on so fast that he didn’t notice the hat was sideways, causing the ears to look more like a lackluster mohawk.

Lance laughed. Reaching forward and fixing the hat. His hands stayed fixed there for a moment, on either side of Keiths head, before sliding down to his warm cheeks. Keith jumped at this.

“ Holy shit you're freezing.”

“ And you’re warm, lend me your face for like.. Five minutes.”

“ Fuck that!” He tried to pull away, but vice grip Lance was back.

“ Tell me something…” Lance started, distracting Keith from his struggles. “ Did  you come all the way from your family's place just because you thought I was having a shit Christmas.”

Keith froze, looking away. It could have been the cold, but for once, Lance let himself think that Keith was blushing completely because of him. Keiths eyes flickered back and forth, catching longer and longer glances at Lance till they stayed put. Lance could see his own warm smile reflected back in Keith’s sparkling eyes.

“ Oh shit what’s that?!” Lance cried out, Keith swiveled around to look behind him as far as he could with Lance holding his face. Lance swooped in and placed a soft warm kiss on those rosy cheeks before pulling away quickly, standing and walking away.  

“ Let's get some food and we can head back to my place. Unless you wanna go home?” Lance called back.

He heard no response, nor did he look to see if Keith was following him. After a few moments he heard footsteps from behind as Keith joined him by his side, taking Lances still cold Left hand in Keith's warm gloved right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for all the great feedback so far! I've been busy with school work as well as edits on other works.
> 
> Thanks for the continued feed back! I'm so glad so many people like this fic. I hadn't really thought much of it at the start.
> 
> :: Update!:: Edits finished!


	11. Voltron Cafe ONLINE ( announcement!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter! An announcement!

 

_Welcome to the new and improved website for Voltron Cafe!_

_We here at the cafe are always looking for new ways to serve our loyal Masters and Missis in any way that we can. So it is with great pleasure that we open up to you this blog where you can talk to your favorite Butlers that work here, as well as obtain news about promotions yet to come!  
_

_We hope you will enjoy!_

_-Miss Allura_

 

**A.N.**

So I was going to do a Q and A on this fic, which is already about ten chapters in, so just over half way through. You can ask as a reader ( someone who knows what is going on within the personal lives ) Or in character as a customer visiting the cafe. ( You can ask me questions too!) While you can ask questions here I can't say I will always post the art here. So please check out the blog [Voltron Cafe](https://voltron-cafe.tumblr.com/)

* * *

This is my way of having fun with the universe and challenging my own ability as an artist. I’ll try to keep this blog running as long as the fic is updating and even after if there is still any interest to be had. Not sure if there is interest to start. I am also a teacher and working on other projects. I’m not really sure how well this will pick up, to be honest. Feel free to visit my main [art blog too! ](http://hannahmelto.tumblr.com)

 


	12. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's family, like you've never seen/read before.

Memories of that Christmas floated around Lance’s mind, like balls of energy, leaving him feeling warm and energised. He bounced around the cafe, jingling in his elf hat for the last day of the Christmas Promotion before the store shut down for the New Year. He served with that extra bit of flourish that he had mastered long ago, yet with a whole new spin. His normal charming smile swapped out for one that was tender and Kind.

Pidge said he looked like a young lovestruck maiden. Shiro said it was more like a newlywed wife. None of the teasings could quell his good spirits. He was too lost in that night.

Despite its sad start, the mere idea that Keith would travel back so late at night, missing out on Christmas with his family, to spend Christmas with Lance instead. It was a high Lance hadn’t know.

After their conversation in the park they rejoined society, both chipping in for a Christmas cake, some fried chicken, and some alcohol. The entire time, Keith never let go of his hand. Keith did switch sides though. One hand would welcome the new warmth with glee, the other would sting at the new cold. Lance wished he could have held both at the same time, but that would make walking awkward, wouldn’t it. Besides, he was content with what he had and the occasional Jealous looks from men and woman. Delighting in letting them think that the two of them were dating.

They would make quite a handsome couple.

But one kiss on the cheek and about two hours of hand holding did not a couple make.  

After they gathered their food and drinks, they headed back to Lance’s apartment, Keith grabbing his collection of monster and alien movies that the two watched sitting under the warmth of the Kotatsu* ( a type of table with a built in heater). Lance couldn’t remember when they had fallen asleep.

Sometime in the early morning, Keith left while Lance was still sleeping. But he did leave a note that Lance had set on his bedroom desk next to the old phone number.

_Had to head back to see my family. I’ll see you at work around four._

Who could be mad at that? He had also had a picture texted to him by Shiro, upon Keith's arrival at his family home, of Keith passed out at the table with the hat still snug over his head. The text read.

_He won’t take it off._

Lance squealed again, spinning as though a force unknown to him was filling his body with glee, so much so that he had to move or else he would explode.

“ Dude! Watch it. That’s hot coffee you almost splashed out.” Hunk commented, shielding himself.

“ Sorry!” he said, not sounding sorry at all, it was too hard not to smile. He headed back into the main room.

“ Lance.” Lance turned from his customers to see Keith, who had come in about a half hour ago. Lance cocked his head coyly to the side, smile still stretched on his face. Keith smiled back, smaller, but just as warm.

“ You’re humming.”

“ I’m happy,” Lance said matter of factly before turning on a heel to check on the next table. Lance ignored the squeals that erupted behind him.

Being an almost sickeningly level of joyful made the day fly by, and soon he was tugging on his coat, ready to face the cold.

“ Hey still want a ride?” Keith offered, letting his locker shut with a light click.

“ Sure,” Lance said turning, his eyes flying up to the bright red cat hat on Keith's head. He felt his cheeks warm as a smile that had still yet to leave him grew. “ You gonna wear that on the bike?” Keith pouted.

“ It's cold.”

It was. Lance was itching to take Keith's hand as they walked back to Keith's bike through the harsh night winds, but he couldn’t seem to pluck up the nerves to. Keith made no move either. Lance could hardly stay disappointed though as they rode, Lance basking in the heat between them and the several layers of cloths.

Once the bike was parked, Keith spoke up.

“ What are you doing for New Year's.” He asked as the two walked towards the apartment entrance. Lance was still practically skipping.

“ Taking the train in about two days to go visit my family in Okayama.”

“ Oh… Really?”

“ Yeah! You wanna come?”

Lance sucked in a large breath of air as if it would pull the words back to him.

“ ... “

Oh no, Keith was gonna say no of course. Lance had, after all, dragged him away once from his family.

“ I’m sorry for asking, you probably got your own family stuff-”

“ I don’t!” Lance looked at Keith who had just shouted at him, they gained a few looks and Lance dragged him in by the arm.

“ Okay okay. It's okay if you don’t wanna go that's fine-”

“ No! I mean…” Keith began digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. “ I don’t… Have family stuff. Or any plans.”

“ What really?”

“ Yeah… I think Allura and Shiro wanna do something together, just them. My parents headed back to the states for work already because flights were cheap so… yeah.”

“ So… you wanna come to Okayama?” Lance offered. “I could return the favor. For Christmas.”

“ Yeah…” Keith smiled. “ I’d like that.”

“ Cool. Pack a few days worth of cloths and we can leave Saturday morning.”

“ Great.”

“ Awesome.”

They had made it to the elevator and road up in silence, Keith waving as he got off. Even Lance would admit to the fact that he skipped to his front door, humming and spinning as he went.

Lance took the free day to clean, sorting out the last of his trash and things preparing for the garbage pick-ups in January. He carried through his work with the same cheery tune, holding a conversation with Keith over text that had started with questions and developed into interests. He felt giddy with each new text. He had to be careful or Pidge might take away his ‘man card’ they had gotten him for Christmas.

Both the Journey to the train and the train ride were uneventful, casual conversation at times, but mostly Keith just slept. Keith had always been known for falling asleep in the most random of places. Once, one of the first years had found him asleep while standing in the stairwell. Lance didn’t mind. Despite his ability to sleep anywhere, Keith still seemed like he caught few good nights of rest.

Lance wished he could have seen what was running through Keith's mind as they approached his old family home. Lance was never one to brag about being part of a clan family. It wasn’t like they had tons of money. His late great-grandfather had gambled most of it away, now what was left was the house and the land, which his grandmother looked after.

And if Keith wasn't shocked by the size of the home, he might have been by the size of the family. Well.. at least when the youngest attacked him. Despite Lances desire to watch, he turned to greet his family instead.

“ Hi, aunty Risa.”

“ Lance! It's been too long. You got taller!” She was a kind woman, young faced despite being about his mother's age.

“ As have you... But sideways.” Lance patted his Aunts overgrown tummy. Aunty Risa swatted at his arm.

“ Boy or girl?”

“ Girl I bet. The last two were anyway.” They looked over to where Risa’s oldest daughter was trying to climb up Keith, while the youngest seemed attached to his leg like a ten-pound anchor. Keith was looking at Lance with desperation and fear struck across his face. Lance smiled.

“ If its a boy, will you name it after me?” She laughed.

“ As if. Your father's taste in names has got to be the worst in this family. Your silly English name being the best out of them.”

“ I wouldn't say that.” Ken, Lances older brother, appeared from behind. He smiled before Picking lance up as though he were a sack of flower. “ Hey, Lancy. What happened to you coming to the gym with me.”

“ I realized I liked life too much,” Lance said struggling.

Ken set his brother down but stayed close enough to whisper. “ Is that his name? 'life'?” Ken winked and nodded over to Keith.

If Lance was stronger he would have tackled his brother to the ground. Instead he just shoved Ken away to finally go help Keith, who was now laying on the ground. Children swarmed on top of him. Keiths hand was peaking out, reaching for the sky, under a mound of jiggling flesh. Lance grabbed it, and pulled. Dislodging Keith from the mass. He pulled Hikari off Keith's head setting her down with the rest before dragging Keith inside.  

It was funny seeing Keith caught off guard so often like he expected to stop being introduced at some point. Well, proper formalities would come later at dinner, for now, Lance wanted to unload his stuff.

“ We’re staying in the same room, “ Lance explained scratching his cheek, hoping Keith wouldn’t pick up on how nervous yet Happy Lance was at that. “ Cause there are so many of us and whatever.”

“ That’s fine.”

“ Yeah… If we were dating they would for sure separate us… hehe.”

“... R-right.”

One of his aunts must have set up the futons because they were laid out a little too close together. Keith didn’t comment.

“ Okay well… I gotta go help cook. You can explore if you want.” Lance said, sad to leave but turning around to head back out and off to the kitchen. It was supposed to be his older sister's job but she was a shit cook. She also had yet to show up.

Hours passed as he caught up with his many aunts as cousins flew through the Kitchen. They must have found Keith at some point because they loved dragging him into the kitchen, forcing him to wave at Lance before dragging him back out. Lance laughed along each time, Keith looking more and more freaked out. At one point they must have all had enough because Akira came in with a picture of the group of them passed out in the living room, Keith on the bottom, buried but fast asleep.

The group didn’t wake up till it was time for dinner, by then the table was filled to the brim with food and everyone sat down ready to dig in.

Lance turned to Keith.

“ So yeah, you know my grandmother Hanako. Her three kids are, Soichiroho, Arata, and Manaka. Soichiroho’s wife is Kohki, with their son Yunsuke and daughter Risa. Yunsuke is married to Rin, Akira and Nami are their kids. Risa’s husband is Yutaho, and they have two daughters Hikari and Runa with one on the way.  Then Arata is married to Miori. Their kids are Takehito who isn’t here, Yuika and Ayuri. Takehito is married to Ai, and they have five kids. Ken, Mamoroko who’s not here, me, Hocho, and Kokoro. Yuika is married to Yuhma and they have three kids Himawari, Rousu and Tsubaki. Then Ayuri is married to Ryuga and they have three daughters to, Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki.  Last Manaka is married to Seiya and they have one son Hitoshi. Hitoshi is married to Misaki and they just had their first kid Haruto. Got all that?”

As Lance had rattled off each name in explanation he had watched Keith determined to Keep up, only to get lost rather quickly.

“ Ah… not… really.”

“ He’ll figure it out,” Yuika called out. “ Introduce him already!”

Keith blushed sitting up straight, trying to put on his best face. Lance laughed.

“ Right. This is Keith, he’s a friend from high school that started working at the cafe recently.” Keith bowed.  

The family cheered out there welcomes starting to dig into the food, as well as the conversation.

“ So you work at that cafe too?” Ryuga asked, loading up a plate of food for his youngest daughter.

Keith nodded.

“ You wouldn’t think? Cool guy like you.” Yunsuke laughed, taking a long drink, nearly draining his glass. When he set it down, Akira refilled it.

“ Oh, so I’m not cool?” Lance asked, annoyed.

“ You’re a different kind of cool,” Risa said fanning their hand at Lance, waving away the notion.

“ Lance is the coolest!” Hikari shouted.

“ Still, though, working there, bet your girlfriend gets jealous.” Hitoshi laughed loudly, his wife Misaki nudged him in the ribs. Hitoshi nursed it, looking hurt.

“ Uh…” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was so funny to see him so out of place again. “ No.. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“ Oh.. boyfriend then?” Yunsuke asked, Rin nudged him in the ribs. “ What!? It’s not like he’s single.” He commented before adding. “ Why are wives so painful.”

“ Ah... no boyfriend either.” Lance stiffened. Mostly at the how the eyes of his family seemed to watch him, but also at the little voice in the back of his head that couldn’t help but voice a quite, _‘Not yet.’_

“ There must be someone special in your life?” Yuika asked smiling warmly. This should be interesting. Yuika had that warm open smile that made you suddenly confess all your sins and secrets. Keith did blush. So there was someone. Lance held himself back from seeming too interested, instead turning to play with his cousin Runa who let out delighted giggles as Lance made airplane noises with the food as he ate.

I've.. there was one person, I’ve always kinda loved..”

Well that had Lance's full fucking attention, as well as the rest of the table. Lances chopsticks snapped in his hand.

“ Oh my Lance!” Grandmother Hanako said. “ Be more careful. Go and get another pair from the kitchen.”  Lance agreed, standing up. As he passed the head of the table, he felt his great grandmother tug at his pant leg. “ Grab a disposable pair.” She smiled.

“ Right…” He stood. Leaving the room. But not before his ear caught something.

“ Come now Keith! You must tell us this story of Romance.”

“ Well…”

Oh damn. Was he actually gonna explain? Lance rushed off to the kitchen, grabbing the first pair of disposable chopsticks he could before rushing back, just before he was about to enter, he paused.

Pride had suggested that Keiths first and only love was Lance, but something else held him back. He wouldn’t deny the notion that he had at least caught Keith’s interest, in the same way Keith had caught his. But the feelings Lance had been struggling to understand these few months was intense, and strong. What if Keith was just settling.  He had to listen, and he had a feeling Keith might not be so open with him there.

“ Come on Keith!” Risa called out. “ We won't say a thing to anyone!”

Everyone else's comments seemed to cheer Keith on, and soon a hush fell about the table, one Lance wasn’t familiar with when it came to his family.

“ Its uhh… Right. Well. When I was about five or six… my parents died.”

Soft gasps. Lance knew this much. They were killed in a car accident, Lance had found out their second year of highschool. Shiro’s family were friends and took him in after Keith had been passed around within the family. But he also knew Keith had accepted his new family fully and never seemed to dwel too long on his loss.

“ I didn’t take it well.” Keith added.

“ Well of course not.” Rin commented.

“Such a tragic thing.” Hanako added.

“ So I got moved around through relatives… I was kinda trouble for most of them. I kept running away from home.  The last time I ran I was away for about a week? I don’t really remember. My aunt always says I was gone a few months but I doubt it. I hid out in this park, and everyday this kid came by… and offered me food.”

Lance felt his heart sink as his mind wracked his memories. It wasn’t him. He doesn't remember finding some lost kid or feeding him.

“ At first it was like he wanted me to come out. But I didn’t want the police to find me so I stayed hidden. He used the food as a lure and then we got into a fight. I had never had any siblings, so it was weird for me to wrestle with someone. It hurt. I wasn't used to it. The kid was way stronger than me. But by the end of it he gave me some more snacks and let me be. He came back the next day and we played and talked. Well… he talked. After a few days I opened up a little. Told him I didn’t wanna go home.  He said something like… ‘ _Do you have a brother? You should have a brother. Or sister. They make homes better.’_  A few days later he convinced me to return home. He walked me to the police box and my aunt decided she couldn't handle me. So Shiro’s family stepped up, and they have been my family ever since, I never ran away again.”

“ Did you ever see them again?” Lance asked softly. The room turned to him. Keith seemed to turn red slightly.

“ I thought so, but... They didn’t remember.”

“ Well. At that age it’s hard too.” Hanako explained, fixing Keith with a serious look. “ Keith, you must not let yourself give up. To you, this experience was important, It represents a pinnacle change of thought within you. Sparked by this other who earned your heart. But understand, to them this moment, while strange, lacks significance to them. They may have forgotten, but that does not devalue you, your love, or what you learned. Do you understand.”

Keith visibly gulped. Lance grandmother was all kinds of intense that Lance couldn't hand on his best of days. Keith’s eyes seemed completely focused on Hanako.

“ Yes.”

It wasn’t his usual bold confidence voice, but it held a solid feeling of determination. Lance could see it spark in Keith's eyes. Lance wished he had that. He would love to talk to his dad right about now.

Other conversations broke off as families started talking about love. Lance sat back next to Keith, refilling his glass of beer before returning to entertaining his younger cousins. His brother tried to catch his eye a few times but Lance just turned away.

Lance felt a little guilty for not paying much attention to Keith that night. His mind was too full of Keiths story. He was determined to remember every detail so that he could prove he was that kid. But it was no use. He met Keith in high school. He had been the one to approach Keith, slapping down a letter of challenge resulting in their first fight that first year of highschool. Keith had never asked him about it, or said anything about it really. He felt his heart sink.

Coming back from his bath into the icy cool halls he ran fast to get to his room, only to see it was dark, and cold. He had expected Keith to already be in. Lance turned on the gas stove heater to warm the room. Rubbing his hands over it for a moment before changing into his P.J.s not bothering to turn the lights on. The door slid open as he pulled his shirt off. He saw Keith.

Keith paused for a moment, In the shadows of night Lance could not see his expression.

“ You’re grandmother wants to see you.” He said, head tucked down. “ Is the bath open?”

“ Yeah just got out, thanks.” Lance said turning, shoving a t-shirt over his head. “ Feel free to leave that on. I shouldn’t be gone long.”

Keith nodded.

Lance padded down the hallways till he saw a light shining from a cracked door. He slid it open, looking in to see his grandmother. Slipping off his slippers he entered, she was sat at the table, making tiny origami butterflies. It was a tradition she started with her kids. They would climb to the top of the mountain near the shrine the day before new years and let them go. They would ride the wind down the mountain. Farther they fell, the greater the fortune for you that year. Great grandmother Hanako’s were always the best, and would always fly, so her way of offering good fortune to her tradition was to make them herself.

“ You wanted to see me grandmother?”

“ I did.” She created a fold.  Lance sat.

He watched as she continued to work as if he wasn’t there.  

“ How are your parents? That grandson of mine isn’t getting into trouble is he.”

“ Mom’s keeping him in check. They send there love. Mom said they would visit in february.”

Great Grandmother Hanako smiled at that. She finished the butterfly, holding it up. It was bright red, swirling patterns of white and gold ribbons, fans and birds.

“ This boy, you have brought here…” Lance stayed quiet, but nodded. “ Your intentions with him are?”

“ I… I like him.”

“ Lance. Something I love about you is your heart. Open and Loyal. But easily broken. So many times you have come home, chattering on about some beauty who you were going to marry. I respect your energy and heart but…” She handed Lance the red butterfly. “ Don’t let this one get away.”  

The conversation continued on, normal life stuff. His great grandmother had been one of the many to call with concern after his attack, but one of the few who criticized his decision to keep working there. By the time Lance got back to the room, it was warm and dark. Keith was fast asleep.

Lance hid the butterfly in his bag.

His great grandmother had never backed up his choices before. He had always been laughed at, told he was too young. He rolled over to his side where he could see a tuft of Black hair. Keith was different. Somehow in two seconds he had won over his family. The thought tugged at him. It should make him feel encouraged… that his family liked Keith, instead he was back to being nervous. Keiths love… If his great grandmother sparked anything in him… What if Keith had given up, what if Keith was settling for him… what if his family's words had sparked something in Keith. That he was gonna try again. That he wouldn't settle. That… Lance would be rejected.  

Unsettling dreams took hold of him that night. Ones of broken butterfly wings and a cloudy sky, and rain.

The following morning Lance found himself incredibly warm. Despite the turmoil in his dreams, the morning seemed to wake him with grace and love. He felt like he was floating. Eyes still shut, taking in the sweet smells and the warm object held to his chest.

_Lance_

A voice drifted in, calling him back down, down to earth. But no. Not now. This was too perfect.

_Lance_

The voice was sweet in a whisper. Maybe it held promises too, premises of happy feelings and warmth. He followed it. It grew harsher. But he couldn't turn back.

**LANCE!**

Lance's eyes creaked open, coupled with an open drooling mouth it marked him with quite the stupid sleep expression. He could see at the world's tilted angle, his younger siblings Hocho and Kokoro giggling. Ken snapping photos. He felt a pressure against his chest, followed by some grunting.

Looking down he was met with darkness that filled his face, tickling his nose. He sneezed.

“ ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! LET GO!” with what seemed to be one final shove. Keith pried himself free from Lances vice grip. The effect was instant. Lance snapped awake. He looked over at Keith who was bright red. Grabbing at some things before stomping out, shouting all the while.  “ I gotta go take a freaking bath now that you DROOLED AND SNEEZED ON ME!”

Lance blinked several times, holding his hands out trying to recreate his position a few moments ago. Warmth held to his chest… Black smell good tickly stuff…

“ Don’t think so hard.” Ken said, hopping over the futon to his brother, holding his phone out. “ Your brain might blow up.”

“ Huh…” Lance said, dumbly staring at the screen. Ken flicked through pictures, they moved backwards in time from Keith pushing Lance away, to Lance sneezing, to an angry red faced Keith scowling… then disgusted… then paused in thought. They continued to a more frantic Keith giving another push, less angry more scared and embarrassed, and Lance’s mouth opening up for drool to fall into Keith's head. Then just frantic red face Keith. Then him realising…. Then waking up… then sleeping.... The final image was the two of them cuddled up together, a jarring difference from the first image Lance had been shown. It was a beautiful shot. Keith looked beautiful, though he had in every shot, his wild hair sticking out from every direction, face peaceful. Lance noticed how wild the futons were arranged, to the point where one was skewed off to the side.

Lance must have unconsciously pulled Keith closer in the night. Seeking the warmth… seeking him. All at once like a cup overflowing, a new heat flooded his face from his neck to the tips of his ears, and he screamed.

Or you know… yelled. It's more manly.

“ Who was screaming at the ass crack of dawn. “ Arata grumbled. His back cracked and snapped like an old wicker chair as he stretched.

Lance kept his head ducked down. Keith was still grumbling next to him, hair tied back, still a little damp, not looking his way. A light dust of pick stayed fixed on Keith's cheeks, but for all Lance knew he was probably embarrassed to be seen by a bunch of Lances siblings like that. Keith hadn’t even given Lance time to make an excuse. Though he was usually a mess on futons, this not being the first time futons brought out his worst sleeping habits, hell this wasn’t even the first time he had slept in the same bed as Keith. But the awareness of it, waking up to him. It was nice.

“ Lance. We need your help in the kitchen today.”

“ But I have a guest.”

“ Sorry dear, we’re short staffed.”

Lance grumbled into his soup.  Keith flashed him a look of sympathy. It was the first time he had looked at Lance all morning. Soft thumping sounded from behind, mixed with giggles, and soon Keith was jerked back by his t shirt by two sets of tiny hands. Kasumi and Hikari lead by Kokoro were all giggling as the two smaller ones began to climb over Keith, for year old Hikari straddling his chest. It was so cute to see Keith just lay back and take it. His face would scrunch as they put their weight down, touching his face. Hocho joined in. Quickly deciding to aim a stomp right at Keith's tenders. But it was stopped by Keiths quick hands.

“ Okay! That’s enough!” Keith stood up as though the kids weighed nothing, and they began to tumble off him like water. Keith snached up the newspaper that Arata had just finished and rolled it up, holding it like  a sword. “ Time to be punished for your misdeeds”

The kids looked surprised and Honcho's usual pride and confidence shaken.

“ H-Ha… Like that’s gonna hurt!”  Hocho exclaimed. Lance Laughed.

“ Did I fail to mention that Keith here is a Kendo champion.” Lance added with a smile.

Keith took a long breath before his eyes grew sharp and fierce and he charged. For Keith it was about ten percent of his true speed. But it was enough to get the kids running, Keith followed, and Lance was about to as well when Rin called him into help clean up breakfast.

The day past much like the first night. Lance was often held up in the kitchen hearing the occasional cry of laughter from one of his younger siblings. During one his few and short breaks, he managed to find Keith with his uncle Seiya, who had undoubtedly noticed Keiths ability and was now determined to see what he was really made of.  Sometimes he thinks Seiya only married into the family because of the kick ass dojo they had. Lance can remember getting his butt whooped enough by his uncles. It payed off though.

Lance had never watched Keith do kendo, at least from the sidelines. When they had practiced in Gym he always made sure to match against Keith. It was hard to appreciate how graceful and powerful he looked through a kendo mask, seeing it now was something else.

“ Should I record video?”

“ Mao. Where have you been hiding?”

“ Saw the video Ken got of you two.”

“ Video?”

“  Of you two sleeping?”

“ Oh god, he got video?”

“ So what’s the deal.”

Lance stayed quite. He was a little tired of prying eyes, not that he didn’t expect it. He kept his eyes trained on Keith.

“ Mao. You’re smart. What do you think's going on.”

“ You sound bitter.”

“ Where were you last night?”

“ Train got delayed.”

“ Who delayed it?”

She smiles at him, he casts her a glance.

“ Her name is Sawako.”

Lance let out a sigh.

“ Why are we so hopeless?” Keith looked up at that moment, and gave a small wave. Mao decided to pull Lance away.

“ You wanna tell me why you’re hopeless?”

“ At dinner last night he talked about his first and only love. I’ve been trying to convince myself it could be me but…. I don’t remember it. Its wishful thinking anyway. ”

“ Why do you gotta be this kid.”

“ Cause he says they are the only person he has ever loved.”

“ Doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you.”

“ I…” Lance felt his tongue roll back into his mouth, stopping his words. His sister watched him. Mamoroko had always looked after him, they always seemed to share similar struggles. Weird names, awkward tendencies, forsaken love. Mamoroko had a knack for falling in love with straight girls, as if her type was the unobtainable. Once, while drunk, she admitted she would feel both amazing and special if she managed to have a straight girl fall for her. Though Lance had only been dealing with his true feelings for a few short months, he felt that need to be recognized by Keith. Keiths approval acting as his own unobtainable.

“ Lance.” He looked at his sister. “ When are you beaten?”

“ Huh?”

“ When are you beaten?”

“ Like… normally?”

“ As in during a fight. When are you beaten? At the start?”

“ What… n-”

“ Halfway?”

“ Well that depends…”

“ NO. Your beaten when you give up! You decide when it's over.”

The fire in his sister's eyes, ones that looked so much like his own, ones they shared with their mother, scared away his dark thoughts if just for a moment. Like a coin flip, his head was back on top, New Year's night… he would confess.

“ You two!” The turned to see Risa with a spatula in hand. “ Back in the kitchen! We got work to do!”

“ Yes the thing about that is…” Mao said, before running. Lance turned to watch before he felt a tug at his collar. He let out a wine of distress as Risa dragged him back to the kitchen.

 

 

 

Keith came in about an hour later, hair wet. He probably took another bath after his impromptu Kendo demonstration. He still kept the wet towel draped around his neck. He leaned on the counter, looking into the finished dishes.

“ Wow, you guys sure can cook a ton of food.” He reached for one of the pieces of sweet pumpkin. Lance slapped his hand away.

“ Got a ton of stomachs to fill. Lay off till dinner.”

Keith smiled at him.

“ Will you be feeding me Master?” Keith chuckled, and Lance smiled laughing too.

“ Not your Butler anymore. If anything your my knight remember?”

“ Oh, right.”

“ You gonna dry that hair off proper or get another cold?”

“ I don’t get sick.”

“ I have evidence against that. From multiple occasions.”

“ You can’t count high school. Even if you do that’s like… twice.”

“ Can and did. Doesn’t mean you’re any less stupid. Dry your hair.”

“ Make me.” Lance grabbed the towel from around Keith's neck and felt the itch to pull him close. Instead he paused for a moment, Keith's own smile fading, before he pulled the towel off and rubbed it against Keith's head as though he was shining a shoe. This resulted in his hair puffing out twice its normal volume, over taking over his face just barely showing his nose and annoyed frown.

Lance dropped the towel to try to hide his laugh behind his hands.

He heard murmuring behind him and turned to see everyone in the Kitchen watching them. His face suddenly flooded with heat he pushed  a complaining Keith out of the room, calling out to the kids to come tackle him.

When Keith showed up for dinner, his still slightly damp hair seemed to have been styled by the kids, as it was sticking out at odd angles much like his bedhead.

“ Keith you’re so great with children.” Ayuri commented during dinner.

“ Really? I just… kinda let them drag me around.”

“ It’s natural I bet.” Risa added. “ I bet you Keith would make a wonderful father.”

“ Or even just a good husband.” Mao added. Ken nodded in agreement and they both turned to look at Lance with knowing sharp eyes and smirks. Hocho seemed lost, confusedly looking back and forth between them. Lance busied himself with eating.

“ That’s right!” Risa added. “ He’s a protector. He saved Lance!”

“ I … didn-”

“ Oh, Right!” Misaki added. “ Ai said he kicked in a window?”

“ Really?! Do you do martial arts too?” Seiya said excited.

“ Relax Seiya. You already have boys to train in your dojo.” Scolded Manaka. Seiya pouted which didn’t suit his old tough face.

“ Lance saved himself.” Keith voiced.

“ Not surprised,” Soichiroho added drinking. “ He was always a squirly one.”

“ Lance?” Kasumi asked sweetly. “ You were at- atta?”

“ Attacked, sweety.” Ayuri finished.

“ What me? No way!” Lance said smiling. He showed off his lanky arms, flexing. “ Some goons tried to break in and I gave them the old one to! Your uncle Lance Is strong!” Lance picked her up, she was heavier then he remembered, but he still managed to toss her into the air, enticing a giggle before setting her back down. Nabiki climbed off their mother's lap over to his, and he bounced her on the knee.  

“ Really it's such a shame, both of you would make such great parents.” Miori commented. “ That you can’t have your own.”

“ You make it sound like their getting married Miori.” Seiya commented. Miori shrugged.

“ They can watch our kids, right?” Risa said. Lance locked up, frozen in the moment, his eyes the only thing daring enough to look to see Keith's reaction. It almost mirrored his own, and when the two pairs of eyes met they looked away almost instantly.

“ We could really use Keith in the family.” Hanako said, calmly taking a bite before looking over at Keith. Lance looked between the two as if the words of their mental conversation was hovering above the food.

“ Yeah well.” Lance said, grabbing a drink. “ Keiths obviously too cool for me.” He finished loudly. Keith looked over, mouth open to hopefully protest when a course from his family agreed with him. Lance's head fell in defeat.  

 

 

 

Later that night, Lance listened to the crackle from the space heater, looking up at the ceiling. Lance sat on his bed, a screen divider now between the two of them as well as some good distance. He wasn't having a repeat of this morning, no matter how nice it had felt at first. They had gone to bed rather early, but once again Keith had passed out.  

“ Lance.” Or so he thought.

“ Yeah?” He responded. Keith stayed quite. “ Keith?”

Still nothing, well not words, his ears picked up a soft murmur though. He sat up, crawling on his hands and knees he peeked over the divider. Keith was definitely asleep.

“ Enff”

“ Huh?”

Silence. Dammit. He crawled around to the other side, leaning down towards Keith's face but keeping a safe distance. He could just barely smell him.

“ Keiiiith…” He whispered.

“Laannnce.” Keith responded, it was almost like a moan. Lance ducked down, scared that Keith was waking up. “ ool eenuf.”

“ What?”

“ Yer ool enough.”

Lance paused. A smile betrayed him, as did the excited feeling in his heart. ‘You’re cool enough’. Was he talking about what he had said at dinner?

“ Keith….” Lance whispered. “ You’re too smart and cool and amazing to be my future husband.”

Keiths eyebrows knitted in distress.

“ nooooooooo…” Lance giggled. “ noooo. Lanceessssmart, ool, zing, cute..” Lance had to be dreaming, his smile wouldn’t quit. “Lnnncessssisgood guy.”

“ Thanks buddy.” Lance said, leaning over to peck Keith on the head. Keith smiled, and Lance left him, feeling too many questions might wake him up.

 

 

 

“ You wanna tell me…. Why… we are climbing a mountain…. When the shrine is down there?” Keith huffed.

“ Family… tradition…” Lance huffed too. They were near enough to the top now anyway.

Once there, Lance was greeted to the familiar view of patchwork farmland and forest and homes. The family ran around delighted. It had been another long day of cooking, and fun, Lance was excited to have the next day off as promised by his family before returning back to Osaka with Keith.

“ Basicly,” Lance explained. “When great grandmother Hanako was 18, she climbed this mountain at sunset on new years to meet a guy to confess her love and give him an origami butterfly. Guy didn’t show. So she wished with all her heart to find a man who would love her, and she let go of the butterfly and it flew all the way down the mountain. The next day she met her husband to be. So now she has us do the same. She makes the butterflies herself, because they fly the best. Like her gift to us is a better chance at good fortune.” Lance pulled out his butterfly. Bright red. Keith blushed pulling out his own. Midnight blue with light blue and orange koi fish.

“ Okay everyone! Ready?” Soichiro called out. “ Big wind coming.” Some of the adults picked up there kids so that theirs would fly higher. Lance raised his up high, and as the wind came, he let go. He hadn’t even realised but he had closed his eyes tight, focused on his wish. For Keith…

As he opened them it was out of sight, not a good thing, but not bad either. Keith smiled as he watched the small dots of color now carry down skimming the tops of the trees. Lance ruffled his head, skewing the ears of his red cat hat. Keith punched his arm in return.

 

 

Hours later they were back at the shrine, huddled together by bonfires in the dark lantern light.

The countdown sounded, and Lance started debating to take Keith's hand.

10

He was right there.

9

Hands out he could just grasp it.

8

Why was he hesitating?

7

He looked up to see Keith looking at him.

5

He wasn't smiling.

4

He  looked determined.

3

Lance gulped

2

He felt a tug at his muffler

1

Lips…

Just for a moment. The smallest segment of a moment. A tick… a time slice. Keiths lips touched his. It was hardly enough time, hardly enough time to feel anything but the tingle the joy at just realising…

Keith kissed him.

Lance is pretty sure he didn’t blink, but it felt as though he had, because too soon that tick ended and everyone around them was cheering for the new year, and Keith was looking up at him with that same fire.

“ Go out with me.”

“ O-Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like it has taken forever. SO yeah! The fam! My version of fam. A freaking mad house of Japanese names. Sorry! BTW brownie points if you can name all the anime this damn fic has been inspired by. 
> 
> I really wanted to get this chatper out. Im so behind on the timeline to real life. BUT! Hey I wanted to make sure there was an update for Valentines day! <3 xoxoxo  
> Ive been so happy to see people loving this work! Seeing all the comments really makes my day! 
> 
> Make sure you check out the tumblr Voltron-cafe.tumblr.com to see more fun and art from this universe!


	13. My protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the moment.  
> ON THE RIGHT FIC THIS TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update! I've had this chapter finished for a while actually, but wanted to pad it out some time to work on the ask blog. Which when I set this up questions will re-open! So that's nice.
> 
> EDIT!!! WOW okay, so I was so tired last night ( early morning for America) That I posted this to the wrong fic. I had Cactus open for references and dropped it in there. Thanks to everyone for letting me know. I had this splitting headache lately and it's been causing me to loose focus. Huge bummer on my part. Sorry!

In the morning, Lance Keith and everyone journeyed back to the shrine to pray for the new year. Lance had, of course, wrote an 'ema' ( a small wooden plack decorated and left at the shrine.) for a good test year. And while Keith wasn't looking, he added in a small note for a good love life. Keith refused to share his own ema, but Lance smiled as he saw Keiths ears turn red at the mention of it. Keith had offered to get him a charm for good luck, seeing as how he had been so worried about his tests, which Lance tucked away in his pocket. He would put this on his bag later.

Lance went a little selfie crazy at the shrine. One in front of the shrine, one of them buying their items, one of them drinking warm sake, one of them eating some tayaki. Lance finished off with a selfie of the two of them in the cold, Keith kissing Lances cheek, an act that left them both red in the face. He coudln't take to many after that, as he was sick of the giggling and mocking from his family, as well as he kept flipping through the pictures so much that he nearly drained his phone battery.

 

“ It's tradition!” He said shaking the container with conviction. Lance insisted on getting fortunes before they left for home. He also wanted to let his family leave early, allowing the two to walk home without prying eyes.

 

 “ I just think too many people put weight into those things. Usually, they are so vague they don’t mean anything.” Keith said fiddling with his pocket warmer.

 

“ Says you. I got great luck with these kind of things. I prayed to get into the same high school as Hunk, and got great luck that year so there is your proof.”

 

“ Or, maybe you’re actually smart and you got in because of that.” Keith smerked, but in a soft way that made Lances heart flutter for the millionth time.

 

“ Naw… I’m pretty sure it was the fortune, and praying.”

 

“ Right.” Keith said in a deadpan tone.

 

A stick fell out. Number 7. “ Yes! Lucky!” He smirked at Keith as he traded in the stick for his fortune.

 

He opened the small scroll handed to him and read inside.

 

“WORST LUCK

 _Beware the fate that falls you in the coming year, failure awaits at each corner, avoid narrow streets with cars and cracks in the road. This is the year to be extra careful. A lack of care may lead to your demise_. “

 

“ Woah.. never seen worst luck before.” Keith said peeking over his shoulder.

 

Lance frantically unrolled the rest of the sheet.

 

Studies…

_“ Life in your studies is a struggle, this will most likely continue. Your dreams are nice but they are best left as such. Shoot for a more reasonable goal.”_

 

Love… love.. He had to see the love fortune.

 

“ _Budding romances are quick to die, while long-standing romances may have reached their end. When it comes to romance this year, perhaps alone really is best. Take time to reflect on your flaws as a person and try again next year_.”

 

Lance felt his knees give in as he withered in defeat.

 

“ Lance... Get off the ground.” Keith scolded.

 

“ Leave me here to die… Our relationship is cursed. I’m cursed. Stay away or meet the same fate as me.” Lance flailed his arms around from the ground shooing Keith away, gaining some laughter from local small children.

 

“ D-dammit lance. You’re being ridiculous!” Keith attempted to grab one of Lances flailing arms, but missed, nearly falling over. He growled at Lance in frustration.

 

“ Ah see? You already hate me.”

 

Keith huffed before snatching the paper that Lance had dropped in shock.

 

“ Dude, you're the one that wanted to do this in the first place.” Keith stomped over to a tree were similar papers were tied around the branches. Lance rolled over, curiously watching before he stood up and followed after him. Lance, Watching as Keith tied the bad fortune around a tree branch, before turning sharply around to grab Lance's hand and drag him away. Lance looked at Keiths determaned face in wonder, he always forgot about tieing off the bad fortunes.

 

“ W-what about yours?” Lance asked.

 

Keith trippd slightly in their walk. Keith haulted, trying to shove the fortune in his pocket.

 

“ Super vague... Like I said.” Keith tugged them to start moving again but Lance stayed put.

 

“ Then let me see.”

 

“ No.” Keith glaired.

 

“ Why? ” Lance challenged.

 

“ Lance, it doesn't matter.” Keith seemed strained, but that slight flush couldn't pass Lances keen observation. He was embarrased. He had to know... but in the smoothest way possible.

 

“ LET ME-”  Lance made a dive for Keiths pocket, fishing out the paper. They started wrestling for it, Lance's long limbs acting as an advantage. Keith tried to push him away, but he managed to just snag it, running away quick to read. Keith calling after him.

 

“BEST LUCK

_This is your year to get what you want. Keep in mind, it won't be handed to you, you may have to fight, but your chances of success are high. This is your year to take risks, and have faith that things will turn out for the better. Perhaps by that lotto ticket by chance, or take a new route home down an unfamiliar street and find something interesting._

 

_Studies fortune_

_The world is yours, this is the year when all the doors will open, stay strong in your studies and you will achieve even your most wild of dreams._

 

_Love fortune_

_It's your year for your heart shine, and not just some fling. Your soulmate has been found or will be, ready to claim your heart if they haven't already, don't hesitate, take theirs in return, this is the start of a new life together.”_

 

Lance paused at the love fortune, feeling his heartbeat keep to its rapid pace despite having stopped running. Keith caught up, huffing and puffing.

 

“ This can’t mean me.” He turned around to look at Keith who looked confused for a moment then straightened with realization.

 

“ It could.” Keith defended, face turning pinker still.

 

“ Not after my fortune.”

 

“ I tied it off already. I gotta fight for what I want right?” Lance nodded. “ I want you.”

 

Lance's heart leapt. He quickly began replaying that small piece of audio over and over again in his head to commit it to memory. Keith squeezed his hand, and he felt it, that extra protective light. Keith was his new good luck charm.

 

He thanked Keith with a kiss on the cheek. Which left him a blushing mess, ducking into his scarf to hide. When they had left the shrine, Lance noticed a spot of red on a small patch of snow, as bright as if it was daytime, his butterfly. He would have to thank Grandmother Hanako ten times over. Those good fortune things worked fast.

 

Despite having a day to relax before they went home, which would have been ideal for a date, they talked instead. In the guest room together, huddled around the heater, hiding from his family that had witnessed the first quick kiss. At some point, they went from sitting across from each other, to next to each other, to a timid cuddle. Keith's head just barely resting on Lance's shoulder. Keith smelled like wood and some manly scent of fire that the clone industry would make millions off of. Lance was sure enjoying it. Maybe it was the hint of oranges etched in his fingertips from all the tangerines they had eaten earlier. Keith seemed fasinated with Lances hands, and seemed to play with them in small timmid touches while the two of them talked in hushed voices.

“ What did you wish for?” Keith asked, shifting against Lances side.

 

“ World Peace.” Lance answered. Keith elbowed him in the ribs. “ Okay fine…I wished for You. I wished for the courage to ask you out. Happy now?”

 “ Yes.” He really did, smile stretched wide, keeping his eyes fixed on the heater.

 

" How bout you?"

 

" Hm.... I think I forgot to wish."

 

" Seriously?"

 

" I already knew I was gonna tough up and ask you out. Didn't think a wish would help."

 

" You didn't want anything else?" Keith hummed, taking a long time to answer Lances question.

 

" Not really." Keith said with  a shy face and a small warm smile. Lance felt as though he had wings and could soar into the sky.

 

 They took long pauses during their conversation. Lance wasn’t sure what was going through Keith's head, but he knew his was a mass of questions ‘oh my gods,’ and ‘ holy fucks. They still hadn’t really had a proper kiss, but Lance was almost scared too as if it would end the dream. Him being scared that this was all a dream was also why he was refusing to fall asleep now.

 

 “ How long?” Keith asked.

 

 “ ‘Bout 7 inches. You can find out later.” Another sharp stab at his ribs. It was worth it to see Keith's cute, angry expression.

 

 “ Right right okay sorry. How long have I liked you?”

 Keith nodded.

 

 “ I don’t know… It probably started in High School. But I don’t think I realized till after you started visiting the shop.”

 

 “So, only a few months.”

 

“ Well geese, casanova. Sorry, I’ve known that I like you for only a few months. But, I’m pretty sure you were the reason none of my Highschool relationships lasted that long. Happy?”

 

Keith hummed.

 

“ What about you? How long? I know you have that first love thing…”

 

Keith hummed again.

 

“ Does it matter?” he asked. Lance felt a tick of irritation. What kinda question was that?

 

“ Kinda… I mean, it's not me.That person I mean. Does it bother you that by asking me out you’re kinda settling.”

 

“ I’m not settling Lance.”

 

“ You said he was your firs-”

 

“ Maybe I lied. I don’t know, I was a kid. Maybe I didn’t wanna bring up to your family the fact I’ve had a crush on you since our first year.”

 

Lance smiled.

 

“ That long huh?”

 

“ Ugh..” Keith shrugged out of Lance's grip, standing up.

 

“ I mean that’s fair, I am irresistible.”

 

“ I’m gonna go take a bath.” Keith grunted.

 

“ You know, I could join y-” A pillow slapped him in the face and he allowed the light force to knock him back, the pillow stayed covering him as he laughed quietly to himself, hearing Keith walking away down the hall.

 

He tried not to let Keith's answer bother him. In a way, he was hoping Keith would have admitted Lance was that kid, remarked on how silly Lance was for not remembering, how mean he was for making Keith wait. Now he was sat with the idea that yeah, he wasn’t that person. And yeah… he didn’t believe Keith when he suggested he might have lied. Keith was a shit liar. Good with a poker face, good silent, good at not saying anything and keeping secrets safe, but lying… that was a different ballpark Keith had yet to master. Fabrication of a new truth never suited the boy. Not like Lance. Lance was a great liar. After all... He would have to lie that it doesn’t matter greatly to him. That he’s not Keith's first love.

 

Which on the whole isn’t really fair. It’s not like Keith was his.

 

A soft knock sounded at the door, Lance removed the pillow from his face and sat up to see Mao.

 

“ You two finally detached.”

 

“ He’s taking a bath.”

 

Mao nodded.

 

“ Wanna talk. I promise I won’t pick on you like Ken, or the rest of them.”

 

Lance nodded.

 

A few hours later, after a long and slightly embarrassing conversation with Mao as they walked around the house, he returned to find Keith's stuff had been moved.

 

What?

 

He walked down the hall out to the living room where Keith was sat with great grandmother Hanako and his other aunts.

 

“ Where did your stuff go?” He asked on approach. Keith turned red and looked away.

 

“ You didn’t think we would leave you two alone? Did you?”

 

Lance understood and felt a heat cross his face as if it had been smacked with a hot fish. He grumbled sitting down at the table and eating some of the mochi that was sat there.

 

“ We were just showing Keith some family photos.”

 

Oh no.

 

“ This one is my favorite!” Nami called out! Pulling out a photo of Lance.

 

“ Are you drinking out of a dog's water bowl?” Keith asked smerking.

 

“ He was trying to hide, he thought a disguise would be best.”

 

Keith gave him a look of offended confusion.

 

“ I was four!”

 

“ Ohh how about this! Yong Hanako!” The girls cheered at the sight of a young woman in the black and white photo. Her hair was tied up, and she looked to be in a white kimono, or at least it looked white in the photo. She had a piercing gaze and a smile that would match the mona Lisa. Sublte, soft, and fully of secrets.

 

Hanako giggled when Keith complimented her, something she rarely did.

 

They poured through pictures together. Lance watched as Risa and Misaki attempted to explain the extended family. Arata joined and offered his extensive history on the family's lineage. Keith had a serious face that made Lance think of their high school days. As if Keith was trying to study his family history as if it was on a test. He relaxed, resting his head on his folded arms as he watched the group pour through boxes of photos; Lance only lazily picking through them.

 

“ Oh look! I just got a text from Takehito and Ai! They sent a picture from the cruise.”

 

Lance perked up.

 

“ Mom and Dad? Let me see.” he leaned over to see a picture of his mother and father with a bright blue sea behind them, his father striking an obnoxious pose while his mother looked on with an affectionate yet annoyed look. Lance smiled.  “ What a dork.”

 

“ Look who’s talking.” Risa commented. “ You’re the spitting image of your father.”

 

“ Really?” Keith perked up, looking over. Lance watched him squint at the screen, to be fair the oversized sunglasses, straw hat and Hawaiian shirt didn’t really help with any recognition.

 

“ No no! Risa… find an old photo.” Nami said shifting through the stacks on her new mission. The whole family took part, looking for pictures of his father. Lance didn't understand the excitement. Lance and his dad did look alike, but not as much as everyone claimed.

 

“ Found it!” Mou shouted, holding her price above her head.

 

“ When did you get here?”

 

“ Twenty minutes ago. Why? To focused on somethi-”

 

“ Mou! Picture picture!” Akane made grabbing hands at the two of them. When had the kids joined them too?

 

The picture slid across the table and everyone leaned in.  

 

Keith was focused in on the photograph, Lance looked over at it. It looked to be a photo from when his dad was in high school. Keith's gaze was shifting between Lance and the photo in a studying disbelief.

 

“ You're a clone.”

 

“ I am not! We got different hair.”

 

“ Style maybe. That doesn’t count to any evidence against the Idea that you and Dad are the same person.” Mao commented.

 

“ Same style, same attitude, same taste in gir-”

 

Lance elbowed Nami.

 

“ Here is a better photo.” Risa said. “ From college!”

 

The photo of his father now with glasses hunched over a book. Their hair looked similar too.

 

Lance was fairly amused at how confused Keith looked, despite everything being a tad bit embarrassing.

 

“ I think I found the one to trump them all.” Hanako said, pulling out a photo of his parent's wedding day.

 

“ Wanna recreate the moment and send it off to Mom and Dad?” Mao suggested. The table broke out into Laughs as Lance ducked behind a blush, looking for a photo to turn the topic of himself away from the table. But he was pulled up by Mao and walked over to where Keith was sitting, pushing him to sit. The bumped into each other and while lost in Keith's startled gaze for a moment he saw a flash from his peripheral. He turned to see his family, smartphones out, all taking photos.

 

“ Could you guys not!”

 

“ Can't do. You two are just too cute.”

 

Lance proceeded to protest, trying not to focus on Keith's warmth, not noticing Keith fixed on the handsome face of his father.

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

“ EXPLAIN THIS!” Allura shouted holding up her phone with the selfie Lance had taken back in Okayama. It was almost a mirror one of the photo Keith had won that last summer. Lance and Keith shrunk in their chair. The journey back had been a swift one. The goodbyes lasting longer than the train ride it seemed. Keith was welcomed back anytime, and no Lance felt like he might have to take advantage of that.

 

“ Uhhh…” They said in tandem.

 

“ DON'T ‘uuhhhhh’ Me! Why wasn’t I texted! Why weren’t any of us texted! Pidge had to hack into your cloud account to find this!”

 

“ WHY IS SHE DIGGING AROUND MY CLOUD!?”

 

“ That’s not the point Lance! I need details!” She was almost frothing at the mouth.

 

“ It kinda… just happened. I don’t know?” Lance explained. " I've been getting enough of this from my family.”

 

“ It's not a big deal right?” Keith asked. “We can still work?”

 

Allura huffed, collecting herself to a more business attitude.

 

“ Of course you can. I just wish I had been told. We’ve started to market you as a pair, and that's concerning if you really are dating, I don’t want to force yourself to do anything you two don't want to do.”

 

“ Honestly, it can’t be much worse from when we were skating around each other, and this asshole was giving me heart attacks every ten minutes.” Lance said, sticking his thumb in Keith's direction.

 

“ I was giving you heart attacks? I'm pretty sure I died a few times.”

 

“ You’re joking right. You are so possessive and showy in front of the customers!”

 

“ How could I not be when you were so flirty!”

 

“ Okay! Enough.” Allura said, holding up her hands to stop them. “ I  got the picture. So long as things are better?”

 

They both nodded.

 

“ Good. Now get your new costumes on.”

  
  
  


Lance picked up a mikan, bringing it to just rest on his lips, delighting in the crisp smells.

 

“ There is nothing more tasty or sweet then a mikan in the new year. Wouldn't you agree, sir Keith?” He turned back looking at Keith in his loose fitted, red Kimono. It suited him all too well, his hair tied back, fake sword strapped to his side, Keith must have been a samurai in another life.

 

“ I suppose so, my lord. I’ve never much cared for sweets.” Keith adjusted his sword, taking a step closer till he was right behind Lance. He could puffs of breath ghost across his skin, chills blossomed from the spot.

 

“ Really? You’ve never cared for anything sweet.” He moved the mikan down, looking away, opening his neck for Keith.

 

“ Well… Perhaps I do... care for one sweet thing.” He felt Keith’s nose glide up his collum neck to behind his ear. Lance shut his eyes.

 

Girls squealed with delight at the scene, snapping Lance out of the scene. Lance set down the plastic fruit back in its display basket before taking the girl's orders, Keith pouring their water. They bowed heading off, Keith walking just behind Lance.  Through the kitchen doors, they stepped a good foot apart and Lance proceeded to bang his head against the wall. Keith didn’t comment as he passed him making his way to the locker room.

 

“ Dude. You guys have been on like, a whole new level out there. But you're so awkward as shit back here. It’s been three weeks, haven’t you gotten used to it yet? You’re both still so nervous and Jumpy. “ Hunk said, laughing slightly.

 

“ Hey, Hunk, how's that proposal going?” Lance glared at him. Hunk fumbled with the drink he was pouring.

 

“ Not cool dude.”

 

Lance stuck his tongue out in protest.

 

“ You both doing okay?” Allura said coming out of the office. Dressed in a beautiful purple, pink and black kimono.

 

“ F-fine.” Lance’s voiced cracked under stress.

 

“ You guys are so weird.” Pidge added, entering with a new tray of empty dishes. “ It’s like out there you can be as flirty as you want and you’re fine, but the second you even think about holding hands you freak out.”

 

Lance groaned.

 

“ But you guys kissed right?” Shiro said as he picked up the drinks Hunk was making.

 

Lance thought about the kiss from almost a month ago. Yeah, it was technically a kiss, but one that made him feel like he was thirteen again. It felt like an awkward middle school first kiss. He felt just as giddy, though. While the kiss itself had been too fast for any feeling to come into it the act itself had been earthshaking enough. Now that stuff was out in the open Lance felt this odd need to restrain himself. How fast did Keith want this to go? Lance wanted to ask but he honestly felt as though he should just wait to see how it develops and suffer the pain in the meantime.

 

Maybe buy some more lotion.

 

“ What are you all doing back here?!” Coran scolded, crashing through the doors. “At least one butler on the floor at all times!”

 

“ Well, that was you till you left.” Pidge commented. Coran nearly turned purple

 

“ It's fine.” Keith responded before Coran blew up again. “ We’ll go.” He grabbed Lance by the collar and dragged him out.

 

They separated to work there way around the room, meeting again in the middle. It was a strategy they noticed really helped with dealing with hall the ‘Klance’ fan girls. Somehow the more indirectly romantic moments seemed to really ignite the fire, so often enough they would hold a whispered vague conversation in full view of the cafe.

 

“ You doing okay?” Keith would ask like always. Lance nodded.

 

“ Just kinda sleepy cause of last night.” Keith was no joke when it came to studying.

 

“ I can work you even harder tonight.” He smiled, Lance let out a wine. Three of the closest tables broke out into excited whispers that carried their conversation around.

 

“ Why would 'me being sleepy now' make you want to go harder?”

 

“ You’re cute when you’re sleepy?” Keiths smiled, and Lance pouted, not really sure if Keith was being honest at this point or just saying stuff for the customers.

 

“ Uh… wrong. You overwork me I'm gonna get bags under my eyes. You don't want that.”

 

“ Mmmmmm… maybe you should get glasses. That would help with your cow's feet.” Keith suggested, Lance gasped smacking him on the arm.

 

“ I don't have crows feet.”

 

The customers must not have heard what they were saying because the whispers grew. Lance glanced at his watch and saw that Hunk should have the drink orders by now, and Pidge and Shiro had reentered the room.

 

Lance nodded towards the door, and Keith smiled wickedly. The customers weren't whispering anymore. This was getting a little out of hand. They hurried back towards the kitchen, Keith taking Lance's hand just before they passed through the doors. The room erupted.

 

One incredibly long shift later, Lance was slipping on his sneakers in the changing room.  They had one more day of the Kimono promo into the new year. Then it would be February and the valentines stuff would kick up.

 

Right, Valentine's day. What would they even do for that?

 

Keith and him had hit this odd pattern. Their relationship hadn’t changed from Keith’s confession except for some occasional hand holding and late night move cuddles. The two hadn’t even attempted a second kiss. It was kinda driving Lance up the wall but he knew he was too scared to make any real headway. He blamed it on the mock exams coming up, the weather, how tired he felt from work. They ate out less too. Lance wondered if all the performing was zapping away his courage and energy for the real life stuff. He let out a tired sigh.

 

“ You doing okay?”

 

Lance looked up and saw Keith, street clothes on, ready to go.

 

Right.. Shit.

 

“ Yeah, fine.  I forgot to tell you I’m heading out with Hunk tonight.”

 

“ Oh.” He looked disappointed.

 

“ Sorry, its… stuff about Shay, he still doesn’t know you know… trying to help him pop the question.”

 

“ Right, right. Okay well. Swing by later if you want.”

 

“ For sure. I’ll text you.”

 

“ Cool.”

 

Keith didn’t move. He shifted on his feet, not looking at Lance. Lance watched him slightly amused before Keith swooped down and kissed Lance on the top of his head. Lance regretted wearing a snapback today. He only felt a small press in at the top of his head. Then Keith was gone.

  


“Fuuuuuuck….” Lance said letting his upper half fall onto the table. A tall empty beer glass was pried away from him.

 

“ I know you give me shit about being nervous with Shay…” Hunk started. “ But this is a whole new level of awkward.”

“ I don’t know. It's weird. I hated him months ago.”

 

“ I don’t think you ever hated him.” Hunk waved to a waitress and grabbed a refill for Lance.

 

“ There is something about the fact that he is pretty AND he can kick my ass that renders my usual moves useless and liquefies my confidence.”

 

“ It’s not like he’s the first person who you flirted with who could kick your ass.”

 

Lance sighed. This feeling of tiredness that kept rumbling around his chest, forcing him to shake with thoughts, it was driving him mad. He needed words. He needed Keith to be upfront. But the dude had always been one of frustratingly vague actions.

 

“ He likes you. We all can tell. And you for sure like him. Suck it up and make a move before you two explode.”

 

He returned home drunk that night. Falling into bed squinting at his last text from Keith. Why couldn't he get past this metal block? In his mind, he saw two forces… like fire and ice, blasting away at each other till they built a wall of energy and madness. His fear, his passion, they were at war, neither giving in, neither moving. Things should fall into place, she should be happy like he was on Christmas, but now he just felt stuck. He knew he was over thinking, that Keith made the first jump, that he should follow. And yet...

 

The last day Allura pulled out a less historical more formal Kimono for him. It almost looked like a wedding kimono. He had never pictured himself in these. His wedding always had some fashion forward, modern woman, in a western style dress. It suited him, though. At least that was what it felt like when he stepped out into the main room of the cafe to the tune of about 30 squeals.

 

The rest of the crew were in the same outfit, except for Pidge, who Allura must have convinced into a winter Kimono. It suited her, green and gold with gingko leaves and a fur shawl. She looked like she hated it.

 

“ Miss Katie. It is a pleasure to see you again as always.” Lance bowed low, Kissing Pidges hand, he smirked. Pidge hated this kinda stuff, she always liked to be in command of the attention she got, so she could blend in when it grew too much. Being Katie put her front and center.

 

“ Lance… It's…. good… to… see… you…” Pidge said trying to pry her hand away. Lance laughed, letting go.

 

“ Where is Keith?” Lance whispered. “ He didn’t come with me this morning.”

 

“ He showed up early. He might still be changing.”

 

“ I didn’t see him in the locker room.”

 

“ Allura had something else she wanted him to try.”

 

“ Wh-”

 

Lance was interrupted at the sound of gasps filling the room. He looked up to see Keith. Or at least he thought it was Keith.

 

He was dressed in Kimono, but not like Lances... Closer to Pidge's. Bright red around the neck fading into a dark midnight blue around the ankles. Decorated with swarms of white butterflies. His hair was tied up high, exposing his long pale neck. The thing that had caught his attention most though was the lips. Bright red.

 

Lance to this point wasn’t sure Keith and Lipstick were meant to be in the same sentence.  Unless it was something like ‘Keith was covered in Lipstick from all the girls kissing him all over’.

 

Lipstick suited him.

 

Very…

  
Well.

 

For a moment, the ice of Lance’s fear melted, and he stepped forward. Keith wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands, wouldn’t move. Before Lance knew it, he was in front of Keith, hand on his pale cheek, thumb stroking the soft sink. How was Keith skin so freaking soft? Lance could see from the top of his gaze, eyes fixated on him, but his own were focused on that red mouth. He licked his own lips.

 

What was it about red… that looked so unbelievably… tasty?

 

Lance was vaguely aware of the fact that Keith's eyes were shut... And he was leaning.. .and

 

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Lance snapped out of it. Ice returning. He jumped back from Keith who’s eyes were still shut, who must have tuned out the girl's screams. He recovered… grabbing Keith’s hand and pecking it. Offering his greeting. Keith’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Lance disappointed.

 

“ It suits you.” Lance said over the wails of girls, he could hardly hear his own voice. A brash of flashes were going off.

 

Allura came out, noticing the issue and pulled them back to the kitchen.

 

“ Maybe this was a bad idea. She said, pulling Keith away.”

 

“ Keith! Wait!” before Lance lost his nerve he pulled him from Allura and into the locker room. Allura didn’t protest.

 

Once alone, Lance let go of Keith's wrists, and a deadly silence filled the room. It snuck into his skin, around his throat. He choked.

 

“ Sorry.” Keith said Lance looked at him. Keith looked frustrated, like a kid pouting, trying not to cry. “ Allura thought… it would be fun.”

 

“ It might be… If it didn’t suit you so well.” Lance smiled. Keith smiled back slightly.

 

“ You uhh… “ Keith started. “ Where pretty convincing, though.”

 

“ Convincing?”

 

“ Yeah… for a moment I thought… you wanted to-”

 

“ I did… I mean I do!” Lance shot out. Keith turned red. “ Just… ya know. Not out there.”

 

“ Oh.”

 

“ Yeah.”

 

“ So… Inside here is okay.”

 

“ … ye… yeah.”

 

“ Cool.”

 

“ Great.”

 

“ Awesome.”

 

“ Fantastic.”

 

“ Lance.”

 

“ Yes.”

 

Keiths determined look was all he needed. He watched Keith's eyes shut and followed suit, leaning in.

 

Ah…

 

He pulled back.

 

“ Did you just kiss my chin?” Lance asked. Keith was rubbing his nose violently.

 

“ Only because you tried to eat my nose! What happened to your aim sharpshooter.”

 

“ Hey, this stuff isn’t easy! You try landing right with your eyes shut.”

 

“ Why were your eyes shut!?”

 

“ Yours were!”

 

“ Cause you were leaning… You can't close and lean!”

 

“ Well I'm SORRY! So… How’s the mood now?”

 

“ Ruined!”

 

The stood there stewing in the argument. Whatever walls had fallen were right back up, for both of them.

 

“ Later.”

 

“ Huh?” Lance said looking up.

 

“ You can try again later.”

 

Lance just nodded. Keith leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, hard, to the point it didn’t feel like a kiss. When he pulled away Lance went to touch the spot.

 

“ Don’t.” Keith said. “ I’m gonna go change, see you on the floor.”

 

With that, Keith left.

 

Lance turned to one of the bathroom sinks and saw a bright red spot on his cheek. That fucker had marked him. He smiled at that, adding to the fun he rubbed at his own lips and messed his hair up a little. His lips now looked tired and a little swollen and red, his hair messy. He was ready to go create some fantasy.

 

The reaction upon his return was as expected, he pretended not to realize he had a bright red kiss mark on his cheek and when Keith came back he made sure Lance didn’t rub it away. From then on the excitement died down slightly, people finished their food and let, new people, came in.

 

A rather cheery table of students was giggling while talking to Keith, Lance busy cleaning a few tables over so he could eavesdrop. People loved asking Keith about him, and he loved to listen. Even if it was the same stuff over and over again.

 

_What is the best part of his face?_

_His eyes._

 

_What do you admire about him?_

_His passion and kindness._

 

_Does he like dogs or cats?_

_He likes both. Dogs a little more. He has a pet frog named Frank at the moment._

 

_What is he like, outside the cafe?_

_Loud._

 

Today he heard a question that had caught him off guard.

 

“ Keith… Lance were to die tomorrow, how much would you miss him.”

 

“ He wouldn’t.”

 

“ But if he did?”

 

“ If I had anything to do about it, he wouldn’t.”

 

“ Really? would you die for him?”

 

Lance nearly dropped the glass he was holding. He had to take it to the kitchen, but he couldn't move. As soon as the question dropped, the response followed without hesitation.

 

“ Yes.”

 

It was in that determined tone that frightened Lance sometimes, that shook him to his core.

 

“ Would you die to be with him?”

 

_Stop._

 

“ Yes.”

 

_Stop it._

 

“ Kyaaa so romantic.”

 

_No. It’s not._

 

The noise of something breaking rang in his ears. And he looked down to see the glass he had been holding. Or at least the parts of it. Most were now on the floor, while a good amount was clenched in his hand.

 

“ Lance?” Shiro said. Lance snapped back to normal. Letting go of the crushed pieces. He was vaguely aware of his hand bleeding.

 

“Lance! Are yo-” it had been Keith that time, He pushed past Shiro, not turning to look at Keith or make a comment, he just headed off to the bathroom.

 

He let his hand run under the faucet, eyes dead. He hadn't expected that. Those words. With such conviction. It unsettled him. It wasn’t anything he wanted. For Keith to die for him would be the worse. For him to follow Lance into death was even more horrible. While Lance wasn’t sure he could agree he would do the same for the second, he knew he would for the first.  He can’t imagine a scenario where he wouldn't protect another with his own life. If he had the power to save someone, why wouldn’t he? It was a loaded question.

 

This was beyond any heart fluttering moments with Keith, his words which would ignite something that would burst into wildfire. This was different. This was the wind closing a door. Keith… If he knew Keith… he would never say the man was uncommitted. He was finite. Presides. Not a fickle bone in him. It shattered his fear… like crushing a glass.

 

A knock.

 

“ Lance?”

 

It was Pidge. Lance unlocked the door with his left hand, Pidge entered with the first aid kit.

 

Lance wouldn't leave, so Pidge began patching him up while he sat on the toilet.

 

“ You should see him out there. Allura thinks he did something so he's on time out in the corner, she won't let him back here.” Pidge laughed, Lance didn’t.

 

“ Wanna talk about it?”

 

Perspective Pidge as always.

 

“ Keith said he would die for me.”

 

Pidge nodded.

 

Lance offered no more explanation.

 

“ So… you didn’t like that?”

 

“ Would anyone?”

 

“ Maybe? But that was the definition of an overreaction.”

 

“ I don’t know Pidge...I panicked. All I could think about is how I would do the same… for any of you. But it would be pointless. If he would follow-”

 

“ First off, no one is dying. This isn't some action adventure, Netflix original series.”

 

Lance huffed.

 

“ You’re just freaked cause you guys are so close… You’ve been acting like this romance started when you realized you liked him, but it started in school. Maybe not the romance part, but your relationship, this isn’t some year fling. This is 'long game'. I think you know that.”

 

Lance nodded.

 

“ Neither of you have been in a relationship like that before. It’s natural for you two to get off on the wrong foot. You’re both standing on some awkward ground. You mean a lot to him, and he means a lot to you. So… what are you gonna do about it?”

 

The question echoed. Lance didn’t respond.

 

“ Allura’s sending you home. Keep those cuts clean. See you Wednesday, and dude…” Lance looked up to see Pidge smiling warmly. “ Try to relax.”

  


His trip home was mindless, autopilot moments leading him to buy dinner and take the train home. He didn’t eat. His dinner just sat on his small table as he flopped over onto his couch. His mind stretched for things to fixate on, the clicking of the kitchen clock, the texture of his couch, the traffic outside. It didn’t work. His mind kept echoing back to that question.

  


_‘What are you gonna do about it?’_

  


A knock sounded at his door. He checks the time. Had it already been three hours? He knew who it was. Whom else could it be? He stood up and slowly made his way over to the door. Opening it he saw Keith, jumpy, stressed, worried, all the things he usually never was balled up into one unusual rendition of Keith. The question echoed.

  


_‘ What are you gonna do about it?’_

  


Keith opened his mouth to speak. Lance swooped down and silenced him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I hope you enjoyed that update! Sorry again for the mix up!
> 
> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the support and messages both here and on the ask blog! It's been so much fun hearing additions and questions and it's really lit the fire to keep this fic going longer ( not in a spreading too thin way, more like finding an ending I like. ) this is still a journey for our boys and I've always loved emotional journeys both with and beyond love. 
> 
> NOTE: This all being said the next chapter will be spicy. I'm adding this note in in case I forget to make a proper warning. I'm going all out. No holds bard. So look forward/ enjoy immediately ( I.E. after its posted)


	14. Skin and Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> Heavy amounts of consensual sex ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************ PLEASE READ*****************
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is an extreme case of smutty good times. While I try never to let porn outweigh story, I feel like Keith and Lance deserve a rocking good time with no holding back. I had originally planned for this to be a “ get it out of their system” Chapter. So future chapters could return to focus and sexy times would be more implied where they could not detract from the story. That being said I have yet to write those moments so who knows. So enjoy the high detail, no fast forwards, smut tastic event; sin free. There love is real and good. Enjoy it. ( If you complain about no warning in the comments I get to call you an knuckle head in the reply. And if you complain without commenting I will hear it across space and call you a knuckle head.)
> 
> EXTRA NOTE I STILL NEED TO REVIEW THIS THROUGH MY ENGLISH GRAMMER PROGRAM BUT THAT WILL BE SUPER LATE BY WHAT I ASUME IS MOST OF YOU.. BUT CORRECTIONS WILL COME SOON! I'm just an impatient baby.

This kiss, was nothing like the first, nor any off the quick pecks on the cheek prior. It was convulsing, like a storm spun ocean, waves crashing and pulling, he dove in deep to Keith, while pulling him close. Now he knew how soft Keith's lips were. He knew beyond that. He knew that they were just a tad thinner than his own, that they were active in pushing back against his own, that there was a small chapped spot on his lower lip.

Lance’s tongue stretched out to greet it. Keith's spine curled, Lance could feel him shaking in his arms. He dragged him in, letting the door click shut before he shoved Keith up against it. Keiths arms which had been whitenuckling the fabric of his own shirt now shot out, scrambling for a perch. Lance groaned as calloused fingers wove themselves into the hair, his own hands gripping the lower fabric of Keiths shirt, trying to let go to explore but too scared to.

Keiths mouth opened in a heated breath, gasping for air, but Lances dived in deeper, his tongue reaching out to Keiths. Keith let out a grunt mixed with a whine as his arms constricted around Lance, gripping Lances hair, yanking it slightly.

Lance didn’t mind. He was to focused on keeping Keith there. Keith, whom he was so sure would disappear if he let go.

The deep intakes of breaths through their noses wasn’t enough, and a survival instinct overtook their desire for a moment, allowing them to pull apart. Lance didn’t move too far. Keiths breath still smelled like the coffee Lance had made him earlier. Each puff fanning across his face sending rolling shivers down his spine and out to the rest of him, his skin tingled with delight.

His grip on Keith's shirt lessened, fist slowly unclenching to softly fan out trail up Keith's chest over his shirt, up his neck, cradling his ridiculously soft cheeks. Seriously, did the man just not have facial hair or what.

Lance leaned in again, softly, far more tender a kiss then the first. Keiths grip on Lance’s hair loosened and took to cradling the back of his head and rubbing his shoulder. It slid along Lance's arm, all the way back up to where Lance’s own hand rested on Keith’s face. The fingers felt the bandages. Keith pulled away this time, leaning far enough back to meet Lances gaze. He had that confused puppy look that he had mastered. Lance knew what Keith was going to ask, he didn’t want to hear it. Not now. He didn’t want his own insecurities and worries to come out.

When Keith said Lances name, it was sad and confused. Lance hated it. He moved one hand away, tilting Keith's neck, and swooped down to kiss it.

Keith’s words faded into a loud moan as Lance set to devouring the warm velvet skin, he trailed up, his nose just nuzzling under Keith's ear. He broke away, and Keith wined.

“ Not now… we’ll talk later.” he whispered in a voice that sounded unlike his own. Horse, quite, desperate. He nibbled on Keiths ear and felt Keiths vice grip return in an instant. Clutching the fabric at his back, clawing to get a perch on his skin.

Lance’s own hands trailed down, far down, gripping Keith’s hips and pulling them into his own. Their moans, though different in tone, vibrated out in sync.

Lance found himself pushing Keith harder and harder into the wall, half his mind worried if he was being too rough. Those thoughts laid to rest as he felt one of Keith’s legs wrap around his hip, pulling him in. He felt something hot and hard burning against his inner thigh, wet heat pooling.

Each panting breath from Keith brought forth a moan, deep, rich, horse. Lance needed more. He let go of one side of Keiths hips to slide down the warm thigh that was there, lifting it up. His arms strained slightly under the weight of holding Keith up, but with Keith pressed against the wall and Keith now clinging on tight, he managed. He began to grind senselessly. Keiths head flew back and slammed hard against the wall, hard enough that Lance almost stopped, till Keith grabbed a fist full of his shirt and reached Lance back towards Keith, kissing him hard. He ached. For release. For Keith. For anything.

Keith slid off him, and Lance backed off the wall slightly, their knees both giving in leaving them to slide onto the floor. In haste, Lance moved to reclaim the kiss. His hands reaching out to Keith's chest, searching for bare skin. He found some. Keiths shirt had managed to untuck itself against the wall and he let his fingers rub up. He could feel the slight moisture of building sweat, the rippling tight ever moving muscles, a pair of nipples.

He pinched and Keith bucked his hips, curving out towards Lance, towards his hands. Lance was so focused on exploring Keith's chest that he hadn’t noticed the two had stopped kissing, and were more or less panting into each others mouths. Lance pulled away, tugging the shirt off Keith and tossing it behind him. Keith looked as though he wanted to do the same, but Lance dove down to fast, right back to Keith's neck.

“ Fuck!”

Keith cursed out, it was the first word he had heard from Keith that wasn’t his name. Lance smirked. He had yet to ever feel powerful when it came to Keith. He always felt like he was the one under effect of Keiths actions. He felt wanted, desired, above all others.

And that deserved a reward.

His tongue traced down the hot skin, only parting as the tip dried slightly. He found nipple and attached to it, flicking his tongue fast and without mercy. He delighted in rendering Keith useless, in the fact that Keith's arms didn't seem to know where they wanted to be, what to grab. How his entire being convulsed with excitement.

While distracted, or rather hyper focused on what Lance was doing with his mouth, Lance’s hands snuck down to Keith's jeans, he bravely groped the hot warm spot causing a rough cry from Keith as well as the sound of Keith knocking his head against the wall repeatedly, grinding it into what was for sure a dent in the wall now.

He stroked through the jeans, the rough texture bleeding heart into his palm. Lance continued for a little while, switching to the other nipple, Keith was kneading Lance’s shirt, causing it to ride up his back.

Lance detached, and looked up at a horribly messed up Keith, hair askew, drooling, eyes dazed. He didn’t look away as he unzipped Keith's fly.

“ Wait…” Keith said. His hands letting go of the shirt to push slightly at Lance’s shoulders. Lance pouted. He had hoped Keith would be too lost to protest. Then again… he didn’t want to do anything Keith didn’t want to. Keith leaned in to kiss Lance softly. As Keith broke away, Lance started to apologise.

“ Don’t..” Keith started again. “ Just… give me a moment. This isn’t…This isn’t really fair.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Ive…. I spent the bulk of my puberty with a massive one sided crush on you. I figured out I was gay because of you…  I can’t… the fact that this is real...”

“ Does not compute?” Lance offered. Keith nodded.

“ It’s okay. I’ve thought about you, like this, before too.  It’s natural.  It's not like I was the only person or thing you got off t-”

Lance stopped himself as he watched Keith's head duck in shame.

“ Seriously?”

“ Its fucking creepy, I know.”

“ No! No I mean… Like... didn't it get boring at some point.”

Keith shook his head.

“ Well… I don’t know weather to be flattered, or intimidated. The dream version of me must have panache.”

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance smiled letting the idea sink in. God damn. What he wouldn’t give to have known about high school Keith getting off to him. Maybe he would do it after a fight. Sneak off to the bathrooms and jerk it to the after image of Lances angry red face. Crossing the wires of violent hatred and sexual tension.

They shuttered together, apparently Lance had said much of this outloud while his hands started roaming keith's chest again, but faster this time. Touches landing like skipping stones on a calm lake.

Keith rolled his hips up, and a bulge popped out of the opening Lance had made in the zipper. It was so tempting.

“ Keith…” Lance said, his serious tone adding an odd weight to the moment. “ Let me do this. Please. I want to.”

Keith looked almost scared, unsure, and Lance was about to back away when Keith hid his face in the crook of his elbow, banging his head against the wall, turning his face upward.

“ Fuck!” he shouted out in a frustrated moan.

Lance attached himself to Keith's neck, enjoying in the salty smell of the building sweat. His hands reached the bulge of boxer fabric. When Lance made contact Keith let out a surprised yelp of a moan that had Lance shushing the over excited Keith, kissing him to silence him while he pulled Keith out.

He was hot... Skin soft. Like silk, like velvet, like his own. Lance kissed Keith harder to keep from looking down out of curiosity. Keith moaned at every little adventurous touch of Lance's hands. His palm rolling around the tip, feeling the moisture build. Keith was dripping. He could feel it. He had to see.

He pulled away from Keith's lips. Feeling him panting on his skin as he looked down, it hidden in the shadow, but he could see enough.

Never in Lance's guy fantasies had he ever pictured giving head. He appreciated the action but could never squeeze in time to think about giving rather than just receiving. Dicks to him never looked that appealing either. He had never craved a dick to suck. Maybe it was because it was Keith. Maybe there was just something special about this dick.

But Lance really wanted to suck it.

To keep from killing Keith, he held off, instead watching with hyper focus as he moved the precum around, adding his own spit to the mix. Keith at one point covered his mouth, trying desperately to muffle the sounds he was letting out. Usually Lance would be against this, he wanted Keith to scream, but something about the fact he had to cover his mouth rather than try to bite back moans, the fact he couldn't stay quiet on his own will power, it was fucking hot. The screaming would come soon anyway.

Lances fingers raised vanes and explored under the head. He swept his thumb over the small opening.  Keith was dieing, thrusting his hips up, crying out for relief. Lance pumped him, gripping Keith as if the cock was his own. His other hand found a nipple and played with it. Keith started pulling at the fabric on Lances back.

Lance licked his lips in anticipation, leaning down further, his land sliding from Keith's chest, each taking a new position on Keith's thighs to hold him down. Lance swiped his tongue just over the head, and Keith jerked, Lance just managing to hold Keith down to keep him from bucking against Lances teeth. Lance paused at a sound.

_Riiiiiiiiip._

Lance sat up. Keiths eyes were shut now, head tilted back, panting. He felt the fabric around his arms slack and a chilled wind on his back. Keith peeked open, confused for a moment, before shock hit him and his eyes bugged out. Lance removed the remains of his shirt, staring at them for a moment. The gaping hole on the back matched with the grip marks of keiths hands. Lance is not ashamed at the fact that his dick twitched painfully at the sight. Keith looked like he wanted to apologize,  but Lance wasn’t having it. He had had enough with apologies.

“ Don’t move.” he ordered, Keith froze. Then Lance ducked back down taking Keith's head into his mouth. Keith managed to move far less than Lance had expected. Keith had managed to buck half way into his mouth, his teeth grazing a vain he opened wider. Keith was no small dude. His jaw already felt strained. But he had yet to gag. Curiously he dragged his tongue out, wetting the shaft as he bobbed slightly, preparing to swallow deeper. Each bob he experimented. Keith seemed to almost enjoy when his teeth would catch on the underside of the head, and his tongue found a vein that he traipsed back down. Keith’s hands gripped Lances hair, yanking slightly. Lance moaned and the vibrations must have felt good because Keith moaned too. Lance opened his mouth a little wider, laying his tongue flat against Keith's hot cock, he dove down.  

Keith whined. Choking out a sob.

Lance could feel a tickle of hair around his nose. He opened his eyes. He made it to the bottom. His mouth felt full, jaw strained. Still no gag. He backed off slightly before digging in again. He repeated the actions he had before, tracing, grazing, Keith trying to not move like he had superglued his ass to the floor, but other parts of him writhing with need and pleasure.

He felt his hair pulled, skin gripped, scratched. Keith’s legs kicked and shook and twitched. Lance looked up just as Keith looked down, and the boy exploded into Lance's mouth.

  
Lance sucked as he pulled off. The salty taste swimming in his mouth. It wasn’t alot, though he knew hentai could be misleading. It felt like a finger swipe of frostings worth, and Lance treated it as much, as if it had been the spoils of a sneaky theft, he swallowed.

Keith drunkenly reached out to Lance, not caring where Lance’s mouth had been, probably tasting himself as he slid his tongue into lance's mouth. He felt wild still as he calmed down, that fire ball of energy still ever present. Keiths moans by this point had turned to white nose, Lance now only noticing they stopped.

Keith numbly reached out for Lance’s  pants, but Lance swatted him away. Keith wined.

“ Let’s actually get in the apartment.”

Lance awkwardly stood up, feeling the painful shift to his groin, and an ache to his back, he cracked it. He reached down for Keith's hands, lifting the boy off the ground. Keith wasn’t as dear legged as Lance hoped, but he could change that. He leaned Keith against the wall, ducking down again to help him remove his shoes and pants before leading him into the main room, then to his bedroom.

He let Keith crawl on top of the bed and get resettled while Lance took off his jeans. He had left his shirt discarded in the hallway, and was tempted to grab another just to have Keith tear it off him. But no, he’d save that for another day.

He crawled in besides Keith, boxers still on, Keith made another move towards Lance’s groin but Lance shooed him away.

“ Take a second dude.” Lance said stroking Keith's hair, Keith nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“ I don’t think... I’ve ever... that hard.”

“ Well, it's your first blowjob, I’m not surprised.”

“ That wasn’t my first.” Keith breathed out.

“ Wait what?” Lance shot back

“ It wasn't my first?” Keith repeated in a nervous tone.

“ But you said…. You’ve only ever gotten off to me?”

Keith sighed shifting to further hide his face. Lance pulled back.

“ I … may or may not have, hooked up with guys  in the past and still thought of you the whole time.”

“ What like on purpose?”

“ No! I…. after school, after we graduated… I thought… I thought it was over. I wouldn’t see you again so… I just… I tried to get over you. It didn’t work.”

Lance watched Keith curl and fidget under his gaze. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“ I was massively depressed so… I quit school. Shiro suggested I visit him at work, I thought he was trying to keep tabs on me, make sure I wouldn’t get into trouble. Then… you were there.”

Keith covered his face.

“ Its creepy right? Its fucking creepy. I just…”

Lance had had enough, this would come later. They would sit on the couch and talk till morning, or all day depending on when they finished; but now, Keith was his.  

He kissed Keith softly, and quickly, breaking away to hug him.

They stayed like this for a moment, content, warm, Lance felt complete with Keith by him.

But Keith must have agreed, tonight wasn’t the night for that. The hug shifted from tender to heated, Keith finding points to rub or grind against. He felt hot wet kisses trail up his neck to his ear, his ear lobe catching in Keith's teath, Lance shivering under the hot breath.

“ You’re mine now.” Keith whispered huskily, palming Lance through his boxers. The man seemed to make a near full recovery, the only reminder of the boy he had seen a few minutes out in the hallway was the subtle desperation to each kiss against Lances skin, the feeling as though Keith had starved himself from these actions, the words that kept popping into their minds. ‘Fucking finally’

Lance wasn’t really ready to admit that Keith was his first guy, and that girls in the past had been horribly awkward experiences. He sat up, leaning against his headboard, Keith flowed with him into his lap. Motions mimicking Lance's own earlier, with far more sucking and biting. At one moment Lance realised he had shut his eyes, blind to the moment, enjoying the feeling of Keiths hot hands and mouth worshiping him. He opened them to see several bruises around his pecs already forming.

Lance lifted his hips to let Keith slide the last article of clothing off him, his erection popping out, twitching against the hot air of Keiths breath. Lance shut his eyes, feeling more than a little exposed, waiting in anticipation for Keith's next move.

But it never came.

He peeked one eye open, looking down at Keith to see him hyper focused, red faced, glaring at it.

“ You trying to will it to catch fire?” Lance asked, joking in the hopes Keith wasn't somehow offended or disgusted or dissatisfied. Damn how anticlimactic would that be, love a dude your whole life and it turns out they got a small penis. Surely he wouldn't stack up to dream him.

“ You weren’t joking.”

“ huh?” Lance was pretty sure he just was.

“ It’s really seven inches…”

“ Uh… yeah? Like… okay every guy measures his dick but is that an is-”

Keith took that moment to make an ambitious grab. Lance felt his head whip back and his hips jerk.

“ Its real.” he whispered.

“ OF course it’s real!” Lance whined. He looked down at Keith and wished he hadn’t. The boy was still red faced, but now he had a hungry determined look. One that dove in head first, mouth open. Keith really never did things slowly did he. Lance thrust into the sudden heat and felt a painful scrape that felt as though keith had torn a hole in his dick. Keith pulled off sputtering and choking. Lance was nursing his dick, willing tears back into his eyes.

“ I don… I don't get it. You..” Keith coughed out.

“ I lucked out and found out that I don't have a gag reflex, and you're probably so rough with your dick the teeth feel like fun, but my little boy feels as though you just took a bite.”

“ Quit whining and let me try again.”

“ No way I'm letting you near junior till you’ve had practice!”

“ You didn’t have practice!”

“ Don’t need it when you got Natural skill!”

“ You ass.” Keith ducked into kiss Lance in frustration. Lance let go of his dick, and moaned into it, wrapping his arms around around Keith's neck, fingers digging into his scalp, pulling his hair, Keith's own hands found Lances slightly wet cock and began work.

What Keith lacked in mouth talent, he made up for with his hands.

To be fair, Lance's first blowjob hadn’t been much better. Infact Keiths was a dream compared to his first. The girl had just broken up with him to get back together with her ex, and as a consolation prize he got his first blowjob. Well… he realised it was  consolation prize halfway through… when she decided that was the time to break up with him. She also used teeth and treated his dick as though it was something vial. So yeah. Keith was leaps and bounds from her. But his hands.. God his hands were better than anything Lance could dream of.

His grone was a fuzzy white hot heat, pleasure circulating around, different motions sparking and igniting in different spots but he over all was too mind numbing to describe. Lance was panting soft wines against Keith's lips, he was breathing to heavy to keep kissing, and the distance allowed Keith to keep a painfully intimate eyecontact.

“ Let me try again.” Keith asked, and Lance couldn’t say no.

This time Keith seemed to realise his limitations. Still using his hand to pump, his tongue darted out furiously licking and teasing his the tip. The white hot pressure focused and Lance could only register beyond that each vibration in his chest as he let out a new moan, the numb fingers clenched in Keith's hair, and the occasional moan from Keith.

Lance looked down and saw that one of Keiths hands had disappeared behind him, and his mind filled in the blanks.

He reached his peak sparks shooting off, coursing through him with each burst out. His voice shook and cracked as the rising waves intensified before quieting. He looked down at Keith and saw him covered with his seed.

“ You couldn’t have aimed?” Keith asked pouting, whipping his a lump off his cheek with his finger and casually popping it into his mouth. What was this wet dream of a real boy.

“ Sorry babe. You were the one driving.”

Keith jolted at the pet name. Blushing.

“ Well how bout some warning?”

“ Next time leave me with the ability to think.” Lance smiled, Keith turned even more read and ducked into Lance's chest. Lance could feel the remaining seed mix with the sweat of his skin. Mentally he tried to save the image of Keiths face, annoyed, pouty and covered in his cum. That was going right into the spank bank.

Keith lifted his head and Kissed Lance in a rush. Lance fought back, tongues battling for their lives. Absently Lance could feel Keith, already growing hard again, rubbing against his inner thigh.

“ Keith…” Lance moaned out. It hadn’t meant to be a moan. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“ Keith.”

“ Yeah…” As Lance had moved from the kiss, Keith kept busy with peppering Lance's face with affectionate kisses, a motion that made Lance's heart flutter. Keith moved down to Lance's neck, to tend to what were probably some budding hickeys.

“ How… How far do you want to go… tonight?”

Keith paused and Lance felt a spike of worry strike his gut. He was known for being a little hornball in high school, most boys his age were, and the fact is he need this. He needed Keith in all kinds of ways. But he was also never one to push.

“ Do… you not want to-” Lance started to suggested, but he felt a pull at the back of his head, Keith gripping the hairs and turing Lance to look up, stretching his neck out.

“ I want us to fuck till neither of us can walk. All ways… every way… I…”

Keith paused, looking into Lance’s eyes. The boy looked wrecked, just at the sight of him and that lustful gaze Lance felt his dick perk back up with interest. Holy shit this boy.

“ I want you to ruin me.”

Holy shit.

“ Fucking ditto.” Lance breathed out. Keith kissed him. Lance feeling an new energy course through him. He pushed away, Keith groaned and pouted, but Lance needed to get something first. His legs felt like jelly, but he tried to walk as if they felt normal. He headed over to his dresser to pull out a bag he had gotten from Pidge for Christmas.

_For sheathing your sword safety,_

_Love Pidge._

Pidge may be the most horribly awkward motherfucker when it came to her dealings with sex, but she really did look out for a dude. He opened it up to find a good handful of condoms and a bottle of lube. Truly, the best friend a guy could have.

Lance walked back over with the bag, he was nearly hard again.

“ Toss me that.” Keith said pointing to the lube. So that was the way it would go. Lance shivered, but tossed it over. He watched Keith apply the blue fluid to two of his fingers before Keith dove right in. Lance moaned out a curse and unconsciously grabbed his dick, pumping along.

It was so bizarre to see Keith like this. His usual stoic face and closed demeanor completely open. It was still Keith, but a new Keith. A Keith he didn’t even realise he had been waiting to see.

He knelt in front of the bed, still pumping himself with his left, he watched as Keith finger fucked himself. It looked like fun. The twisting expressions, his gruff voice making moaning pants in that voice, his voice.

He let go of himself to pick up the lube Keith had left on the bed. His eyes briefly catching the ‘edible’ under the name. Well… that was good to know.

He applied a little lube to his own fingers, just as Keith added a third. Keith was pumping himself too now, eyes shut. Looking completely lost in what he was doing. Keith jumped when Lance kissed Keiths shin and knee. He moved Keith's hand away from its work as he kissed the skin there, looking at Keith as he opened his eyes.

Keiths brows knitted in confusion for a moment before Lance entered his own fingers in. It was hot. Scalding hot. But in a way that didn’t burn his fingers but his gut. He wiggled them around, focused on Keith's reactions. Keith in shock had let go of his dick to grip at the sheets on the bed. Lance had a flashback to a porn he had watched a few years back, looking at Keith’s lonely dick standing in attention.  He leaned up to lick it, a few taps of the tongue before he guided it, hands free, towards his mouth and dove down. At the same time his fingers seemed to find that bundle of nerves and prod at it sending Keith into what could only be described as over stimulation. Hips jerked, legs kicked, and Keith let out a sound that sounded like a shaky ‘ha’, before he grunted gritting his teeth and breathing heavy through his nose. He was trying to hold back, and well, Lance couldn’t have that.

He began using his new found talent with the cock while his fingers struck the nerve like he was a pissed off guy waiting for the elevator. Keith was a sobbing mess again, the only distinguishable words that weren’t curses was Lance’s own name, and it fuiled him. Keith soon came again, shuddering, kicking, shouting. One leg had hooked Lance's shoulder bringing him that much deeper.

He pulled off, and looked down at that mess of a man.

A voice in the back of his head whispered about Keith. If he had looked this good when he slept with other guys.

Something told him, he wasn’t.

Keith seemed to lack energy at the moment, pointing to his face in what Lance could only assume was a lazy demand for a kiss. Lance obliged, not swallowing first, but letting it swirl on the tongues between them. Keith pushed him slightly.

“ Did you just feed me my own cum? ”

“ It’s not like you don’t have my own spunk in your gut.”

“ Dear God, please do not call it ‘spunk’.”

“ Only if you keep calling me god.” Lance grinned and delighted in the smirk that Keith offered in return, because it was reluctant which was even better.

“ That ass gonna be ready soon?” Lance asked smacking it lightly. He bent down to nip at a butt cheek, licking the sweat that had dripped down his leg.

“ Give me like… five to recover.”

Lance took that time to pepper Keith's form with kisses, lastly putting on the condom.

“ How do you wanna do this?” He asked, leaving a large hickey on the underside of Keiths thigh.

“ Ride.” He answered, slightly winded, pointing at himself.

“ You sure?”

Keith nodded.

“ Do you need more than five minutes?”

Keith paused, looking at Lance, and nodded. Fair enough. It was Keith’s butt, he got to choose what happened to it. Well for the most part, Lance thought while admiring the bite marks he had left on that pale skin.

“ Do you maybe want some help?” Lance suggested, looking down at Keith's lower half with hunger. He then looked up, raising an eyebrow in question at Keith, who was mirroring him. Lance giggled as he lowered himself.

“ Lanceeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Keith cried out as Lance licked his butthole.

“ Fuck! Lance! Hold up a sec!”

Lance did, letting his chin lean on the bed, tipping his head to the side in a pout.  Keith lifted his foot up and pushed it against Lance's face, pushing him out of sight. But Lance retaliated by licking.

“ Gah! The hell!” Keith snapped his foot back.

“ Just testing to see what you’re into babe.”

“ Not foot stuff….”

“ Well okay then.”

Keith sighed, rocking to sit up. He stood a little shaky from Lance's perspective, but fixed him with a powerful look.

“ Get on the bed.”

“ Yes sir.” Lance responded with excitement.  

He layed down flat while Keith stretched out. It was funny to watch, like he was gonna run a naked race. He managed to bite back a giggle, but it didn’t really help his amused expression. Keith fround at him.

“ You won't be laughing long.” He spoke threateningly before swinging a leg over and sitting on Lance's tights. Keith had unearthed the lube from the sheets again and began coating Lance with it, another hand disappearing to work himself back open. Lance let his eyes shut as he enjoyed the warmth on his thighs and the pleasure feelings from Lance junior. It was hot, and pleasurable, but in an odd, content, safe way.

“ Lance.” Keith called out while slowing down his hand movements. The heat vanished from his thighs. He looked up to see Keith had risen, and was now aiming himself over Lance.

Keith looked like he wanted to say something else, but he instead let his ass swallow the head first. Lances hands flew to grab Keiths hips on instinct, wanting to drag Keith all the way down.

“ Hands off for a sec Lance.” Keith ordered as if he had read Lance’s mind.

Lance tugged his hands off right away, instead clutching the sheets as Keith sunk down further and further.

“ Keith you don’t have to go all the way-” But he did. He shuddered as he took every last inch. Keith breathing heavy now filled with Lance. Keith leaned forward kissing Lance tenderly who responded by leaning up and kissing back, gripping his hair. It would be a few moments till they moved but Lance was enjoying the loving kiss.

A few beats, and Keith moved. Small at first. Slight shifts and rolling of the hipps. Long drawn out motions left them both gasping. Keith reached down and grabbed Lance's hands, placing them back on to Keith's hips where they gripped the flesh there. Lance watched as Keith rocked on top of him through hooded eyes, Keith's own were shut in concentration as he rocked and moaned. Like there was something inside of him that he was trying to get out with Lances dick.

Lance hands slid down to cup under Keith's butt, lifting him slightly. Keith’s hands moved forward to so settle on either side of Lance's head. Lance pulled Keith apart while Keith rose and fell off of him. The hot, intense pressure now with movement was wild. His brain falling into more abstract thought with each motion. Everything was just good.. So fucking good. And Keith… holy shit.

It was like Lance blinked and suddenly the boy on top of him was viciously riding him, like he had been training his whole life for this moment. Like he had been starved. And Lance felt it too. He felt that starvation.

  
He reached out, pulling tight against his form. Keith kept his hips high, almost like he knew what was going to happen. Lance set his feet down on the bed to get leverage and then began thrusting as fast and as strong as he could. Each slap of damp flesh failing him into the next motion. Keiths moan was a loud and long, jumping pitch at each new trust. Lance could feel Keith grip his back, nails scraping against the skin as Lance leaned them up to a sitting position, and then back down so he was on top of Keith. Keiths legs wrapped around Lances midsection, but they didn’t stay there. The second Lance started trusting again, the jolts of pleasure caused Keith's legs to jump and kick i the air. Lance reached down and began pumping with all the hope that Keith would come soon, because Lance was about to.

Keith managed to stop clawing at Lances back long enough to drag the boy the few inches Keith needed to kiss Lance again. Desperately, moaning behind close lipps, breathing heavy through his nose. Fingers gripping Lances hair tight.

Suddenly Keith pushed harder, with his hands letting go of Lance’s  hair to push at his chest. Suddenly the two were falling back to their first position, with Keith riding on top, and boy was he riding.

“ Holy… shit … Keith.” Was about all Lance could get out as Keith furiously seeks a perch and leverage to pound himself into Lance.  Keiths moans were unhinged and open, leading Lance to moan the same as he felt the end approaching.

“ Shit.. fuck… Laaannnce.”

“ Hah… Keith.”

Then he felt it. Something somehow hotter than himself hit his chest, looking up to see Keith’s viger had slowed slightly, rocking his hips now while pumping himself. Lance followed, gripping Keith so tight he was sure the guy would have bruises.

Keith was panting heavily now, and before Lance could blink or say anything, Keith collapsed onto Lance's chest with exhaustion. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck and buried his face next to Lances.  Lance could feel every hot breath as the both panted out.

“ Holy shit.” Lance let out.

Keith didn’t respond, but Lance heard a breath of a laugh.

“ That was… … holy shit.”

Keith tightened his grip as Lance found his own grip around Keith's back.

Just to hold him.

To make sure this wasn’t some crazy hot wet dream.

“ Lance…” Keith breathed and Lance wished he could have a recording because memory wouldn’t do it justice. Although neither would any recording.

“ Lance… I… I can’t get up.”

“ R-right. Here.” Lance lifted Keith forward towards him and pulled out, rolling Keith off slightly onto his side so he could pull off the condom and tie it off.  

“ Uhh.. Lance.”

“ Yeah.”

“ Could you… umm…” Geese what was this new timmid Keith. “ uh.. Carry me to the bathroom. I think… I’m gonna…”

“ Oh… Oh shit!”

Oh shit indeed. Lance lifted Keith into his arms and managed to get him to the bathroom. Once he had left Keith on the toilet he scurried out, breathing heavy to collect himself.

As if he could. The state of the room put his mind into a frenzy. He was already growing hard again at just the idea of being with Keith.

He knew they could do this every day if they wanted, that there was no rush, but something about Keith was…. Addicting. Seeing him like that, so completely open and in a way so few have seen. Lance almost felt like killing the guys that came before him. He didn’t even wanna share the memory of Keith like that with others.

To distract himself, he started picking up some of the stray clothing, along with the condom. It didn’t take to long for Keith to seemingly finish, the flushing Lances que to go over and help, but Keith seemed to have a better hold on using his legs.

Lance dragged Keith back to bed, pulling a sheet over them.

“ You all empty?”

“ Of shit or cum? Cause I think you just gave me a colonoscopy with that dick.”

“ Gross Keith… But thanks?”

Keith nodded against him.

“ So?”

“ Empty of one, could go again for another, just give me a sec.”

“ Wanna give me a go?”

“ You want to?”

“ I do… I mean yeah I’m scared but… bet those other guys didn’t let you flip flop.”

“ … They didn’t. But why does that matter?”

“ Nothing I just… I’m saying now that you… I mean… I wanna make it worth your while?” Lance crindged. Keith looked flabbergasted.

“ You did hear the part about me thinking of you when I did have sex with them right.”

“ Well yeah but… they were thinking of you so….”

“ Are you… actually jealous right now?”

“ What? No… why would I have anything to be jealous ov-”

“ Exactly. There is nothing to be jealous over.  If you want me to fuck you, that's fine. But don’t do it cause you're in some imaginary race to win my affections that you already have.”

Lance shut up. He didn’t think about it like that.

“ You have no idea…” Keith whispered. “ How crazy it is to only think of one person… How it drove me insane, having you now… I could die happy.”

Lance founded.

“ Dont…”

“ What?”

Lance sighed.

“ Later… We can talk later but… don’t talk like that please.”

Keith fixed a calculation curious look onto Lance's features, then nodded.

After about an hour of well needed, collected rest, they started making out again, though Lance's lips felt swollen and sore, he just couldn't stay away. He delighted in nibbling or even trying to catch Keiths tongue in his teeth, leaving the boy to try to ask for it back in a rather funny way.

As the ministrations moved from tender to heated, Lance saw Keith reach for the lube.

“ Do you trust me to work you open.”

Lance nodded and watched with anticipation as Keith began applying the lube to his fingers and slipping the hand down towards his butt. He was glad Keith tried to warm the lube up before hand, because it didn’t feel nearly as gross and slimy as it had on his own fingers before.

Keith circled the hole, coating it, and Lance was surprised how sensitive the little area was.

“ Ready?” Keith asked.

Lance was not, but he nodded anyway.

The tip of one of his index fingers pushed in, and Lance instantly felt a horrible pressure and pain, as though his body was trying to fight back. Like his butt was trying to remind him this was a one way road and what the fuck was he doing letting a dude put a finger in it.

“ Lance.. Relax.”

Lance hummed, but not the pleasure ones like earlier, one that was trying to mask a moan of pain.

Keith pulled back out, and for a second Lance did relax before Keith entered again.

It was slow work, and odd, the pressure was unlike he had felt before. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not.

About five slow minutes in with nothing but one finger and Keith's calming, pacient words, he felt himself relax more. The full length of Keiths finger was able to enter and he felt it explore around, wiggling, touching the smooth sides like he had done in Keiths. Keith seemed to be close to something, Lance couldn't explain, he just felt a building need for Keith to get closer, to find it.

Find it he did. Lance jolted as his prostate was hit, it was… it was pleasure, but a different kind of pleasure. One he had maybe felt fleeting when he took a really good shit, but better. Maybe because it was minus the shit, with the addition of Keith.

“ I’m gonna add another finger.”

Lance nodded quickly, the second finger joined in like the first, just the tips, letting Lance grow used the added pressure before leaving, and entering again. When both were in deeper Keith scissored them apart, making the addition for a third easy.

Lance was moaning. He was moaning like he never had,  the tone of fear and surprise ever present alongside the white hot pleasure. This was new, and different, and so far? Awesome.

Keith seemed to rotate his hand, making the fingers slide in with greater ease, Lance could feel himself growing wider and wider.

A hand wrapped around his dick and dragged it over to Keith's mouth. He didn’t suck, but attacked the tip with his tongue as he had done before. Lance moaned and arched into it. Rocking his hips in whatever direction they seemed to want to go.

When Keith pulled off, Lance wined.

“ Don’t hold your breath, I’m coming in.”

Sure enough Lance looked down to see Keith, condom on, aligning himself with Lances bottom. He felt something hit his hole and push, and the pressure from before amplified and caused Lance to grit his teeth. Somehow it was back to being painful, his body was back to rejecting what Keith was so graciously offering.

Lance felt bad, he watched Keith's screwed up expression and knew it had to be hard to hold back.

“ Just do it…”

“ Lance.. This… isn't a band aid. I could hurt you.”

Keith pulled back out waited a moment before entering in again. Like he had done with the fingers, step by step, little by little.

Another few minutes and Keith was half way in.

“ If you don’t start thrusting.. I am gonna ride you.” Lance threatened, it sounded pathetic with his voice so breathy.

Keith laughed, but complied. His thrust were slow at first, and he seemed to enter in further. Lance felt his body start to open up slightly. Then Keith prodded Lance’s prostate.

Lance let out a loud moan before shutting his mouth, humming behind his lips and breathing heavy through his nose. Keith moved Lances legs to sit on Keith's hips slightly and began rocking.

The increased speed, combined with the hot touch of Keith dick hitting his prostate every time left Lance in a weeping mess.

Lance reached down to start stroking himself only to have his hand knocked away by Keith.

“ Not yet... “ Keith greeted, smirking.

Keith bent over more, Lance's dick tip rutting against Keith's chest while Keith picked up speed. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, dragging him down to kiss him as Keith had done to himself. But unlike Keith he didn’t have the strength to push Keith back and ride him. He let Keith pound into him, letting sound flow freely from him until the pressure that was building popped, sending him cumming across Keiths and his own chest.

Keith followed soon after. Pulling out right away leaving Lance with the odd sensation of a breeze entering him. Never would he have described his butthole as drafty, but that what he felt. Keith moved alongside of him and the two curled up together, both indescribably happy.

“ How are your legs?” Keith asked, but not in concern, more in a cocky way.

Lance lifted one up.

“ Shaky… But I bet I could still walk.”

Keith pouted as Lance laughed loudly.

“ Guess I’ll have to try again.” Keith smiled wickedly.

“ Guess so.” Lance said returning the smile, feeling exhaustion and relaxation pulling him to sleep. Dragging Keith along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… auto correct is funny. Wish I could have kept this.
> 
> “Keith cried out as Lance kicked the butthole.”
> 
> Dont Kick the butthole Lance.
> 
> So the next chapter should be out soonish, and while it will have dirty talk and implications nothing should get too grafic again. ( IDK maybe Ill be tempted but probs not)  
> I actually was writing it in tandom with this so that people who wanted to skip this wouldn't have to wait too long for an update and aside from some rather comical moments, nothing plot wise was really missed.


	15. Day of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, so is chocolate, and fish.

He woke up warm, and rather sticky? His mouth felt as though it was filled with cotton. He felt gross. He should get up. Brush his teeth. Shower. But the warm arm wrapped around him kept him there, half asleep, listening to traffic outside, a frog croaking, and the snores of the man next to him.

 

Wait.. Frog croaking.

 

“ Shit.” The figure next to him mumbled. Sitting up and moving away. He found himself whining in protest, feeling a chill air replace the warm spots on his skin.

“ I’ll be back in a minute Keith. I gotta go feed Frank.”

 

Keith rolled over and peeked his eyes open in time to see Lance fast walk, butt naked, out of the room. An unrestrained grin crossed his face and he felt himself roll back, back towards the heat Lance had left behind. After their… night.

If Keith wasn’t so sore, he would say it was a dream. It was all a dream. Because there was no fucking way his crush since high school liked him back, no way they were dating, no way they had done… those things. Keith felt himself flush, blood rushing back downward. But no. He had to hold back.

He was still curious as to what had set Lance off the other day. The whole time they were together in the throws of passion, during their long breaks in between he couldn’t stop noticing the bandaged hand and thinking about Lance's hurt tired face. As much as he liked to pretend he knew Lance better than anyone else, he really didn’t. That wasn’t for lack of trying, Lance just had always put up a guard around him. Some things he was open about, others not so much, and this seemed unique to their own interaction. It had hurt, in the past, but now that the guard was falling he hoped he would even be able to help Lance. The cocky kid was far more insecure that Keith had ever noticed.

Not that it was an issue. It wasn’t really his cocky attitude that drew him in at first. It was his loyalty and friendliness. While it was hard to watch Lance being so friendly to everyone but him in school, Keith couldn’t help but feel as though he had won something now. Something precious. After all, Lance was his now, and Keith wasn’t gonna share.  

 

Well… okay, not that intense. But still. Now that he had Lance, it was hard to let that possessive nature go.

 

Lance re-entered the room and Keith didn’t turn around, pretending to be asleep. He slid in, pulling a blanket over the both of them, his arm sliding back into its previous spot by Keith's hip.

“ Miss me.” Lance cooed, kissing Keith on the forehead.

Keith opened his eyes, staring directly back at Lance.

“ Yes.”

Lance looked a little surprised, his beautiful tan skin turning a rosy dark color, but once he collected himself, Lance leaned in to kiss him.

Kissing Lance… it felt like second nature. Even the awkward parts. Like all the words he could never say were being spoken in a way only he and Lance could understand. Their own secret poetry.

 

God that was cheesy.

 

But that's what Lance did to him.

 

After the death of his parent's life had been an unusual gray. He struggled to remember happy moments. Joining Shiro’s family had been one, discovering his love of swords and bikes, the boy he had met when he was young.

Lance pulled back but pulled Keith closer, and Keith watched Lance who seemed to be falling back to sleep.

He hadn't been totally honest when he shared that story. Mostly because he had been so sure it was Lance and had taken years at school to try to get Lance to remember. But to be honest, as time went on, he doubted the memory himself. At that age, nearly every boy could be described as scrappy.  But his eyes. Lances unusual blue eyes. Back then they had matched the anime robot figure the kid carried. The one from that old show, Voltron.

That was the thing that set Keith through a loop when he first saw Lance working at the cafe. While he had protested the name after Shiro had told him about it. Saying this chick wasn't even a fan. He soon ate those words. Now he had a chance to be doted on by his crush.

Creepy, yes. but Lance brought color to his life. He always had. Keith was willing to follow Lance to Tokyo U. To America. To where-ever Lance went. Even before there was even a chance Lance would like him back.

 

It was obsessive, he knew. He had tried to find others but…

 

Lance was the only one. This idiot made him so happy… and now he was Keith’s, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

God….

 

That still sounded so creepy.

 

He wasn’t going anywhere unless he wanted too… but Keith would do his best to make sure that wouldn’t happen and accept any and all consequences no matter what happened.

Yeah… that was a little better.

 

A loud snore sounded from Lance and Keith smiled warmly and tucked his head under Lance's chin.

When they awoke again it was nearly evening. Keith felt oddly vague on the day, but he knew he had a whole weekend to spend time with Lance. Which was good because Lance was waking up now.

“ Oh my god,” Lance said, shocked.

“ What…” Keith asked with worry.

“ Your hair… is so floofy.”

Huh?

In a flash of a moment Lance's hands were threading through Keith’s hair and he groaned as he felt fingernails lightly grazed his scalp.

“ You’re like a floofy chicken… or well… you're a boy… so I guess that would make you-”

“ Don’t say it.”

“ A cock.”

Well, there was a boner gone. Lances dumb endearing grin didn’t help. Keith tried to pull away but Lance held him close.

“ Wait! Sorry sorry. Here... Let me kiss you as a form of apology.”

Well, that got Keith to stop wiggling. He looked at Lance whose tongue darted out to lick his lips…

Again… and again…. And again…

Okay, that was too much… Seriously stop….

He was slobbering, spit dripping down his chin now.

“ Pucker up buttercup.” Oh god.

Keith managed to pry away as Lance's slobbery duck face neared him, clambering to reach the other end of the bed. He felt a hand on his hips hold him and-

“ Gahh!!”

Keith yelped as a slimy cold pair of lips kissed him at the base of his back. Sending raw, unpleasant shivers up his spine.

“ Lance!”

“ That's what you get for giving me this.” Keith turned around. He hadn’t noticed before but one side of Lance's neck was a sea of purple marks, clustered tight together at that one spot Keith had found the night before while they were waiting to go again. The marks fanning out to his chest even, and across his arms.

“ And let's not forget this.”

Lance turned around, thumb pointing down to his back, which was scratched raw with scratch marks. Some even looked as though they had drawn small amounts of blood. Oh god. Four years of sexual frustration was really a  dangerous thing.

“ Holy shit. Lance. I… I’m sorry I-” Keith pulled himself inwards away from Lance, fearing he would cause any more damage. But Lance grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him close.

“ Babe. It's fine. I'm flattered actually.” He flashed that cocky grin, the one others rolled their eyes at, the one that scared Keith a little because his heart fluttered. Because he did hold that kind of power over him. Keith still felt bad for scratching up Lances back. He moved towards it, kissing it lightly, he could feel the pulse of Lance's heart beating under the skin. Lance turned around.

“ Hey, kiss this instead.” He pointed at his mouth, lacking in its slobber from before, and Keith let out an amused chuckle before granting Lance his wish. The two rolled against each other.

“ Whom road who last?”

“ Uh.. you didn’t ride me, I did the work on that.”

“ Hey. It was my first time with the butt stuff…. But does that mean it's my turn?”

Fuck yes, please.

Sadly at that moment, Keith's reply was cut off at the sound of both their stomachs letting out a loud growl.

“ We… should eat first. It's been… over a day.”

Keith pouted.

“ We’re not gonna starve so we can have sex, Keith. My butt will still be attached to me after we eat.”

It better be...

“Actually…. I think I gotta shit… Hold that thought.” He watched Lance scramble to the bathroom while he tried to look around for something to wear.

He found an old t-shirt of Lances… and some sweatpants. The shirt was a little long on him, yet tight around his chest and hips with ‘out of order’ across the chest. The pants were long too, they nearly covered his toes. He rubbed his eyes. Oh right. He knocked on the bathroom door.

“ Lance. My eyes are burning, I’m gonna go take my contacts out.” He called in.

“ Kay!” Lance called back, grunting a little. Keith ignored that. He loved the man, but some mental images he didn’t really need.

 

As he passed the bedroom again he saw a condom wrapper lying on the floor and picked it up.

Back in his apartment, contacts out and glasses back on, he took the wrapper over to the small box he had sat on the floor.

 

His shame box.

 

He opened it and looked into the contents he had been pouring through the last few days. Photos of him and Lance in high school, hanging out during events or school trips. He made sure to buy every picture with Lance and himself, or just  Lance in it. His favorite was one from when they had gone to stay at a temple and Lance was being somewhat civil to him, and the two were laughing together.  There was also the sweatband from sports day that Lance had jokingly signed when he had won a race. The paper flower Lance had stuck to his head during the cultural festival. Some challenge letters. The three pictures from the cafe. The phone charm Lance had given him, that matched with Lance own, that he was too scared to use. And a Voltron figure that had been a gift from the boy all those years ago. He added the condom wrapper to the mix. It was out of place in a rather jarring way. But it was hard to keep mementos of that night. Not that Keith thought he would forget.

When he returned, lance was already cooking them something to eat, in nothing but an apron.

“ Woah,” Lance said turning back around, Keith watched his eyes hungrily travel his form. Which felt a bit backward because if anyone was sexy looking right now, it was Lance.

“ You should keep that shirt,” Lance suggested, leaving his cooking to wrap his arms around Keith.

By the way, Lance attacked his neck, Keith wondered if he was looking for payback for his back.

“ Why?” Keith gasped in response to Lance's canoodling with the skin of his throat.

“ You look good in it.”

“ By that logic, I’d probably look good in all your shirts. They are all the same size.”

Lance paused, pulling back from Keith's neck to look Keith in the eyes. God did he love those bright blue eyes.

“ Please wear my shirts, Keith,” Lance demanded.

“ What don’t be stupid. You would have to do twice the laundry. My shirts are fine.”

“ Noooooooo. Oh… wait.” Lance ran out of the Kitchen for a moment, coming back with his retrieved jacket. He pulled it over Keith’s shoulders and stood back to admire his work.

Keith looked at the old jacket on his shoulders, decisively slipping into the sleeves and briefly sniffing the collar as he adjusted it on his shoulders.

“ Damn…  You look better in that jacket than I do. And I could just eat you up.” Lance ground into Keith, moaned back.

“ Lance.”

“ Yes, my sweet.”

“ Breakfast.”

“ Huh?” Lance pulled away, turning around to see the smoke Keith had assumed would be there. “ Shit! You get out of here! You’re distracting me!”

“ Whose fault is that,” Keith argued but left anyway. He found himself collapsing onto Lance’s coach. Feeling his heart raging in his chest. He listened to Lance curse in the kitchen, his eyes finding the shredded remains of last nights shirt. Now that would be a better keepsake.

“ I hope you’re hungry,” Lance called out. “ Cause we are gonna eat fast, let it settle for a bit, then I’m having you in that jacket.”

 

Keith hid his face in a couch pillow. What had he right in this world to win this? There must be a god that loved him.

Lance turned on the TV as they ate, nearly choking at first in an attempt to scarf down as fast as he could, Keith made the hard decision to wait a while before going again. So their meal slowed down. Lance, much to Keith’s disappointment, got dressed in something more than an apron, and the two cuddled up together on Lance's couch.

They were an hour into their cuddles when Keith remembered why he came over in the first place. He didn’t really wanna ask, at fear of disrupting what the had right now and upsetting Lance, but it didn’t sound like anything Lance would forget, better to get it out of the way.

“ Uhh.. about the other night?”

“ What bout it?” Lance answered grinning. “ The crazy sex? Or the crazy sex?”

“ The part where you hurt your hand.”

How could Keith forget, after all, he had been aware of the bandages all night. Every time Lance touched him he remembered them.

“ Right... “ Lance held up the bandaged hand. “ I guess… I just kinda flipped. You were saying all that stuff about dying for me or whatever.”

Keith nodded. Still not really sure if that was all. He prodded.

“ You know that was a performance right? I was answering what they wanted to hear.”

“ I know… but the way you said it… seemed so genuine. And you're not the best actor Keith, soI believed you. I don't subscribe to that ‘let's die together’ shit because if I do die for some reason you still have your life which you should live. In my honor at least. I would do the same for you. But… I don’t know. I never really liked those romantic notions when it came to death.”

“ Okay…” Keith answered. “ But It wasn’t like I was gonna say no. If I have a chance to save your life, I will. Even at the cost of my own.”

“ But that’s-”

“ Selfish. I know.  But if I knew I could save you, and I didn’t, living with that would be torture. No matter what my feelings for you are.”

Lance looked to be pouting, and not his cute kid wanting more candy pout, his sad ‘ I don’t wanna agree but I kinda do’ face.

“ How about this…” Keith offered. “ We drop the death talk for now… and just enjoy each other. It's not a question for today. Life shouldn’t be spent thinking about death, it should be spent living.”

“ Wow.. nice quote there.”

“ Got it from Coran.”

Lance smiled. Nuzzling up to Keith again like an affectionate cat.

“ How bout we go celebrate life right now?” Lance winked, and Keith let Lance drag him back to the bedroom.

 

 

 

Work seemed to flow a lot better now that Lance and him were on the same page. The cafe bustled and rumors flew around as the air between them became far more domestic and causal.  Lance didn’t shy away from him as he helped him clear plates or reached across him to grab something, he instead leaned in closer to the casual touch, sometimes causing Keith to regret his move as his scenes filled with all things Lance and he had to take a moment to breathe after.

To say the whole thing felt like a dream would be too clishay.

As they finished cleaning up at the end of the day Lance bounced over to him, swooping Keith up into his arms, making his heart pound. He had done that earlier when a customer requested a dance. Lance had danced with them for a moment before deciding he would much rather give Keith a heart attack and sweep the boy off his feet. This time, as Lance dipped Keith low, he sealed it with a kiss that caused Pidge to make a gagging noise. Lance hummed against Keith's lips, rotating his head with an extra flourish that did less for the kiss and more for making it more obnoxious. He broke away with a loud smack. Smiling.

“ I will miss you tonight.” He moaned. Keith smiled back.

“ Then don’t go out with Hunk.”

“ Keith… I gotta, bro code.”

“ I'm a bro too.”

“ No, you are my bae... And I’m your bae.”

“ You’re more like a hoe,” Pidge added.

Lance moved to pull Keith back up, kissing him genually this time, before breaking away off to the kitchen. Keith could hear noises of Hunk and Lance leaving, and felt a fond smile overtake him.

 

“ Dude, you look so happy, it's freaking me out,” Pidge added. Keith sat down still feeling a bit weak in the knees.

“ I’m freaking myself out.”

“ You’re taking it well, though.”

“ What’s hard to take? I got my dream guy and my job is flirting with him while he flirts with me.”

“ Your right. I should sell your life for cash.”

“ How would you even do that?”

“ Fear me, Keith. I have ways.”

Shiro entered the room, wiping a washcloth over his shoulder.

“ Where’s the ball and chain?”

“ Where’s yours.”

“ Ladies night with Hunk and Lance. Surprised to see you too apart. You're  both so attached by the hips.”

Keith smiled.

“ Only while we’re thrusting-”

“ Okay! That's enough for my tender ears” Pidge said putting up their hands. “ I’m out.”

Pidge left, and Shiro came and sat beside Keith.

“ Want a bro night?”

“ You just wanna gossip about Lance.”

“ Well… yes. That and you’re buying.”

“ Says who?”

“ Says the dude that got you together.”

“ I’m sorry… could you explain how you got us together.”

“ You wouldn’t even be talking to him right now if I didn’t drag your pinning ass in here for a glimpse of a fantasy you didn’t even know was true.” Shiro raised his arms. “ I am a god.”

“ You’re not allowed to have kids.” Keith deadpanned.

“ Who needs them when I’m busy dealing with the bunch of you. It's like I skipped the cute phase and got handed some angsty teens to look after. Didn’t sign up for this.”

“ Right… You signed up for Allura.”

“ And I got Allura.” Shiro smiled. “ Looks like we both won. So let's go celebrate.”

“ Round one?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled.

 

 

‘Rounds’ was something special between Keith and Shiro. Reflecting the moments when they were growing up, and would spar and talk it out, to take a break from sparring they would often meet up at the batting cages as a break, then spar again. Now with drinking the whole thing made more sense. Drink, burn off the alcohol, drink some more.  After graduating high school and being able to drink, Keith dragged Shiro on 7 rounds. It was probably the worst night of Keith's life. He was an ever changing drunk, fitting whatever mood he was in. His default happy, or sleepy. But that night he was miserable, pissed off and horny. Keith might have gone home with the closest person with a dick to frustratingly fuck them into next week if not for Shiro dragging him back home.

Maybe they should celebrate the same way. He was sure happy. he would have a better time doing 7 rounds.

“ Hell no,” Shiro shout out at Keith's suggested before killing the beer and waving to order another glass. First stop was an old sports bar close to the batting cages they frequented. It was good because drinks were cheap for them. The owners often calling the two in for baseball games against rival bars and businesses.

“ Why not?”

“ Because, drunk you, in any form, is my worst nightmare. That's why we have baseball breaks.”

“  Whatever,” Keith mumbled into his beer.

“ Besides. The point is to talk about all this. I mean this is huge. You got your first love. You know how lucky that is?”

“ No clue.” Probably not as lucky as it felt.

“ Does he know?”

“ That he’s the first guy I fell in love with? No way. How do you think that conversation would go? With him especially. The egotistical guy that falls in love every minute.”

“ I… wouldn't say that.” But Shiro had a worried look. Oh god, was the beer already hitting him? He had only had two so far. But his mouth couldn’t stop.

“ I could probably name every girl he fell in love with during high school better than he could.”

“ That’s because after he was rejected you would nitpick why they were horrible for him, and then they would often confess to you later.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“ Okay, I get your point. He was frequent to fall for a pretty face.”

The two men drank.

“ You’re not scared he feels something temporary, do you?”

“ Of course I am,” Keith responded fast, hating his own words. “ I know Lance will find someone and settle. That he won’t be a ladies man forever. I just… I don’t think it's me, or if there is a chance of that it’s small. So I’m gonna enjoy his time till he’s sick of me.”

“ I don’t think he will get sick of you.”

“ He hated me through school. It took him so long to even consider me as a romantic possibility.”  Ugh.. sad Keith was coming out. He could feel it. Why...

“ So you’re not gonna tell him… that you love him.”

“ If he tells me, I’ll say it back. No reason to freak him out. Besides, he thinks I already got a first love.”

“ What, that kid?”

Keith nodded.

“ You only called that kid your first love because you were in love with Lance and so sure he was Lance.”

Keith paused.

“ for someone who hate romance you keep clinging to this notion. If anything you’re sending Lance mixed signals that you’re settling.”

“ I’m not, though!” Keith shouts, ugh… what was that? Five beers? And here comes drunk Keith.

“ Baseball time?” He offered. Time to go work some of this off.

“ Don’t change the subject,” Shiro said. Though his hand moved to remove his wallet. Keith smiled to himself.

Shiro never remembered when Keith was supposed to pay.

They had drawn a crowd of old men and some teenagers around the batting cage. To be fair, even with Shiro’s missing arm he was still a powerhouse at batting. In fact, him doing it one handed was even more impressive.

“ You’re always so stubborn and weird, rushing into things,” Shiro commented as Keith kept swinging, each satisfying crack of a hit earning a sound of Awe from those watching. “ I think the only thing I’ve ever seen you hold back on is Lance.”

“ Well… yeah. He hated me.”

“ Well…I can’t deny that. But it took you until your last year to make a move.”

“ I gave him my number. I wouldn't call that a move. Besides, even if he did think it was, he didn’t realize it was for him.”

“ What makes you think that.”

“ He almost passed it onto another girl but then stopped, looked at it, and then he crumpled it up in my face.

“ Wow.”

“ Yeah. He hated me so much he didn’t even want me to date, anyone.”

“ Ever thought he might have been jealous?”

“ What? Seriously? No way.”

“ Why not?”

“ I know he didn’t like me till I started coming to Voltron Cafe. Even then he didn’t like me right away.

“ But you guys worked through it, right?”

“ I guess. I was honestly shocked when he didn’t punch me after asking him out. I mean everything could still be considered just friendly. Your annoying pushing aside.

“ What made the push this time? Something must have changed, right?”

“ Honesty… I think it was something his Great-grandmother said.”

“ Who… Hanako?”

“ You know her?”

“ Yeah. When Lance first started working at the cafe she came to talk to Allura because I guess Lance had talked about Allura back home? Apparently, she likes to approve of her family's love life.”

“ Oh god. What did she say about Allura?”

“ That she was pretty? I think she liked Allura a lot. But after watching them interact I think she figured out what was really up. Still, Lance seemed like he was happy to see his grandmother at the cafe.”

“ She is pretty cool.”

“ So what did you talk about with her.”

“ Well… so I didn’t feel like telling Lance’s family about my crush on him… and I’m shit at lying, so I told them about the boy. That’s how Lance found out I guess? She gave me these really nice encouraging words, though. I don’t know. I just felt like… like the only way, I would 100% not have a chance with Lance would be if I didn’t say anything.”

“ I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that.”

“ She also… kinda… gave me her blessing?”

Shiro choked, then started gesturing for them to get out and start round two.

 

 

_It had been the first night visiting Lance's family, he was exhausted. He didn’t really mind kids, he just didn’t understand their fascination with him. He also didn’t know how to talk to them and sometimes couldn’t even understand what they were saying. He had just had the parents pry the smaller ones away for bedtime when he found himself lost in the large house.  He had been running with kids attached to him, not really paying attention, and with night now filling the air he found himself wondering._

_He stopped past the zen garden, seeing a strip of bright light pouring through a cracked door, a hand seeming to beckon him over._

_He moved towards it and saw Hanako, sitting by the door, seeming like she was struggling to stand. Keith managed to help her up and walk her back over to her desk._

_“ My apologies Keith. These knees are no good in the cold, and as they say, flowers shine brighter in spring and summer.” * Hanako means flower child._

_“ It's fine. Should I get someone? Or get you something?”_

_“ You are nice… but, no. Thank you.”_

_Keith nodded, preparing to leave._

_“ Keith. Do you know a game called peanuts? That’s what the family calls it at least. We used to call it Ume no Umi. A game made up by my father until we found out there was a similar game in America.”_

_“ I know the game.”_

_“ Really?”_

_“ Uhh… yeah. Lance taught it to our class in our second year. Our class for the school festival theme was a game area, so yeah.”_

_Hanako reached over to her desk to pull out a stack of ornate cards. Shuffling, dealing, then she paused._

_“ Why don’t we make a small bet?”_

_“ A bet?”_

_“ It's more fun with a bet. How do you think my husband lost all his money? It's a problem that runs in our blood. But I would just like to wager a favor._

_“ Favor?”_

_“ If I win… I may request something of you. You can request something of me if you win.”_

_“ Uhh… sure?”_

_“ Okay, let's start.”_

_And they did.  It wasn’t as fast paced as the round had been with Lance, but that was probably due to his nerves._

_“ I’m quite pleased Lance brought you here. The family seems to like you very much.”_

_“ I… Like being here. I’m grateful for your hospitality.”_

_“ Are you always this polite?”_

_“ Only with people I respect and admire…”_

_Hanako raised an eyebrow._

_“ Really? What did I do to earn your admiration?”_

_“ You’re just… really logical about my situation.”_

_“ About this boy you love?”_

_Keith nodded, she was more or less right. The fact that Lance was not this boy didn’t negate the fact that he had fallen for adult Lance. Maybe he had a type. The kid from his past and Lance seemed so similar. But he fell in love with Lance. The real Lance. He needed to focus on this and this new love. And do something about it._

_“You know, we all love Lance, but he is rather dense with things involve him.”_

_“ Huh?”_

_Hanako was smiling, a knowing, softer version of Lances cocky all knowing grin._

_“ I would be a fool not to give you permission to join our family.”_

_“ Huh!?”_

_“ You seem like a nice boy. I’m sure Lance will fall for you if he hasn’t already. You’re his type.”_

_She winked. Oh god, she winked and Keith felt like he was dying inside._

_“ I am just trying to be clear. He may need a nudge. He is a good boy, respectful, and courteous in some aspects, but… maybe this is your battle to fight. Win his heart and I know you won't be disappointed.”_

_“ I-... wa-”_

_“ And if he does, for some reason, reject you? He will have me to answer too.” She grinned again. Keith stayed frozen. Was Lance's grandmother trying to wingman him?_

_“ Ume no Umi. Peanuts.”_

_“ Huh?”_

_Keith looked down to see that Hanako had finished, and probably one considering how many cards were left in his hand. She laughed._

_“ My favor… I want you… to look after Lance. He is not one that needs protecting, but the occasional support. He is a boy that needs family and reassurance. Life outside is cold and harsh and he may lose sight of his worth. Please remind him of these things. ” She winked_

_Keith blushed. This felt like an arranged marriage meeting._

_“ Can you do this for me?”_

_“ Uhh… yes?”_

_“ Can you do this for him?”_

_“ Yes.” His voice lacked hesitation the second time, something that he knew should scare him. But it didn't._

_“ Good. I want you to have this. For new years.” She took out a bright blue origami butterfly, dotted with bright orange koi fish._

_Keith accepted it silently and stood to leave._

_“ Please, tell my grandson I would like to see him.”_

_Keith nodded and left._

 

“ So,” Shiro said setting down his second finished beer. “ Lance's great grandmother gave you permission to not only date Lance… but marry him?”

“ You could. Gleam that from it yeah. I think she didn’t wanna be too literal. But the ‘ join our family’ was fairly clear.

“ Does Lance know?”

“ No.”

“ You need to work on your communication.”

“ Yeah…” Keith checked his phone to see a single heart texted from Lance along with a wink face. Ugh, that boy.

They wound up not going too many ‘rounds’ that night. Keith chuckled as Shiro complained he was getting old, but he really knew he wanted to go home with Allura. The man was so weak with her it was funny, the second he got a text that she was back home safe he wanted to leave. Then again that meant Lance might be back too.

 

_Wanna cuddle?_

 

He looked down at the text from Lance. Yup. He was probably back at his apartment.

Cuddling didn’t develop into much more, Lance was practically passed out when Keith got in, and couldn’t stay awake much longer. But this was fine. Even as the alcohol pulled Keith into a reluctant slumber he marveled at the boy next to him. His perfections and imperfections, each thing making him fall deeper.

 

 

“ Sir Keith?” Keith responded to the title, after the last event he was really getting used to being treated like a knight more than a butler. The girl was fidgeting in her seat, looking for the right words.

“ I was wondering… what… what you’re doing for valentine's day.”

Valentine's day… Oh crap. That was this weekend, right? He had nothing planned. Well.. he had a few ideas, but beyond that-

“ I’ve got him reserved of course!” Lance laughed and-and the girls giggled, but the girl still looked a little confused.

“ Ah.. yes. But really… what are you doing Keith?”

It was strange that she dropped the sir, and insisted in such a way. Usually, girls were over the moon to hear Lance and Keith spent time together out of work, it helped build the fantasy that they were lovers. Which… Keith supposed they were now.

The girl continued.

“ I mean… this Klance stuff… it's all an act for the cafe, right?” She was whispering. “ But… like…I wanna know actually what-”

“ He’s reserved.”

Keith jumped at the tone in Lance's voice. He was still smiling, but it was fake. Not masking the cold look in his eyes. The girl didn’t seem to acknowledge Lance. But continued…

“ I won’t blab to your boss about dropping character or whatever, I just was wondering if maybe... “ The girl's voice died out, or maybe Keith just stopped listening, because the second she had started to continue Lance pulled Keith close, dipped him back slightly, and kissed him.

You would have thought some popular boy band showed up with all the screaming the girls did. Lance didn’t let go, opening Keith's mouth with his tongue and making sure the girl was fully aware how unstaged the kiss was. Keith was frozen for a moment before returning, it was hard not to bask in Lance’s jealous passion.

  
“ LANCE!” Allura called. Lance didn’t break off right away. But pushed harder before releasing. Looking into Keith's eyes with a set determination before looking over at the girl and smirking.

Lance trotted off, over to Allura who looked like she was fuming.

Keith looked at the girl who seemed shocked and pissed.

“ Sorry…” Keith spoke, breaths shallow. “ I'm reserved.”

She huffed and stormed out dragging her friends with who apologized for her.

Aside from her reaction many of the other customers seemed to congratulate him. To them, it must have looked like their first kiss with the way it had caught Keith off guard. But he knew better. He accepted their cheers and squeals with a small wave and hurried back to the kitchen just in time to hear the end of Allura's rant.

“ ONE WEEK! While I don’t mind if you want to show off your new relationship in front of the customers to BENEFIT us, that in no way means you can antagonize our guests. You’re excused for the rest of the day and I don’t want to see you back here until next week.” Lance huffed walking off to the locker rooms. Allura looked over at Keith, a tired sad look.

“ I’m sorry Allura, I should have handled her better, Lance was just trying to help me.”

“ While that is fine his way of going about it was a bit rude. It will look bad on us if we don’t punish him somehow.”

Keith nodded. It was fair. People would talk, Pidge would post something on the site, and if that girl found out she would be somewhat satisfied and maybe return. Not that Keith really wanted that. He hurried back to the locker room, where Lance was undressing. A benefit of the uniforms they had, the covered almost everything, and only now could he see the marks from their previous weekends work peppering his neck chest and back. Even the rest of the crew didn’t know because Lance and Keith came to work so bundled up. But they all had their guesses with the change in behavior.

“ Lance…”

Lance looked up, only now seeming to notice Keith was there. He stepped forward fast, Keith retreated on instinct until he was pressed against the wall. Lance kissed him. Like he had out on the floor, aggressive loving.

When Lance broke away he found a spot of neck above the collar and attached his mouth to it.

“Lance… don’t-” Keith gasped, but the damage was done. Lance pulled back eyeing the bright red mark with pride.

“ Come back to my apartment tonight… please.”

And Keith couldn’t say no. He wished he could follow him now. Goddam. Seeing Lance so.... So… possessive over him? God, it was too hot to bare.

Lance left Keith in the locker room, letting him thump his head against the wall trying to will down a boner. As he left he was met with Pidge.

“ Woah, you okay dude? You look like shhh-- oh my god. Is that  hicky?”

Keith's hand slapped over the mark.

“ Geese, you two move fast don’t you?” Pidge said, snapping a photo.

“ Why are you taking pictures.”

“ I wanna edit the dumb cheesy vid that I know Lance is gonna wanna play when you dudes get married.”

Geese… married?! Why did this keep coming up?

A picture of the two in matching white suits flashed through his mind against his will.

“ Keith,” Allura called, “ I need you back out there.”

“ R-right,” Keith said, moving away from Pidge. For the rest of his shift, he could hear girls gossip about the mark on his neck, but none seemed brave enough to ask him about it.

But Keith did remember something from earlier.

“ You want valentine's day off?” Allura asked.

Keith nodded. It had been a few days without Lance and with valentine's day was tomorrow. He knew Lance was free, but he wasn’t.

“ Well, I guess that’s okay. I was thinking about postponing the valentine's day event anyway, with Lance having off after all. Should spice up our usual Wednesday. Got plans?”

“ Uhh... Kinda.”

  
Allura smiled.

“ He would be happy with anything you know. You two are just getting started, there is no need to jump into things so fast.”

“ Right…”

“ Where were you thinking?”

“ Oh… I uhh... Had a few Ideas.”

That was a lie.

He had one Idea, but he wasn’t really sure how romantic it would be. He just knew Lance would like it enough.

After parking his bike in the apartment garage he texted Lance.

_You still up?_

_Yes! But uhh... I can’t chill tonight. Hunk and I are trying to finish up our Wii games before the Switch comes out._

_Oh… could I come watch?_

_Babe.. you know me, of course… is what I would say, but I said this would be Hunk time and you know how needy he is. I’ll make it up to you later  ;*_

_Right…. Well. uh… so it's Valentine's day tomorrow._

_Yes. Yes, it is. I am aware of that fact._

_Would you maybe wanna go out?_

_Don't you have work?_

_Allura gave me the day so… wanna go out?_

_Like on a date? A proper 'date' date. Keith.. Are you trying to woo me to bed?_

_You don’t need any wooing to get to bed. You seemed to drag me in the other night._

_Had to mark my territory. But yeah! I'm down. What's the plan?_

Should he tell him?

_A surprise._

_Oooohhh. Romantic Keith. This is new. I like it. Okay, Romeo, I’ll meet you downstairs tomorrow?_

_Yeah… 10 okay?_

_You bet! Xooxoxx_

Keith suddenly wished he had more ‘date clothes’.

 

 

At the risk of Lance remembering, the next morning he dressed casually. A t-shirt and jeans with a red hoodie and his new black winter coat. He found himself fighting outside a for a half hour waiting for Lance. Not that Lance was late, Keith had just… well, he had been ready sooner than he thought and decided to pull up the bike and wait for Lance. When Lance did come out he noticed nothing too different about the boy. He too was dressed in his winter clothing, bright grin across rosy cheeks.

Lance greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, and then hopped on the bike, putting on his helmet without a word. Gripping tight as Keith took off.

It had surprised Keith… that one day when Lance suddenly was frightened or nervous riding with Keith.  He had given him rides in high school, and another ride once when stuff started getting weird with the cafe, but after that first kiss on the cheek, it was like Lance had changed. Suddenly each bike ride with Keith was awkward and scary for Lance. Or at least that's what Keith assumed as Lance gripped his midsection tighter.

Not that Keith really complained.

Keith cursed Lance's intelligence, he had wanted there to be some element of surprise. But about halfway through the ride, Lance started patting Keith shoulder excitedly. At a stop light, Lance let go to drum on his back before drawing the shape of a fish on his back.

Yeah… Lance figured it out.

“ THE AQUARIUM!” Lance shouted.

Keith just nodded and smiled. Setting the helmets down on the bike.

“ I'm gonna pet so many fish.”

“ I don’t think you can do that.”

“ Oh… can you?” Lance spoke with a leading, all-knowing tone.

“ Uh… no?”

“ Haha.. we will see. Let's go!”

Lance grabbed his hand as they scrambled in, and Keith cursed the fact they were both wearing gloves.

Lance was reluctant, but they decided to check their coats into lockers. Keith didn’t know what Lances deal was.. Until the jacket slipped off. The jeans were normal… sure. Keith had noticed them before the jacket came off, but they were matched with a tight, blue, v-cut, t-shirt and a black pinstripe vest. His neck accented with a pendant or two. One of them was the plastic pendant Keith had given him,  it was taped up but somehow didn’t ruin the look. He looked like a goddamn, low-key, rock star.

And admittedly, super fucking hot.

Not that Keith didn’t enjoy Lances normal look.

“ You should have told me we were coming here... I have the perfect shirt for this place.” Lance said excitedly as they headed in. “ It's blue, with these tiny sharks all over it.”

“ I take it you like sharks,” Keith asked amused. He was always delighted to learn new things about Lance.

“ Do you mean a kick ass creature that is like a giant water puppy? Yes. Yes, I do. They are badass! I'm gonna pet so many sharks!”

“ Like I said… You can’t pet them.”

“ Oh… CAAANNN YOOOU?” Lance didn’t wait for a response this time, laughing loudly as he grabbed Keith’s hand, dragging him off somewhere. Keith knew Lance was just excited to prove a point, but he couldn’t stop his heart racing. Honestly, they had slept together and he was still a love stricken mess.

So yeah… you can pet sharks. Which Keith will admit is far cooler than your standard petting zoo. You can pet other things too, but Lance seemed hyper-focused on the sharks. And while it was scary, they seemed hyper focused on him too. Lance barely had to touch his hand to the water before one swam up to glad its back across lance's palm. Keith had jumped at first but gasped as Lance remained unharmed.

“ Here! Try it.” Lance said, grabbing Keith's hand and resting it on the surface. Every signal in his brain was telling him to jerk back, but the tender warmth of Lance's hand kept him rooted there. The surface of the sharks was slim and sleek.

The two got bolder, sticking their hands deeper into the tank, he felt a bit silly with the kids surrounding him, but honestly who couldn’t enjoy petting sharks.  Keith managed to touch one long enough to feel the faintest traces of a heartbeat, and he pulled his hand back in bewilderment. Yeah sure, hearts tended to be standard, but this was just wild.

Lance made sure he pet every shark in the tank. When they left Lance insisted on skipping most of the mammals to see the large sharks in the main tanks. There was something mystical about the rooms, bathed in a dim blue light as streams of fish glided past the windows. They were under the main tank now, able to see sharks and other fish gliding overhead.  

Keith wanted to grab Lance's hand again, but Lance's hands were jammed in his pockets. They lapped the tanks a few times, Lance insisting on following some of the sharks as they swam for a while before looping back to see the other fish. They settled down on a bench in the main room at one point, enjoying the calm atmosphere that was only slightly hindered by the chattering conversation and occasional child screaming.

Keith noticed Lance's hand sat on the bench between them. He could just make a grab. Why was this still so hard?

He took a breath, reaching down, only to find wood.

“ Uhh… Hey…” Lance said standing up. “ I gotta… go.”

Wait… what?

“ What?”

How was Lance leaving so soon…

“ Yeah like.. Go… to the bathroom.”

“ Oh.”

“ Yeah… I’ll be right back.”

“ Okay.”

And then he left. Keith felt himself heave out a long sigh. He wished desperately he could have more confidence when it came to Lance. That he could believe that this was all real and not some prank.

God let it not be a prank.

Lance would really be committed if this was a prank.

Keith wasn’t even sure if he could be mad after that special weekend spent together.

He knew it wasn't a prank. He knew it was happening. But the worry was still there.

Lance had dated in high school. He was always affectionate first, to an unbearable extent in Keith's opinion ( mostly because it was not directed at him, what can he say, he's got a bias), but they never really lasted.  The reasons were always strange, the girl would always break up with him, leaving him heartbroken for at least a week, but they always said he was distracted.

Keith supposed this was what they were talking about. Looking down at his watch he noticed it had been twenty minutes.

Keith sighed. Staying put. He probably caught sight of something cool on the way back. In another ten minutes, Keith would text him.

He wouldn’t break up with him. He would take a distracted Lance over no Lance any day.

To pass the time he flipped through his phone. He peeked at some of the photos he had taken in the cafe before he started working there and after, including the ones from before Keith had even known about the cafe, where Lance did a strip tease.

Maybe he really did owe shirt. It wasn’t just this love life with Lance that he had, but he knew Pidge and hunk better, and he had Coran and Allura too. He felt like he had a spot. As if his existence stretched out beyond his own.

His eyes scanned the time. Lance had been gone nearly an hour.

Keith texted him. No response.

He wouldn’t… leave? Would he?

No. Lance had more respect than that. But maybe something happened.

He stood up, starting to make his way out of the room when he saw something pushing through the crowds.

Lance popped out from between two slightly overweight tourists huffing and painting.

“ Lance… are you ok-”

“ HERE!”

Keith looked down to see a crumpled white bag tied off with a crooked red ribbon, sitting in the palm of Lances outstretched hand. The second Keith removed the bag, Lance began to ramble.

“ SO, I head over to where we checked our stuff and I'm like. Oh, crap, which locker did we have and Keith has the key. So I try to remember and I'm just staring at the lockers when the lady asks me what I'm doing. SO I explain? And I think it's all fine. Then security comes over and they start asking me all these leading questions like they think I want what's in the lockers… like I'm after people's shit or whatever. Like I don't need their shit I need my shit. SO  I finally remember what locker. Convince them to open it, and pull out my school id which thanks god I had. Ugh. As if someone's putting their family jewels in those things.”

Lance was still huffing heavy breaths as he finished his rant.

“ So… what is it.”

“ What… are you that dense? Open it!” Lance sounded pissed off, and a little flustered. As Keith opened it he could hear lance mumbling ‘what is it. Seriously. Like the dude hasn’t gotten millions of these.’

In the bag was chocolate. A chocolate heart to be exact, about the size of his hand. Keith was surprised Lance managed to carry this on his person for so long. On the heart was the maid cafe logo made out to look more like a heart. And around that was icing words. “  I like you a latte.”

“ I had to use one of the molds from the cafe, cause the ones at the store were too small or…. Cute? I don’t think you would have liked a random bear... Because that's not us right. And I've… never really made chocolate before. Hunk says it's too bitter? I tried adding more milk… but I think it might be too bitter so I can buy you normal chocolate if you want-

“ It's fine.”

Keith managed to find the words under his heart pounding in his ears. He reached out breaking off a piece and eating it before Lance got another word in. Keith didn’t look up from the chocolate, but he could see Lance's hands fidgeting.

“ It's good.”

“ Really? Hunk said.”

“ I don't like sweet. Bitter is good. It's like dark chocolate.”

“... Really?”

“ Yeah, it's good.” It was. Honestly, it was perfect for him. He looked up to see Lance wide eyed and blushing.  “ It's perfect for me.”

Lance's skin grew darker. Keith took another bite, crunching it a bit before leaning over to kiss Lance. He lingered longer than Lance seemed to expect, and when Lance's mouth fell open, Keith slid in the bite with his tongue and they shared the taste for a moment. It was really hot. Maybe not the best idea to do it in public, but Lance jolted away fast enough.

“ Ugh. it's so bitter!”

“ You made it.” Keith laughed.

“ It was supposed to be sweet. Like.. who gives out bitter chocolate. It's supposed to reflect feelings.

“ In that case, you should have given me spicy chocolate.”

Lance laughed. Tension broke as he reached down for Keith's hand, not to drag him this time, but to squeeze tight as they continued together. Keith storing the chocolate in the inside pocket of his jacket.

“ You… you weren’t about to leave… where you?”

“ I was gonna go find you. Figured you must have tripped and hurt your butt.”

“ Rude!”

Keith chuckled under his breath, trying to hide his obvious smile.

“ Is this why you couldn’t hang out yesterday?”

“ Uhh.. yeah. I’ve been practicing all week but they kept coming out bitter, so Hunk was helping me.”

“ Huh... I thought you were getting tired of me.”

Lance squeezed Keith's hand.

“ Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! it is Keiths P.O.V. now! This is usually something I tend to do with the last chapter of my works but this time it is not the case. The storys focus will now swich its focus, from the two falling for eachother and getting to the dating point to handling the dating along with different things in there lives. Keith who lacks ambition and Lance who will face his own questions. I think it will be more intreresting story wise to watch these changes from Keiths point of view and allow some extra insite into his mind.


	16. Kitto Katsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitto Katsu- In Japanese, it means ( Definite win.)  
> It's also how they pronounce the candy bar KitKat.   
> So, to wish someone luck here. Usually, in relation to an entrance exam, you give them a KitKat bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Last update someone told me my spellcheck was changing geez to geese this whole time and I just figured I was wrong. So now I'm keeping it. Enjoy your new curse word.

“ Keith.. Where is Lance?”

 

Keith looked over at one of the customers who looked up sadly. He returned the look.

 

“ Lance is a little under the weather at the moment.”

 

“ Oh… um. Please give him our best.”

 

“ Of course.”

 

Keith cleared the table, leaving the check and headed back out into the kitchen.

 

That idiot.

 

After Valentine's day, Lance remembered the entrance exams dwelling in the future. He had two. One for Tokyo U and one for Osaka U. The thing was is that Lance hadn’t exactly been studying. Keith knew this because all Lances spare time up until now had been spent with Keith.  A fact in which Keith was both happy and disgruntled about. Because he didn’t want the reason Lance failed to get into college to be because of him.

  
He set down the tray of glasses and headed back to the locker room. Hanging in the locker now was a gift from pidge from their valentine's day event. That weekend after valentines the crew did a sort of angel devil theme. Lance, of course, rocked the devil look but was forced into a maid outfit with wings by the end. Allura said something about being fair when Keith had been ‘forced’ into the kimono ( Keith had really just been bribed into it with the promise of Lance's attention). 

 

He loved Lance in anything, but something about those legs looked damn good in a skirt. So he was pleased. Pidge managed to snap a photo with Lance straddling Keith's lap in a large armchair they had brought out for pictures at the event.

 

Pidge also made prints and they were selling like hot cakes. 

 

But he had his own little copy he enjoyed. 

 

He pulled out his phone and saw three texts from Lance as expected. The first two were related to exam questions, the last was a statement.

 

_ I can do this, right? _

 

Lance was probably freaking out. Keith wished he could be there too, but Allura only offered time off for Lance so he could study. His tests for Tokyo U was tomorrow, and while Keith would like to help. He was stuck here.

 

Allura probably knew there was a chance they wouldn’t study if Keith was there. 

 

He replied to the text. 

 

_ Yes. _

 

Keith couldn’t think of anything really encouraging to say so he tucked his phone back in his pocket.

 

“ Lance?” Pidge asked, nodding towards where the phone had been. Keith hummed in response.

 

“ Poor kid. The systems got him in a bind.”

 

“ We can't all be a child genius who decided to opt out of college.” Keith smiled though. The whole crew couldn’t hide thir pride of Pidge. Who, at the moment, was uncharacteristic spinning in glee. 

 

“ In one week I will be free from the restraints of someone teaching me, and free to learn whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want, with no stress.”

 

“ You got that job thing with your dad right?”

 

“ Yeah.. but I won't go there right away. Gonna chill at the cafe. I make enough money right now. I can just relax and enjoy life, you know?”

 

Keith shrugged.

 

“ You skipped college.”

 

“ Didn't have a reason to go.”

 

“ I mean, sure. But what’s your ambition?” Pidge prodded. Keith shrugged, closing his locker. 

“ Fair enough.”

  
  


The thing was. Keith didn’t have one. People always expected him to want to strive to great things, and it’s not like he wanted to defy those expectations. It just wasn't him. He knew what he loved. His swords, his bike, his family, and Lance. There were other things like his interests in space and aliens. Small things that he couldn’t really find enough passion to find a job. He had the cafe, which he enjoyed, and a job working at a small takoyaki stand sometimes. 

 

He was sure Lance still didn’t know about that job. He only did it during the summer, it was the only thing he could cook.  But there was no long life with either of those jobs.

 

To be honest, whenever his future had come into the conversation, he saw two options.

 

_ With _ Lance, or  _ without _ Lance. 

 

The first option, for most of his time knowing Lance, was a dream. The  _ with _ Lance was nothing more than a fantasy he would entertain in many different sets. Most recently the two of them moving to California and soon maybe Florida so Lance could join the space program like he wanted. But even that dream was bittersweet. If everything in Lance's life went right, Keith would be left nail biting watching Lance be launched off to mars or something.

 

Then there was  _ without. _ This had a different effect. Keiths cold hard truth option. He would have to get a normal job, pay bills and move through life hoping to fall in love again. Find an obsession to distract him. 

 

He had considered baseball, kendo, something in sports, But these things he knew would not hold him over. Not when his body gave out someday. Nothing, it seemed, would ever be long term enough to deal with  _ without. _

 

Dramatic issues aside, Keith knew he had to at least look for something. So he kept his eyes open. Right now. The cafe was best. The rest would come later.

  
  
  


He opened Lances unlocked door to see Lance passed out at his desk. He set the snacks, that Lance had texted him to buy, down by the door. Soft padding steps leading him towards Lance where he slumbered.

  
  


He stared at the calm face bathed in the golden lamp light. Leaning down on his own arms to get closer. He couldn’t help but let soft  _ With _ thoughts float through his mind. Would Lance let Keith follow him. Would he be scared that Keith was so obsessed with him. Lance, the one person that made Keith feel alive like this, made him want to fight for something.  He wasn’t the type that should need someone. Dependency was scary. But it wasn’t like he was gonna give it up now. Not ever.

 

Keith was asleep. The world was flowing cherry blossoms, and the first wind of spring had come early. New beginnings, but did that also mean new ends?

 

Keith woke at the buzzing of his phone. Peering up at it, he saw the time. 8:14… wait…

 

He looked over to see Lance drooling on his textbook.

 

“ LANCE!” He shot up, Lance seemed to open his eyes but he hardly moved.

 

“ Oh, keith. You’re home. Give me my red bull, I’m getting sleepy.”

 

“ What time is your test.”

 

“ 9 tomorrow.”

 

Keith smacked Lance over the head who shot up looking pissed.

 

“ Hey! What the-” Lance looked around. Seeming to notice the sunlight. He looked down at his watch. 

 

“ FUCK! Shit... shit... FUCCCK!”

 

Lance started to scramble around the room, running to change out of his sweatpants and into some normal clothes.

 

“ AAAHhh WHy didn’t you wake me!!!!!!”

 

“ I feel asleep too! I'm sorry!”

 

“ RRAAAAAAAAA” Lance cried out. “ WHAT IS MY LIFE!”

 

The two scrambled. Keith followed Lance out the front door, Lance ran down the stairs at a breakneck speed. Running out the front door and then slipping on the… snow.

 

Snow. 

 

It was snowing. 

 

“ SHIT!”

 

A good inch. More than last year at least.

 

“ AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Lance was screaming as he lay down flat on the snow. “TRAAAAINNNNS.”

 

Keith looked at his phone, doing a quick check. They were delayed. Damn. 

 

“ FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-”

 

Lance looked like he was about to explode into a fit of rage, but Keith couldn’t have that. That would just waste time. He grabbed hold of Lance and hoisted him up, pulling him towards the garage. 

 

Lance had never held on to Keith so tight as they rode fast through the streets on Keith’s bike. To be fair though, Keith was scaring himself. No helmet cold wind blazing. He could hardly keep his eyes open at points. One tight turn caused Lance to yelp with fear behind him and Keith could hear Lance praying for his life. But Keith couldn’t slow down. They swerved and sped, Keith, taking back alley shortcuts and nearly hitting two cars. Keith kept glancing down at his watch at every light. Keith felt as though he was fighting time itself for Lance.

  
  


They had made it. Five minutes to spare. Neither could talk. Lance climbed off the bike, legs shaky. 

 

_ I have lost five years of my life. _ His face seemed to say. But no words came out, just rattled gasps. 

 

Keith nodded, also gasping for breath.

 

Lance turned around, starting to head in. Keith felt something bubble up in him. Some stray need. Something he’s always wanted to do.

 

“ LANCE!”

 

Lance, along with several other people turned around to look at him.

 

“ GOOD LUCK!” He called out. And Lance smiled back.

  
  
  


It was cheesy but Keith had gotten a whole bag of special KitKats for Lance. He had done it on the way back to Lance's apartment. 

 

He had the day off, and now felt overwhelmed as he waited for Lance to text him when he was finished. 

  
  
  


Lance was relatively silent, at least silent for Lance when Keith met up with him. A slow cruise through the streets landed the two at Lance's favorite park in one of the suburbs of Osaka. With some sweet potatoes and other hot snacks picked up from the convenient store, the two walked around in twilight, marveling at the small yet rare accumulation of snow. 

 

The silence didn’t really bug Keith like it usually did. Normally Lance’s silence marked some uncertainty in the boy, worrying thoughts maybe, but now he seemed tired. As though a long race had been run. 

 

The food seemed to be helping at least. Lance demanding Keith take pictures of him for his Instagram. 

 

Keith had, more or less, stalked Lance on social media. Not in a creepy ‘ tracking your location and pretending to like the same stuff’ kinda way, but more in an ‘ I’m still pining over this idiot’ kinda way.  Now he could freely join in. Lance’s Instagram was filled to the brim with Voltron Cafe fans. Pidge had suggested Keith get one as well. But it seemed like a hassle. Besides, his appearances on Lance’s seemed to be enough. 

 

A few shots of him posing with a large pond behind him, eating his potato, mixed in with some couple selfies with Keith, Lance was back to normal. Laughing as the comments and likes rolled in. 

 

“ You’re evil.” Keith laughed. 

 

“ What… cause I like being liked? Social media is the future Keith. Likes and followers are our lord's new currency.”

 

“ And who is our ‘lord’?”

 

“ Google.”

 

Keith sighed with happiness.

 

“ I love it when you talk conspiracy to me,” Keith commented, giving Lance an overdone, swooning gaze.

 

“ I know what my man likes…” Lance smiled suavely back. 

 

Keith hated that it worked, even when the man was joking, he made Keith’s heart race.

 

“ Done with that?” Keith nodded towards the bag of trash Lance was holding. Lance shrugged, and Keith grabbed it. Running off to find a place to toss it. He wished he could pamper Lance sometimes. Keith knew he had to work harder, to make sure Lance knew how much Keith loved… well maybe not ‘love’ yet. 

 

He disposed of the trash and jogged back to where he had last seen Lance, only to see him joined by someone unfamiliar. Keith approached slowly. 

 

The man was older, for sure. But it was hard to tell how much. He had a face of someone that had been aged through life experiences rather than time. Withered, and tired. Also, Keith noticed, he didn’t look too friendly. 

 

“ Hey,” Keith announced casually.  The man only gave Keith a passing glance before turning back to Lance.

 

“ Think about it.” The man said. His tone seemed warm, yet it hardly suited him. Keith looked over to Lance to see him fixated on a business card. When Keith saw the man was out of sight, he turned to Lance.

 

“ Who was that guy?”

 

“ Some dude named Sendick? I guess he works for some host club or something.”

 

“ Host club? That guy?”

 

“ I know right? Dude looks like god personally took a shit in his coffee. But the card seems legit enough, this place... ‘Galra’ they’re a chain.”

 

“ So… what did he want,” Keith asked as they continued their walk, though Keith made a mental note to head back to the bike.

 

“ For me to join them?”

 

“ What? Really?”

 

“ Oh come on.” Lance joked “ I’m not that ugly.”

 

“ No.. no,” Keith said, passing the joke over. “ Don’t you think that’s kinda weird. He just offers you a job while you’re walking around. 

 

“ Said I had a good face. Really there isn’t much more those guys ask for. They make more money with who’s printed on the poster.”

 

Keith must have looked unconvinced.

 

“ Oh come on. Allura hired me on the spot. Half the job is looks... That’s like… 90% up front. The rest is charisma.” 

 

“ Still…”

 

“ Dude… It’s whatever.” Lance rips the card in half. “ Like I’m leaving Voltron Cafe for anything. Seriously.”

  
  


Keith was happy to have Lance back in Lance’s apartment. Keith delighted in Lance’s reaction to finding KitKats scattered everywhere.

 

“ I think you were supposed to wish me luck before the test.” Lance said, unwrapping one that had a ‘ good luck’  on it. 

 

“ I forgot about it till I saw it at the market on the way home,” Keith said, snuggling up against Lance. 

 

Lance cracked the small candy in half and fed one to Keith. Keith was never a huge fan of chocolate, but it was fun moaning over the treat, seeing Lance get riled up. 

 

“ You demon, you know I’m tired and now you’re just taunting me.”

 

Keith hummed in response. Glad Lance couldn’t see Keith’s giddy expression. He loved his effect on Lance.

 

“ We got tomorrow off,” Keith said, in a suggestive tone. “ A whole day, no studying.”

 

“ Keith, what is the point of me taking these tests if you’re out to kill me right now.” Keith rolled over and pouted up at Lance, who looked as though he was trying to stay serious. But despite the scolding sour look on Lance’s face, he leaned in and gave a happy Keith a long kiss.

 

“ You’re like a freaking cat you know?” Lance said leaning back. “ You’re either completely closed off and mysterious. Or you’re completely attached.”

 

Keith leaned back worried.

 

“ Is… that an issue?”

 

“ Issue?” Lance looked at Keith as though he had sprouted another head that was purple started singing in Spanish.

 

“ Are you asking me…” Lance started pushing forward, advancing on Keith. 

 

“ If the cool...” Keith was pushed back against the other side of the couch. 

 

“ Mysterious...” Lance continued to press in, despite Keith’s fears he found a switch flipped in his brain and he opened his legs. Welcoming Lance in closer.

 

“ Bad boy,” He was so close now, whispering.

 

“ Turning to putty… in my hands...”

 

A hand not only found his stiffening cock but squeezed it, causing Keith to moan. 

 

“ Is an issue?”  Keith smiled, his eyes had that unholy spark of fire that caused Keith’s blood to rise so hot he was sure his blushing face was causing steam to pour out his ears. Keith, with no words available to him, gripped Lance's shirt and dragged him towards his lips, letting Lance kiss away any doubt his mind might currently harbor.

  
  
  
  


“ I ha.. Ha… AHCHOO!” Lance sneezed loudly before finishing his sentence. “ I hate you.”

 

Keith let out a sigh. Replacing the ice pack on Lance’s head. He had apologized enough already as is. Lance being as tired as he was, it probably wasn’t the best idea to have all that… fun. 

 

The test must have pushed Lance to his limits too. Because this was his third day. He had been sick all weekend. Now Keith had to leave for work.

 

“ Traitor.”

 

“ Lance… I can’t stay home with you. One of us calling in is bad enough. Besides, “ Keith stood up, going to grab his coat. “ You’re fever’s nearly broken. You’ll be fine. I’m not that good at taking care of you.”

 

The last was said in a whisper. He had tried to cook and care for Lance like Lance had done for him but he was a mess. Thank goodness for convenience stores and their pre-cooked dinners. 

 

“ You did great,” Lance said smiling, waving Keith over to him drunkenly. Lance pointed at his cheek, closing his eyes in anticipation. Keith smiled and picked Lance lightly. 

 

“ There..” Lance said. “ I feel better already.”

 

Keith chuckled.

 

“ Then sleep. I’ll be back in about six hours.”

  
  


Without Lance, working at the cafe was much like any other server job Keith had held in the past. While some of the regulars asked questions about Lance’s absence, most came and went as normal customers. No pitter patter of his heart from Lance’s flirtations or the screams of fangirls that followed. It was quiet. Peaceful.

 

Keith was never one that got comfortable at jobs. It was why he was better off in construction.. New jobs... New people. Voltron Cafe was quickly becoming a second home. A place of comfort. It was different.

 

Keith smiled as he watched Pidge in their other persona, Kaite. She walked with grace, twirling. She was more a surrogate little sister. At the moment a few of the customers were braiding her wig. Allura seemed delighted to have another maid walking about. Coran seemed to be getting more and more popular too. Often telling stories. 

 

Allura seemed to be showing Shiro managing as well. He was a good leader. But she also started letting him in on the books. Now that they shared the load, Allura could leave the office more and act as a second maid/ butler. She seemed to enjoy herself. 

 

Keith was sending off a group when a familiar figure walked in.

 

“ Hello, I’m looking for Mr. Lance? Is he around?”

 

It was the man from the park. Looking as stiff as ever. Greasy too, with his slicked back hair and a matted fur collar on his trench coat. 

 

“ He’s not in.”

 

“ Really,” The man gave an unconvincing smile. “ Why don’t I believe you?”

 

“ He’s not.”

 

“ Right… well. I’d like to speak to management, please.”

 

Shiro approached from behind, probably sensing the tension. His tone had an air of calm, polite, and casual. 

 

“ Hell, sir. What’s seems to be the problem.”

 

“ My name is Sendak. I am looking for Lance.” Sendak said, his gaze now completely focused on Shiro.

 

“ I hope he’s not in any trouble.”

 

“ Not at all. Is he here?”

 

“ Nope. Lance’ has been sick.”

 

“ Dear me,” Sendak said in fake worry. His eyes glancing over at Keith. “ Is he really?”

 

“ Fraid’ so,” Shiro answered.

 

“ May I have his home address then. Pay him a visit.”

 

“ Hell no!” Keith spoke up.

 

“ Keith.” Shiro reprimanded before turning his focus onto Sendak. “ I’m sorry. But we can’t give out that information.” 

 

“ No matter. He has my number. Just tell him to call me please.”

 

“ Of course,” Shiro responded.

 

“ I’ll be back in a few days if I don’t hear from him.” Sendak finished before leaving without a word.

 

Keith glared at Sendak’s back until he was out of sight, and then a bit longer just for good measure. 

 

“ You wanna explain what’s going on?” Shiro asked, looking at Keith. Keith snapped out of his glare and felt himself relax at Shiro’s soft concerned expression.

 

“ Some… talent scout or whatever… after Lance. They want him to join their host club or whatever.”

 

“ Well,” Allura said joining in suddenly. “ We can’t have that. Lance is our best boy.” She smiled, reassuringly. Keith smiled back. It was funny how many of the people here freely sung praises about Lance when he wasn’t here. To be fair, praising Lance never did the boys ego too many favors. 

 

Clean up was slow without Lance dancing around, but Hunk was sure to pack some food for Keith to bring to Lance, and even gave him a ride home. 

 

Keith stopped off at his apartment first to take out his contacts and grab his glasses. No doubt Lance would demand he spends the night again. 

 

Once in the apartment, he checked on Lance in his bed, out cold. Keith removed the cold pack and felt Lance’s forehead. Normal.   He just had to get his strength back up now. Lance stirred slightly in his sleep.

 

“ Keef,” Lance muttered out. 

 

“ Hey, didn’t mean to wake you. I got food though.”

 

“ You… stay?” Lance still seemed half asleep. Keith smiled. 

 

“ Yeah. already took out my contacts.”

 

“ Mmm mmmgood. You should…. Stay.”

 

“ I am.”

 

“ Mmnno… I mean…….ferever.”

 

Keith chuckled. He let his hand push back Lance’s hair back, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Pulling back he smiled down at Lance, still muttering. 

 

“ move in keef.”

 

Keith froze. Retracting his hand.

 

“ Lance?”

 

But he was asleep again. 

 

Keith quickly moved to the other room, starting to warm up their dinner, but his mind was running off like a train on fire. 

 

He didn’t mean it. He was half asleep. And sick. And delirious. 

 

Still, now that the idea was planted in Keith’s mind it rooted in deep. It would be easy. Less money spent on living. They were practically living together now.  Keith thought about his toothbrush in Lance’s bathroom… his contact lenses back in his apartment. When had he entered into this gray area.

 

“ Mornin’” Lance sounded off, entering into the kitchen, grabbing Keith from behind.

 

“ It’s nearly midnight Lance.” Keith corrected. Lance didn’t seem to care.

 

“ Smells good.” He muttered into Keith’s shoulder.

 

“ Hunk made it,” Keith said. Lance hummed. 

 

“ Did you wake me up?”

 

“ Yeah… you still out of it?”

 

“ Just remember you pecking me on the head and saying there was food.” 

 

So… he didn’t remember asking.

 

“ Take a seat,” Keith said. “ I’ll bring food out.”

 

There was no need to bring it up. Keith thought, if Lance wanted Keith to live here, he would make it known. 

  
  
  


“ Are you sure you’re okay?” Keith asked.

 

“ Yes! I’m fine.” Lance groaned. “ No way I’m missing today.”

 

“ Oh… right.” Keith smiled, following Lance as he practically flew out the door.

 

Today. Was a special day at the cafe. For a few reasons. For months people wanted to meet and talk to Hunk, he wasn’t a butler, but his cooking had garnered his own fan group. Many even requesting him. He would step out on occasion to say hello, when someone wanted to thank him for the great meal, but he was never a butler.

 

That was… till Lance came up with a brilliant event. 

 

One day. Hunk would work the floor. The suit, tie, the whole nine yards. One lucky person of his choice would get the chance to be served by him. But Lance had rigged it. Because he had ulterior motives.

 

For the first time, there was a line stretching out of the cafe when they arrived. Allura said it was crowd control, so people who wanted to request someone else could get served normally.

 

Lance and Keith had found Hunk in the back, dressed up nice, still wearing his orange headband, but looking sharp as ever in his suit. He looked pained. Coran would be cooking today, and it seemed to be killing him that he couldn’t operate in his own kitchen. 

 

A stream of cheers sounded off, Allura must have opened the doors. Now there was a group of people chanting just outside. 

 

“ Hunk! Hunk! Hunk! Hunk! Hunk! Hunk!”

 

Hunk looked panic stricken. 

 

“ Better head out… big boy!” Lance said, seeming to be enjoying this far too much. Pidge not far behind.

 

“ Your public awaits,” Pidge added.

 

Keith understood why they were having so much fun though. It was fun to tease Hunk about how awesome he was… he was a really good dude. And today they intended to repay him as best they could. 

 

“ I’m just the cook!? How do they- Why do they keep asking about me!?”

 

Hunk was slowly backing away from the doors, but Keith gave him a push. 

 

“ Too late for questions now.” he said, giving the final push. 

 

The screams could have ended wars. Keith was sure he heard ringing. If not for Hunk’s height, you wouldn’t see him. He was surrounded by girls and guys alike, gushing and asking him questions.

 

Poor guy looked overwhelmed. But it wouldn’t last.

 

“ She’s here,” Pidge said smiling.

 

“ Hunk?”

 

The crowd quieted down somehow. Hunk, who was surrounded by girls trying to hug him, was gazing wide-eyed at the front door.  Standing there was a tall girl, a little plump but curvy, dark skin and short hair. Dressed in a simple sweater and jeans.She seemed just as confused and shocked as Hunk did. 

 

“SHAy!” Hunk called out, nearly tripping over the crowd.

 

“ This isn’t... It’s not… what are you doing here.”

 

“ Lance invited me…”

 

Hunk looked back at the three of them. He didn’t seem mad, just scared and confused. 

 

“ I think we have a winner!” Lance sounded off. “ Hunk! Do you chose to serve this girl?” Lance asked making his way over to the two of them. “ Forever?” He added with a wink.

 

“ Lance…. What are you-” Lance nudged Hunk hard. 

 

Keith couldn’t hear, but he saw Lance whisper something to Hunk. Now Hunk looked ready to kill Lance. But Lance just scurried off. 

 

“ What did you say?”

 

“ Wait for iiiiit…” Lance smiled. Grasping Keith’s hand. 

 

“ Hunk? What’s going on?” Shay asked again.

 

“ Shay… I… Wanted to ask this… a bit more privately…” he glared back at Lance. “ but…”

 

Hunk got down on one knee. 

 

Lance started bouncing with glee, holding back a squeal of delight. 

 

“ Sorry this isn’t more romantic…” Hunk added, pulling out the box. Keith could see his hands shaking even from this far away. “  but… will you marry-?”

 

Shay swooped down and ended the question with a kiss. When she pulled back, no one could hear her, the crowd was screaming and applauding too loud. But Keith saw her head frantically nodding before she kissed hunk again.

 

“ So I knew you guys were bringing in Shay as a prank…” Keith smiled, looking over at Lance. 

 

“ He needed a push. Hunk is a man of the people, somewhat braver in a crowd.”

 

“ What if he was rejected?” Keith asked.

 

“ No man or woman alive on earth could reject hunk.” 

 

And Keith couldn’t help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. There was a lot that needed to happen and I didn't wanna dwell too much on some stuff. It was kinda rush at the end just to finish it. 
> 
> I've been more busy with the blog. 
> 
> I'm also not used to writing at home. Not as inspired. But I did my best. ^_6


	17. Low Key worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good in the neighborhood... or is it?
> 
> Doubts can be a tricky thing, within a relationship.
> 
> ( This was written so segmentally I can only hope it reads okay. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The edit of this took two hours... because Grammarly... while awesome... runs two steps behind.  
> Anywho.. For now, if you notice any glaring issues, its because i had to chop up the document and put it in piece by piece. I haven't had time tor read through. And I am posting this late at night for me. so don't expect any changes for at least 24 hrs.. But feel free to point them out.
> 
> I'm so tired... I've been slapping myself to stay awake.. and I still got shit to do.

Keith was thankful that the studying and tests was now finally over. It was as if a ghost that had been haunting Lance released its grip, leaving him more lively and relaxed than ever.

 

Though a new specter was now stalking Keith. He tried not to let it bother him so much, but the two points of interest weighed at the back of his mind constantly over the days following. 

 

Sendek

 

And Lance.

 

Sendek was easy enough to deal with at the moment. The man had yet to act upon his promise of returning to Voltron Cafe, and no one seemed to have told Lance that he had a special visitor while he was absent. Possibly because the idea that Lance had gained yet another stalker type person would unsettle the boy's good mood. 

 

In any case, the work staff at Voltron cafe pushed on and welcomed in the early first breeze of spring as March rolled around.

 

The other thought that had peaked at Keith's thoughts, however, was Lance, and the question he had asked Keith. 

 

Lance never brought up the question he had asked Keith in a feverish state, the question if Keith would move in with Lance. Keith tried to forget about it all together. After all, Lance had been completely out of it when he had asked. The two of them had hardly been dating for two months. Moving in together was… it was… just too soon. 

 

This logic is what Keith repeated in his mind often, but it didn’t stop the overly domesticated dreams that claimed each night of sleep. The one last week, of which, showed Keith a life as the two lived in Florida, Lance training for the space program, and Keith, working as an English translator. They lived in a rather spacious apartment with a large pair of husky dogs, which had bright blue eyes like Lance, and howls sounded as if they were wailing ‘I love you’ at night the pair would walk along the beach, Lance whispering soft words of devotion, and admiration, and love into Keith's ears. Keith basked in the warmth of this fantasy only to wake to an empty bed, having gone to bed alone that night in his own small apartment.

 

He tried to distance himself from the idea, but it was hard as Keith continued to accidentally fall asleep at Lances. Some nights he made sure to kiss Lance good night and trot down the steps to his own apartment, but most found the two of them curled in Lance's bed like newlyweds. Keith compensated, Keeping his showers, clothes, and all his hygiene products at his own apartment. He kept very little at Lances, and if anything was left he was quick to retrieve it. 

 

He spent some more time after work with Shiro too, letting Keith be far less tempted to crawl into bed with Lance, seeking his own cold bed instead. 

 

Keith had hoped that topics of conversation like bills, and rent, would lead Lance back to that question, but it never came up. 

 

Maybe Lance didn’t remember.

 

Maybe Lance didn’t want to.

 

Keith buried himself into the warm pillows. Last night, he had been weak, and let himself fall into Lance's bed, into Lance's warm arms without question or protest. Now he listened to the distant sounds of morning traffic and the occasional shifting of sheets. He felt the warm sunbeams just peaking through the drapes across his bare skin. 

 

“ Dude, Rise and shine,” Lance whispered in his ear. Keith felt a sharp, warm, tingle at the base of his spine shoot up to his neck, causing him to wiggle. Though he screwed up his face in protest. Lance chuckled lowly at him, with his oh too beautiful gruff morning voice. Fingers gracing Keith's skin ever so slightly.

 

“ Sweetheart, we gotta go to work. Opening shift. Remember?”

 

“ Mmm… “ Keith remembers. Keith had only taken the shift because Lance had taken it. Lance, who was making up for lost hours of work due to his studies and tests.

 

“ Beautiful?” Lance called out to him, and for a moment, Keith really believed that was his true name. 

 

Keith turned to his side slightly in time to see a blur of Lance diving in, kissing Keith lightly. Keith kissed back a little harder. As Lance pulled away, Keith followed, unwilling to detach. When they had finally broken away, Keith realized he was now standing upright, beside the bed, in nothing but his boxers.  Lance chuckled at him.

 

“ It’s like we’re magnets,” Lance said before he turned and flitted away, quite un magnet like with thought, toward the kitchen. Keith was left standing there, smiling, half asleep, like an idiot.

 

His smile left him as old doubts began to rise to the surface of his mind. He had to stop doing this.  These mornings were so sweet, but they were also torcher knowing that they may end. That Keith was setting himself up for heartbreak. 

 

He picked up his shirt and pants, from the night before, with a slouched and tired form, half hazard shoving them on, before making his way to the front door of the apartment. 

 

“ I’m gonna go get dressed.” He called out to Lance while slipping on his shoes and heading out, not hearing whether or not Lance replied. 

 

Today, Keith learned a few new interesting things at work. The theme today was one of their more low-key themes. ‘Glasses’. And Keith found himself wearing his own pair that usually never left his apartment. He learned that they ‘suited’ him apparently, according to many customers testimonies, and that he really wasn’t used to wearing them all that long. He started to feel an irritating weighted pinch at the bridge of his nose by lunchtime. 

 

He had also learned, Lance looks dashing as fuck in glasses. They made his narrow eyes seem slightly less biedy, the blue frames highlighting the natural blue color of Lance's eyes. He kept wiping them off dramatically, running his hand through his gelled hair ( Allura had stopped demanding the look with Pidge and Keith's hair difficulties ) only to replace them back on his face a moment later and wink.  The girls and boys ( and Keith ) were all swooning. 

 

Keith, wanting to pay Lance back for the red now staining his cheeks as he strained to focus on his work, found himself with a bold idea. Thinking of this morning, he walked over to Lance, delighted at his cute puzzled expression, that grew to shock as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's small waist. Smiling innocently before whipping out his secret weapon. 

 

“ Are you a magnet?”

 

“ Uh… no?”

 

“Are you sure, because you seem to be attracting me over here to you.” He squeezed Lance's hips a little and watched as Lances composure seemed to buckle. His face darkened and he swayed, quickly bringing his face down into Keith's shoulder in an attempt to hide. Keith let out a bark of laugh while screams of delight from the customers surrounding them filled the room. 

 

“ Are you gonna kiss me?” Keith almost shouted just to be heard over the screaming. “ Or do I have to lie to my diary?”

 

“ You don’t even have a diary..” Lance lamely responded.

 

“ So, no kiss?” Keith pouted. Lance let out a moan in frustration but picked his head up to peck him lightly on the lips, the happy squeals from customers that he'd been dying down, reignited with new vigor.  


 

Lance, to everyone working at Voltron Cafe’s surprise, was incredibly weak to the very same cheesy pickup lines he used to love to dish out. Apparently, he had used them to such an extent that Allura had forbidden him to use any after Lance's first year of working at the cafe, and he even had a ten yen jar in the back kitchen reserved for deposits in case he slipped up. This was before Keith worked at the cafe or even was a customer of it, but Lance’s flirty habit stretched back well into high school. It seemed that Lance, who thought they were the way to woo the best, was turned to jelly at the thought that someone thought he was worth. Or something dumb like that was his explanation. Pidge simply suggested it was because Lance was a gigantic cheese ball. 

 

This meant Keith could torture Lance into a swooning gooey mess, without any retaliation, well… almost. 

 

After they had broken away, Keith returning to his tables for a while, then heading to the back, someone pulled him aside. The second he got beyond the kitchen doors he has spun around, more surprised to see Hunk absent from his usual station, and the trapped between a familiar pair of arms and a more familiar pair of lips.

 

Lance kissed him with passion, and strength that made Keith's knees feel numb. He let Lance openly attack him, submitting to his ‘punishment’. Lance broke away, moving down to Keith's neck. Keith had started to wonder if Lance had a neck fetish, but a moan from Keith along with the reaction from Lance of a renewed energy, made him think maybe Lance had a Keith fetish, and maybe Keith was the one that really enjoyed the neck ministrations. Lance had grasped heartily at Keith's ass, lifting him up slightly, Keith's own hands pulling and raking through Lance's hair, letting him know he was doing a good job. He felt a knee creep up his thigh when they heard a startled voice.

 

“ Holy crow you guys!”

They broke apart. Apparently, Hunk had stepped away to use the bathroom and now he had returned, dropping the handkerchief he was drying his hands within surprise. Hey eyed the two in their disheveled state with a weary expression.

 

“ Could you guys like… tone it down… Even just a little?”

 

“ Tell that to him.” They both responded in tandem. 

 

“ I mean I’m getting married, but I feel like you guys will be announcing your baby soon, from all your crazy gay sex.”

 

Keith was slightly confused, surely Hunk knew they couldn’t have kids. Not biological anyway.

 

“ Who do you think would be the mom then?” Lance asked with a playful tone. Keith turned his confused gaze to Lance but was even more shocked when Hunk started to consider. 

 

“ hmmm….”

 

“ It’s me, right? I’m the boy?” Lance said excitedly pointing.

 

“ What do you mean?” Keith asked. “ We’re both boys.”

 

“ No, I mean.. If one of us was a girl.” Lance explained

 

“ but were not,” Keith explained right back.

 

“ That’s where the ‘if’ comes in.”

 

“ So what makes you think I have to carry your kid around my stomach for nine months?” Keith spoke a tad aggressive. It wasn’t that being portrayed as a woman was negative to him, Keith knew plenty of girls off hand who could and have kicked Lance's ass, and that was really all that mattered at the end of the day. But he wanted to see how Lance would defend his selfish want to keep his proper genitals in this scenario.  


 

Lance didn’t answer straight away, dead evidence that Lance just didn’t wanna be the one to push out a hypothetical kid. 

 

“ You’re….. Uhh.. nurturing?” Lance suggested weakly. Keith folded his arms, defiant at this answer.  Lance started floundering.

 

“ Oh come on. In bed you usually bottom. Not that that’s bad! You’re a power bottom… and it's hot.”

 

Keith decided to set aside the flattery and warmth he felt at the end of the statement, and focus on the beginning.

 

“ We switch. I may be a power bottom but I’m a power top too. If I’m already doing all the work maybe you should take care of the kid.” 

 

“ I do all the warm ups! I’m foreplay, you're the finish.” Lance sounded offended as if Keith was suggesting Lance usually would ly there like a dead fish. He didn’t, but it was funny to tease him. 

 

“ Okay… like…” Hunk interjected. “ two things. One.. too much information. I know you want all the dirty details from me, but I am a shy boy.. Don’t wanna share, don’t wanna hear. Two… neither of you is the girl. You’re both dudes. Despite Lance’s thing with skirts-”

 

“ I like a healthy breeze between my privets from time to time.” Lance smiled shamelessly.

 

“ Or Keith rocking the kimono-”

 

“ I only did that ‘cause Allura said it would get Lance to make a move on me,” Keith added.

 

“ And I did…” Lance pinched Keith's butt. Keith swatted his hand away. 

 

“ there is no girl in your relationship. You're just two dudes who love each other.”

 

This is the moment where you would expect the two to agree… or deny… but at the sound of that big L word they blushed. 

 

Keith suddenly found himself wracking his mind… quickly searching through his memories. He knew he loved Lance… but… did Lance know? He was sure Lance hadn’t said it to him. 

 

Lance seemed to be thinking the same thing, and they both decided it was best to not respond. 

 

“ Lance!” Pidge called out, poking their head just into the kitchen. “ You got a request, get  your butt out here.”

 

“ On it!” Lance said, seemingly happy to leave the conversation. He did, however, strut back over to Keith, kissing him quickly again before pulling away. “ I’ll deal with you later.” He said smiling.

 

“ Please do,” Keith replied smirking. Lance blushed but headed out.

 

Keith turned to the drink station and began preparing his drink orders. He was about to apologize to Hunk when Pidge busted back in, and an uncharacteristically worried expression on their face.

 

“ What’s up Pidge?” Hunk asked in a slight tone of alarm.

 

“That guy… the one who was asking about Lance last week. He’s back. And he brought friends.”

 

Keith set down his tray and charged, past Pidge, out of the kitchen.

 

Keith walked out, and immediately his eyes fell on the man that Lance seemed to be talking to. Tall, and lanky, but not in a charming way like Lance. The sharp features in this man's face giving the impression that there was nothing there but bone and skin. Like a skeleton wearing a tight skin suit. The reaction from many of their customers led Keith to conclude that he was extremely attractive or cool in the public eye, as they kept whispering and trying to chance glances.  No doubt they thought he was a celebrity, he looked ostentatious enough anyway. His hair was long and bright blond, which stood out against his tacky black fur lined coat. He had a pair of purple-tinted sunglasses that rested at the tip of his nose, eyes peeking out over the top.

 

Even from this distance, Keith could tell those eyes were fixated on Lance.

 

On his own, he would hardly be intimidating, just some flashy douche, probably making fun of their work, but it was the Goonies behind him that set Keith in motion.

 

Both looking out of place. One a woman he didn't recognize, dressed in a tight business suit in stark contrast to the rockstar dick bag aesthetic. Her hair held in a bun so tight, Keith could see defined folds of wrinkles in the skin under her eyes and a seemingly constant scowl. The other he did recognize, Keith scanning the familiar form as the alarm bells sounded in his head. Sendek. 

 

Keith’s feet were flying toward the odd group at the door before he could collect his thoughts.

 

“ and then if you need any of us, simply call us by name and we will be there to assist you in any way that we can master. Our names and photographs are displayed at the back of the menu.”

 

“ Charming.” The man said, his tone a mix between sarcasm and cooling, talking to Lance as though he was five. “ ‘master’ is a bit much at the moment. I would love if you would call me Lotor.”

 

“ Okay. Lotor. That's some name huh?” Lance joked, his usual charm. A cold fake laugh issued from Lotor. 

 

“ Yes, you could say my father is positively evil.” Lotor smiled, and it didn’t suit his face one bit. 

 

Keith watched closely as Lance walked the group over to their table and the three sat down. Sendeck looked, as always out of place, his face looking like it belonged amongst the Yakuza. He sat stiff in his chair, hands on his knees, looking alert.

 

The woman wiped the chair down with a handkerchief before sitting down, then wiped down her area of the table before examining the cloth and deciding it was now tainted forever.

 

Lotor sat calmly, accepted the menu from Lance and fanned through it quickly without looking. He set it down on the table, leaning on his arms.

 

“ I’m really not hungry at the moment Lance. But word on the street is you make quite the latte.”

 

Lance looked caught off guard by this, having been ready to head off to check on other tables. 

 

“ Oh… Yeah! I’ve been told I make a mean brew. But that’s not an item on our menu at the time, so cook Hunk will be making it.”  Lance explained.

 

Lotor’s expression remained unchanged. He leaned in a little more.

 

“ Really now Lance, I came all this way. I’ll pay extra? Name your price.”

 

“ I’m sorry you came all this way, but it's a fairness thing really. It wouldn’t be special if we just gave it out at a high price.”

 

“ I beg to differ, I think paying more would indicate something is special.”

 

“ Well, here that’s just expensive. Special is a whole different class of stuff.” Lance smiled. “ Let me know if you want that Latte and I’ll be back to help you in a minute.”

 

Lance started walking away, and Keith made a motion to greet him and pull him back into the kitchen.

 

“ What about for 10,000 yen?” Lotor called after Lance.

 

The room broke into an unusual pause of silence. Followed by rumbling whispers shared amongst customers confirming what they had overheard.

 

“ Ah… no.” Lance said, looking uncomfortable and a bit awkward now. “ Tha-”

 

“ 100,000 yen,” Lotor added. The room was completely silent now, they had all heard the ludicrous raise. Now, not wanting to miss a moment, the room stayed silent. 

 

“ I-.... uh..” Lance looked dumbstruck. Keith wanted to head over, but he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. 

 

“ I think he can handle it…” Shiro whispered. Keith didn’t want to hear it. He knew Lance could handle himself, that didn’t stop Keith's desire to charge in and punt the guy right in his family jewels. But Shiro seemed to be implying for Keith to absolutely not do this. 

 

“ Look… dude.” Lance said dropping his persona, his tone a mild and polite, but with an undertone of aggression marking his authority on the matter. “ You could buy me an island, but the answer is still no. If you press we will ask you to leave.”

 

Lotor held his hands up in mock defeat.

 

“ I apologize. I didn’t mean to insult you.” Lotor folded his arms in front of him again, still watching. “ But, perhaps you could recommend me some of your favorite items?” 

 

Lance hesitated. Usually, he was all for it, spouting off questions of what they were in the mood for, allergies, preferences. But this time Lance looked as though he really wanted to be done with the whole thing. Lance gestured lazily to an item on the open menu. 

 

“ The Neapolitan spaghetti is a favorite of mine. It goes well with the super boy soda mix and garlic bread side.”

 

Lotor nodded. Not giving Lance a yes or a no to the order, instead of accepting the menu from the older woman, before heading back to the kitchen. The look Lotor had on Lance was predatory. 

 

Keith walked around to some of the tables, refilling water and apologizing to anyone who seemed concerned about Lance. Shiro did the same, and once the two had done enough damage control, Keith headed back into the kitchen hoping to find Lance. 

 

“ Like… the dude has a pretty face sure, but a shit personality.” Keith paused just outside the kitchen door, listening in on Lance. 

 

“ I feel like I’ve heard that before.” 

 

“ Really?”

 

“ I think that was your first description of Keith.”

 

Keith felt something ice cold drop into his stomach. He moved backward away from the door, and turned around, his mind scanning for something to do while the conversation repeated again and again and again in his head. The cold stone in his stomach dropping deeper and deeper with each repeat. 

 

Could Lance…

 

No way... That was stupid. Lotor was an actual asshole. Lance was just jealous of Keith and pretended Keith was an asshole for his own advantage. Riled him up, fought with him. This guy… and Keith glared over as Lotor seemed to cooly stretch back, appraising his surroundings and finding them shabby, this guy was an actual asshole.

 

Keith steadied himself, walking back into the kitchen, pushing through the doors and making his presence known before he could hear anything else that would push him off track.

 

“ Keith!” Lance said, shooting up. The boy was over to Keith in an instance, hugging him tightly, and there was nothing in the world that could stop that cold stone from dissolving and being replaced by a warm buzzing. 

 

“ Don’t make me go back out and deal with that mean mean man,” Lance whined like a child, pretending to sob on Keith's shoulder. Keith let out a sigh of relief. If this was Lance’s way of coping, so be it. 

 

“ What did the mean man do,” Keith asked in a mothering tone.

 

“ He… existed, for starters.”

 

Keith laughed. Kissing Lance on the temple before Lance pried himself off like a reluctant sloth. 

 

“ Keith can vouch for me, I was just telling Hunk, who the heck offers to pay that much for a shitty cup of coffee. Honestly. What a dick.”

 

“ Orders up,” Hunk called out smiling. Lance grabbed the order and walked out. Keith not commenting on how if that’s what it cost, he would pay that much. 

 

“ Do you think he’s serious?” Hunk asked a look of mild interest on his face, masking the concern that Keith knew was there.

 

Keith shrugged, also trying to keep casual. 

 

“ I think this guy is serious, his too goonies mean he’s got some kinda power. But it's up to Lance to deal with it at the moment.”

 

Hunk shifted awkwardly, Keith saw him rotating a spatula in his hand.

 

“ I’ll keep an eye on him,” Keith added, and Hunk seemed to relax slightly. Keith smiled a little before heading back out. A few of the tables had left, leaving the restaurant in one of its odd quiet moments. Keith would have welcomed a distraction, because somehow in the short time he was talking with Hunk, Lance was now sitting down at their table.  He was relieved to see Shiro had been watching, as well as Allura. Pidge and Coran seemed to carry on with the few remaining customers, but Pidge kept sneaking glances over her shoulders.  It took two minutes before Keith realized that he had been frozen to his spot watching them. 

 

Lotor, seemed to have invited Lance to sit, though Lance did it very stiffly, ever inch of him pushing out an unsettled nature, most likely not wanting to lead him on. Lotor had also pushed his order over to Lance and was watching Lance look down at it. 

 

“ I ordered it for you, I’m not really one for eating at places like this. I have a sensitive stomach.” Lotor explained, Keith realized he had been walking closer again to hear.  Lance still wasn’t eating. “ Here.” Lotor picked up a fork, twirled it round in the pasta, and lifted up a bite, holding it for Lance to eat. Lance did not. 

 

Not even as Lotor waved it around slightly.

 

Lotor, sensing his defeat of the situation, set the fork back down and leaned back in his chair.

rather invite you to speak with me privately.”

 

“ I’m sorry sir. You can’t really as-” Keith started to cut in making himself known. Lotor continued as if he hadn’t heard Keith interject. 

 

“ It's a business opportunity, nothing inappropriate. I run a host club of my own, very popular and we pay very well. Galra Boys. It's got a few locations, maybe you have heard of it?”

 

“ Yeah... I have.”

 

“ Well. You have the look and all the right charm as our research has informed me from this site's reviews, and I would hate myself if I didn’t come seek you out. I simply must have you.”

 

“ Uhh…” Lance looked lost. Keith knew Lance. Knew he wanted to say no, but not here. It wasn’t really the place to hold this kind of conversation. Lance in uniform, is too polite for his own good.

 

“ Well,” Lotor continued, seemingly delighted to carry on the conversation on his own. “ Of course I might check in a few times here or there, make sure you are absolutely up to scratch. But I hope in this time you will at least consider what I offer when that time comes.”

 

“ Sure…” Lance said automatically, seeing his polite exit out of the conversation. “ I guess… no promises, right? Cause I mean… Voltron Cafe is like a second home.”

 

“ Of course,” Lotor said smartly, standing up. His guard followed suit. “ Well I’ll hold you at least to a consideration, I’ve been known to win an argument when I am justly persuaded. Good day.”

 

Lance bowed them out. Keith remained rigid in defiance, wanting to glare this Lotor dude down, but a hand on his head knocked him into a bow.

 

“ For the public Keith,” Lance whispered. 

 

When they rose, Allura was standing behind them.

 

“ Meeting, after work.” 

 

Her voice sounded cold, and Keith noticed her view followed out the door. His attention was caught by Lance’s twisting expression. It seemed to show a cringing disgust till it morphed into an overly pompous version of the expression Lotor had been using as he spoke. “ I’ve been knoooown to win an Aaaargument when I am justly persuaded.” Lance added air quotes at ‘justly persuaded’ and Keith laughed.  

 

“ If bad news had a face…” Lance added but didn’t continue. “ That guy looked as if he would shit on your breakfast and expect you to pay him.” 

 

Keith snorted again, and the two seemed to relax under this new air of Lance wise cracking and Keith's laugher at it. Eventually Pidge joined in, jeered on by one of the tables that too had been put off by Lotor’s display of pigheadedness. 

 

Lance seemed to be putting a surprising effort to seem normal, Keith thought. Cracking more jokes than normal, flirting with both customers and Keith alike. One of the customers asked if Lance could dance, and he decided rather than simply answering, to pull said customers into an elegant waltz. They danced to Pidge singing, which was really a voice out of time, she could not reach as many high notes as the pop idols that attracted most of the popularity today, but it had a rich tone and flavor that was unique to them. She sang ‘shall we dance’ in crisp, well pronounced english, and it wasn’t long before Keith felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Lance sweep the unfamiliar girl off her feet. He tried not to watch. Really, he couldn't dance, so there wasn’t much to be worried about. 

 

Keith didn’t have long to sulk, Pidge had gotten two lines into the actual lyrics before Lance was pulling him over, seeming to abandon the girl who was now fanning her face with a wide grin, and settle the two of them in the center of the room. Lance had a wild look at him, while Keith knew for a fact his face was probably displaying the terror he properly felt. He didn’t have time to protest though, as Lance pulled him and pushed, and soon they were awkwardly dancing. Keith watching his feat to make sure they didn’t trod on Lance's own. 

 

Lance must have been annoyed at the lack of focus on him and guided Keith into a kind of spin that wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact Lance used the momentum to lift Keith into the air. Keiths grip on Lance’s tripled as he went stiff, trying his best not to move and cause Lance to drop him. But he did Land, gracefully, and his swelling descent continued until Lance had pulled him into a long slow dip. Lance, still smiling wildly, gave Keith an over exaggerated wink. 

 

Keith didn’t realise he was smiling as hard as he was till his cheeks started feeling sore. 

 

“ You idiot.” was all he could get out, but it was in a tone that just as good as expressed, in Keith’s opinion, ‘ I love you.’

 

After the customers had left Lance promptly kept dancing as they cleaned. Pulling, whoever walked by, into a few spins or dips before letting them continue. 

 

When Allura joined them from the back room with a binder of notes for today's meeting, she had an air about her that contrasted the room. Lance must have noticed too, because he left Keith, who he had been dancing with at the moment, with a short kiss and waltzed by himself over to Allura before pulling him in. 

 

Allura seemed reluctant at first, but as Lance forced her notes down onto a table, she melted and the two couldn’t help but show off. They were both graceful and confident, each move made with an accuracy that, Keith had noticed, sparked Pidges interest to study.  

 

“ How did we get so lucky.” Shiro commented, watching the pair dance. 

 

“ Lucky? Think about the wedding day.” Keith added. Picturing in his mind a similar scene to the one earlier, but with Allura and Shiro in place, Shiro being frightened as Allura would lift him into the air. 

 

“ You’re thinking that far ahead?” Shiro asked with a smirk.

 

“ You’re not?” Keith smiled. Shiro blushed and looked away. Really, Hunks wedlock had put wedding bells in everyone's ears. Keith hadn’t been thinking about it in regards to himself, but… 

 

Well, when you’ve been day dreaming about the same person for for almost four years, your mind tends to wander further and further into the fantasy relationship. 

 

“ Really now! Lance.” Allura said laughing. “ We need to have a meeting, it’s important.” 

 

She broke away, and Lance shrugged finding a chair to sit down in, Keith followed, sitting close to him. The rest piled in and made a sort of semi circle around Allura.

 

“ Right now. As I am sure you are all aware, we had a strange visitor today.”

 

“ Putting it mildly,” Lance added.

 

“ Yes.. well... I'm concerned about that. Let me explain myself before I issue a warning. Lotor and I have known each other for many years. Our fathers were old friends and attempted business partners, but had a falling out. Lotor and I grew up together for the most part. Our fathers seemed to think putting us together would help us bond and ultimately end up together. Well, that was father's hope, and Zarkons demands anyway.

 

Lotor wasn’t a horrible child or friend when we were younger, but power got to his head, as it does to the best of us, and he became obsessed with me, I was ‘his’ as far as he was concerned.”

 

Keith noticed Shio’s grip on his own crossed arms tighten. He wasn’t sure what Shiro was acting all possessive about though. Shiro could break Lotor over his knee if he wanted to, and have three times as much charisma as Lotor while doing it. 

 

“ But.. when I left my father's fortune… he seemed to lose interest.”

 

“ Or so we thought.” Coran continued. “ Galra boys is the stolen idea of Lotor, wishing to drive Allura back to her family by running her out of business.”

 

“ That's a good way to win someone's affection.” Pidge deadpanned. 

 

“ Well, his attempt failed for the most part,” Allura explained. “ And to be honest, Galra Boys is popular, but it lacks our charm. They cater to two different crowds. There was no stealing our business while he's basically prostituting young men. But… I had feared he was the one sending those harassers to our shop last year.

 

“ Those nutters worked for him?!” The words seemed to burst out of Lance in fear. 

 

“ No…. I looked into it. They were on their own. But…. he does seem to have a new interest in you. Lotor I think enjoys his business, it's his own money now, his father has less power over him, but he…”

 

Allura fixed Lance with a concerned expression. 

 

“ he is relenting. My appeal was in my money, which I left, but I worry your appeal is in your character, which you can’t really change.”

 

“ I can try,” Lance said jokingly. Keith recognized his attempt to lighten the mood. Lance stood, snaching Pidges glasses off her face, paying little mind to her protests before ruffling up his hair. 

 

“ My name is Pidge, and robots better look out, cause this human enjoys a lover with a cold metal exteri-” Pidge elbowed him in the stomach, reclaiming their specks. 

 

“ This is a warning,” Allura spoke over the laughter. “ He hasn’t done anything illegal to us, so I can’t really retaliate. But we have to be on guard. Hopefully, his fixation on Lance will pass.”

 

“ Like everyone else,” Pidge added, Lance gasped and smacked Pidge lightly on the back of the head in a playful manner.

 

“ Well then,” Lance said in an appalled tone. “ Who needs everyone else when I got Keith.” 

 

Lance sat back down, but not in his normal seat or manner. He instead, draped himself over Keith, sitting sideways in his lap, one warm arm around Keith's back, the other resting on Keith's chest, fist grabbing at his shirt. Lance's head tucked itself into the crook of Keith's neck. 

 

Keith, who was only slightly surprised by the action, kept his face rather plane, but his arms wrapped around Lance to offer the lanky boy back support, his legs opened slightly letting lances bony ass fall in the space between his knees, rather than dig into Keith's thighs.

 

Lance continued his cooing while Allura cleared her throat.

 

“ We can’t strike first. Keith, watch your temper. The last thing we need is you assaulting the guy and him being able to take it to court.” Keith pouted. Why was he singled out, sure they were dating, but he was sure everyone else in the room was looking to give him a new pair of black eyes to match his tacky coat. 

 

Allura continued on with some general points, the normal goings on of their after work meeting, Keith only half listening, focused on this new Lotor guy.

 

“ Hey…” Keith couldn’t turn his head, Lance was logged in too deep to allow any movement that wouldn’t cause a collision. 

 

Lance didn’t wait for a response anyway. His breath was hot in Keith's ear, sending a shiver up his spine before the words even settled in his brain. 

 

“ I’m gonna ride your dick so fucking hard tonight.” 

 

Keith gulped. Holy crow, where was this coming from? 

 

For once, Keith was glad they carpooled with Hunk. If Lance had been acting like he was now on the back of Keith's bike, Keith would have crashed. Keith tried to keep a straight face as Lance's hands kept stroking his thighs, never moving all the way up to where they both wanted to go because they were still in the back of Hunks car. Keith was trying to discern if Hunk had noticed Lance’s hunger, it’s not as if Lance was hiding the fact he was holding back with all his might to not give Keith a lap dance right there in the car. 

 

If Hunk noticed, he didn’t show it. 

 

Soon they were in their apartment building, Lance pulling Keith along quickly. The elevator, which looked as though it was stuck at the very top floor, was taking forever to get down. But Lance, clever as he was, never wasted time. He pulled Keith against him, backing the pair up against the wall. A few hot kisses and Keith felt a tongue at his hair. When he pulled away, Lance had craned his neck, leaving an open landscape of clear, smooth, tan skin for Keith to mark as he saw fit. He didn’t need the pull from Lance to dive right in. 

 

Lance’s hands worked his back with desperation, clawing as he bit back moans, grasping to pull Keith in closer. Letting go, only to slam his own wrists against the wall. 

 

Keith paused at this, pulling away. Lance looked flustered, and he had for sure been moaning, but there was an odd distress to his face. Lance, noticing the long pause. Removed his arms from the wall and grabbed at Keith's, forcing him by the wrist to roam and grope Lance’s everything. 

 

Across his warm chest, tight ass… and… holy shit Lance was hard. It was difficult for Keith to continue, worried about what Lance wasn’t showing… what he was showing. The elevator chimed and Lance pulled him in, diving into a kiss once they were inside. 

 

Lance seemed to abandoned his leading Keith to lead, and taken the wheel instead, slamming Keith against the back wall where he gripped the railing for support. Lance nudged Keith's legs apart, hands sliding down and taking hold of Keith’s groin. 

 

He was seeing stars, his eyes shut and his head thumped against the wall. From the way Lance was working his hands, it seemed as though he was ready to blow Keith right in the elevator. Something must have made Lance think better because he made no move to undo Keith's pants.  Instead, when they got to Lance’s floor, Lance started to head out. 

 

Something made Keith grip the railing and not follow. He looked down at the floor. He… he wanted to devour Lance like he had asked like he had demanded. But…

 

He didn’t want to stay.

 

Not until he knew he was fully welcome to be there.

 

It was an odd thing keeping his grip tight, not looking up at Lance who had paused and let the elevator door close. Maybe if Lance was in his normal mood… or showing signs of weakness, he would have stayed… but something seemed off. Misplaced. 

 

He was leading Keith through each move as if he was dissatisfied with Keith's performance. Keith had to protect himself… because Lance seemed, in this moment, as though he would kick Keith out when he was done with him. 

 

 

“ you’re…” Lance sounded strained causing Keith's grip to slacken, to peek up at Lance. But Lance was looking down at the floor. 

 

“ You’re not…” Lance still couldn’t finish, but he gestured toward the elevator doors. Keith shook his head and looked away.

 

“I’m just… really sleepy.” Keith managed to say. 

 

“ We could… cuddle then. No pressure.” Keith reaffirmed his grip. Each inch of him was screaming yes… go with him, how could Keith not give Lance everything he wanted. 

 

“ I just… can’t.”  

 

It was as if there were too Keiths in his mind. One that loved Lance, and the other that trusted no one. While his love of Lance usually won, he was too shaky… to off his guard. Lance… he didn’t fully understand him, his intentions. The voice that loved Lance, that told him he was thinking too much… got quieter and quieter as the one doubting him got louder and louder. 

 

_ What if he’s this turned on because of that Lotor dude… He wants Keith to be rougher with him… more possessive… more obsessed… like Lotor. Lance always loved attention in school. _

 

“ Why?” Lance asked, his voice was more natural sounding. Keith kept his head down.

 

“ Because… I can’t Lance!” Keith hadn't meant to shout. He was scared, he wanted to run. Run away before his doubts and fears exploded out of him for Lance to hear. He couldn’t meet those eyes, those beautiful eyes that were probably swimming in tears because of hi-

 

BANG!

 

Keith looked up to see Lance had punched the metal wall, his statue strong and intimidating. His eyes, tearless. They were instead glaring down at Keith, anger seemed to seep out with each heavy breath. 

 

Lance grabbed Keith by the arm, opening the elevator door again to drag Keith down the hall to Lance apartment. Unlike the strength they had shown while they had their fun behind closed doors, this felt deadly. The only way Keith could run now was if he gnawed off his own arm.

 

Once behind the shut door and into Lance’s living room, he let go. Keith watched as he just stood there for a long moment, feeling, not looking at Keith.

 

“ Are we done?” Lance spoke into the silence.

 

Keith was baffled. ‘Done with what?’ But he didn’t ask this. His voice was too close to breaking.

 

“Done?” Keith croaked out.

 

“ YES! DONE!... ARE WE DONE?” Lance shouted at the wall, back ridged. 

 

“ uhh…” Keith was still lost. Too scared to ask for further clarification. Thankfully he didn’t have to.

 

Lance, who seemed agitated at Keith’s lack of understanding or answer, turned.

 

Keith saw big, angry tears filling his eyes, and overflowing on each cheek.

 

“ Lance…”

 

“ You! You’ve been… been getting more and more distant… and tonight.” Lance was hiccupping now, snorting up dripping snot, trying to gather his words. “ That guy… was… I… I needed you and you… you..”

 

Oh shit.

 

“ If you… wanted to… end it… with me… you can… just say… so!” Lance spoke between gasps of breath. He seemed to be scrambling for any sense of strength in this conversation.

 

“ Lance…” Keith tried to explain, but Lance cut him off again.

 

“ I can’t promise… we can be friends… right after… or ever. And I might get… a new job… if you stay at the cafe.” Lance contemplated this thought further. “ In fact… yeah… you can stay and I’ll… I’ll go.”

 

“ LANCE!” Keith felt his voice strain. He had been trying to shout to grab Lance's attention. “ I don’t want to break up!” Keith explained in an exhausted tone. 

 

“ Liar!”

 

“ I am not!”

 

“ Then what the fuck dude!?” Lance started sobbing, and it was as if the part of him that was in love with Lance killed the other one in one fell swoop. To hell with heartbreak. Everything was starting to make sense. Lance had his doubts too.

 

“ You….” Keith tried to explain calmly. “ When you were half asleep… you asked me to move in. I… didn’t want to assume that you really wanted it. And.. you never brought it up again.”

 

“ That’s cause you didn’t give me an answer!”

 

Keith froze.

 

“ You… you remember?”

 

“ Of course I remember! I was sick, not drunk!”

 

“ I-” Keith knew they were still kind of fighting, but he felt warm and fuzzy all over. “ I couldn’t bring it up… cause if you weren’t serious, about us-”

 

“ Of course I am serious!” Lance explained. Calming down slightly, but still a tone of anger and frustration inflating his form.

 

After the crescendo of yelling, the quite that filled the room now seemed so dense, so heavy around the pair of them. Some stray tears still seemed to be falling from Lane's chin, and Keith could hear each hit the floor like someone had banged a gong next to his ears. 

 

Lance was still shaking.

 

“ I know… I'm... Something about me. I attract weirdos… I don’t know if… if you want to deal with all that. I know I don’t.”

 

Keith raised his hand to Lance's face, cupping each hot wet cheek in his hands. Making absolutely sure lance was paying attention to each word Keith was about to say.

 

“ I don’t want to break up… I want to move in with you.”

 

Lance let out a shaky sigh. He leaned into Keith's shoulder, tired arms wrapping around Keith's waist. Keith copied, adding in consoling rubs against the small of Lanes back. 

 

“ Don’t hate me for saying this…” Keith started. “ But I often think... You will get tired of me.”

 

Lance dug his face deeper into Keiths shoulder. 

 

“ that’s stupid… it's you who are too good for me.” Lance answered back. Silence filled the room again. 

 

In this position, in this moment, a perfectly horrible pick up line that Keith had been saving came to mind.

 

“ If you were a booger. I'd pick you first.”

 

Keith could feel the reluctant smile against his skin.

 

“ you asshole.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tricky chapter to write. I've started to skip over some stuff and rearrange the tone of events and how they take place. But this chapter I wanted to focus on this point in the boy's relationship where they have these moments where they let their guard down and everything is great, and the other times where they put up their guard. They were both so scared of the other's rejection, even in the relationship, that it almost tore them apart ( but not really.) With hope, this will be the end of emotional missunderstandings, but for sure not their last fight.


	18. Under Pressure

**Chapter 18: Under pressure**

  
  


Keith double and triple checked his room, eyes searching for something he might have forgotten while a list ran through his mind. 

 

A lot of his childhood things, though few there were, was still at his parent's place. 

His clothing had been making trips to Lance's by the handful each night, leaving Keith to be scolded at how he handled his garments by Lance. 

 

Lance had collected the TV, DVD’s, and some posters the week prior. He had claimed he needed time to rearrange his own apartment to make sure it was nice even split of their stuff on display. Lance had more than Keith so this was impossible, but Keith enjoyed the sentiment. In truth, Keith wasn’t sure why Lance was making such a fuss about Keith moving in completely. They had about a month left here if Lance got into Tokyo U. Something that seemed completely plausible to Keith, after learning Lance had not fallen asleep again during the test, but something that still seemed impossible to Lance. Keith had actually been checking local listings for apartments, relishing in the idea of them properly sharing a place of their own. 

 

Shiro was helping sort the last of Keith’s possessions. Trashing or packing up to take to resale, there wasn’t much left that Keith cared about. Yet he still felt as though he was forgetting something important. 

 

“ What’s this?” Shiro asked, pulling Keith's attention from a stain on his wall left by a large moth last summer.  Keith turned to see Shiro shaking an old blue shoebox, his secret box. Shiro looked hesitant as he cracked the lid open, Keith snatching it away just in time. 

 

The two shared a look, Keith's face wide with terror, Shiro's upset. But not a sad upset, a sort of flat mouthed pout that he gave Lance when one of the boy’s pranks had worked.  Shiro pinched his nose in mental strain.

 

“ Please tell me that’s not a box of sex toys.” he spoke finally in a strained tone, probably willing images away from his mind with a valiant effort. 

 

“ What?!” Keith choked.

 

“ Or dirty mags... Or pictures of Lance.” 

 

The last one… well, it wasn’t wrong, and in Keith's moment of considering it, Shiro’s face dropped to a disgusted look.

 

“ I need to go wash my hand.” He said pushing past Keith.

 

“ It’s not-” Keith started to explain. “ It’s not anything… traditionally dirty.”

 

“ ‘Traditionally dirty’?” Shiro spun around incredulously. “ What on earth is or isn’t ‘traditionally dirty’.”

 

“ Well…” Keith didn’t want to exactly show off the boxes contents. But he couldn’t think of a good answer that wouldn’t raise suspicions.  “ Well… it’s not sex stuff.” He finished lamely. 

 

He saw Shiro breath a sigh of relief and felt the need to kick his older brother. He settled for something different. Something he knew would make Lance proud.

 

“ As if Lance would let me keep any of that here to myself.” 

 

Shiro choked and sputtered. Rubbing his hand across his eyes, pressing tightly, he groaned.

 

“ Okay… what is it then?”

 

“ None of your business,” Keith said turning away. 

 

The box was quickly snatched out of his hands from behind. 

 

“ Wa- SHIRO!” 

 

Shiro, who was a good head taller than him, held it high in the air, and opened it above his head, far from Keith's grabbing hands.  Keith attempted to climb his older brother to reach it, but Shiro ducked out and ran around, darting to the other side of the room, crouching low to shield the box from Keith. Keith chased and in one quick stride, jumped onto his brother's back and made mad grabs at the box.

 

Shiro had opened it and had been staring into the box filled with photos, bits of fabric, and the robot lion toy. He stood abruptly, as though Keith was nothing more than a light pile of snow, which tumbled off him onto the floor. 

 

“ This is it?” He said, turning around, still not looking at Keith on the floor, but definitely addressing him. 

 

Keith didn’t respond. He leaned back and covered his face with his hands. Shiro seemed to be sifting through the photographs.

 

“ Sports day… from your third year? Class trip to Okinawa. But, I don’t see you in many of these. Second sports day, you in the hospital with…” Shiro paused, he must have realized the trend and corrected himself. “ Lance in the hospital, that dumb bet you two had. The photos from the cafe, career day, cultural festival… Keith.”

 

Keith didn't look up as he was addressed. Shiro seemed to have finished with the photos, and was now silent, though Keith could still hear his rummaging. Curiosity overtaking his shame, he sat up and watched his brother pic through item after item. 

 

Shiro picked up the blue headband, studying it as if it would lead to the conclusion of some great mystery. Keith watched the thumb of Shiro’s good hand rub against the cloth, examining the heart drawn in sharpie at the center, and the L at the right tail end. 

 

“ Lance’s headband,” Shiro concluded. Keith didn’t nod but instead placed it with the separated stacks of photos now outside the box. 

 

The small plastic lion toy was next. Keith watched Shiro examen every detail. 

 

“ This… You had this when they brought you to our house.” 

 

Keith wasn’t surprised, Shiro had an outstanding memory. Shiro placed the lion off to the other side of the box. 

 

Shiro picked up the tattered remains of a shirt which had been folded tightly and neatly in the corner of the box, Shrio unfolded it, hanging it out, an old condom wrapper fell out from the folds. Keith buried his face in his knees, and while Shiro had decent respect for the items up until this point, he held it as though it was covered in puke and didn’t bother to refold it off to the side. The wrapper joining it with the same treatment. There was an old empty tea bottle, Lance had let him drink half of one especially hot afternoon a few weeks after their third year had started. A paper flower Lance had offered as a joke. A tiny wrapper from a chocolate Lance had thrown in anger on valentine's day. The now dried flower he had nearly eaten out of nerves when Lance had offered it to him at the cafe. And a stack of challenge letters from the seven different occasions Lance had challenged him to an official ‘duel’, that resulted in Keith incapacitating Lance as fast as he could without really hurting anything more than the boy's pride. 

  
  


There were now three piles around the empty box. The ones Shiro had concluded had everything to do with Lance, like the headband and photos, the unmarked oddballs like the bottle wrapper and paper flower, and the toy. 

 

“ So… I feel like… we’ve never really talked about this but…” Shiro paused in his wording. “ How long have you been o-… uh… liked Lance.”

 

“ You were gonna say obsessed.” Keith accused quickly, glaring over his knees, tucked in his safe ball of safety.  Though the label ‘obsessed’ had crossed his own mind a fair amount of times, it didn’t sound any less judgemental. 

 

“ Well… I guess, yeah. But I’m not trying to put you down, Keith. I remember you first turned up, your struggles with school and authority. I remember being so worried when I left. High School was a whole different ballgame than middle school. And I felt like it took you so long to join and live with us and I had just left you behind again. But, when I came home, you were doing so well. Well… better. And I had no idea why.” 

 

Keith squirmed. Shiro had left after Keith’s first year of high school, and while the two kept in close contact throughout his life before, and during Shiro’s time away, it had been Keith's family always painting these horror stories of Keith. The stories that were true. That he would edit out of his correspondents with Shiro. He had wanted to live and stay with that family for so long, but he couldn’t quench his wrath of what seemed to be stolen youth. Shiro was guidance in Keith's life… but far too absent. 

 

“ This… was this Lance’s too?” He asked holding up the Blue lion. Keith shook his head. 

“ A kid gave that to me when I ran away.”

 

“ What kid?”

 

“ I never got his name. He gave me some snack when I was hungry, convinced me to go to the police. The toy has his initials ‘JN’ on the side.”

 

Keith pointed it out. Shiro squinted at it. 

 

“ You sure that’s an N? This handwriting is horrible.”

 

“ The kid probably wrote it. He gave it to me to.. Uh.. protect me when I was going home.”

 

Shiro looked as though he approved.

 

“ So… I get that this is special. But why is it in the, well what I am assuming now is your ‘Lance box’.”

 

Keith groaned. Why did Shiro have to call it that? It sounded so… sketchy. 

 

“ The eyes.” Keith finally answered.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“ The kid's eyes were like Lances. That shade of blue. They looked similar so… I thought it might be Lance. Two weeks into Highschool and trying to figure it out I realized Lance was a jerk and was for sure not that Kid. He had no memory of me or the toy anyway.”

 

“ You asked?”

 

“ What? No. I.. some kid was talking about the show this was from.. And I brought up that someone had gave me a toy from it when I was little…”

 

“ And?”

 

“ He made fun of me for it.”

 

Shiro chuckled.

 

“ And yet, now you two are dating.”

 

“ Well... he became less of a jerk. I started liking him after our fight at Christmas that year. He was always… well.. Cute.” Keith blushed, it felt weird talking to Shiro about this. “ But I realized I had started coming to school consistently because he just.. Made it fun.”

 

Shiro smiled, Keith blushed and continued.

 

“ I had wanted to just thank that kid. Both him and Lance seemed to be the only people who accidentally got my life back on track, without trying. Falling in love was…” He covered his mouth. Shiro chuckled. 

 

“ I know you love him. You’ve been drunk enough around me to let it slip.” 

 

“ Well.. yeah. I do.”

 

“ Does he know?”

 

“ ...In theory.” 

 

Shiro let out a long dragging sigh, starting to place items back in the box. But Keith pushed his hands aside and did it himself.

 

“ Well… that’s it then?” Shiro asked as Keith finished packing the last small box a half hour later. He nodded. 

 

“ What will you do about your.. Box?” Shiro asked. 

 

“ Could you... Uhh… hold onto it for me?” Keith asked Shiro, looked apprehensive. “ I just, I don’t add to it anymore, but I can’t throw it away and… well.. I don’t want Lance to find it.”

 

“ It would be best if you just came clean.”

 

“ I will… I promise just… not right now. Things are good right now. I don’t wanna chance it.” Shiro shrugged and took the box. He then picked up the small table that he was taking to as resale shop and  Keith grabbed three small boxes. Leaving the empty apartment behind them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The air was thick with a musty scent as Keith's hips continued to rock, his peak reached moments ago. Keith, ever clingy when it came to his lover, could never quite pull out. He loved to wait, frozen in the moment, catching his breath. Because it was at this time, without fail, that Lance would pepper his skin with affectionate kisses, trailing up his skin to meet his own lips; waiting patiently. 

 

It’s not as though Lance didn’t kiss Keith to the point where he was nearly numb with tingles, Keith usually has a hard time focusing around their apartment nowadays. Lance would often attack Keith from behind, carrying the slightly shorter man off to their bedroom. 

 

The best way Keith could put it was, even though the lovemaking had ended, for the time being, the love never stopped. There was not a moment's pause where Lance didn’t take the opportunity to treat Keith as though she were the greatest gift in the universe. 

 

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but anytime Keith did something that drew in this kind of affection from Lance, Keith was bound to repeat. For example, in their apartment, Keith would actively try to leave some food or something near his lips during meals, because Lance would kiss it off. Sometimes he would do it in a rather gross way, but it was worth the laughs. Or when Lance came home from an extra shift, Keith would fain sleep and wait for the inevitable blanket and kiss which was sure to come. Keith usually pulling Lance down to join him for a real nap. 

 

Lance was still inside him, but Keith could feel the pressure of expansion on his insides lessening. Lance, who had been laying back near the end, was now sat up with his arms around Keith, leaving a hickey on their favorite spot along Keith's collarbone. Keith groaned and Lance smirked.  Lance earned himself some of Keith's magic fingers, which threaded themselves into Lance’s hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. Lance shivered. 

 

It’s not like for everything Lance did to Keith, there wasn’t something Keith did for Lance. Keith had also noticed too, Lance repeating his actions that would gain Keith's attention. For example, Lance, like Keith, had a decent case of bed head most days. And while Keith’s was a crow's nest that he would sometimes allow Lance to brush ( when the had time to allow Keith getting turned on to the point of having a quick) Lance almost always left his bed head alone, making sure Keith was the one to work his fingers through the reluctant hair. He also knotted his tie poorly at work, causing Keith to fix it. He left a trace of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, Keith clearing it off with the pad of his thumb before kissing Lance. He also put his shirt on backwards, so that he could pull it off with a dramatic flair, or invite Keith to do it. 

 

Lance, suddenly heavy, pulled them down to the bed. Keith, not wanting to crush Lance, adjusted himself so he was off Lance and off to Lance left side, but his head was still on the warm tan chest. Lance squirmed a little. Reaching for his dick and pulling the condom off with great effort to not spill anything. Then he tied it off and tossed it in the wastebasket by the bed. 

 

Lance let out a long sigh, pulling Keith closer in.

 

“ I love it when you ride me,”Lance spoke in a daze, Keith snorted. “ Seriously. It’s so fuckin’ hot.” 

 

“ Hmm…” Keith smiled. “ I like it too, at some point all I have to do is hold on and you go buck wild.”

 

Keith fiddled with the hair around Lance's neck.his mouth was rather close to Lance's right nipple. He opened his mouth and licked against the skin, nicking the bud just barely. Lance sucked in a tight breath. 

 

“ Holy shit. We got work tomorrow.”

 

Keith hummed in defiance, but his tongue retreated after a few more licks. 

 

“ We need a long weekend again,” Lance concluded.

 

“ Like the first time?”

 

“ Oh my god yes. I need that all over again.”

 

“ We probably almost died, trying to do it that many times.”

 

“True, you must have really wanted to bang me.” Lance smiled, Keith groaned in annoyance, making a half-hearted attempt to move away, enjoying Lance’s predictable tightening of his grip, pulling Keith back. “ I’m joking... But still. A highlights night would be fun. All the best moments. Plenty of switching. I’ll buy a new shirt that you can tear off… maybe get us both outfits we can happily destroy.”

 

“ Maybe…” Keith started, hoping he didn’t sound nervous. “ that might be something for our anniversary. 

 

Lance was quiet, his absentminded hand that had been traveling up and down Keith's spine stopped.  Keith wanted to bury himself in a pillow. Jeez, he was thinking ahead too much. Did it sound too clingy to already think-

 

“ Yeah. Like… every anniversary we do something fun… though it’s not like we're not gonna have fun all year round. I hear that birthday sex is fun. And every milestone, like every five or ten years, we try to relive that night. Or you know… to the extent that won't kill us. It will be a good memory test, which obviously won't be a challenge for me because my memory is awesome.”

 

Keith’s heart was racing.... Five… ten… years. He leaned up and planted big hard sloppy kiss on Lance, cutting him off. Kissing which was tender and heartfelt turned heated as it often did, and soon the two were interlocked in there usual grope fest. When Keith reached around to Lance's smooth, tender butt, Lance broke the kiss. 

 

“ Give me like... Another twenty, babe. Then we can flip.” Keith growled in delight at these words. “But that’s it. Work… tomorrow… remember?” Lances breath was already heavy again. A good sign.

 

Of course, Keith remembered. He had started liking work less and less. It was no longer his excuse to see and spend time with Lance, but a place where he couldn't experience Lance in full. And now, in these last two weeks, Lotor had become a staple visitor. Much like Keith had nearly a year ago. This caused a rift in them working as a pair. Lotor often stayed long and requested Lance on his own. As did more and more, long time customers, who seemed to have forgotten that it was an option. Lotor got increasingly rude to all around him with Keith's presents, so he was ordered by Allura not to approach. Instead, he watched intently from a distance as Lotor offered Lance to join him, making small talk, asking to be fed.

 

What was worse, was much like it had been with Keith, the frequent customers began to see the two as there own pair. 

 

“  _ They would be so cute together, don’t you think?” A girl with short blond hair said to her friend. _

 

“  _ Eh… but isn’t he dating Keith?” Her timid friend replied. _

 

_ “ Their policy says they can’t date customers, and those two are most popular, so obviously they need a cover so people will stop asking.” _

 

_ “ But if they can’t date customers...” she trailed off. _

 

_ “ Lotor Galra is no ordinary customer. If he wanted too, he could whisk Lance away so he never has to work again.” _

 

_ “ They really do suit each other. Kind of like when Keith used to visit and harass Lance.” _

 

Keith had punched a hole in the backroom wall after that, earning pay deductions and a long scolding from Allura. Thankfully, Lance had not heard the conversation but had seemed to not enjoy Lotor’s visit letting the two verbally abuse him for a long time after closing.

 

Yes, work had not been the place Keith wanted to be anymore. He’d rather stay with Lance in bed and listen to Lance muse how they were going to spend the next ten years together. 

 

Lance pinched Keith’s side. Keith thankfully didn’t squeak and instead shift his gaze towards Lance

 

“ Hey… you spaced out.”

 

Keith rolled over a little, so his mouth was against Lance's stomach, and blew a hard raspberry.

 

“ OH MY GOD! STOP!! HAHAHAHAH AHA HA HA HA HAAA!” 

 

Keith was unrelenting, moving along to other tender areas, thighs, arms, neck. 

 

He was stopped by a strong grip on his arms. Lance kissed him, pulling back with a grin.

 

“ Okay.. prepare your dick... I’m going for a ride.” 

 

Keith gulped.

  
  
  
  


Days were getting slower and slower, which was odd considering that they should be picking up. With the weather getting warmer. In fact, each day Lotor showed up seemed to preseed fewer customers.

 

Allura couldn’t kick Lotor out. As far as any of them knew, he wasn’t doing anything wrong. So the group retaliated in other ways. 

 

“ Keith!” 

 

Keith turned and felt as though the world spun with it. Lance was dressed in a tight cropped leather red jacket and even tighter black leather pants and red boots.

 

The sleeves on the jacket were rolled up slightly, just below the elbow, displaying tons of leather bands and bracelets as well as a pair of fingerless gloves. Under the jacket was an ACDC shirt and above that a choker. To top the whole thing off he had done his hair to look wild in a way that reminded Keith of the night before, and Shiro had done his magic, calling attention to the brilliant blue of Lance's eyes by framing them with black eyeliner. Keith also noted, black stud earrings gleaming from each ear.

 

Keith was decked out much the same. His jacket looser, his shirt longer with some distressed holes and tattered jeans. The heavy chain on his side swung loosely on his side causing Lance to feel the need to grab it.

 

“ I like this… you got an actual 'man handle'.” He smiled and Keith scoffed, blushing. Lance seemed to no longer be put off by this behavior. As if he knew how to read right through Keith and discover that Keith secretly found Lance hilarious.

 

Lance pulled him in with the chain, still hidden behind the two kitchen doors, he planted a kiss behind Keith's ear.

 

“ Keep your cool today.” 

 

Keith tried his best to keep it in mind but he was more focused on the action. When he came back from within his own mind, Lance was gone and Hunk was standing there with an amused smirk. 

 

“ I gotta make a jar for you guys to pay into when you get gross I’m my kitchen. I’ll be able to afford a home in two weeks.” 

 

“ You know that’s not a bad idea.” Keith smirked. “ by the way, I think Shay’s outside.” 

 

Crash. Keith smirked looking at Hunks diminished form, quickly bending down to pick up the dropped glass. 

 

“ Don’t do that Keith. You know I gotta weak heart.”

 

“ Don’t do what?” He smiled wider. 

 

“ Hunk?” A voice sweet and caring called out and Hunk bumped his head. 

 

Keith hadn’t been lying. Hunk should have known too cause lying was never Keiths strong suit. But still, despite being engaged Hunk was still a fluttering mess around Shay. It made him think of him and Lance. How he would probably always be like that. 

 

“ Oh, my!” Shay rushed over and started tending to Hunk with the skill of the most coveted of dream wifes. Shay was that type of perfect that somehow existed and if Keith was straight he knew he would be jealous. She was perfect for Hunk. He smiled watching as in an instant Hunks panic washed away into a dopey grin. Keith couldn’t hear what they were whispering but it was ended with a small cute kiss.   Keith was starting to understand where everyone else was coming from... It was kinda gross.

 

He reached over to the recycling and found a jar, rinsed it and set it on the counter. He tossed in twenty yen. One for Lance and him each and prompted for Hunk to do the same. He sheepishly smiled.

 

“ Lance and I will do our best to buy the happy couple a new home.” 

 

Hunk grimaced.

 

“ not sure which I’d rather have.” 

  
  


Shay bid her farewell, Keith promising to take whatever Hunk cooked for her out to her table. Keith taking over as Shay's bodyguard till Hunks lunch break. She wasn’t as well known but people did recognize her from the website where Pidge posted pics of the proposal, and some tend to approach and bother her with questions from time to time. So best keep an eye out. 

 

“You two seem just about the same since you got engaged.”

 

“ We’re not really in a rush, but I guess there is still some excitement over the whole thing.”

 

“ Not in a rush?”

 

“ We’ve decided to put off planning for a bit. It might be a while until the actual wedding day.”

 

“ how come. I mean you guys seem perfect. I mean I can imagine Hunk being a ball of nerves on the day of but other than that-”

 

“ I’m pretty scared to honestly.”

 

“ Really?”

 

“ Well. Not scared. It makes sense right? I know I probably hid it better, but Hunk still makes me so nervous. It’s like there is this trade-off… when he’s nervous, my nurse instincts kick in and I’m suddenly confident and I wanna look after him. When he’s excited and confident I turn to jelly.”

 

“ So what’s the issue?”

 

“ I guess it’s that there is none. We’re happy as is, getting married is a huge change. I think we both want to know that it won't change us.” 

 

Keith nodded, but he didn’t get it. Sure he was content without change, but that’s cause he thought what he wanted was impossible. Now that he had it he would marry Lance right now in the cafe dining room if Lance wasn’t such a drama queen and probably would complain about a shotgun wedding. 

 

“ Yo. You guys. Voldemort's back.” Keith looked down to see Pidge. Pigtails with drumsticks stuck in them and a camo tank and fake tattoos. Lately Keith had noticed she was embracing more of a fem look to the themes, yet still held her boyish charm and name. It was nice to see her finding a comfortable middle ground. What wasn’t comfortable was the white-haired devil looming in the corner now, making eyes at Lance as he took drink orders.

 

“ On it.” 

 

Keith approached with his best-winning smile, one Lance had to help him with after being told his fake grins made him look as if he ate children.

 

Lotor seemed to still be watching Lance, transfixed, as Keith reached the table. Keith cleared his throat, earning a glare. 

 

“ I apologize that Lance is busy at the moment, Can I start you off with a drink, Master?” 

 

Lotor looked at him coldly.

 

“ Sure. I’ll start with that tall drink of water over there.” Lotor grinned wickedly. Neither had to turn to understand as to whom he was referring.

 

Silently, Keith turned slightly to the pitcher of ice-cold water and poured a glass. Lotor pursed his lips. He inspected the glass and took a reluctant sip. Keith turned with the smallest of bows to leave.

 

“ Sit down Kogane.”

 

Keith looked reluctant but did so, setting the water pitcher down between them as if the ice water could melt the hateful tension. He could hear whispers, giggles from more girls no doubt wondering if a romantic triangle would develop.

 

“ I’m going to make myself perfectly clear. I respect your distance for me. After all, you have managed to unearth an unpolished, uncut, diamond that is just now starting to truly shine. To you, he is pretty, and good looking as is. For me, I see potential. He can be exquisite. His body alone stands out, dark rich skin and that rare eye color. He is no average list of features. His, well his personality could use some work, but that aside he is a genuinely charming person. I want him. And not just for my host bar.”

 

Keith froze. He could feel eyes on him and turned slightly to see Allura watching the pair from a distance. Keith wasn’t sure if he was thankful or concerned at the fact that Lotor always picked the corner table, away from eavesdroppers. He turned his focus back onto Lotor who was now watching Lance.

 

“ I think he is exquisite, and I can make him extraordinary. I hardly need to imagine how, given his great form, he performs in bed.”

 

Keith's fist slammed on the table and an odd silence filled the room for a second, like a vacuum. Chatter rose again but Keith felt a new pair of eyes on him.

 

“ No need to be jealous Keith.” Keith flinched at the attempt to be friendly in Lotos tone, “ You are quite a looker too. But I feel as you have nothing new to offer me. You’ve reached your full potential. And let's face it. When it comes to Lance, he can do much better, can’t he.”

 

Keith wishes he didn’t agree with the last sentence, though the way it was phrased sounded like a threat. 

 

“ I will pry him from this swill of vagabonds and morph him into a god among men. Sure he shines here, but how can he not next to cripples and confused children and old men. I’ll catch him and drag him from this small pond and feed him something I know he will enjoy. So, have your fun. While you still ca-” 

 

The table was knocked up as Keith stood ready to lunge, he felt a sharp tug on the back of his jacket. Shiro was holding him up by the scruff, Lance rushing over.

 

The table had knocked the pitcher of cold water onto Lotor, along with the glass. The plastic pitcher was safe, but the glass had shattered and Lotor was now sporting a cut along his palm.

 

Lance looked stern and full of hellfire. 

 

Shay stepped forward and began treating Lotor’s small cut with the medical kit onsite. Shiro set Keith down, Keith’s mind still buzzing as he was dragged back through the restaurant. It was a while till he noticed that it was Lance pulling him along.

 

“ Keith.” He sounded annoyed, but in a way where he was trying to mask it.  “ Keith. What happened.”

 

“ Nothing.”

 

“ You’re right nothing. It’s only nothing cause Shiro stepped in and got you. You looked like you were gonna murder him.”

 

Maybe.

 

“ This isn’t just about me, is it?”

 

Keith shook his head. It wasn’t even his own Pride. Lotor was vial. A living trash pile of shit wrapped in a tacky package. Yet he taunted and insulted everything Keith held close. He was asking for a fight. Keith knew this. So did Lance.

 

“ He’s taunting you. If you had hit him Allura would have fired you for sure. You gotta keep it cool Keith. This has to stop.” 

 

Keith stayed silent. He must have looked like a pitiful scolded kid because he could tell Lance resolve was breaking down slowly. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead along with Lance's warm hands ruffling his hair. 

 

“ I’ll take care of it. But you gotta trust me.”

 

Keith felt himself nodding. And then Lance was gone replaced with cool air. 

 

When Keith regained himself, he headed back out. The table was fixed, the room back to normal. Lotor was gone and… so was Lance. 

 

Keith tried to swallow his panic, remind himself of his promise just made to Lance, yet he nearly slammed into Shiro in a panic.

 

“ Where is he?”

 

“ The left together,” Shiro said simply. 

 

Keith turned to run out the door but he felt a tug at his jacket.

 

“ Not like that you dork,” Pidge said holding him with a surprising strength. “ Lance didn’t look happy, but they couldn't talk here. I think Lotor took him to his host joint a few blocks over to talk.

 

Again Keith tugged and again he stayed put.

 

“ Keith,” Shiro said, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. “ We can’t let you follow. If you start a fight they can call the cops and arrest you. Lance needs to talk this out with Lotor.”

 

“ I’m going,” Keith shouted. “ You can’t keep me here.”

 

Warm arms… ones he knew offered the best of hugs, enveloped him a little too tight for convert. Then, he was lifted.

 

“ We promise we will let you out when Lance gets back safe and sound. Until then try to calm down.”

Shiro said turning to leave the storage room. Keith heard the door click and lock shut and instantly rushed the door in a panic, daze gone, fear set in. 

 

They knew he trusted him. Of course, Keith trusted Lance. Lance was strong and awesome and resourceful. He was also loyal and trusting and brave.

 

It was Lotor whom he didn’t trust. Lance would give him the benefit of the doubt, Lance would be kind if Lotor gained anything remotely sympathetic. In his panic, his mind flashed back to a scene much like when Lance had been held hostage, with Lotor forcing himself on Lance. 

 

Keith had to get out.

 

Shiro overestimated the strength of the door latch and the door. One swift kick and the wood door cracked under pressure, giving the force, the doorknob falling out of place as the door swung open. Hunk who had looked over at the bang ducked down at the sight of Keith.

 

“ SHIRO HE'S OUT!”

 

Shiro didn’t have time to stop Keith. He was stronger than Keith, but nowhere near as fast. He heard heavy footsteps as he ran out the door, down the steps and over to his motorcycle. His helmet was still in his locker, thankfully his Keys were always in his pocket. In his rearview mirror, he saw Shiro fly out the door.

 

“ KEITH STOP!”

 

The engine kicked on, and Keith felt his stomach lurch as he took off. 

  
  


The wind whipped through his hair, sending it flying around him, his vision slightly obscured at times. He felt something reckless break out of him, something wild in each turn, a burning energy that filled him and willed him to go faster. 

 

Four more blocks.

 

He hadn’t been gone long, had he? When had Lance left? How long had they been alone together?

 

Two more. 

 

It was around here somewhere. Keith remembered when Pidge had first pointed out the gaudy purple neon lights, with red and gold decorated rooms that you could see just beyond the window. Lance called it, ‘the illusion of wealth’. Pidge had been hell-bent on some subtle revenge and managed to hack into their wifi and change all their system passwords to the English leet speak ‘ 3at Shit’.

 

Here it is. 

 

It looked closed. Keith checked the time on the gold ornate door and for sure he could see it wouldn’t open for a few more hours. Which meant Keith had to find another way in. He looped around back, finding the right door quickly as it was bright purple. Though he saw two cooks standing outside smoking. Keith could just charge in. It was what he was best at and he felt the rage fueling it. He would win.

 

But, Lance.

 

There was a  reason he was locked up. He hadn’t exactly earned the trust of Lance and his friends to not charge in and beat up some fools within an inch of their life, earning him some major trouble with the authorities.

 

For the first time in his life, he took a long, hard, breath. And thought…

 

‘ What would Lance do?’

  
  


“ Excuse me?” Keith said approaching the two cooks with a charming smile. “ I’m here for a job interview? But the front door was locked.”  Keith pouted as if he was charming a customer, but the two seemed unimpressed.

 

“ So call the owner.”

 

“ Oh right!” Keith felt around for his phone, grazing over the pocket where it sat safely.   “ Oh man! I think I left it at home. Could I just head in back and talk to someone?”

 

Once again both cooks looked unimpressed, but not really suspicious either. 

 

“ Fuck if I care pretty boy.” One said, taking a long drag before looking down at his phone. Keith nodded and when inside. Once in he moved silently through the Kitchen stopping at the kitchen door to peer out the porthole. He saw two well-dressed ladies in gentleman's clothing walking away from where he was, a muffled distant conversation spoken in a normal tone. He cracked the door open.

 

“ If that’s the new favorite I might as well pack up and go? I don’t think Lotor will get much use out of us anymore.” 

 

“ Don’t joke Ezor.”

 

The first girl blew a raspberry at the second. 

 

He waited till the hall was clear to peek out more, still listening. He heard the back door open behind him and quickly fled through the kitchen door. He was met with two options, down the hall with the two he had just seen or were they had come from. Looking down the hallway to his left he saw a door shut with light shining through the crack at the bottom. 

 

Chancing it Keith approached and as he drew closer he heard that annoying drawl of Lotor. He couldn't tell what Lotor was saying, only that he was talking in a seemingly warm and flirty tone. 

 

It was sickening, but the lone thought kept him from busting through that door. Would Lance be mad? Keith is for sure in the wrong here, just because Lotor is more wrong doesn’t help. But would Lance hate him for breaking his promise? For not trusting him. Would Lance understand? 

  
  


Crash.

 

Keith’s panic hit overdrive at the sound of glass breaking and he rushed through the door.

 

Lance was wrapped in Lotor’s embraces, a shattered glass between them, Lotor’s hand on Lance's cheek, his lips on Lances. For a moment, Keith believed the rumors, he believed the giggling. Keith had been a gimmick, the love-hate rival thing could only last for so long before Lance moved on.  But then he heard a noise from Lance. 

 

Not a moan.

 

A muffled yell.

 

And a look of panic in Lance's eyes.

 

Keith saw white, the energy raging in him, ignited into a raging scolding fire. Within the second he dove his hands between the two, prying them apart.

 

Lotor stumbled back and had two seconds to realize Keith was there before Keith aimed a fist right at his nose. Lotor took the hit, stumbled, and swung back nailing Keith in the cheek.  The two started to train punches and kicks, Keith felt his anger burn brighter with each strike. Fists hungry, for vengeance, justice, for relief. Lotor reached over to a table, smashing a bottle on the table and wielding the broken bottleneck like a knife. Keith was about to pull out his own when he felt a hand grab his. 

 

Keith looked at Lance, who looked a little wilder then Keith had last seen him, and He wasn’t looking at Keith. Instead, he kept a hard focused glare on Lotor. The two swiftly kicked Lotor together in the chest sending him back against the wall where he slumped over.

 

“ The answer is No. If you keep coming to Voltron Cafe I will call the police.” Lance turned to leave, still not looking at Keith. 

 

“ Let's go.”

 

Keith felt the fire die out in an instant from Lance's icy cold demeanor. He felt his body relax as he hung his head and trailed after. 

 

“ Fools.” Lotor groaned out, Keith turned just in time to see Lotor’s arm arc as he tossed the bottle at Keith. He had no time to think, completely caught off guard, the sharded glass was headed straight for his face. 

 

In a blink, the bottle was deflected and Lotor had a dinner knife sticking out of the wall just by his head. He looked over at Lance who was holding a spoon. Keith searched the floor noticing a stray fork that had met the bottle and changed its path. 

 

“ Do not… Fuck with me.” The room chilled as Lance dropped the spoon and turned away. Keith watched Lotor, worried if Lotor might make a second attempt.

 

“ KEITH. WE ARE LEAVING NOW.” 

 

Keith jumped and scurried after.  Seeing this side of Lance wasn’t completely new to Keith.  It had made a few appearances in the past, usually while protecting others. Keith seemed to realize that he had never truly been on his bad side. Well. Until now that is. 

 

“ Shit.” Lance groaned. Footsteps flooded the halls and Lance grabbed Keith's hand as the two made a dash for the back door. Only Keith barely registering one of the cooks acknowledging them with an annoyed ‘hey!’

 

They ran out the back and climbed on Keith's motorcycle, police sirens sounding in the distance. Keith didn’t need any command from Lance as he sped off down the alley heading back to the cafe.

 

After the first Block, he felt a nudge from Lance. 

 

“ Don’t. Go somewhere else!”

 

Keith didn’t question. 

 

He found himself taking Lance to his favorite spot again. It had been months since they had been there to look out onto the city.  Last time had been before they were dating. Maybe the view would calm Lance down. 

 

Or maybe he would find a reason to that spot.

 

After a long ride, they reached the park, and Keith was thankful that it was completely deserted. Lance dismounted fast and from his body language, the way he started passing still after, Keith could tell he was pissed. 

 

“ What the fuck Keith!” Lance finally said after Keith had also climbed off. Part of him wanted to climb back on and ride away from this. 

 

“ Seriously Keith?”

 

Keith didn’t respond.

 

“ I asked one thing of you. For you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

 

“ I do..” Keith responded sheepishly.

 

“ THEN WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

Keith stayed silent. He hoped, if he didn’t fight, Lance would be less angry. He would burn out faster. They could survive this. Keith kept his head down, eyes glued to his boots.

 

“ I’m mad at you. I should be madder. I should be kicking your ass!”

 

Keith thought that was maybe a little too extreme. He didn’t have time to really respond though before a hand grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him up to look at Lance.

 

Keith expected impact. And there it was… but… wait...

 

Lance pressed his lips in harder into Keith's, as if he was trying to merge the two as one, he pulled away only slightly to introduce his tongue to the mix. Confusion filled Keith as he felt the hand leave his neck and find a solid grip on an asscheek, other hand joining it soon after and dragging the two closer.

 

Lance finally broke away but moved to rest his forehead on Keith's shoulders, his hands not letting go of there handfuls. 

 

“ I’m mad at you. Not only do you not trust me, but I’m fucked up enough in the head to find it fucking hot as shit for you to show up and fucking punch him out. That’s not healthy. For both of us! Ah…”

 

Lance had turned to look at Keith, but for some reason, Keith couldn't focus. He blinked to clear his eyes only to feel something overflow onto his cheeks.

 

“ Shit! Shit, Keith no! I'm… arrrgh.. I'm not mad! I just.. I can’t… please don’t cry.”

  
  


Keith managed to hold back. The two sitting down on a nearby park bench. Lance buying them both a coffee from the vending machine. 

 

“ It was a setup. Kinda.” Lance explained. “ We knew something was up so I waited for him to invite me personally the host bar. Pidge gave me these…” He gestured to his earring. “ Tiny cameras, in case I was anywhere without security cameras. Pidge hacked into their feed when she went to change passwords.”

 

“ I don’t get it… why.”

 

“ Cause Lotor was saying some fucked up shit and we wanted to catch him being a real asshole. He had roofied my drink, though I didn’t see when I wouldn’t drink it he forced himself on me. Got the whole thing on tape. He can’t mess with us for a long time.”

 

“ What was he saying? Was there more than what you shared with me.”

 

“ Kinda? Look…” Lance grabbed Keith's hand. “ I love how possessive you are. It’s like creepy levels don’t get me wrong, but it works for me cause I’m needy and clingy and I need to feel wanted.”

 

The grip tightened.

 

“ He wasn’t saying anything completely horrible I guess, I just knew that if you knew about it you would kill him. We couldn't have that without evidence of what a slimebag he is. According to Hunk, his aunt who works with the public office love his family because they are really ‘charitable’. I got video of him drugging my drink and forcing himself on me. It’s a decent amount to get a restraining order for him to not come near me or the cafe.”

 

“ You could have told me about the plan.” Keith pouted. Lance smiled and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulder bringing him into a cuddle. 

 

“ I really couldn’t have.”

 

“ You don’t trust me.”

 

“ You have earned this Heart, and this dick, but not this trust.”

 

Keith pouted.

 

“ You didn’t trust me, “ Lance explained.

 

“ I didn’t trust Lotor, I trust you. And I know you’re trusting.”

 

Lance pondered, but he seemed unconvinced.

 

“ Lance I might have shown up that night those dudes took you captive, but you saved you.”

 

Lance face faded into a mild consideration.

 

“ Besides, you did that thing… with the thing? I’m not sure it was too fast.”

 

“ Huh? … Oh! Knife throwing? Yeah, I’m pretty good at it thanks to some summer allowances being spent on carnival games. I had a lot of siblings and cousins to get gifts for.

 

The two smiled and then were suddenly laughing, and suddenly quiet again. Keith found himself resting on Lance’s shoulder, Lance's head on his. Lance extracted his phone, shooting off a quick text to Pidge.

 

_ With Keith talking it over. Back soon. _

  
  
  


The energy returned to Keith little by little in the warmth of Lance's arms. And he couldn’t keep from smiling about the fact that they were not broken up and Lance was safe. He felt peace. Realy peace for the first time since Lotor had shown up. Lance shifted, putting the phone back in his pocket. Drawing Keith's attention to Lances lap.

 

“ Are you hard?”

 

“ I wasn’t joking before. I think I’ve got a thing for Knights in shining leather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Sorry for the long weight. Life has really gotten in the way and I've made some changes to what I originally planned with this fic to get it finished sooner? But it is still accomplishing all my goals of Keith being a boy who assumes life is gonna play out like a bad ending soap opera but for real they are perfect for each other. I think only one to two chapters left depending on how I write and structure them and what is left to tell. I wish I had all the time in the world to write this manga drama but I don't. I gotta move onto new stories. 
> 
> So yeah. Not done yet. two more chapters... or one more. Idk.


	19. Missing Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about that season four spoiler. Jk this is another universe. Enjoy your non spoiler update.

**Chapter 19: Missing Lance**

  
  
  
  
  


_ “ Not many know of the small cafe ‘Voltron’ located near Higashi Sakai town hall, within the small shopping area. It has however gained a notable following of loyal customers and retains a unique charm that defies the normal stereotypes around butler and maid cafes. When the cafe opened nearly five years ago, it’s staff was a mix of maids and butlers alike. But after some issues with apparent stalkers in the area, many of the maids have left and is now host to a nearly male cast of characters.  _

__ _ ‘ In this line of work you run that risk, we have some of the best protection we can, as it is our number one priority, but problems are still bound to happen.’ Says Allura Altea of the Altea family. ‘ We want both our staffs and customers to remain safe and be able to enjoy the experience.’ _

_ While visiting the cafe one can see why Ms. Altea decided to step away from her father's big business in Kyoto and move to a smaller more peaceful scale. But, it seems no matter what the scale, there will always be trouble. _

 

__ _ Lotor Galra, of the Galra cooperation, has been making frequent visits to the small cafe. This is his free right were it not for his interest in one of the butlers who does not wish to disclose his name. The cutthroat determination is not unknown to this world, but sometimes it might be best to leave that personality aside. Lotor Glara made frequent visits in which he was a slight disturbance to other customers as well as a borderline harasser.  _

 

_ It pains this reporter to say that this on its own is not punishable. However during one particular disturbance, where Lotor reportedly threatened other staff when the worker he wanted was not available. To quell the disturbance the anonymous worker agreed to meet Lotor at another location to make his opinions heard. Lotor, of course, took the worker back to his host bar not too far away, where he made an attempt to drug the worker. The anonymous victim was suspicious and did not drink, but this apparently made Lotor angry. Lotor then preceded to force himself onto the unnamed and when another worker from the cafe entered the scene in rescue, the fight turned violent.  _

 

_ Thankfully no one was truly injured, but with the evidence taken from a hidden wire and camera, the Galra corporation Lawyers sure do have there work ahead.  _

 

_ ‘We ask that you refrain from harassment of the workers for the time being and instead offer your support at the cafe.’ - Allura Altea.  _

 

Pidge finished reading and folded the paper, setting it on the counter. Hunk was focused on his prep for opening but made an acknowledging humm. Keith was playing with one of the Kitchen knifes, bending and rubbing his thumb against the blade before Hunk slowly pulled it away, giving Keith a scolding look.

 

“ So no word if he’s locked up?” Keith asked. Pidge frowned.

 

“ No word. Doesn’t mean he is or isn't. Though I have a feeling daddy paid bail and now they gotta do trial.”

 

“ Mm…” Hunk hummed again. “ I'm not sure Lance will like that.”

 

“ He’ll be fine.” Keith clarified. “ More of a pain in the ass if anything. He can handle it.”

 

“ And you would know something about pains in the ass, right Keith.” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“ No dirty talk in my kitchen please, I just cleaned.”

 

“ Only when Lance is giving it to me,” Keith smirked, leaving Pidge to cringe.

 

“ Why do I even try.” Hunk moaned.

 

“ Speaking of the headache, “ Pidge started, picking one of the carot chunks from Hunks cutting board. “ Where is he?”

 

Knock Knock Knock.

 

“ Speak of the devil,” Pidge answered herself, hopping off the chair to go open the door. Lance busted through, seemingly frazzled.

 

“ Hey what are you doing here?” Keith asked standing up.

 

“ Saying a last goodbye before I take off. Forgot my work keys.”

 

“ Do you have everything else? Cellphone?”

 

“ Check.”

 

“ Wallet, transit card?”

 

“ Check and check.”

 

“ Spare shirt?”

 

“ All check. I checked a dozen times.” As lance moved in to kiss Keith the two halted at a growling noise.

 

“ Did you eat after I left this morning.” 

 

Lance let out a small laugh before Keith dragged him over to the table to sit down.

 

“ You got time. Eat.”

 

Lance didn’t object, digging into the first thing that Hunk slid his way while Keith went to go make coffee.

 

“ So we were just observing the article about you. “ Pidge started. “ We don’t know if Lotor is locked up or not.”

 

“ He’s not. He’s up in the Tokyo area at his father's estate.”

 

“ How do you know?” Pidge asked.

 

“ Police told me as a warning, the family has the right to keep that secret, but I got a right to know. So they didn’t publicly release that info. You also didn’t hear it from me.”

 

Pidge saluted him in an unspoken ‘gotcha’

 

“ Will you be okay?” Keith was unable to hide the worry in his voice, he knew lance better but.

 

“ Yeah! I'll be fine. In and out, one night. The exam results will be posted tomorrow morning and I gotta see it. Ill text you as soon as I find out.”

 

Keith smiled, leaning over to kiss Lance on the forehead. It was a delight to see Lance's eyes spark like that, so excited to see if his hard work paid off. Keith had a feeling it would. 

 

“ I meant to ask you,” Pidge started again as Lance cleared his plate of fried rice, moving on to drink Keith's coffee, mouthing ‘perfect’ to Keith with a wide grin. “ Why remain anonymous?”

 

“ I got family in a small town, gossip is a huge deal and a lot of big city news trickles down. My parents and family know, well not the kids, but we rather not have more people gossip or deal with us. It's a distraction. I want to minimise Lotor’s impact. “

 

Pidge nodded in understanding and switched subjects. The group gossipped and talked until an alarm set off on Lances phone.

 

“ Shit! I’m late!” He said, scrambling off the seat and out the door suddenly. The room was quite, say for the ringing of the phone that was still left on the counter, seconds later Lance busted through the door again, grabbed it and ran out. Keith Pidge and Lance looked at each other, still held in the long silence before the door swung open a third time and lance rushed over in two big steps to Keith, sweeping him up into a long sweet kiss before pulling away.

 

“ For good luck,” he said with a wink, and then he was gone again.

 

Not fair.

  
  


The day went on rather blandly without their boldest butler, the girls seemed sad about his absence but wished him luck. Allura had a card in the front that people could sign giving congrats. Pidge had another card where she had her tables write words of encouragement in case he failed. 

 

Some of Keith's tables asked what he wrote, he told them simply it was a secret. But really he didn’t sign either. He would be more happy to congratulate Lance in person. And he was absolutely sure Lance got in. 

 

Three hours passed and Keith was feeling a little agitated at the lack of notice or update from Lance. He knew it was an hour to the main station and four to Tokyo on best conditions, but it couldn’t hurt him to check in.

 

“ He probably fell asleep.” Hunk commented one break. “ He does it all the time. When we had to commute to school he would fall asleep and miss our stop if I was absent.” 

 

“ That doesn’t make me feel better.”

 

“ Come on Keith,” Shiro said, interjecting for a moment. “ It’s not like you to mother hen so much.”

 

“ I guess I’m just excited… for him. And Us. I wish I could have gone with.”

 

“ He’ll be back in a day, we need you here. “

 

Keith nodded and returned to work.

  
  


Still no text two hours later.

 

“ There are some significant delays. He probably got slowed down. Don’t worry about it.” Pidge said, showing the announcement on her phone. “ Apparently they got thunderstorms so they halted for a bit.”

 

This did nothing to relieve Keith’s stress.

 

In the end, Shiro drove him home and told him not to come into work tomorrow. So that Keith could greet Lance and they could properly ‘ celebrate’ away from the public eye. 

 

Keith found himself instead pacing the apartment looking for something to clean or fix. Wanting the apartment to be perfect when lance arrived home. But Lance too had gone into a panic cleaning state before leaving, so there was not really much for him to do. 

 

Eventually, he gave up and slouched over to the kitchen, content to make a quick cup noodle and go to bed. 

  
As he opened the fridge to grab a tea, he paused. On the middle shelf, free from the usual cutter of their fridge, was a single bento, wrapped in red fabric. On it, he saw a posted note which he removed first. 

 

_ Keith.  _

_ Stop eating cup ramen, you animal. _

_ Had time to make you a proper dinner.  _

_ Try not to miss me too much. _

 

 

  * __Love,  That boy with the nice ass.__



 

 

Keith found himself giggling as he removed the lunchbox and fabric. Popping it into the microwave. What an absolute dork. Lance probably had no idea how much Keith agreed with his signoff statement. He felt an excitement bubble in his gut, a familiar tingle. Maybe after dinner, he would take full advantage of the fact Lance was absent from their apartment. Though it was nothing like the real thing, he was sure to have a lot greater material after these last few months.

 

The microwave beeped and he turned his attention back over to the small warm bento. Which when opened reveals possibly the cutest sight he had ever seen. Little octopus wieners with sesame seed faces, vegetables cut into little flowers. His favorite cheese egg roll with seaweed and salmon roe, cherry tomato halved how he likes them. To top it all off his rice was covered in salmon flavored seasoning resulting in a gigantic pink heart on his rice. 

 

Keith found himself sinking down to his knees at the sight of something so sweet and endearing. If there was ever a boner killer but in a good way. He couldn't rush through this meal, he would savor each moment that his boyfriend put into it. Each frantic, panic filled moment. Keith laughed as he ate it, smiling with warmth and hope. He knew Lance would be fine. 

 

That night, Keith went to bed early. Hoping to bring sooner that boy so he could kiss him all over that dumb face.

  
  
  
  
  


New Messages: 3

 

_ From Shiro: Not to describe you guys, but update, please. Allura looks like she’s gonna start stress eating.  _

 

_ From Hunk: Hey! Is Lance keeping this thing a secret, cause Pidge and I wanna know too? And everyone else really.  _

 

_ From Pidge: I’m about an hour away from hacking into the Tokyo U to find out if you got in you sob. Get ur dick outta Keith and answer your damn phone. _

  
  


Keith stared at his messages blurry eyed. Blinking rapidly, his mind still drunk with sleep as he had just rolled over to check the time. This had to be his imagination. He had overslept. Overslept till close to one in the afternoon and yet… Lance. He should have been home now. In bed with Him.

 

“ LANCE!” He called out. Only silence returning his cry.

 

He fought the dragging feeling pulling him back to his bed with panic. Quickly stepping out of bed only to fall under the weight of his leg, still asleep. 

 

His phone buzzed, and he answered swiftly without checking the ID.

 

“ Lance?”

 

“ Keith?” It wasn’t Lance though. It was a startled-sounding Shiro.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“ He’s not with you.”

 

“ No dammit. Hold on. I’m gonna call him.”

 

Without waiting for an answer he hung up. His heart pounded as he entered in the number by memory. His hand shaking as he held the phone up to listen. 

 

_ We are sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please check the number you have entered or try again.  _

 

Keith’s phone fell out of his relaxed hand and clattered to the floor. Images swarmed his mind like hungry crows. 

 

_ We are sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please check the number you have entered or try again.  _

 

The voice was distance... Keith’s mind flew to Lance's side. It saw him getting off the train. Heading over to the campus. Seeing his name on the large board. 

 

_ We are sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please check the number you have entered or try again.  _

 

He would have been overwhelmed with glee. He would have been about to call someone, his family, his friends, Keith. 

 

_ We are sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please check the number you have entered or try again.  _

 

A shadow, all too familiar, would approach. And Lance would look away from his phone as Lotor snatched him away from that moment. From his moment. 

 

_ We are sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please check the number you have entered or try again.  _

 

Lances phone would have dropped. In a struggle or in shock. Crashing on the pavement. As Lance disappeared.

 

The call ended on Keith's phone, and no more than two seconds later, it rang again.  A picture of drunk Shiro hugging a wall of Sake vending machines shined on screen with Shiro’s name.

 

Keith answered.

 

“ Keith, what’s going on. Could you reach him? All of us have tried but it looks like his phone is dead.”

 

“ Something happened.”

 

“ What? What happened.”

 

“ I don’t know. I didn't- he was supposed to be home. I-... I went to bed early. I thought…”

 

“ It’s okay Keith. Calm down. Just come into the cafe and we can figure this out. It’s probably nothing major. Just chill before you lose it. “

 

Keith took a long breath. And another. And another. He took them till his muscles relaxed and he could focus. He would stay calm. He would not jump to conclusions. He would do this for Lance.

 

Also for him, because this stupid boy was gonna be the early death of Keith.

  
  
  
  
  


Keith entered the cafe through the back door to see business as usual. Or almost usual. Just one look at some of the food Hunk had sat down to be brought up just looked not up to his usual standard. And it was also getting cold, meaning that he had yet to send it out.

 

“ uhh… Hunk?”

 

“ Keith! Oh man, you're here. You didn’t- what am I saying. Shiro told us you haven’t heard from Lance. But… Maybe the night before or…”

 

Keith sadly shook his head. “ I haven’t talked to him since he was here yesterday.” 

 

“ R-right. It’s probably alright. Knowing him it might be a dead phone.”

 

“ Knowing him, he might be avoiding us in shame,” Pidge said walking in. Holding a card regretfully. The front reading in English ‘ whoops’. “ He was so nervous he demanded none of us reach him until he found out. Idiot.”

 

“ Oh no…” Hunk said in realization. “ What if he decides to not come back at all. Stay there and study until he can come back with his head held high.”

 

“ Seems like a better outcome than what I’m thinking,” Keith added. He had grown tense again in the others worry. 

 

“ Lotor, right?” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses. Ever observant. “ You know the chances of that are slim right.”

 

“ They would be a lot slimmer if we didn’t know for a fact that Lotor is actually in Tokyo. How do we even know he wasn’t planning to follow Lance.”

 

“ The dude’s being tailed by press,” Pidge said pulling her phone from her pocket. “ They are all over this story. Lance came out anonymously, but with evidence. Tons of other girls and guys have come out saying he did something similar. Even his own workers.”

 

“ His dad too, that uhh... Zarkon guy? He apparently is super not happy cause Lotor was stealing money to fund his host bar. The dude has no freedom.”

 

“ Come on. It’s not like the guy is locked up.” Keith protested. “ It’s not that far a stretch.”

 

“ I think it's better we wait and figure this out,” Pidge said. “ I can trace his phone.”

 

“ How can you do that if it's off or broken.”

 

“ Lance asked me to fix his phone once two years ago. I put a tracker in it and then sent him texts from different unused numbers pretending to be the ghost of a dead hot girl. I pinpointed where he was and then sent texts about the area. ‘ my mother died here’ ‘ i used to like tofu from this shop.’ that kinda thing.”

 

“ You’re evil. I’m never letting you near my phone.” Hunk said, proving a point backing himself up against the counter were Keith could assume, Hunks phone was stored in the back pocket.

 

“ I know. I felt bad when he worked super hard to help me pass on. The dude is super good at consoling and listening to people.”

 

“ Enough! Please track him.”

 

Pidge nodded and got to work while Keith started passing. Two minutes later, Shiro stepped through the kitchen doors with an empty tray of glasses.

 

“ Keith! Good, you’re here. You doing okay?”

 

“ I’m okay? I feel like we should be worried about someone else right now.” Keith gritted through his teeth. Shiro just sighed setting down his tray which Hunk pounced on, Hungry for something to do in distraction.

 

“ Look Keith. You tend to blow things up when you’re not careful. I just wanted to make sure you were thinking clearly.”

 

“GOT HIM!”

 

Keith turned from the scolding look on Shiro’s face, swiftly looking at Pidge.

 

“ Where is he?”

 

“ Huh…” She pondered, pulling up a map. “ This should be on the campus…. “

 

“ Sooooo….” Hunk said peering over. “ He’s still there?”

 

“ Or his phone is,” Pidge responded.

  
  


Keiths stomached dropped. Again the vision appeared before him. More detailed. He could see Keiths moment of horror before…

 

“ I need to find him.”

 

“ Keith.. Wait,” Shiro said. Keith glared at him. Shiro pointed over to a chair, and with a reluctant obedience, Keith sat down.

 

“ We can all go check on Lance after we close. Keith stay put and you can help clean.”

 

“ How are we all gonna get to Tokyo. That’s pricy for the train.” Hunk voiced. “ We could drive though.. Hey Pidge, could we use Mats car.”

 

“ I worry about him being alone in a car with Allura,” Pidge explained. “ There is a reason he never comes around during business hours. Dude is worse than Lance.

 

Shiro nodded.

 

“ Why would that matter?” Keith voice growing irritated in frustration.

 

“ You can’t really think you’re gonna scour all of Tokyo and find him.”

 

“ I know exactly where the Galra corporate headquarters are, seems like a good start.”

 

“ Keith,” Shiro said harshly. “ Wait for us to finish up and then HELP us clean. Then we can all go and look for him together.”

 

Keith felt a growl in his throat as he glared at Shiro. But… 

 

_ “ Trust me.” _

 

Lance. 

 

Keith knew… he knew Lance could hold his own. Even if Lotor’s goons grabbed him. It's public. Someone would have seen. He had to trust Lance was smart. And safe. He has to be safe. 

 

Keiths resolved must have shown. Because as he slumped over everyone seemed to return to task. A small plate of food appearing in front of him every now and again for him to feed his starved stomach.

 

A few hours later, the rush died away, and Keith began helping Hunk clean. It was good to have something to do. Once the restaurant was empty. He began speed cleaning in the falling light of sunset.

 

“ Woah!” Pidge cried out suddenly. Keith looked over to see her looking at her phone. A little bug of irritation bit him at her lack of cleaning before he realized what it could be. 

 

“ What!”

 

“ He’s on the move.” She explained.

 

“ Oh good. “ Allura chimed in. “ I was worried. Where is he going?”

 

“ Osaka bound by the look of it. Just east of  Nagoya.”

 

“ Can you call him?” Allura asked.

 

Keith didn’t wait for Pidges response before his phone was out and he was calling Lance again.

 

_ We are sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please check the number you have entered or try again.  _

 

What if… someone had just taken the phone.

 

“ I have to go find him.”

 

“ Keith wait!” Shiro called out. But it was too late. Again he had hopped on his bike, sights set on The Osaka main station. 

 

The sunlight and warmth from the warming spring days began to fade, Leaving Keith tense and rigid, blood icy as he rides swiftly. A voice chants in his mind for him to stay calm, to pay attention, to breath. If he doesn’t do these things, he might crash. If he crashes... Well.. then he really won't see Lance again.

 

It took over an hour to get to the station, and as Keith parked his bike, the night completely took over. He rushed. Looking for the next train. Maybe he could meet Lance in Nagoya. 

 

As he rushed through he pulled out his wallet to swipe his transit card, in an automatic motion, while his head still scanned for a familiar mop of brown hair. 

 

As his card beeped, he spotted it. 

 

Looking Half asleep, Lance yawned as he passed through two ticket readers away. Walking out of the main station. Keith halted, nearly falling over as crowds attempted to push past him.

 

“ LANCE!” his voice called out. 

 

The buzz of traffic and voices and footsteps paused for a moment at the sound of Keiths voice, eyes turning to look at him. Lance turned around wide-eyed. Just in time to see Keith run back through the ticket booth and wrap his arms around Lance. Momentum dragging them both to the floor. 

 

“ Holy crow Keith! WHat are you do-”

 

“ Are you okay?!” 

 

As Keith sat on Lance he cradled Lance's head in his hands, looking for any sign of struggle or fight. 

 

In retrospect sitting on someone he thought might be injured wasn’t the best idea, and despite Lance seeming to be okay, he quickly hopped off Lance letting him sit up.

 

“ I’m fine Keith. Really…” Lance spoke softly. A smile on his lips. And Keith couldn’t hold back. He kissed him.

 

Lance responded pleased until he tried to pull away and Keith held him in place. Lance laughed as Keith kept pushing for kiss after kiss. Moving back onto Lance’s lap despite being in a large public area. Most people seemed to be actively ignoring them.

 

“ Keith… Haha..s-stop. Don’t you... Mmmm. Don’t you wanna know.. If I got in?” 

 

Keith pulled away and fixed Lance with a serious look that caused the laughter to stop.

 

“ I know you got in.”

 

Lance looked shocked, an obvious blush rising on his cheeks. He swooped in to kiss Keith quickly before pulling away again. Keith started peppering Keith's forehead with soft kisses.

 

“ Part of me wants to tell you I didn’t to prove you wrong,” Lance grumbled, but there was a happy tone in his voice that hinted at the wide grin he must have been sporting. 

 

Keith felt something stir beneath him.

 

“ Holy shit Lance what is wrong with you.” Keith Laughed pulling away.

 

“ Serious Keith is a huge turn on for me.”

 

“ I'm Serious most of the time.”

 

“ I know.. This is a huge issue.”

 

Lance wiggled. 

 

“ So…. can I say it?”

 

Keith smiled. He was so cute. It mattered announcing that he got in. Even though Keith never doubted him. Maybe it was all thoughts nights studying together, but Keith was so proud of him. He nodded. Waiting to hear the words he thought he would hear hours ago, that he had been waiting months to hear.

 

_ I got into To- _

 

“ I’m in love with you.”

 

Time. 

 

Time froze.

 

Time froze for them.

 

Like something had passed through him, the outside world went silent, frozen, absent. Like the two of them were floating in space together.  Lance looked nervous, he hadn’t looked too confident beforehand, now he was deteriorating. Under what Keith realized was a gaping expression.

  
  


“ You….” Was all Keith could say. His eyes searching Lance.

 

“ Yeah. I do…. Do … umm… Do… Do you?” 

 

For the first time, in a long time, Keith didn’t answer with a kiss. He instead wrapped his arms around Lance silently… and squeezed.

 

“ Geeeese. Keith.. Are you oka- ahh. Keith! Your.. Yo ur cr u sh ing   meeeeeeeeee.”

 

Keith felt like his face had caught fire. He hid desperately from Lance in a strong embrace. His eyes wide while word swirled in his mind like a crazed storm. 

 

_ Real.  _

 

_ Real. _

 

_ Real. Real. Real.  _

 

_ Real. Real. Real. Real. REAL. REAL.REAL>REALREALREALREAL _

 

_ HOLY SHIT THIS BOY LOVES ME. _

 

During his mild freak out, Keith had grown deaf to Lance's wines, as he pulled back Lance looked flushed and teary-eyed. 

 

Now Keith swooped down and kissed him. 

 

“ YEs. Holy crow Lance.”

 

“ Yes? Yes, what?”

 

“ I love you too. Holy shit I love you so much.”

 

Keith felt the fabric of his shirt on his back tighten, no doubt now Lance was gripping it with both hands, tight pulling. 

 

“ We need to get out of here… now.” Keith demanded, standing up and pulling Lance along with him.

 

“ Fuck yes.”

 

“ Ah…” Keith for a moment thought of the cafe. “ Text Pidge first…. What the fuck happened by the way.

 

“ Oh! Yeah. So at first, I ran onto the wrong train. Some express or something. Wound up heading to Nagano. So I had to do a lot of backtracking and stuff… and I was listening to music and playing phone games…… I drained my battery. And realized when I got to Tokyo I had no battery. And….. I forgot my charger.”

 

“ You couldn’t just buy one?” 

 

“ They're expensive! I’m already paying way more then I can afford if we’re gonna move to Tokyo in a few months. Anywho. I got someone to take a picture and had them send it to me. I couldn’t remember anyone's numbers. So I got my proof for the gang once this phone is charged.

 

“ You should learn them.. Or call the cafe! I know you remember that number.” Keith said handing over his unlocked phone so Lance could call one of their friends. 

 

“ Ah…. Right the cafe. Forgot about that.” Keith frowned.

 

“ So why are you getting in so late. Nagano isn’t too far off.”

 

“ Well… I got in and it was kinda dark and I guess they didn’t have the results up yet anyway, so I went to my hotel... Went out… had a few drinks…” He seemed to shrink slightly. Keith was not against drinking, but even he knew it was stupid to drink with a dead phone. “ I got back to my hotel and passed out, but woke up late cause… my phone is dead phone os no alarm. Went to see my grades, found some other fellows that helped take the picture. We ate lunch and then yeah... I headed home.”

 

Keith let out a sigh, one that begrudgingly reminded him of Shiro.

 

Keith led the way back to his bike while Lance talked to Pidge on the phone.

 

“ Hey Pig- huh?... Yeah, I’m fine…. Long story. I’ll explain later. What! Of course, I got in….. Well, thanks for your concern but next time have more faith in me….. Huh? Oh.. Uh. let me ask Keith.”

 

Lance moved the phone away from him slightly as they entered the dark quiet parking garage.

 

“ Hunks suggesting shabu shabu to celebrate.”

 

“ Tomorrow,” Keith answered without looking back.

 

“ Huh? How co-”

 

Keith spun round and Kissed Lance, his hand finding the bulge in Lance's pants and giving a squeeze causing him to bite his lip to hold back a noise. 

 

“ RIGht.. Uh.. Yeah, Pidge Raincheck……. Cause I’m Tir-” Keith snatched his phone back with his free hand and held it up. 

 

“ He’s mine right now.” and hung up before he got a response. Removing his hand of ‘Lance’s lance’ and instead, grabbing his hand, dragging him away.

 

“ Hey,” Lance chimed in as they walked through the garage. “ I know a great love hotel around Namba. It’s closer.”

 

“ Mmm... I don’t wanna hear about your previous adventures right now.”

 

“ No! I mean. I haven’t done anything there. Hunk and I got drunk and missed the last train and love hotels are cheap so we stayed until the morning trains start. It was great. The only one left was super kinky and had a cage and Hunk was super awkward all night. There wasn’t even a bed.”

 

Keith chuckled despite himself. He honestly didn’t care. He was over the moon right now.

 

As they reached Keith’s bike Keith turned around and kissed Lance. 

 

“ I love you.”

 

“ I love you too.”

 

The two shared a long smile and even longer kisses.

 

Keith climbed on. And Lance hopped on after, his grip warm and tight around Keith's midsection. As they road, Keith reflected on his life and fortune. It might not have been great to start, he had learned quickly to ask for little, but he was thankful that the one thing he really wanted, wanted him too. 

 

“ I’m serious though if we can I want that room. It’s both kinky and funny.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending note/ regards. There is actually a place in Japan where you can drink sake samples from these little vending machines and I want to go more than life. It’s seriously my next place I’m probably gonna visit here in Japan and just do that and then get drunk and go home. I feel like Shiro would love this place. It's super cool. The love hotel exits too. I’ve been following a YouTuber who lives in Japan and makes great videos on living in Japan and the love hotel one is super funny.
> 
>  
> 
> This is Technically the last chapter. I tend to end with an epilog which this too will have. But the main art constricted by time is done. What a lovely journey we have had and I’m very happy with the many nice responses to this and the Voltron blog. I’m hoping to have the next chapter finished and posted around or before December so that I can do new questions on the Voltron cafe blog again. And eventually, some merch if people are interested. For sure I have been wanting to make art for this AU and some official products that might have been available in the cafe in my mind.
> 
>  
> 
> For now thanks for reading!


	20. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That being said I had planned ( but forgot) to have this posted, and asks back open, for over my short winter break. I will still open questions on that blog and it will remain open, but I won't answer/ draw something for every question. ( Most of them were very sweet and heartfelt requests, which makes it hard to refuse, I just don't have the time to draw a million hugs ;-; ). But I think that’s the best way to end this. After that, I can move onto more story ideas. ( both in and outside of Voltron. I wanna say I’m done with Voltron but who am I kidding. I'm addicted. ) 
> 
> Thank you all again for the ride. I’ve been going back through chapters and re-reading them while writing this last ‘chapter’. It's funny how many things I forgot about or how many mistakes there were and still are. I almost can’t believe it's been almost a full year working on this and within this universe. It’s been an absolute joy and thank-you for taking part. I hope you enjoy….

 

Keith’s memories are painted in grayscale.

With black holding meaning above all else, drawing in his focus.

A stormy raging black night.

Staring out into a black storm-tossed sea.

Black suits with black ties next to black dresses.

He doesn't remember faces. He didn’t care to learn them in the first place. They were like static to him, noisy, unnecessary, blurred.

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to learn new faces, because what if he forgot her face… his face… their faces.

 

One stormy night, in mid-August, a young Keith rested. Half asleep as rain pattered the car window and low rumbling thunder echoed in the sky above. The car and its movement were soothing, as was the rain, and a soft voice humming along to a song on the radio. Keith was lost in his dreams, sailing off to the stars on great adventures to meet aliens and explore the universe.

 

He awoke when a vicious crack sounded from all around him, as though the night sky had split open, ready to spit something out. Or swallow something whole. He remembers a hushing voice. Sweet coos and a gentle touch on his knee, panic fading.

 

Then a blinding light, a shout, a car horn cutting through the pitter patter, the sharp force of a turn, hitting something, weightlessness, another impact… water.

 

He remembers his mother's face… bloodied yet calm. She unhooked her seatbelt and started climbing back to unbuckle Keith from his seat.

 

Keith remembers her whispered words of love to his father, apologies, prays for forgiveness. Keith doesn’t remember hearing his father say anything in return. She managed to climb back, the car rotated now diving deeper. Lifting Keith up, hushing Keith. It’s okay, it’s okay, it's going to be okay. Keith hadn’t made a sound. So scared his voice seemed to stop, scared that if he cried out the darkness would take him. Keith could hardly see through his tears, hardly grasp his mother with his trembling hands. They climbed higher, fleeing the water as it chased after them. Keith couldn’t see his dad anymore.  Through the back, Keith in her arms, he could still feel her warm skin, her heart racing beneath his small fingertips. She had gotten the trunk open, and with the water was surrounding them she took a breath. Keith copied his mother and then, she pushed.

 

He was engulfed in cold. Any lingering of warmth from his mother was lost in an instant, he seemed to be floating away, up… wherever up was. He could just barely see his mother, still falling deeper with the car, she closed her eyes.

 

Keith broke the surface alone.  Crying.

 

It took two days to recover the wreck. Keith wasn’t allowed to see. He was convinced that the sky had simply opened up and swallowed them whole. They had left him behind. They had disappeared.

 

All he saw was black and static.

 

_August 24th, 2020_

_RECORD BREAKING STORM TAKES TWO LIVES._

 

_The storm, on the night of August 16th, saw seas rising to a dangerous level as rainfall, winds, and lightning strikes caused flash flooding as well as several power outages. The recent storm has also sadly resulted in causing the accident that has claimed the lives of Ken and Alcyone Kogane. Power outages sadly caused lights on the road on Kita mountain to fail, and while driving blind on the road, a near collision with a truck, along with slick wet roads, caused them to fall off the road into the sea below._

 

_The driver, who had seen the car go over, managed to call authorities and reach the shoreline only to find their son, Five-year-old Keith Kogane, floating in the waves crying out for his parents._

_  
_ _Authorities managed to recover the car and bodies through the incident is still under investigation, we have learned from authorities that on a cursory glance it appears that the Ken Kogane died on the second impact into the water, while his wife Alcyone drowned. Alcyone body was found to have noticeable external injuries to her head stomach and leg, which might have resulted in her inability to swim to the surface. The son Keith, by some miracle, appears relatively unharmed, though has been kept several nights in the hospital to ensure he did not receive any lasting damage from the incident._

 

_The family has announced that the funeral for Ken and Alcyone Kogane will be held on the third of September._

 

Keith did not have too many relatives. The ones he did have were rather old. He remembers his grandmother being one of the nicer homes he had stayed at, but she was too old to look after him. She had someone from the neighborhood assist with making meals and the walks to school were often slow and tedious. Keith learned fast that he couldn't depend on his grandmother like he had his parents. His new found need for independence resulted in him being a bit of a handful to those around him. Often choosing to fight rather than just listen.

 

But there was another reason Keith turned out to be a handful.  This was because every storm, every sign of rain or typhoon warning or high wind Keith ran out. Every storm he begged the sky to follow. He just wanted to see them again.

 

One particularly bad storm, he found himself being pushed around by wind. Lost. Running down roads, scared for the first time in a long time. Running away, trying to disappear.

 

He took shelter in a park, under a large plastic octopus slide. The howling screams and the harsh pitter-patter of heavy rain taking him back to that night, he called out for his family, but no one came, and he stayed there crying until he fell asleep.

 

He remembers the cold gray morning that followed. Gazing up at the sky through an opening at the top of the plastic octopus slide, as he woke. Frustrated, lonely, he wanted to cry again. And then suddenly… Blue.

 

“ Holy crow!” Blue shouted before he vanished. Running away. Keith didn’t bother to move. He was too hungry, too cold. He fell asleep again.

 

He awoke to the soft crinkling of plastic. Turning he saw blue again. This time he noticed it was a boy. And the blue… it was the boy’s eyes. So blue. Like the sea.

 

Blue seemed to be gingerly pushing something towards him. Was that bread? Keith snatched it, causing Blue to jump back. Keith tore it open and devoured half in a few quick bites before without pausing to chew, he looked up to study his company.

 

The boy had ruffled chestnut hair and tan skin. His left knee was covered with a large bandage and he was wearing a striped blue shirt and red pants. He had snot coming out his nose and when the boy smiled at the sight of Keith's eating, Keith counted the missing teeth.

 

“ Why are you sleeping here? You're gonna get a super cold.” the boy asked. Keith didn’t respond, instead, he took another bite.

 

“ Where are you from?”

 

Keith shrugged.

 

“ Well… where are you trying to go?”

 

Keith paused. After some contemplation, Keith pointed up. The boy gasped.

 

“ Woah…” he sounded impressed. Keith had not been sure why, though he figured there might have been a miscommunication as the boy started talking about aliens and stars. Keith half listened as the boy talked about space, what he said his brother had told him about it anyway. Then he showed Keith his most favorite toy, a toy that Keith wasn’t allowed to touch. The boy seemed like talking as he kept at it, finding new topics while Keith kept eating, watching him, not really listening.

 

“ Will you still be here tomorrow?”

 

Keith wasn’t sure. Maybe he should go home. But instead, he nodded.

 

“ Cool! I’ll bring you more food!”

 

Then blue vanished again.

 

The boy did come back the next day. With more treats. And more questions.

 

“ Do you have any brothers or sisters.”

 

Keith shook his head ‘No’.

 

“ How about cousins?”

 

Another shake.

 

“ Parents?”

 

Keith paused and didn’t answer.

 

“ You should at least get a brother or sister. Maybe a brother can show you how to cut your hair cause you kinda look like a girl.” Keith glared at that. He pushed Blue slightly only to have Blue tackle him to the ground quickly. Keith felt a panic swell in him, fearing for his life. But it soon faded as he heard Blue laughing.

 

“ You need a brother for sure. You suck at fighting.” Blue let him go. Keith felt defensive and charged again. Only to get wrangled again by the boy.

 

It wasn’t long before Keith joined in the Laughing.

 

When Blue left that day, he promised to return again with more food, and Keith waited patiently.

 

The next day they played. Keith didn’t remember many games but Blue was ready to teach him what he needed to know.  

 

Keith laughed for the first time in a year, the first time since he had lost his parents.

 

When Blue left that day, Keith must have looked sad, because Blue left his favorite toy behind to protect Keith.

 

Blue kept coming back, many times during the day. Often he would have to go home but he would always return with a new meal. Some of it was bread and candy from convenience stores, other times it was a homemade bento or leftovers. And more and more Keith found himself opening up again. Happy again. Keith cherished these memories for years to come, despite Shiro’s horror of the fact Keith lived on a playground for a week and a half. But then one day… those good days had to end.

 

“ You should go back home right?” Blue asked. Keith still hadn’t said more than needed. He shook his head.

 

“ You’re family's gonna miss you.  And you can come back here anytime and play. Here…” The boy handed him the toy. “ If you’re scared of home, Blue can keep you safe.”

 

After that, they walked, hand and hand, to the police box. Two hours later Keith was picked up by a frantic grandmother. And a week later he was passed off to a new family in a new town, a new home, where he would stay. Keith didn’t chase storms anymore.

 

The boy had somehow, accidentally, convinced Keith to hold onto some kind of hope. But he was away from the boy, with only a toy to guide him, it wasn’t enough to keep him out of trouble. Keith struggled through the years. Through elementary, through middle school. He felt rage or apathy or sorrow in nearly every moment. And still faces were static, and still, he saw no color.

 

He later found out where he had been from his grandmother, and decided as a resolve. Study hard and enter into a high school in that town. Stay with Shiro, and Shiro’s parents. He would call them ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ and start a new life.

  


On his first day of high school, Keith found him. Or he thought he had. Roughly tousled chestnut hair, tan skin, and eyes… blue as the sea.   

 

“ HEY, YOU!” The boy called to him, and Keith’s heart raced. Could he remember too? Keith didn’t have time to speak. The boy approached him with a look of disgust twisted on his face.

“ You’re Kogane, right?”

 

Keith nodded, in shocked silence, lost in that familiar color that glared harshly at him.

 

“ Don’t think you’re so hot just because you scored the highest on the entrance exam.  You’re not welcome here, mullet!” With that he stormed off, his larger friend bowing in apology before following off.

 

Keith was heartbroken. That night he smashed the toy against the floor and refused to touch it, to even pick it up to throw it away.

 

Their first year passed with almost nothing but animosity. Keith fell into his old patterns of skipping school, of general dissociation. It was hard. All these expectations. He didn’t want to do anything, he just wanted to go back. He wanted to be with his parents again. The daily taunting from Lance didn’t make it any better either. What was worse was Keith at this point had understood he was gay, gaining no excitement from the many confessions from girls. Instead, he was torn apart as he couldn't deny he was actually attracted to Lance. The idiot that annoyed him to no end. What was the point? He was about to drop out when Lance called him out… challenged him.

 

They fought. Screaming at each other. Taking out their rage. Lance… said a few things.How he was always trying and failing, to be like his other siblings. Feeling left behind, stuck in everyone's shadow. How Keith had shown up out of nowhere and took away something he had worked for.  It offered Keith something for the first time in his life.

 

Perspective.

 

Somehow he could understand Lance’s feelings, and he couldn’t be angry at him for them. He understood wanting to prove himself. From then on, their rivalry kept him going. Lance involved Keith in everything. Even if it was just to proclaim victory. It mattered to Keith. Keith felt as though they were helping each other.

Keith was swimming in Blue again.

 

One night. He reflected on his parents, who had been swallowed by dark waters. Not a sky, as he believed in his younger years. He thought about his want to follow them, to be with them. He had wished to drown too. His parents had answered his wish. They had shown him an ocean he could safely ground in. Two, brilliant blue, pools of understanding. He fell… he drowned… in love. Against his will, he fell in love with Lance before the end of their first year.

 

Never did he think Lance would follow. Never did he think he would find a true family. Find true happiness. Lance proved him wrong at every turn. He might not be that boy from so long ago. Keith didn’t really care. If anything that boy had brought him to Lance. Brought him to happiness again.

 

Lance stretched as they climbed off the train. It was a long ride from their small apartment just outside of Tokyo, but it felt good to be back in the city that the two knew so well. Lance had practically been bouncing with excitement for the past month. Overjoyed to get a break from studying and the chance to see everyone at the cafe again.

 

It had been over a year. Osaka summers still felt unbearably hot. Lance thrived in it, while Keith melted the second after they stepped off the train. The people were more friendly, which made there ride in a packed train car slightly more bearable.

 

The cafe hadn’t changed much aside from some of the marketing on the sign outside. It was now officially an all butler cafe, and the promotional posters reflected the many upcoming events. One of which was promoting their homecoming event. Keith noticed some people looking at them through the window and tugged Lance along to the back alley before they were properly spotted.

 

“ Hey, it's our alley’.” Lance joked, nudging Keith in the side. There was nothing special Keith could think of with this alley other than the handful of times several workers, including Lance, were harassed by an unrelenting pair of stalkers. So he refused to answer. Lance had been happily calling out ‘memories’, claiming everything as theirs, as an attempt at humor. And while Keith was swooning at first, it had gotten old fast.

 

Lance knocked on the back door and soon Hunk answered. Smiling wide, not letting them enter and instead, exiting the building and pulling them both in for a large hug.

 

“ It’s great to see you guys again!!”

“ H-Hunk!” Lance grunted. “ We saw you two months ago.”

 

“ It’s not the same if you're not here!” Hunk sounded on the edge of tears. He set them both down, letting them catch their breath, before leading them inside. Just as they entered, Matt was bringing in a tray of empty glasses.

 

“ Keef! Lancey Lance!” Matt exclaimed running over. He bowed low to the both of them. “It is an honor to see such loved butler's return.”

 

“ Pidge was right, you’re way too into this.” Keith laughed, snorting a little. Matt ceased Keith's hand and brought it to his lips.

 

“ Maybe I’m just into you.” Matt winked.

 

Suddenly a kitchen knife had appeared at Matt's throat and he slowly let go of Keith's hand and moved to stand up straight. Lance had apparently grabbed one of Hunks kitchen knifes and was pointing it threateningly at Matt.

 

“ We’ve talked about this Matt,” Lance growled.

 

“ I’m aware, Lance. But, you can never keep a good man down.” He winked at Lance too. Then he stepped back, gathered some dishes and headed back out.

 

“ I can’t believe that’s who Allura got to replace me.” Lance groaned.

 

“ I don’t know,” Keith said smiling. “ I think he’s a good fit.”

 

Lance glared at Keith but Keith only offered an innocent smile in return. After all, they had found out how badly jealous Lance got at last year's Christmas party that they hosted. Both Lance and Keith had met Matt before, but apparently, he had joined the cafe after hearing of the great love stories that have taken place there. Desperate to find his other half, he had taken the job part-time. Somehow working at the cafe and trying to fill in Lance's princely flirtations had given him a boost in confidence that was now radiating out all the time. Only Pidge seemed safe from Matt attempting to use his new found power.  

 

Keith would never admit it, but somehow he knew Lance was probably more threatened by Matt due to their similarities. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where his mind went from there.

 

Keith kissed Lance on the cheek, drawing the boys attention from the door that Matt had disappeared through.

 

“ Chill. I’m not running off with Matt. He looks too much like Pidge.”

 

“ That’s the only reason?! ” Keith hushed Lance with another kiss before heading over to the manager's office.

 

Allura greeted them with a warm smile, hair cut short, dressed in a full suit. She too had embraced the Butler style, allowing a mixed cast of girls and boys to all be butlers.

 

“ I’m so happy you boys made it. There has been so much buzz over this event we’ve got a full house.”

 

“ Wow, really?” Lance said, not bothering to hide his excitement again.

 

“ It’s a small house, Lance,” Keith added, but he felt some nerves swell.  

 

“You guys will be fine. Just a quick round of questions and some photos. Then I think everyone will be satisfied. Now go get changed. Your suits should be hanging in the locker room.”

 

They did as they were told, running off to the locker room. Keith was relieved to have a place to put his bag. Lance had packed light, intending on picking up some ‘ Osaka style’ while he was home. Whatever that meant. The two changed at a normal pace, no longer overly flustered by the naked form of the other. Though Lance delighted in smacking Keith's butt when he had bent over to put on his pants.

 

“ Look! Keith! I think I’ve grown!” Keith looked over at Lance showing how the cuffs on his arms raised an extra inch from where they were supposed to fall. Keith had noticed the growth but had been intent on Lance not knowing. Lance loved the idea that he was taller then Keith and Keith didn’t feel like exacerbating that.

 

“ You sure it’s not 'cause your arms got fatter?” Lance swatted at Keith's arms, but the two still laughed.

 

“ Come here,” Lance said, holding his arms open.  Keith moved into the hug.

 

It was warm. Despite these months it still caused little butterflies of excitement to bubble up from within Keith. He felt so safe, so wanted, so…

 

Lance rested his chin on Keith's head.

 

“ Keith… you're shrinking. We need to call a doctor.”

 

Keith shoved him away. So annoying.

 

A knock sounded at the door and Lance invited them in. Shiro entered, looking a little withered but happy.

 

“ Matt said you guys made it. Just wanted to check in.”

 

“ You doing okay, Shiro?” Lance asked.

 

“ I’ll do better once this event is over. I’m not saying I’m not happy to have you guys back, but the excitement has been hard to deal with.”

 

“ Really?” Keith said, adjusting his tie only to have Lance smack his hands away and adjust it himself.

 

“ Really. You too left some mark on this place. It doesn’t help that people tend to scroll through Pidge’s backlog of Klance entries on the Blog. People who didn’t start coming till after you left are pretty pumped to see you for the first time.”

 

“ We should destroy that blog,” Lance adds, crossing his arms.

 

“ Why?” Keith asked.  “ I thought you liked it?”

 

“ I don’t like how Pidge writes all that stuff about me.”

 

“ You mean the truth?” Pidge said, popping up behind Shiro’s towering form. “ Cause some of that stuff you said and did was a correct quote and be thankful I didn’t post evidence…. Hey Keith.”

 

“ Hey, Pidge.” Keith moved over to hug the girl dressed in her fitted black butler suit and wild hair. She hugged back. The two had gotten so much closer over the years, he was forever thankful to have someone to rant to about Lance 24/7.

 

Pidge peeked her head up from Keith's chest and looked him in the eye.

 

“ So are you over Lance yet or what. Cause I still say you could do better.”

 

“ HEY!” Lance protested.

 

“ Naw… I still super like him.” Keith responded with a wide grin.

 

“ Weak.” Pidge was smiling too though. She let go and turned to Lance. Holding her arms open, waiting.

 

“ No! You’re so mean to me! What did I ever do to you?” Lance crossed his arms tighter and turned.

 

“ Nothing.” She conversed, still smiling, still holding out her arms. She tipped her head slightly to the side with a curious sad look and Keith watched as Lance buckled instantly. Lance still tried to gain some kind of reluctance, but once Pidge could no longer see Lance's face, Lance grinned wide; even adding a tight squeeze.

 

When the two broke Pidge pulled out her phone to check the time.

 

“ You guys got 15 minutes before they tear the place up.” She said in a straight voice before turning to leave. Shiro followed.

 

“ You ready?” Lance asked, turning to Keith and grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

 

“ I think I can handle it.” Keith squeezed back.

 

The event rolled on as expected. They walked into a room filled with the static noise of clapping and screams of delight. Honestly, for Keith, most of it was a blur. The questions asked at him directly he seemed to stammer on. He felt as though he had lost his old edge. After all, his best days at the cafe he had just copied Lance. Now he was out of practice. But Lance slipped back into his old role as well as he had his old suit. Keith felt skittish under Lance's affectionate attention.

 

The questions themselves ranged from cute and sweet to downright perverted. But Lance and the others navigated well enough around those. Some even seemed surprised to learn that they were really dating outside of the cafe.

 

“ It didn’t start like that…” Lance explained, grabbing Keith’s hand. “ But it’s hard to have this guy so close and not fall for him.”

 

Keith smiled. “ Then why did it take you so long?”

 

The reactions from the girls were expected, but the reaction from Lance was strange. He seemed shy for the first time, his thumb stroking the top of Keith’s hand.

 

“ Its… It was hard to see it as a possibility… when you were so out of my league.”

 

That was… unexpected.

 

Keith ducked down into his arms. He felt as if he could scream. He doubted he would be heard if he did anyway, the girls own squealing and giggles covered most noises.

 

The questions carried on until Allura pointed out the time, and many of the regular customers lined up for Handshakes, photos, and autographs. Keith couldn’t help but admire their passion, even if it was dedicated to a fictional version of Lance and himself.

 

There were hugs, some guests expressing their heartbreak, how the cafe had helped them make friends. It was touching.

 

At the end of the day though, it had to end.

 

Keith and Lance headed back to their hotel for the night, where they cuddled on the bed. Lance played with Keith's hair while he talked on the phone to his family that was disappointed in their lack of visit.

 

“ We will head down for New Years for sure…. No that’s too expensive, we’ll just head right to Grandmother Hanako’s. Its gonna cost a lot just to get down there. This is months away, we can work it out later. Yeah… tell Dad and Mao and the family ‘Hi.’. No…, not Ken. Ken can eat a di- uhh... Shoe... He can eat a shoe…. I’m sorry Mama... Okay, hold on…” Lance rests his phone against his shoulder.

 

“ Mom wants to say hi.”

 

Keith holds his hand out and Lance places the phone in.

 

“ Hello, Ai.”

 

_“ Keith! It is good to hear your voice. Are you well?”_

 

“ Yes. Just sleepy from today. Your son takes good care of me.” Lance kisses his head at hearing this.

 

_“ Well, he had better. We were just talking about having everyone down for the New Year. I know we can expect you there,”_

 

“ Of course.”

 

_“ But I was thinking we should invite your family as well.  After all, I’m sure we will all be family very soon.”_

 

Keith laughed nervously but didn’t respond. Not with Lance sitting so close.

 

_“ No pressure on you two of course. Take your time. I know that boy is focused on his studies. Also, you two might have to share a room while you visit. I assume you will bring your brother as well and his partner? I told Lance, but I expect you to keep him in check. No funny business while there are children in the house.”_

 

Keith blushes brightly, but his voice is calm as he answers.

 

“ Of course, Ai.”

 

_“ Very good. Now put that boy back on.”_

 

Lance ended the conversation rather quickly. He set his phone down and moved back over to lay on top of Keith who was half mindedly checking his phone. There was an air of comedy to the action, Lance adding an ‘oomph’ to his impact and laying more or less like a dead fish across Keith's back.

 

The silence dragged on and Keith tried not to pay attention to Lance shifting on top of him. Lance was now straddling him lazily, head between Keith's shoulder blades, arms, and legs on either side. Keith felt Lance's fingers wiggle to get between Keith’s stomach and the bed, causing Keith to squirm at the tickling sensation. With Lance finally hugging Keith, Keith assumed the movement would stop.

 

He had no idea why he assumed that though. He should know better by now.

 

Sure enough, not surprising Keith, he felt a rocking against his lower half. He felt a growing hardness against his butt and as he wiggled and moaned into it, Lances slid from Keith’s stomach to his groin. Tan fingers slipping beneath Keith's sweatpants with a well-practiced skill.

Keith felt nuzzling warm lips at the crook of his neck and moaned.

 

“ How long has it been?” Lance whispered.

 

“ Too long,” Keith responded, grinding his hips up into Lances motions. The move must have surprised Lance or felt very good because Lance paused to let out a low hiss. This gave Keith time to switch his phone off and flip their positions.

 

Maybe it hadn’t really been that long. A week was long for them. Lance had to finish up with his studies and Keith was still working several odd jobs to support them. The week leading up to there trip back had been filled with planning and packing and work, and both were too tired beyond a cuddle before bed.

 

Now the night was theirs, and they could be as loud as they wanted in their hotel room.

 

The following day was really what sold Keith on coming down here. Not that he didn’t care about some of their old regulars at the cafe, but he was more excited on the ‘family picnic’ Allura had insisted on.

 

While yes, Keith had his real family, Shiro and Shiro’s parents which Keith began referring as his mom and dad. Partly to avoid questions, and partly because he knew their mom wanted a second son, and couldn’t have one. Keith figured it would be nice for the family that had taken them in, to give them those titles. He was sure his real Mom and Dad wouldn’t mind.

 

But when it came to a family dynamic like Lances. Laughter, ribbing, jokes, teasing; that all came from the workers at Voltron Cafe. His family that made him smile till his cheeks were sore.

 

So the group found themselves, in one of the many parks surrounding Osaka castle. Allura and Shiro had arrived early and grabbed a spot away from the busy vendors, foreigners visiting, and families. They claimed a nice spot in the shade and soon everyone was their, enjoying tasty food made by Hunk, and wild stories provided by everyone. Shiro and Allura and Coran talking about future ideas. Pidge and Matt talking about some freelance programming work they were doing. Hunk and Shay discussing wedding plans, Lance and Keith talking about Tokyo life.

 

“ You know… “ Pidge started speaking after finishing a long sip of cold tea. “ I never asked if you made good use of your Christmas gifts from Last year.” Pidge grinned looking at Keith and Lance.

 

Keith felt his face flush, hiding in his food.

 

“ Heck yeah!” Lance exclaimed. “ I think we got through four the first night? Not to mention the lub-”

 

Keith smacked his hand over Lance's mouth.

 

“ Wait… what did you get them?” Hunk asked. Allura and Coran also looked confused but Shiro’s face was lightly dusted red. He had probably guessed.

 

“ Haha! I know! You naughty boys.” Matt added. Grinning wide.

 

“ Wait,” Keith asked, “ How do you know?”

 

“ You don’t think would actually go buy that stuff? Not her. She’s too young. I bought it.” Matt grinned wickedly. “ In fact maybe we could all go shopping for a fun night of thre-”

 

Lance kicked Matt hard knocking him over. Matt didn’t seem too concerned, laughing with delight at Lance's response.

 

“ I don’t know why you’re embarrassed,” Pidge added. “ It’s not like we didn’t notice right away after you too did the do. It was like night and day. One minute your bumbling and blushing about holding hands, the next you were making out in the cafe.”

“ Teenagers,” Coran added with a little chortle.

 

“ If it’s so obvious,” Lance started “ How about we turn the attention towards the other romantic pair?”

 

“ You mean, ‘Us’????” Matt said, standing up and sliding into Shays lap, only to be picked up a moment later by Hunk and dumped into Coran's lap.

 

“ Not so much,” Lance said. Keith was relieved Matt seemed to lay off Keith, but it was amusing seeing Hunk equally frustrated. “ I was thinking about the white-haired power couple.”

 

Shiro and Allura both jolted with surprise with the shift in focus, but Shiro seemed particularly red.

 

“ I’d be surprised if they had yet. Such sweet children.” Keith added.

 

“ Really, Keith. You know better.” Allura scolded. “ Shiro and I had sex after a couple of dates I think?”

 

Many of those sitting around spat out there tea. Coran looking as if he wanted to strangle Shrio.

Shiro looking as if he would welcome it.

“ Woah, Allura! Details?” Lance said leaning in. Keith nudged him sharply in the side. “ What?”

 

“ Pervert.”

 

“ Am not! I just wanna know if Shiro had the balls or if Allura took the control.”

 

“It's fair. I think that bet is still open.” Pidge added, opening her phone to check.

 

Keith remembered Pidge starting the bet not long after the two had snuck off at the Karaoke place. Keith remembered mostly because that was the night he was forced to sit on Lances lap… and Lance had gotten a boner. Looking back it was nice to know it was because Lance liked him and wasn’t just being a dude with hormones.

 

“ Okay,” Pidge started. “ Which date and who instigated?”

 

Shiro rolled over in defeat while Allura put a finger to her chin in thought.

 

“ Date number three? I think. No, I’m sure. We decided not to count Karaoke because everyone was there. Shiro bought me a nice dinner, then a walk in the park… then back to mine for coffee.”

 

“Generic,” Pidge added.  “ Anyone under three dates is a winner. Let's see…. Lance had the first date, Hunk had ten, Coran….. Was until the wedding night,” Coran still looked lifted. “ I had four… but I would argue the place where your first kiss counts.” Allura shook her head smiling. “ Keith had never.”

 

“ WHat?!” Shiro looked over at Keith who shrugged.

 

“ Felt like smart money.” Keith grinned. Shiro flipped him off with his prosthetic hand.

 

The group all pulled out wallets and paid into the circle. Lance wrecked it in, laughing as he added it to his wallet.

 

“ Imma buy you shiny things.” He said putting his arm around Keith.

 

“ Like knives?”

 

“ If that's what you want, of course,” Lance added kissing Keith happily.

 

“ Okay, big money next… Who started?”

 

“ I did,” Allura said simply.

 

A mix of groans sounded around the circle as nearly everyone through there money in.

 

“ Really Shiro? “ Lance said tossing some of his money down. “ Gender norms aside, how could you not keep off that hot thang.”

 

Keith smacked Lance while Allura through some food at him.

 

“ Honestly Lance,” Allura huffed. “ I think you would know better. I was the one having trouble keeping my hands off him.”

 

Allura smiled and kissed Shiro on the cheek, who seemed instantly less put off or embarrassed.

 

“ So no one wins?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith smiles and moves toward the pile. Scooping it all up.

 

“ I know you too well Brother,” Keith adds with a wink.

 

“ Keeeeeeeith…” Lance hangs pulls his other arm to drape over Keith, now hanging off him, snuggling up to his side. “ Take me shopping with all that good money?”

 

Keith smiled. Rather sneakily, he slides a hand to Lance’s back side so no one will see, he pinches a cheek and whispers. “ Maybe… if you’re good.”

 

“ I would be careful Brother,” Shiro said, ton dangerous, still watching the pair. “ I know you well too.”

 

Keith gives a raised eyebrow, along with a slight smirk that says ‘ try me’.

 

“ Like for example… A box I still have at my apartment?”

 

Keith lets go of Lance in an instance and charges across the circle at Shiro attempting a tackle. Instead, Shiro grabs his arms and kicks up at Keith's stomach, pushing him over into a flip. Keith lands less than gracefully and attempts to find Shiro to charge again but he has started running away from the group. Keith chases after, ignoring Lances calling his name in confusion along with the others laughter.

 

Shiro is fast, but Keith is faster. He catches up to Shiro quickly, tackling his back, trying to bring the massive man down.

 

“ You… promised! Not to-” Keith grunted.

 

“ YOu… promised… you would tell him!”

 

“ I will! Jus-”

 

Shiro seemed to fall back and Keith quickly scrambled off. Once Shiro was down Keith moved to pin but Shiro was too fast. Soon the two were in there combat positions. Both had trained to fight. Keith in Kendo. Shiro in Judo. Without a sword, Keith knew he was no match. He also knew Shiro wouldn’t attack except in defense. They reached a stalemate.

 

“ Tell him. Come by my place after this, grab it, and tell him.”

 

Keith out of breath must have looked scared at the prospect. Because he honestly was. He couldn’t take a poor reaction from Lance while there relationship was so good. They had planned a whole fun summer vacation together, they had planned for New Years already. He couldn’t lose that.

 

He saw Shiro relax slightly at the look of Keith's face.

 

“ You can do it, Keith. I don’t think it will go as bad as you-”

 

“ KEEEEIITH!”

 

Both brothers turned to see Lance running towards them, a large stick in hand. He tossed it… He knew Keith could fight with it. What a guy.

 

Keith smiled and caught it. In three quick strikes, he knocked Shiro down to his feet. Lance hooted with glee. Keith approached his brother before Lance came over, offering him a hand up.

 

“ I’ll do it.” He added smiling at his brother.

 

Lance ran over and hugged Keith tightly.

 

“ THAT'S MY MAN!” He cried out to the group who cheered in response. Shiro already started heading back when Lance slides in close and whispered. “ Is it weird I'm turned on by your kendo fighting?”

 

Keith laughed.

 

“ Sooo…,” Lance said, slowing down their walking pace. “ What was that about.”

 

“ I’ll tell you. Later. I have to pick it up from Shiro anyway.”

 

“ Soo…. what is it about this box?”

 

“ I’ll show you when we get home,” Keith added, kissing Lance on the cheek who seemed delighted. Probably happy to know something more about Keith. He had complained about how Keith doesn’t talk as much as he does. Keith just likes listening to Lance though. Also, his best years are with Lance. He can only hope this excitement softens the blow later.

 

They arrived back at the group in time to see Allura pull something out of her bag.

 

“ Let's play… King's game!!”

 

The group groans in response.

  
  


Keith set the box down in front of Lance in their apartment.  Lance had been begging Keith all the way back to get a peek but Keith refused. If he was gonna pony up the energy to reveal his biggest secret, he wanted to at least be in the comfort of his own home. The home he had made with Lance.

 

That’s what he told himself. But now he felt he would have liked to just show Lance in Osaka, at least that way he could hide at Shiro’s if Lance was too disgusted by everything.

 

Keith looked up from the box to Lance who was sitting stiffly, determinately staring at the box. He had an excited yet fearful look, the wanting to know what's inside, like a child on Christmas. Mixed with the worry that what was inside was actually a bomb ready to blow.

 

Keith sighed, counted down from three in his head, and lifted the lid up.

 

His eyes were shut tight, but he could hear a long stretch of silence, followed by some rustling from inside the box.

 

“ Keith…” Lance's voice was as soft as the most humble of prayers. Despite its gentle tone, Keith didn’t open his eyes. Afraid of what came next.

 

_“ You fucking stalker creep!” “ What the fuck is all this you pervert!”_

 

But Lance made no comment, and the longer it stretched on the more curiosity got the better of Keith and he opened his eyes.

 

Lance was smiling fondly, flipping through a stack of photos from their shared school days. He gave each one a long look, eyes flickering across the image with a tender expression. His smile seemed to continue to grow.

 

“ You’ve been holding out on me.” He said finally. Keith felt something unclench from around his heart.

 

“ Sorry?” Keith's voice sounded shaky.

 

“ I can see why you didn’t want me to see these.”

 

“... you can?” Oh god, here it comes.

 

“ Yeah. I mean…” He showed a photo that Lance knew fairly well. The one rase Keith could never beat Lance at was swimming, and during a school swimming event, the photographer had snapped a rather good action shot of Lance, bathing in the glow of his victory. He was wet, smiling, shining in the sunlight. Also almost naked but that wasn’t why he liked it so much.

“ Look at this evidence of your loss.”

 

Lance pointed to a disgruntled Keith, blowing frustrated bubbles in the water, glaring at Lance and the scene above.

 

“ That’s it!?” Keith burst out.

 

“ Well… I’m not gonna lie. This stalker box might set a normal dude running.” Lance picked up the tattered shirt.

 

Oh… no.

 

“ But, as we have established. I’m far from normal. Probably just as twisted as you.” Lance held up the shirt and smiled wider. “ I’m honestly more flattered by the whole thing.” Lance looked through one of the shirt holes at Keith and winked.

 

“ I…” Keith felt he still had to explain. At least what he rehearsed in his head.  “ I never thought… I had an actual chance so…”

 

“ So you clung to the small things. I get that.” Lance paused looking into the box.  “ Do you still add to it?”

 

“ No!” Keith blushed. “ I don’t think… I don’t think I need to.”

 

Lance hummed in agreement and leaned over the box, kissing the still worried Keith. Keith's body relaxed. All this stress over nothing. He should have guessed. He should have guessed Lance would be egotistical to love the idea of a shrine to himself. Keith was probably never gonna hear the end of this.

 

But as Lance cradled his face, he decided, he didn’t mind that idea so much. Lance making fun of him was far better than Lance leaving him. Lance pushed forward so he started towering over Keith, moving them to a more vertical position. Keith allowed Lance to hold him up so that he could move his hands over towards Lance’s back which he loved so dearly.

 

“Wait!” Lance said dropping Keith from their new position. Keith's head thunked on the ground from the short drop. Lance flew out of the room and into their bedroom where Keith could only make out distant mumblings, more focused on the throbbing at the back of his skull.

 

A minute later, Lance shuffled back into the room holding a red sock in his hand.

 

Keith looked puzzled but held out his hand before Lance had even asked for him too, and as Lance overturned the contents of the sock, a few pieces of plastic along with a string, lightly plunked into his hand.

 

Keith stared at them, a few seemed to have some blue markings on them. As Keith prodded at them with his finger, he noticed them line up. And a soft gasp left him.

 

It was the pendant. The charm he had gotten Lance to protect him. The pendant that turned out to be a whistle.

 

“ I figured we could add it… to the box? I’m sure I could make a few more contributions with time but…”

 

Keith was lost for words. He had worried about Lance's reaction to this box for years. And now Lance was adding to it, his own little keepsake. Keith smiled before a thought occurred to him.

 

“ Why is it in a sock?”

 

Lance blushed.

 

“ I needed a place to keep it. I didn’t figure you were this… “ Lance gestured to the box. “ Nostalgic? I thought you would make fun of me. Now I realize I just need to get on your level.”

 

Keith pouted but returned to look through the pictures Lance had already dished out. Lance seemed to enjoy picking through the rest of the box. Keith was pleased when Lance seemed to recall the memories just as well as Keith did.

 

“ You still have this?” Lance asked picking up the Blue Lion toy.

 

“ It means a lot to me.” Keith pouted.

 

“ You nerd.”

 

“ It was a gift.”

 

Lance chuckled.

 

“ You know, I think had one of these.”

 

“ Really?” Keith gave Lance a mildly surprised look, before turning back to sorting items. “ In high school when I asked you about it, you said you hardly remembered Voltron.” Keith chuckled.

 

“ I got that Keychain in Kyoto, though?”

 

“Right.” Keith had that too, it still hung from his phone and was possibly the gaudiest thing he ever owned.

 

“ I had almost forgotten about the show, or why I even loved it. Hell, I can’t remember much of it now. I did like blue though. I always wondered what happened to mine. I think I stopped liking it for some reason and gave it to my sist-”

 

Keith looked up at the sound of Lance cutting himself off and saw Lance’s face frozen in shock.

 

“ What?” Keith took the toy back looking for damage. But there was nothing wrong. Nothing but the faded ‘JN’ written in magic marker. Keith breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had. After he had tried to break the toy in Highschool, and after his resolved relationship with Lance in there later days of schooling, Keith had become quite protective of the toy. He looked back at Lance who still seemed shocked.

“ How… did you get that?” Lance pointed a shaky finger at the toy.

 

“ A boy gave it to me.”

 

“ When?!”

 

“ When I ran away. I told you about this. I ran away from my grandmother's home a year after my parents died and some boy found me, and after a few days of him visiting me and us playing together, he gave me this.”

 

Lance still looked shocked.

 

“ For the longest time, I thought it was you…” Keith admitted embarrassedly. “ I mean your eye color was super unique and that’s really all that stuck out about the b-”

 

“ It was me.”

 

Keith looked at Lance. Not sure he had heard right, after all, it was more of a whispered breath than actual words. Lance was looking not at Keith but at the toy.

 

“ That’s… come on. Stop joking.”

 

“ I’m not joking! That’s my name! I remember writing that” lance snatched the toy back and pointed to the initials.

 

“ ‘J’ ‘N’? How on earth is that  you!?”

 

“ I was like… 5 when I wrote that. We had just learned English letters in school… I got them mixed up.I signed my name like that all year before I realized it was wrong, and two years after because I didn’t wanna admit-”

 

“ Well, how was I supposed to know that!?”

 

Lance looked up at Keith, eyes wide before scrunching into his face.

 

“ But I don’t remember you!” He shouted in anguish.

 

“ Gee. Thanks.” Keith grunted. He felt like tossing this toy to the floor. But, he didn’t.

 

“  Look! I’m trying to- “ Lance paused again. He scooched forward from there seats on the floor, moving in close to Keith. Keith leaned away on instinct, nearly flinching as two familiar hands popped into his peripheral vision. Lance lifted two clumps of hair up on either side and held them up.

 

“ YOU'RE THE ALIEN! The one I turned in to the government!”

 

Keith felt his face fall into a deadpan.

 

“ Excuse me?” Keith pulled away.

 

“ When I was little… I had this dream that I found an alien at the park and I fed him and turned him into the government. I gave him blue because he was going home to space!”

 

Keith watched flabbergasted as Lance backed away.

 

“ But I really thought it was a dream.” He mused, scrunching his face deeper, seeming to struggle in his memory.

 

“ How did you think I was an alien?!”

 

“ You had these little hairs I guess? They were sticking up… probably bed head… I thought they were antenna… and your eyes-”

 

Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands… Was this for real!? He wanted to scream.

 

“ I asked where you were trying to go and you just pointed up so I thought… space?”

 

“ I WANTED TO DIE!”

  


A dead weighted silence filled the room. It was more or less true. He didn’t really understand death at that age. But really… he knew his parents were gone, and he wanted to go to. Life wasn’t pain. It wasn’t a suicidal mindset, he just didn’t fully understand then.

 

“ I lost my parents… and I thought the only way to get to them was in a storm… to the sky. But I remember you… and you somehow made me smile again. You told me to get a sibling, told me I could come back… and then I joined Shiro's family, when did we were teens and you told me to get the fuck out, you didn’t know about this toy… so… I just… figured it wasn’t you.” Keith was shaking, with rage or frustration or shock he didn’t know.

 

Lance swooped forward and hugged Keith.

 

Keith cried that night, floating alone in the water. His parents lost below him.

 

He cried when they wouldn't let him see his parents bodies. Still convinced they were alive before he was convinced that the sky took them.

 

He didn’t cry at their funeral. He didn’t understand yet. Didn’t understand that they were honoring a life, not honoring a death.

 

He had had many moments where he wanted to cry since. Years of frustration and anger, of wanting to scream and cry out how unfair it all was… but didn’t. He never did. Until tonight.

 

Tonight he cried. He whaled into Lance's arms for hours. Ugly, gross, snotty crying. That should have sent Lance running.

  


Lance. Stupid, frustrating, amazing Lance. Lance stayed there the whole time, holding him, taking the occasional light plumbing of smacks to the chest from Keith’s frustrated fits, rubbing soft understanding circles into Keith's back.

  
  


Keith was known for being fast.  In school, he always had the best times. During tests, he finished first. One might say he would rush things. But Keith knew he was just a fast person.

 

Keith ran fast, thought fast, lived fast. He found his lowest point in life fast, still so young. He found pain and misery long before many his age. He also found his salvation, found hope, fell in love so fast.

 

Keith had long ago been content with whatever Lance had to offer him. Despite Keith being so sure that Lance wasn’t this boy from his past, simply Lance being Lance in Keith's life. He had done so much. How could Keith have asked for more?  Lance was not a perfect person, but he was the perfect person for Keith.

  


“ How do you think High School would have gone… if I remembered then?” Lance asked the silence that followed Keith's crying. The two now awkwardly curled up on the floor surrounded by half-unpacked boxes and memories.

 

“ You were still a dick. I probably would have punched you.”

 

“ You did punch me!”

 

“ Yeah but… I would have meant it more.”

 

“ I can’t believe you loved me…. That long.”

 

“ I didn’t love you as a kid. I appreciated you.” Keith corrected.

 

Lance hummed.

 

“ Was it because I was so cute?” Lances smiled, obviously delighting in Keith's embarrassment.

  


“ You had snot hanging out your nose… the whole time.”

 

“ What?! No way! Liar!”

 

Keith started laughing and soon so was Lance. The laughing turned to Lance’s hands finding Keith's face and pulling him in for several long sweet kisses. Keith relished in each one and pulled Lance closer.

 

“ I know your super sad and frustrated at me right now.” Lance started in a whisper between kisses. “ But I’m so happy it was me.”

 

“ I am too,” Keith responded. Feeling a want to cry in happiness but he pushed it down. He knew he didn’t need too. He would rather enjoy Lance.

 

“ Wanna know something amazing?” Lance said pulling away. Keith nodded. “ That dream I had. I thought it was my calling moment. I had always loved space, but I remember wanting to follow that little alien. Wanting to see him again. It’s why I want to be an astronaut.”

 

Keith found himself laughing now. “ So now that you found your alien. Does that mean you’re still gonna go to space.”

 

“ It’s still my dream, yes. But I also knew my chances of meeting an alien are slim to none so at least I got to meet my alien.”

 

Lance kissed Keith again. Drying Keith's old tears with the pads of his thumbs. The kissing was intimate and soft and full of some new strange joy between the two. A new found love, newfound connections.

 

Lance slid closer still and Keith knew it was his frustrated energy and a slight shame from his crying fit, but he wanted to have and worship Lance in that moment. And have Lance worship him. He wiggled closer into Lances lap. Taking hold of the situation as he ground down and moaned. Lance let out a delighted squeak before rolling back down to the floor.

 

“ You know… “ Lance said, breaking away, grabbing Keith's ass and pulling it into his erection. “ Older teenage me always had fantasies about fucking or being fucked by an alien.” he winked.

 

And Keith groaned in slightly amused annoyance before shutting him up with a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This would be them. Through life and its hurdles they would stand together, the would bend and sway, fall apart and rejoin. Something beyond love existed between them. Challenge, acceptance, understanding, that odd to place familiar feeling. They would exist between these two through life, and long after the sky opened for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot! Freakin gosh dang it. I got other stuff to write. Enjoy the damn otaku lovin maid cafe Au. A rom com for the freaking ages.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of grammar edits. I usually do my writing on a japanese laptop that doesn't quite grasp english grammar and spelling. Its up to me to check and i'm horrible.
> 
> UPDATE:: Thanks for everyone who offered to edit for me! Special thanks to the person editing atm! They are helping me out with chapters new and old! It makes me happy to see so many people willing to put in the time to edit!  
> Make sure to check out the tumblr vlog Voltron-cafe! For an on going ask blog in relation to this fic.


End file.
